


Puppy Love

by idkyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cat Kozume Kenma, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Top Tsukishima Kei, Werewolves, alpha tsukki, human yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkyo/pseuds/idkyo
Summary: This fic is soulmate AU, American highschool AU, and honestly the demon spawn of mixing Haikyuu with teen wolf or some shit like that. That being said, I should mention almost everyone in this is a werewolf. I hope this doesn't make things weird between us.In this fic Tsukki isn't an asshole, and he is more buff than he is in the actual show/manga. I took a lot of freedoms with this fic and did pretty much whatever the fuck I wanted to do. Unfortunately it's quite westernized. I tried where I could to be true to canon, but like I said, they're in shithole America.Sorry if you don't like it. I'll take criticism, but I might not change the actual work.Yes. There will be smut.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 63
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I gave Tsukki a family, like a mom and a dad. I didn't include his brother tho. Sorry. I also made the names up :)  
> plz don't hate me.

It was the first day of school for Yamaguchi. At a new school to be specific. He had been practically paralyzed with anxiety the last few days, even with his best friend Hinata constantly telling him that it would be fine because they would be 'new together' but no matter how many pep talks Yamaguchi received, the confident sassy boy that Hinata met months ago was replaced with a shy teenager who was so petrified of the idea of being judged by high school assholes that he couldn't sleep at night.

In fact, he didn't get any sleep last night. He laid there, staring at the ceiling of his room reliving all of the horrible memories from his last school, all of the names..... all of the scars. It was rough, Yamaguchi's biggest fear, going to this new school, was that the same fucking thing would happen. That he'd be seen as weak. That was one of the reasons he was so... abrasive, it was a defense mechanism he hid all of his insecurities with comedy and a fiery personality. It had worked well so far, and he hoped that it would continue to work throughout the school year. After all, it was his last year before he went off to college, he didn't want to spend it like he had done the previous 3 years of his education.  
Yamaguchi's alarm went off at exactly 7 am. School started at 8:30 so he had plenty of time to get ready, eat breakfast, and then puke it back up because of nerves, hop in his brother's car and get to school before the first bell.

He groaned, his bottom half rolling off of the side of his bed, he pushed himself up to standing before removing his retainers and slipping his glasses onto his face.  
Yes. Yamaguchi had glasses. That was a little-known fact because he didn't wear them most of the time, he thought it made him look more vulnerable and weak and that was the last thing he was looking to do, and it wasn't like he absolutely NEEDED them. They were just for when he needed to see the board in school, or he had to read or type up a report on his laptop. He didn't wear them around casually, yes everything was a little blurry all of the time but it was worth it.

"good morning kid." Tadashi's dad said ruffling his son's hair after planting a kiss on the top of the short boy's head.

"Hi, Dad," Yamaguchi mumbled back, the nauseous feeling in Yamaguchi's stomach was slowly growing. The more that he thought about the impending school day, the more it increased.

"Excited?" his dad asked, sensing the dread lingering around his youngest son's unconscious frown.

"Really Dad?" Yamaguchi scoffed, shooting his dad a deadpan look before taking a banana out of the fruit bowl on their counter and peeling it.

"You'll be fine bud." he laughed, "Now anyways, I gotta go to work, here's some lunch money. Your Mother is going rug shopping today and Azumane is busy so get a ride with Hinata if you can."

"Why can't Daichi give me a ride?" Yamaguchi whined. He hated being the only one who couldn't drive in his family sometimes, yes it was fun to get pampered and chauffeured around, but I really sucked sometimes whenever everyone else was busy and you were stuck mooching off of your friends.

"Well Daichi is on the lacrosse team here, don't you remember? He has practice" his father responded, feeling a small pinch of guilt at the dropping of Yamaguchi's face.

"Lacrosse? I thought that was only an east coast thing! Lacrosse in god damn Arizona! Ugh!" Yamaguchi threw his head back and stomped in place, his arms crossing over each other into one of his signature pouts.

"Tadashi..." his father warned, looking at him sternly. Yamaguchi's parents didn't appreciate Yamaguchi's foul mouth, they had tried time and time again to get the boy to stop cussing so much, but Yamaguchi refused to obey. He thought that they were only words, and if they weren't hurting anyone then there was no reason not to say them. Now Yamaguchi had not ever once used a slur, and for that his parents were grateful, but the 17-year-old was always eager to 'spice his words up' with more colorful language.

"Sorry," Yamaguchi muttered, taking a small bite out of his banana. He was a little disgruntled about the whole situation. He supposed that he should probably be more supportive of his brother's athletic career, in which he had always succeeded in, but Yamaguchi also didn't want to have to bother Hinata with transporting him home every day.

"Well. I gotta go. See you later bud, love you." Yam's dad said, walking out the door with his briefcase. The door closed and Yamaguchi instantly flipped the closed piece of wood off.

With a sigh, Yamaguchi climbed back up the stairs to his room to get dressed and ready for the day ahead of him. He silently cursed the hot dry weather of Arizona because Yamaguchi was the kind of guy who loved wearing hoodies, hoodies and flannels and jackets made up 80% of Yamaguchi's wardrobe and now he had to wait until the winter months, and even then it would never reach the nose-biting temperatures that he'd adored back in his old town.

He slowly slipped on a semi-casual 'dress' shirt that was a 3 quarter sleeve that was rolled once or twice, creating a very stylish outfit along with his light tan slacks. Yes, Yamaguchi knew he even dressed like a twink, but he couldn't help it, seeing as he was pretty much his mother's American girl doll since birth. He loved the way he dressed though, he liked to think that his outfits made him give off an aura of intelligence and give good impressions. He knew that many thought what he wore on the outside was far too feminine, but he didn't care, he liked the softness of the sweaters he wore, and it wasn't like he being homosexual was a surprise, he wasn't trying to fool anyone, so why would he try to dress like a heterosexual male? He'd rather be comfortable and stylish than be trying desperately to hide the fact he liked dick.

Yamaguchi looked in the mirror, smiling at his appearance, trying not to let his nerves put tears in his eyes. He was determined to be strong. He didn't want to go through the year with his head down, and yet, at the same time he did. He didn't want to be noticed for anything, not for something bad, or something good.

Yamaguchi sighed, laughing at himself for being such a pussy. At least he wouldn't be alone though. Hinata was also very smart, so they would have most of the same classes.

"Dashi! Are you ready to leave?" Yamaguchi heard his brother Daichi call-up, the little jingle of his keys being tossed up and down sounding through the stairway.

"Yes! Just a second please!" Yamaguchi hurriedly pulled his shoes on and ran down the stairs to meet his brother.

"Let's go," Daichi said before exiting the house into the garage and starting his car. Yamaguchi followed suit, arriving in the car a few moments later seeing as he couldn't keep up with his brother's long strides.

"Goddammit don't walk so fast," Yamaguchi panted lightly, pulling his seatbelt around his torso and buckling it. Daichi just chuckled, pulling the car out of the building and getting onto the main road that led to the high school.

"Don't walk so slow baby brother"

Yamaguchi glared at the side of Daichi's head. He really didn't want to deal with his brother's shit on top of the 1st day of his temporary stay in hell.

"You're barely older than me you asshole."

Barely older wasn't incredibly accurate, Daichi had been born in December and Yamaguchi in November of the next year. So, Daichi was one of the oldest of their class and Yamaguchi was one of the youngest. Many times Yamaguchi had wondered why his parents just couldn't wait for another child so that they made one like literally only 2 months after Daichi had been born, and even more so he asked how a couple with a newborn baby and an already existing 2-year-old could even find the time to squeeze in a fuck.

"Yes, but barely is still some."

"Whatever" Yamaguchi muttered under his breath crossing his arms across his chest and turning his body away from his brother in the driver's seat to glare out of the window. His older brother just chuckled before pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

The ride to school was silent, Yamaguchi was too anxious to talk and all Daichi could focus on was the lacrosse playbook that the coach had told them to memorize. Yamaguchi huffed, still looking out the window. Half of him wished his brother would at least attempt to ease his nervous state, but alas, Yamaguchi was left to suffer in his own head rather than be distracted by his brother's wacky conversation. All of the two boy's lives they'd been like that. Between the three of them, Azumane, Daichi, and Yamaguchi, Daichi and Yamaguchi had always been closest. Sure Daichi liked to go out in the yard and play a good game of one on one basketball with Azumane, but he liked playing the youngest brother in a video game that Yamaguchi was horrible at, yet tried with such vigor that Daichi just had to love playing with him, more. Both he and Azumane had always treated Yamaguchimie like a little sister, they were protective of Yamaguchi, no matter how much he insisted he didn't need protection.

So the first day wasn't only difficult for Yamaguchi but also for Daichi, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stick beside his little brother at all times because Yamaguchi was in all of the college level classes and Daichi wasn't. Daichi also knew about Yamaguchii's bad past with bullies which put him even more on edge with leaving Yamaguchi alone.  
Just thinking about all of the pain and suffering those bastards inflicted on Yamaguchi made Daichi grip the steering wheel tighter, not even mentioning the few months of very intense therapy Yamaguchi had to go to, to deal with all of the mental effects those people had had on him. All of this plus the fact that it was a new school in a new town drove Daichi up the wall with worry. Nonetheless, there was nothing he could do about now being able to be with Yamaguchi all day. At least he knew that Hinata would be there with him all day.

He and Hinata had become good friends over the last few weeks of summer when he moved here, most of the time it was him, Yams, Hinata, and Hinata's boyfriend Kageyama hanging out, going bowling or seeing movies. He still shamelessly flirted with him at times, only to get a rise out of him, he would never try to do it with anything but innocent motives, he thought that Kageyama was too cool of a dude, and they had also become very good friends. Kageyama was interested in football, but when he found out that this school didn't have a football team, he joined Daichi and tried out for the lacrosse team with him. Needless to say, they quickly became two of the best players on the team.

Before long, Daichi's car was pulling into the school parking lot and the key was being taken out of the ignition slot. The two of them just sat there in silence, each too nervous to speak. Yamaguchi knew that they would go in, they'd each find their own classes and that would be that. Daichi would inevitably rise to popularity just like Kageyama would, and they'd try to drag Hinata and himself up with them. He and Hinata would play the game, they'd walk with them in the halls and sit with them at lunch, but after not going to the first few major parties of the year then they'd eventually fade back into the background. Yamaguchi just hoped that the popularity wouldn't go to Daichi and Kageyamas' heads. He hoped that they would avoid the parties with him and Hinata and just hand out and watch The Office and eat pizza rolls in Hinata's basement.

"Are we gonna go in?" Daichi asked Yamaguchi, breaking him out of his dazed stupor. Yamaguchi sighed and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Well," he stated, "We gotta do it sooner or later. I'd vote later but I don't wanna be that kid." Daichi nodded before also unbuckling.

"Well, let's go then." He said before opening his door and stepping out of his car, followed shortly by his little brother.

They walked through the parking lot, not noticing all of the eyes glued to them as Daichi tried to loosen Yamaguchi up a bit by joking around about how when he saw him again Yamaguchi would already have made it in with the elite group of intelligent people in the school. Yamaguchi just laughed, a sound that made everyone who wasn't already looking at the pair, twist and crane their head to see the source of what you'd imagine little tiny fairy bells to sound like.

The pair walked into the school, leaving the students in the parking lot frozen. They couldn't believe that there were new human students. They hadn't had any new human students in at least 3 years, up until then it had just been werewolves that had been relocated to their pack. So you could imagine their shock when yet another car pulled up, bringing two more new, unfamiliar scents onto the school grounds. Two more humans stepped out and walked into the school, a short red haired boy and a taller raven haired boy, who were so involved in an argument about what sounded to be about the correct way to go about a morning routine, to notice that once again, all of the students in the parking lot were staring.

There had been humans there before. Out of the 500 total students in the school, almost half of them were human, but they were humans who knew all about werewolves. There wasn't a single person in the whole town that didn't know about the deeper workings of the small town. The town was purposefully off of the maps, they didn't want newcomers, every newcomer meant that there was a possibility of upsetting the peace between humans and werewolves in that town. To say the least, they were shell-shocked, and rightfully so seeing as they hadn't had any new human students in 3 years.

The town of Smallwater Arizona was what most residents would call a ghost town, but not in the traditional sense. Smallwater was fairly modern in terms of what they had to do, they had a new bowling alley and movie theater, both donated by the Smallwater Pack's alpha and Luna. Along with several grocery stores, one specializing as a meat store and another a whole foods market. They had nice parks, and a nice school district, but if you looked on a map of Arizona or even a map of the general area, Smallwater was just a little dot, not much of a town. It was located in the northeast corner of Arizona and wasn't any bigger than 150 square miles, the majority of the Smallwater pack's land was surrounding the town as a "state park" it was hundreds of square miles of forest, the Smallwater pack house was located deep into this area, putting it out of sight and out of mind of many of the human residents of the town. No one complained, everyone was quite content with the situation, the humans got a small, very safe town, and the werewolves got a nice large area that was pretty off the records.

Now they had a new problem. Those four students.... those four students could mess everything up. In the parking lot was Kuroo Tetsurou, the Smallwater pack's beta's son, watching from his place leaning against his car as those new kids walked into the building. Once they were in, several eyes that belonged to members of his pack landed on him. He nodded, letting them know that he'd inform his best friend, the future alpha of the pack, and they'd go to their fathers together after properly assessing the situation.  
Kuroo pulled out his phone and pressed the first number in his contacts list.

Kei, Tsukishima

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Kuroo asked slowly, glancing nervously at the doors of the school that the new kids had gone into as if afraid they would bust back out and catch him with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. 'Calm down' he told himself, 'you aren't guilty of anything.' Still, he was anxious.

"I'm almost there. Why?"

"We have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, where are you?"

"I'm turning into the-........."

"Kei?............ Kei?......"

dial tone.

Kuroo flipped his phone shut, looking around the parking lot in confusion.

"Oh shit." He muttered, his eyes landing on Tsukishima's black jeep. The future alpha was outside of the vehicle, his stance wild. Even from where Kuroo was standing, he could tell that Tsukishima was breathing heavily, and his fingernails were shifting back and forth between human and wolf.

Kuroo hurriedly tucked the phone into his back pocket and took off towards Tsukishima in a sprint. As he neared he caught a glimpse of Tsukishima's eyes. Gone were the usual brown, instead they were glowing silver, a sign of his wolf was almost in full control.

"Kei....." Kuroo said slowly, taking cautious steps towards the large male, who was growing more unstable by the minute.

"Kei... what's wrong?" He asked, only 5 feet away from the beast.

"Kei-"

A growl ripped through the air. Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks when realizing that the sound had come from Tsukishima. Tsukishima's silver eyes were drilling into Kuroo's, his top lip curling into a snarl as he took a threatening step towards his best friend, who wisely took three steps back and looked down at the ground in a show of submissiveness.

Kuroo opened his mouth again to try and soothe his friend but Tsukishima cut him off.

"Where are they?"

"What are you talking about Tsukishima?"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Tsukishima roared, slamming the door to his jeep closed. He started to stalk towards the school, and a feeling of dread overcame Kuroo. He didn't want the new kids to see Tsukishima like this. He knew that it wouldn't end well. He stepped in front of the fuming were, pushing him back by his chest, earning a growl that he ignored.  
"Calm down Tsukishima. There are new kids here. They're not weres." He whispered. Hoping that would pull Tsukishima out from the back of his mind. It didn't work. Tsukishima just growled again, shocking his best friend, who had never known Tsukishima as anything but reasonable.

"Where?" Tsukishima asked. His voice, so low that it seemed to shake the ground. Kuroo shifted back, he hated it when Tsukishima used his alpha voice.

"In the school. Kei you can't just go in there like this."

"Drive me home Kuroo. Drive me home and then get me eyes in every single one of the new kids' classes."

Kuroo knew better than to question him.

"Okay."

5 minutes later they were on the road that led to Tsukishima's house. Kuroo hadn't dared to ask what the whole episode was about, he was just glad that the future alpha had calmed down a little, yes his eyes were still glowing silver, but his claws had receded for good and hadn't tried to make any reappearances for a while.

"Kuroo. How many new students are there." Tsukishima asked, breaking the silence.

"Four. All male. Two of them appear to be mates."

"Get me the names of the remaining two males."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling."

*********************************

"ughhhhhhh" Yamaguchi turned his head to look at Hinata, who had just walked into the science room.

"What?" He asked, they hadn't seen each other for a whopping one hour, Hinata having AP American History and Yamaguchi having AP Government. They were back together again for the second science class of the day. Their 1st hour was Physics and then this hour (6th hour) was an AP chemistry/quantitative analysis class, taught by the same teacher that taught their physics class. A young man, no older than 35 with soft, short brown hair, a rainbow tie-dyed lab coat, and a passion for science that made his eyes shine and skin glow.

Yamaguchi liked him. He was straightforward. After all, in literally the first 10 seconds of class, he'd told them that if they didn't mean business to get the hell out of the classroom. He let the kids choose their own lab partners, seeing as there were only 6 students, excluding Yamaguchi and Hinata.  
Both Yamaguchi and Hinata were grateful that it was a small class, the fact that there weren't many people there was a nice little perk of living in a small town that they had both grown up with, and weren't quite ready to give up.

The other 6 students included an equal amount of both girls and guys, the three girls, whose names were Kiyoko, Yachi, and Alisa all gathered around the two new students, digging their metaphorical teeth into the fresh, new, interesting people who had Hinatad their class and the three other boys, whose names were Ennoshita, Iwaizumi, and Tanaka were doing just as much ignoring as the 3 other girls were doing digging into Yamaguchi and Hinatas' personal business.

Well..... Ennoshita and Iwaizumi were ignoring the new duo. Tanaka, on the other hand, was glancing down at his smartphone, glancing back up at the duo, and then back down at his phone. All the while texting someone so fast his thumbs would probably fall off if the moments were continued for long amounts of time.

Yamaguchi noticed all of this, from Iwaizumi, Ennoshita, and the girls to the silent Tanaka who quite frankly, freaked Yamaguchi out a little.

Tanaka's head snapped up as if hearing Yamaguchi's thoughts, he looked around the room slowly, his sensitive ears easily picking up the conversation from across the room. He looked back down at his phone, texting his future alpha and lacrosse captain, the schedule of the new kid he'd been assigned to, Yamaguchi.

The schedule was similar to Tsukishimas, everyone thought just because he was a jock, the lacrosse captain no less, that he'd be dumb, but that was about the farthest from the truth that there was. His parents had always been very big advocates for knowledge, his mother was a Physiology professor at the nearest college, she was also a very esteemed member of the local scientific community, donating countless dollars to multiple school districts for their science programs. His dad was similar, but with math. Despite his father being the alpha to the Smallwater pack since he was 22, he still got his degree in engineering and owned pretty much the only construction company in Clearwater, working as their head engineer. Tsukishimas parents had always pushed him to be better mentally than physically, the only reason he was allowed to play lacrosse was that he kept up with his studies and made good grades.

Tanaka knew that Tsukishima would be quite pleased with the schedule.... or not. No one was really sure why the werewolf had his best friend recruit fellow pack members to spy on the new kids. They sensed it wasn't hostile, but they'd been wrong before. Even Mr Takeda, the science instructor, was one edge.

Now many people thought nothing of the new kids, they didn't mind, if anything they were elated, there were 4 new people to talk to, gossip about, and become friends or enemies with. What people didn't think about though, was the fact that these 4 kids could expose the town secret and get the place swarming with feds, the town had dealt with it before and did not want to do it again.

It wasn't that the feds didn't know about werewolves, werewolves were actually quite common in the world, the population of supernatural to homo sapien was about 1:4 so it's not like it was a super vital secret, it's just that most of the worlds were population was only in very remote areas, so while the government was fully aware of them, most regular people weren't. The town just didn't want to go through all of the drama. So the only way to avoid all of the drama was to quickly infiltrate the four's inner circle and slowly ease them into the life that the other locals had at one point or another in their life, had been exposed to.

Tsukishima had chosen Tanaka to look after the smaller, thinner male and the redhead, even though Tsukishima had already deemed the redhead and who appeared to be his mate, or as humans would call him, a significant other, harmless. He also assigned another lacrosse player named Noya to the two larger males. Tsukishima had made sure that someone was with them every second of the day, and had called for extreme caution surrounding were behavior around the new students, but no one knew why yet. The future alpha hadn't disclosed a single reason for the extensive background checks, and constant security and to be honest, the pack was getting a bit antsy. They'd never seen their future leader wound so tightly. Usually if a wolf was acting strange it was for one of two reason, the first reason was that the wolf had caught a virus and needed strong medication seeing as wolves rarely got sick, on average a wolf would get sick once every two years, and when they did get sick, the school gave them an excused absence for a week. The second reason would be because the wolves mate. Meaning they either found their mate or their mate was going through a natural were stage, that humans would sometimes call heat.

As far as the pack knew, neither of those things had occurred, if it was the first reason, the alpha (Tsukishima's father) would've released a statement and made sure his son was heavily quarantined to prevent further spread, but Tsukishima was very much well, yes he was hiding out inside of his house, but his best friend and second in command, Kuroo Tetsurou, had made heavy implications that Tsukishima, in fact, wasn't sick. Then there was the idea of it being the second reason that was totally preposterous too. If one of the new kids was Tsukishima’'s mate, this whole ordeal would've already been over with. Everyone knew that when a werewolf found their mate they couldn't control themselves, and usually ended up mating within the next 12 hours. So both situations seemed to be impossible. Perhaps that was why the town was so far on edge, they didn't know what was happening, and that can be a pretty scary thing.

Yamaguchi was thankful when the bell rang, he was anxious to get as far away from Tanaka as he could. Something about the kid was just....off. As soon as the slightly shrill sound rang through the halls he grabbed Hinata's wrist and they were pacing quickly down the hall to their next class.

"God! What crawled up your ass and hit your hyperdrive button?" Hinata laughed, pulling back on Yamaguchi's wrist to slow them both down to a casual walk. Yamaguchi scrunched his nose up in disgust as the disgustingly vulgar phrase, which most of the time he'd have no problem with, but right now felt like no matter how quiet Hinata could've whispered it, people would hear.

"Ew. Have you no shame Shoyou?" He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment when a passing student's face lit up in a blush and avoided eye contact, confirming to Yamaguchi that at least one other person heard Hinata's words.

Hinata just shrugged, shifting his newly acquired Chem book from being tucked under her right arm to being tucked under his left. Yamaguchi huffed and pulled him a little closer so he could talk quietly into his ear.

"People are weird here, have you noticed that?"

Tanaka's eye snapped up from his phone screen to land on the back of the boy's head, a red light flaring brightly in his brain at the kid's sentence.

"People are weird everywhere Yams, at least some of them are cool."

Tanaka let out a breath he wasn't aware that he'd been holding, the tension melted out of his shoulders and he turned his attention back to his phone.  
Yamaguchi didn't respond. He still had a weird feeling about all of this. Hinata just nudged him and laughed a little.

"Come on miss nervous nelly, I believe that college English is next?"


	2. Chapter Two

The Tsukishima house was a large one. So large that one could actually call it a manor if one wanted. It had many amenities, such as a tennis court, lacrosse field, swimming pool, and horse stables, and that was just outdoors. Indoors there was a small theatre, a game room filled with old arcade games that Mr. Tsukishima had a hobby of collecting and restoring, a large gym, even though they were werewolves and no exercise was required to maintain their forms with their superhuman metabolism, and a sauna room where you could frequently find Mr. and Mrs. Tsukishima after they'd had their dinner and at least 1 glass of wine.

Now you may be thinking that the Tsukishima's are a classic, cliché rich family, who didn't give a damn about the people around them and moved with an entitled air. That wasn't true. In fact, the Tsukishima's were avid volunteer workers and their house also doubled as the Smallwater pack house. They took immense amounts of joy from seeing the young pups in the pack running around their big back yard, playing on the trampoline and swinging around on the set of jungle gyms that also occupied the space. The Tsukishima's hosted many pack gatherings, always looking forward to hosting events where they could mingle and talk to everyone in town, human and supernatural alike. They loved what they had built out of their luck and wealth, they had only 1 child, Tsukishima Kei. The heir to the Smallwater pack, and local Lacrosse superstar.

There were no words to describe the amount of light that the boy had brought into the pack leader's lives. From the moment he was born he'd had them wrapped around his finger, anything he wanted, he got. Not without work, of course, the Tsukishima's weren't the kind of parents to just senselessly spoil their kid, they nurtured him and taught him how to have a healthy, strong work ethic, and to never stop achieving, and every day that he'd been alive, he'd been exercising the morals that his parents had instilled in him.  
This day was no different.

The 3rd bedroom on the right of the second floor of Tsukishima manor was dark. The curtains had been drawn over the windows, leaving absolutely no light to travel in or out of the room. The only source of light was a small skylight, that to the room's inhabitants dismay was impossible to block off. The skylight let in a small beam of the 2 pm sun, making all of the destruction that a wild were had just dealt, visible. The large oak desk in the corner of the room had long strips of wood missing, the shavings curled into neat little piles at the base of each run. There were papers all over the carpet, which had been recklessly uprooted and torn with jagged patterns. The only thing that was perfectly in order was a large bed in the corner of the room. The duvet was nicely folded and completely smooth, the sheets were pristine, the only thing wrong with the bed was that there was a small dent in the middle where a buzzing cellphone was sitting. Its screen was lit, just another source of light to piss the angry, distressing teenager off.

Now you may be asking yourself, what angry, distressed teenager do you mean?

That would be the shadow looming in the corner opposite of the bed with the phone, his chest was moving up and down very quickly and his eyes were locked on his phone that was lit up with Kuroo's name on it.

His fingers were bleeding because of how his claws were slipping out of his keratin matrix only to be forced back into his body by his unrelenting will power.

The scent that triggered this whole episode was even long gone, back at the school. He didn't know wh- actually he knew exactly why he was still reacting like this.  
He knew the reason why his wolf wanted to tear loose and raise hell, and it scared the shit out of him. He'd witnessed many of his friends find their mates and sometimes he'd dream about the day when he would find his. But now that the day was here, Tsukishima didn't know how to handle himself.

Countless times his father explained to him what it would feel like, how he would need to learn how to keep his cool whenever it happened, how he would need to respect his mates mind and space and give them time to come to terms with the situation, but during all of those talks, Tsukishima would just nod. He thought that his father was overexaggerating, and he thought that it'd be a slice of cake to remain composed.

He was currently kicking himself in the ass. He couldn't believe that he didn't listen to his father. Look where it got him.

In the blink of an eye, Tsukishima lunged at the phone, his claws most likely scratching the screen as he tried desperately to answer.

"Hello?" He growled, slapping the side of his face lightly to take the gravel out of his voice.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Kuroo asked.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing?" Tsukishima groaned, turning around to sit on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, hissing in pain when he realized that his fingernails had once again been replaced by sharp claws.

"Nevermind. Anyways. I've been talking to Daichi, one of the new kids. He said that the other newbie is his brother and-"

"I know."

"Anyways, how has Tanaka been updating you correc-"

Tsukishima growled deep in his throat as soon as the name came through the phone. That was one problem that he had with Kuroo's work. He chose another male to spy on his mate.

"I don't want Tanaka following them around anymore. I know everything I need to know."

Tsukishima was lying. He still had much to learn about his soulmate, the being he was going to spend the rest of his life with, but he didn't want Tanaka, an unmated wolf, following his future Luna around.

"Are you sure man, I mean we already switched all of Tanaka's classes to match th-"

"I SAID NO!"

The future alpha yelled, his hand crushing the piece of metal in his hand easily. He looked down at the squished metal, his nose flaring at the scent of his own blood that was starting to drip from the new puncture in his hand.

He sighed before dropping the useless thing back onto the floor. His heart rate was dangerously high with all of the thoughts flooding through his mind, he knew if he didn't calm down soon that his wolf would fully emerge and he may just jump through the window of his second story room.

Tsukishima needed to calm down. He needed to go down to the gym and run on the treadmill or lift weights to bring his mind back to him.... no.... what he needed to do was find his mate, find his mate and claim them for his own.

Another growl bubbled at the back of Tsukishima's throat.

God, what was happening to him? What was happening and how did he stop it?

Tsukishima's ear twitched as he heard the pack house landline start ringing and he prayed to Goddess that it was Kuroo thinking outside of the box. Without a second thought, he set out in a dead sprint for the phone located in the kitchen even going to the lengths of jumping off of the small loft-like space that hung over the main house space instead of taking the stairs.

Tsukishima rushed over to the kitchen counter where the phone was located on a little charging stand, his hand shot out to grab the device before stopping abruptly.  
Goddamn, idiot. Do you want to slice this one up too?

Tsukishima's wolf scolded him before he gently grabbed the phone and pressed the accept call button.

"Tsukishima? Are you there? God man, can you try to keep your head about this? You told me to get you eyes and I got you eyes."

"Yeah, I know but I don't want eyes anymore."

"Kei, you can't just do that. As I said Tanaka moved his classes, and you didn't- what is this even about man? I'm here having to tell everyone that you've been in meetings with your dad, what happens when you're gone tomorrow or someone sees your dad on their new construction campus, huh? I don't know what to tell people because I don't know what's going on!"

"I don't fucking know man just keep them off my back PLEASE!"

Kuroo got quiet. He didn't know what had been happening with his best friend. Tsukishima had always been very level headed and calm and he was starting to get worried. It wasn't just the fact that everyone was asking where he was, it was also that Tsukishima had never kept anything from Kuroo. Kuroo was a little butt-hurt about it.

"......... yeah.. ok. No problem." Kuroo said quietly.

Tsukishima sighed. He didn't mean to raise his voice at Kuroo. Kuroo was just trying to help Tsukishima and he was yelling at him. Tsukishima felt like an asshole.

"Kuroo." he sighed, "Look man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay Kei. I understand... well not really, but it's okay. I know that you'll tell me eventua-"

"One of the new kids is my mate. I can feel it. I don't know which one but that doesn't matter right now. That's why I was all crazy today. I'm sorry I'm just...... scared." Tsukishima rushed out.

Kuroo's face broke out in the biggest smile. His best friend, his leader, his BEST FRIEND had found his mate. He was so happy. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that the only two available to be Tsukki's mate was, in fact, a guy. He didn't care. His friend found his soulmate. Kuroo was ecstatic. The tense undertones of the previous conversation were completely relieved. Well.... on Kuroo's side at least.

"That's amazing man!"

Tsukishima chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm, once again feeling super lucky to have the best right-hand man out there.

"Thanks, just try not to tell anyone please."

"I won't"

"Wanna come over after school and play 2k?"

"No lacrosse practice?"

"Hell no. You bring the pizza."

************************************************************

"Hinata. I feel uncomfortable with this."

"Oh come on Yams. It's just lunch."

"I don't like that crowd of people."

"Oh come on Yams, Daichi will be there. You'll be fine."

Just as expected, some of the lacrosse team players had invited Kageyama and Daichi to sit with them at lunch, and just as expected they said yes and are trying to drag Yamaguchi and Hinata along with it, and just as expected, Yams didn't want to.

He hated jocks. He hated them with a passion, and it wasn't like he tried to hate them, he really tried to give every individual their own chance, but time and time again of jocks humiliating and bullying him put a bad taste in his mouth towards the group of people. Of course, there were some good jocks, take Daichi and Kageyama for example, they were some of the nicest people Yams had ever known, they were kind and generous and funny, and just all around great people..... still their new friends made Yamaguchi weary.

  
He still remembered the first time he'd been with a group of jocks. It was in the boy's locker room at his old school, it was after a basketball game and Yams had gone in to congratulate his brother Azumane. Yamaguchi himself was just a freshman when Azumane was a senior so whenever he shyly walked into the concrete room he found himself surrounded by upperclassmen who, little to say, weren't thrilled to see this little freshie twink walk into their haven of sweat and jockstraps. They "kindly" reminded Yamaguchi that Azumane had already changed and left.

Apparently, the basketball player's definition of kind was giving him a black eye and mercilessly slinging slurs at him, calling him evil, terrible things. Names that Yams had never heard, he was only a 15 year old after all. He didn't know how cruel people could be. He didn't realize that he wasn't..... normal.

From that day on, he swore to never put himself in that kind of situation again... he failed. It wasn't so much that HE failed, it's that evil, homophobic jocks just wanted to make his life a living hell. Every time that they'd catch him alone, without the protection of one of his older brothers, they would succeed in making Yamaguchi regret coming to school that day. It was torture. So Yams actually was a little relieved that he had yet to face that kind of bigotry at this new school. So far people hadn't been anything but nice to him and Hinata. It was strange, but he didn't think it was a bad kind of strange.

"I really don't want to." He muttered as Hinata's hand encircled his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the new lunch table.

"I know." Hinata smiled. "It won't be that bad, just think. We only have to survive like, a week of this, and then we'll be home free to eat at our own table in the back of the cafeteria."

That sounded like heaven to Yamaguchi.

"Fine."

You know, Yamaguchi loved Hinata, but sometimes he wanted to slap the enthusiastic look right off of his face.

Yamaguchi and Hinata approached the lacrosse team's table. About five feet away from it Yamaguchi stumbled, a wall of testosterone hitting his face like a wall. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Daichi saw him and Hinata and waved to them.

"Hey, guys. This is my brother that I was talking about! Hi Dashi!" Daichi greeted before shoving Kageyama's chair to make space for Hinata and Yamaguchi.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Hinata mumbled before accepting a small kiss from Kageyama and sitting down between him and Yamaguchi. Right after he kissed Hinata, Kageyama dove back into his food, shoving what looked to be sweet potato fries in his mouth. Hinata just looked at his boyfriend incredulously, slightly offended that no one bothered to introduce him.

"And this is Hinata." Yams piped up, making Hinata smile a little at his observation of his state of disgruntlement.

No matter how awkward or anxious Yams got, he never forgot about other people's feelings. That was something that Hinata loved about his friend.

"Yamaguchi and Hinata are in my AP chem class. They're like really cool."

One of the girls from earlier gushed, causing both people mentioned to smile and make Yamaguchi feel just awful for forgetting her name.

"So you like science?" One of the lacrosse players asked, Yamaguchi didn't know his name, but he was quite intimidated at the large male who sat across from him.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and frowned a little. The kid looked petrified of him. All he had done was ask a question, an attempt at friendly conversation, but the kid looked like he'd had a stroke. The redhead next to Yamaguchi, Hinata nudged him, knocking him out of his scared state. He blushed furiously before nodding and responding in a surprisingly confident voice,

"Yeah. It's what I want to spend my life doing."

Kuroo nodded. This was the one. Yamaguchi was Tsukishima’s mate. He was sure of it. It just couldn't be Daichi. For a multitude of reasons. One is that they both had very dominant auras, and everyone knew that an Alpha's mate wouldn't have a super dominant nature, even though the smaller male, Yamaguchi, exuded an aura a little more dominant than you would expect for Alpha's mate.

The second reason was that Kuroo could just feel it. Whenever Yamaguchi answered him his eyes lit up at the thought of his future in science, and it just drilled the ball out of the park. Tsukishima's parents were gonna love Yamaguchi. The pack was gonna love Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima was gonna love Yamaguchi.

Kuroo felt sorry that his best friend wasn't able to be there to get to know his mate. He felt sorry for the lad who was most likely locked in his room going crazy trying to fight all of his natural instincts.

Yamaguchi let out a small sigh as soon as the big guy nodded. He was nice enough for now, and not to mention handsome. Something about him just put Yamaguchi on edge.  
As soon as the attention was thrust onto the two new students at the table, it was ripped away by........ ? Yamaguchi still couldn't think of her name, but he silently thanked God on her behalf that he no longer had to feel so queasy.

He slowly unzipped his lunch bag and pulled out the carrots and hummus that he'd packed for himself the night before.

He had lifted the first carrot to his mouth when he smelt something heavenly. Something slightly woody and spicy...... someone's cologne smelt amazing and Yamaguchi tried to hide his infatuation with the scent as he discreetly attempted to inhale more.

He tried sniffing in all directions until he found that the smell was coming from the big guy from across the table.

Kuroo mentally smirked when he saw Yamaguchi trying to slyly smell the air. No doubt smelling Tsukishimas scent on Kuroo from when he drove the future alpha home earlier.  
This kid is just too much.

He thought, ‘Tsukishima won't be able to get enough of this. On the other hand, it may make him pop a boner or go full wolf if I tell him about this.’

Kuroo decided it would probably be best if he didn't tell his friend what had happened. He figured that the kid still needed a couple more hours to calm down before anyone went and told him anything about his mate.

After a couple of minutes of...... Alisa? talking, the conversation at the table lulled. Everyone's attention was on Yamaguchi and Hinata who sat huddled together whispering and giggling. Everyone in the lunchroom was on edge, humans and weres alike. Students and teachers alike.

Eventually, Yamaguchi and Hinata noticed the partial silence. Hinata just turned his head and mumbled something to Kageyama, and Yamaguchi, not knowing what else to do, looked down at the table with a red face.

Another moment of silence passed.

Yamaguchi cringed as he looked down at his lap, he usually knew what to say in this type of situation, but he didn't know these people at all. How is he supposed to make conversation when he doesn't know anyone?

'Well,' he thought, 'you have to try. Do you want this awkwardness to carry on forever?'

Yamaguchi cleared his throat before tugging on Daichi's sleeve.

"Daichi," he started, looking around the table with a smile, "you never introduced everyone to Hinata and I."

"Mmm." Daichi hummed, holding a finger up to give him time to swallow the bite of food he was chewing. Daichi made a show of chewing the food and swallowing it, letting out an 'ahh' when he finished.

"Well, that's Alisa, Ennoshita, Aone,"

Yamaguchi cut Daichi off with a small snort. He thought that Aone was a silly sounding name, it didn’t seem fitting for the huge blonde lacrosse player.

Aone startled Yamaguchi by letting out a low growling noise, something that, to Yamaguchi, sounded inhuman.... ..

Ok.... weird

Yamaguchi offered an apologetic look to the lacrosse player who just grunted and looked down at his phone.

"Don't mind him, he's just sensitive about his name" the guy sitting next to him laughed. "I'm Noya and that's Kiyoko, and last of all is Kuroo right over there, the one who won't keep his damn nose out of his phone."

Kuroo's head snapped up at that. He glared at Noya before offering Yamaguchi a small chuckle and a wave.

"Oh cool. Thanks for introducing everyone, Noya." Hinata said, giving each of them a smile. He then turned his attention back to his boyfriend who was almost done with the huge packed lunch that he'd packed that morning.

After that, the conversation continued in a light but constant flow, being mostly about the lacrosse game on Friday but also sprinkling in mentions of class schedules and even a bit of schoolyard gossip.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang and Yams packed all of his little Tupperware dishes back into his lunch bag and slung the long strap over his shoulder and walked with Hinata to his next class.

Kuroo, on the other hand, gathered his backpack and left the building, he decided against calling Tsukishima again as he walked across the parking lot to his jeep. He was going to see him after all.

Kuroo reached his vehicle and climbed in, blasting the air on high automatically. One common known fact about weres was that their bodies naturally had higher homeostasis, making it hell to live in fucking Arizona as one.

Kuroo shouldn't complain though. He was very lucky to be in the pack he was. His parents were the pack betas and one day, he and his mate would take over that position.... that is, if Tsukishima assigned that spot to them, but usually from birth the current alphas children become friends with the betas children, so the positions weren't usually changed, you were usually born into the position.

Kuroo started to think about mates. Something he'd never done much of before now. Now that Tsukishima had found his mate, the pressure was kind of on for Kuroo to find his.  
Don't get him wrong, he wasn't in a rush or anything. He knew that he needed to have patience and eventually he would find his other half. This news of Tsukki finding his mate just hit a button in Kuroo that made him wish he could find his faster.

Kuroo drove out to Tsukishima manor, the drive took about 15 minutes from the school.

Kuroo gathered his things out of the backseat of his car and began the short walk up the sidewalk to the door of the house.

"Tsukki where are you?" He called out, letting himself in and walking into the foyer. He looked around the seemingly empty house, wondering why it was so dark inside the usually bright building.

"Tsukki- Jesus Tsukki. You scared me!" Kuroo laughed before seeing the look on the were's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Who were you with?" Tsukishima asked lowly, lifting Kuroo's tee shirt up to his nose and inhaling deeply.

Tsukishima smelt the most amazing smell, the same scent that he'd caught a whiff of that morning before going crazy. It was indescribable how good it smelt.  
He was overcome with jealousy, a feeling that he knew little of, but now that he detected the scent of his mate on his best friend's shirt he and the green monster reared its ugly head with such vigor that it scared him a little.

Kuroo's face dropped in realization. He held his hands in a surrendering motion.

"He was at our lunch table today. Nothing happened Tsukki, I swear."

Tsukishima said nothing for a minute, he was just trying to keep his wolf under control, the last thing he needed was his claws to emerge right after his fingers finally healed from that morning's overuse.

Tsukishima was angry. Not that Kuroo had already met his mate and most likely, talked to him. He was mad because he himself hadn't.

After another minute of silence, Tsukki nodded. He trusted Kuroo.

"Tell me about him."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I gave tsukki a family. A mother and a father, no siblings. I made the names up. Plz don't hate me.

Tsukki was going insane. It had only been about 24 hours since he first caught the scent of his mate, but it felt like it had been years. Tsukki wanted nothing more than to find his mate and mark him as his forever.

Tsukki's wolf wasn't very happy either. The wolf had been nonstop pacing back and forth in the corner of Kei's mind. His wolf was in pain, in fact, the only other time that Tsukki's wolf had felt this kind of immense emotional turned physical pain was when his grandmother died when Tsukki was just 9 years old.

Not only was Tsukki in a generally shitty mood, but his body was also about to shut down. He knew this was coming, it was something that was often seen in the were community with newly mated wolves whose mates didn't allow the bond to be formed within the first 24 hours. It was nothing lethal, but of course, it wasn't anything to joke about either. His body would go through a week-long stage of grieving, where he'd experience flu-like symptoms. You know, fever, vomiting, that kind of stuff.... yeah... not fun. But, to Tsukki it was worth it, he didn't want to approach his mate on his first day at a new school and scare him, or make him look like a major creep. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if his mate thought poorly of him. So, illness was a small price to pay if it gave Tsukki a small advantage to win the boy over.

After all, something told Tsukki that he would need every head start he could get with this boy.

Tsukki was right. He would need all the help he could get. He not only had to get to know the boy and court him in a human fashion due to the boy's lack of understanding of the werewolf culture, but he would also have to convince his mate to become a member of his pack.... that meant that Yams would have to be changed. So Tsukki was in every sense correct.

*********************

"Hinata...this is literally how every murder mystery starts, please don't make me go."

"Oh my god, Yams, not it's not. Plus, it's not like I even want to go either, but it's the fall lacrosse season homecoming and Kageyama and Daichi are both starters. We have to go. I'm sorry."

Yams groaned, falling back on his bed. He really didn't want to do this. As he may have mentioned before, he hated jocks. The last thing he wanted to do was go and support them, even if two of them were his friend and brother. Not to mention, it was boring. He hated watching it, it was NOT his cup of tea. He preferred to go to the theatre and watch a nice play or movie or musical, heck he would even go bowling before he watched a sports event for fun.

"Stop complaining" Hinata snickered, hitting Yamaguchi lightly in his stomach. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, wrapping a light blue choker around her neck before grabbing a light purple one and tossing it at the boy on the bed.

"Put that on, you'll look cute."

"I always look cute."

"Shut up you little brat."

Yams just pouted and stuck his tongue out at Hinata. He knew that he wasn't dealing with the situation in the most mature way but he really didn't want to do this.

"Boo you whore."

Hinata turned around to look at the boy, making Yams flinch at the look she gave him. Hinata grinned before jumping at him, reaching her hands out to tickle him.

"NO!" Yams yelled, flailing around like a seizing cat. Hinata cackled, rearing a hand back and slapping Yamaguchi on the ass, HARD.

"Shit!" He hissed, "Dammit Hinata why are you like this?"

"I dunno," Hinata said shrugging, "Now hurry and get ready you little primadonna"

***********************************

"Coach, I don't think Tsukki is gonna be able to play, he's not feeling too hot," Kuroo explained to the coach, the image of his friend, that was currently locked inside of Kuroo's car for his own good, popping into his head.

Coach Ukai, a human that had lived in SmallWater his whole life just tilted his head at Kuroo and asked the lacrosse player,

"Well why the hell, not Son?"

Kuroo grimaced at the coach's unhappy words but refused to waver on his words. He was serious, Tsukki was in no position to play right now, it'd all started when they came out of the locker room after changing.

The two boys had walked out of the concrete building, laughing and shoving each other, both high on pre-game adrenaline.

Tsukki was feeling the best that he'd felt in the last two days, he was over having scent withdrawals, he was slowly introducing his mates scent into his life so he wouldn't go crazy when smelling it in a public situation, by using Kuroo's shirts at the end of the day and having his mother, the scientist, help him by developing concentrations of his mates scent into bottles to slowly ease Tsukki into it. So far, Tsukkis 'treatment' was working very well, it was bad in the mornings, whenever he'd spray the concentration from a small bottle into the air, but as it grew weaker and more dilute, it got easier for Kei.

Kuroo was briefing his best friend on everything that he had missed in their classes when the future alpha suddenly stopped.

His eyes felt blurry, and he got a major case of vertigo, he felt like the world was spinning and he couldn't get a grip.

"Kei?" Kuroo's voice sounded like it was underwater. Tsukki looked around, wondering what he looked like, his eyes were no doubt glowing silver, and he could feel his fingers itching with the urge to let his claws emerge.

Then it happened. An all too familiar scent hit his nose in such a concentrated amount he lost it. There was only one thought running around behind Tsukki's eyes.  
He HAD to find his mate. Now.

His eye wildly searched the crowd, until they landed on perhaps the most angelic being he'd ever laid eyes on. Yams's bottom lip was stuck out in a childish pout and his cheeks were a light pink, despite the 90-degree heat. Tsukki felt a tightening in his stomach when his gaze landed on the light purple choker at Yamaguchi's neck, admiring how pale and delicate his freckled skin looked, imagining placing his mark on it, making it a beautiful shade of purple when he bruised the sensitive skin. He could feel his wolf fighting to get free, he needed to get out of there before-

too late. His wolf was in full control, a deep growl ripping through his chest.

"Shit," Kuroo muttered, he knew exactly what was happening the second Tsukki's eyes glazed over. Why wouldn't Yamaguchi come to a lacrosse game? After all, his brother was one of the most valued players. Kuroo wanted to kick himself for not thinking of that, but he had a much bigger problem on his plate to deal with.

Kuroo ran back into the locker room and gathered two of the werewolf lacrosse players to help him control Tsukki before heading back outside. They made it just in time. Tsukki growled, but just before the future alpha could take off in a dead sprint towards his mate, the three other weres grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

Tsukki's head snapped back towards them, he was livid. There might as well have been those little nuclear explosions in his eyes. How dare these miscreants to keep him away from what is his? They will die for this.

"Why you!-" He started but was cut off by a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see a needle sticking out of his quad. Kuroo grimaced up at his friend, the feeling of guilt already setting in.

Kuroo slowly took the empty needle that had been filled with a tranquilizer that Tsukki's mother had given Kuroo for exactly this sort of situation and threw it in the nearby trash bin.

Tsukki looked around, the tranq effecting him immediately, calming him down to the point he looked like he'd just smoked 2 joints of weed. Kuroo asked his two teammates to help him carry Tsukki to Kuroo's car. He wanted to get Tsukki to the car before he passed out completely and it became too difficult to move the 230 lb sack of pure muscle.

After about 2 minutes of acute struggling, they got Tsukki into Kuroo's car, where he would be able to sleep the effects of the drugs off for the next two hours. Kuroo made sure to lock the doors before leaving, still a bit wary that the drugs would wear off earlier than they were supposed to and Kei would go on a rage and destroy his car.

Then he walked up to the coach and broke the bad news.

"He's having... problems...."

The coach sighed before typing something into his little handheld i-pad.

"Alright, that son of a bitch is gonna owe me one, make sure he knows that."

Kuroo looked down at his feet before also meekly adding,

"I also need to be gone."

"What! Son, who do you think is gonna play in your place huh?"

"I dunno... Yaku and Lev?"

"YAKU AND LEV! Those bastards have about half the talent of you too!"

Kuroo flinched at the open shaming of him and his best friend. Speaking of which, he really needed to get back to his car to check on him.

"I'm sorry sir, but this isn't really up for debate. Tsukki and I have to go. Something came up at the packhouse."

Yes Kuroo was lying, but what else was he supposed to do, he tried being respectful about it and you saw how that worked out. Couch just sighed and wiped a hand over his face.

"yeah, alright. You can go, but I hope you know that this means you'll both be running extra on Monday."

Kuroo nodded and thanked the coach before briskly walking back to his car, letting out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of Kei still lying asleep in the backseat.

"Okay big guy. Let's get you home." Kuroo sighed, buckling his seatbelt and starting the car. As he pulled out of the lot he heard rustling in the back, followed by a low growl.

"Shit," Kuroo mumbled, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Kei definitely wasn't supposed to wake up this early.

He hurriedly typed Tsukki's mother's name into his phone, thanking the goddess after he contacts popped up after only typing in the first letter of her name. He clicked on the contact, looking back at Kei, making sure he was still mostly under.

After a few seconds of dial tone, Tsukki's mother's voice came through the receiver.

"Hello, this is Tsukishima Yui."

"Luna, its Kuroo. I had to tranq Kei. How long is it supposed to last?"

"What?? Why did you tranq my son, Kuroo those are bear strength, it could really hurt him."

"Well, we ran into a.... problem. He was losing control and I panicked, he almost made a scene."

"It's supposed to knock him out for at least 4 hours. Why?"

"..................."

"Tetsurou, tell me why you needed to know that."

"Welllll.... the thing is.. he's waking up now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Shit"

Yui quickly hung up on her son's friend and quickly ran down the hallway towards her room, where her husband, Akio, was getting ready so that they could go to their son's lacrosse game.

"Akio!" She called out when she was still a good 10 feet from the room. This was a big problem, this was very unusual. Usually, Yui was always able to keep her cool, but this was about her son. Her only child. She didn't know how she was expected to be calm through this.

"Yes?" Akio's voice came from the bathroom in their room, and soon after he appeared in the doorway to see his distressed wife.

"What's wrong-"

"There's something wrong with Kei. We need a doctor."

"I'll call Nani, do you think she'll be available."

"No, she's busy. She wouldn't get here in time anyway..... Goddess, I don't even know what the problem is, how am I supposed to fix it?"

"Hey hey hey calm down," Akio said soothingly, walking around the back of his wife to rub her shoulders for a second.

This is how their relationship was. Yui was very type A, and Akio was type B. Whenever she was wound, he was there to relax her. He was her rock and vice versa. If he didn't have Yui, he wouldn't have any goals in life. She gives him a reason to wake up every morning. He hated seeing her distressed, but in this instance, she had every right to be distressed.

"Now," Akio said, turning Yui around to face him. "Let's go downstairs and get the infirmary ready, and we can try to deal with the problem together, if it's something we can't handle, which I doubt, we'll just have to take him to the town hospital."

Yui sighed and leaned her forehead against her husband's shoulder. Letting out a small sigh, trying to relieve some of the tension building in the base of her skull.

"Ok. Let's go." She said before turning and walking down the stairs towards the pack house infirmary.

"So what's going on with Kei?" Akio asked. He wanted to know but didn't want to freak Yui out, but he was worried about his son, even though he knew he was a very strong young man.

"Kuroo gave him a bear tranq because he almost lost control of his wolf."

"So what's the problem?"

Yui turned and glared at Akio accusingly. He held up his hands in surrender, realizing that his words probably could've been said better.

"The problem, Akio, is that he's already waking up."

"Shit"

"Yeah."

They got down to the infirmary and wasted no time getting everything they might need out of the cabinets, the thermometer, an iv (just in case), and various other tools that might help.

Yui was a whirlwind, opening, and closing doors, pulling on rubber gloves and unlocking her special chemical cabinet, taking out one the vials that were full of the concentrated scent of Tsukki's mate.

"What's that for?" Akio asked, feeling slightly useless as his wife moved around the room like a force not to be reckoned with.

"It's most likely that he'll be suffering withdrawal symptoms. Especially if he got any kind of close to his mate."

"He found his mate?"

"God Akio get with it," Yui growled, brushing past the confused alpha to run to the kitchen and get another gallon of water. She stopped in the hallway after realizing her harsh words. She ran back into the infirmary and patted her clueless husband on the cheek.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean that."

She apologized, but still didn't explain as to why no one had told Akio about Tsukki's mate. He was a little butt hurt about it, he was Tsukki's father. He had the right to know.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He asked, following Yui into the kitchen where she was frantically rummaging through the pantry.

"Because Kei thought you wouldn't approve, his mate is a male."

Yui explained, not even stopping to think of the consequences of telling Akio about their son's homosexuality.

Akio was shocked. He felt betrayed, did his son think that he wouldn't approve of his male mate? He was Kei's father, he would never be anything but happy for his son, no matter what sex his mate was. It's not like Kei could control who his soul was bound to. Akio couldn't believe that his son was afraid to tell him. He felt hurt, and guilt, those feelings drowned out the happiness for his son. It made him question his abilities as a father. What kind of father was he if his son felt like he couldn't talk to him about everything.

"Akio would you get some Gatorade from the fridge, he may need electrolytes," Yui said, standing up with two gallons of water in her hands. "Akio," she said a little louder, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Yeah." He muttered quietly, grabbing two gatorades and following Yui back to the infirmary.

Yui felt a little bit bad for her husband, he had every right to know and yet no one told him. She felt bad for him, but she didn't have the time to comfort him, she had a task to achieve and she would be damned if she allowed her husband's butthurt feelings in the way of her son's health.

She looked over at the alpha, frowning at the look of sadness on his face. She sighed, setting the water on the floor.

"Akio. Stop. It hasn't been that long since it happened, he was going to tell you, he just wasn't ready." She soothed, her hand cupping Akio's jaw.

"Yeah." Akio whimpered, pouting and looking at the floor.

Yui didn't have time for this. She loved her mate, but she knew that trying to cheer him up now was useless, his wolf would stay with his tail tucked in a corner for at least a couple more hours. She sighed and turned back to her work, she was just about to set the IV up when they heard the front door opening.

"Umm, Luna? Alpha? I need a little help."

The pair ran out into the foyer to see Kuroo standing in the open doorway, he motioned outside.

"Where is heeeeeeeeee! I want my mateeeeeee!" Tsukki was lying in the front yard, stripped down to his underwear howling and whimpering.

The sight, to an outsider, was hilarious. A large 6'6" teenager crying about his love naked in his front yard. Akio would've laughed if the situation wasn't as serious as it was.

"What happened?" Akio asked Kuroo, who just shrugged before looking at his best friend with pity.

"He's been acting really weird for the last 10 minutes, I couldn't even open his car door before he climbed out the window and ran into the yard."

"It's okay. It's probably just scent withdrawals. We need to get him inside. Tsukki baby comes here."

"Mom? Where are you mom I can't see? aooowwwwwww" Kei once again broke into a crying howl, turning his head back into the grass.

"Kei baby, you need to get up."

"Noooooooooo. Get me my mate Momma, I want himmmmmmm" Kei cried. He got up to his knees before Kuroo rushed over to help him to his feet and half walk, half drag him inside.

"We're gonna get him Kei, you just need to lay down and drink some water," Yui said, walking behind her husband and Kuroo, who were the two assisting Tsukki into the house.

"Okay, where do we put him?" Kuroo asked, groaning a little under Tsukki's weight.

"In the infirmary, please. Ooh! Be careful!" She flinched when Tsukki hit his head against the nearest wall after Akio had looked away for a minute.

"Sorry, bud," Akio said, smiling sadly at his son like a dog that had been kicked.

As if Tsukki could sense his father's attitude he turned his face towards the man and grinned back.

"Dad. I have something to tell you. I have a guy mate." Tsukki then killed the non-existent serious mood with a large burp.

"That's ok Kei." His father said quietly, appreciating his son's honesty, but more disappointed that he had to be hopped up on bear tranquilizers to tell him.

They finally got him to the infirmary and laid him down on the cot in there. Once there, Yui stuck the IV into his inner elbow. Tsukki giggled.

"That tickled."

Yui chuckled a little, placing a hand on her son's cheek.

"I'm sorry Honey. Do you want any snacks? We have cereal, pizza, Doritos, anything you want... Kei? Kei? Jesus, he fell asleep!" She laughed.

*************

"Are you f*cking shitting me right now?" Yams whined, tugging on Daichi's damp tee shirt sleeve.

Yamaguchi and Hinata had just met the boys up at the locker room after everyone had finished showering and dressing, when Daichi suggested that they go to a small party at apparently the lacrosse captains house, who, Daichi said, was sick. Daichi said that they were throwing a small party at his house to "cheer him up" even though that didn't make much sense to Yamaguchi. Did it make sense? Yamaguchi didn't know.

"Come on Yams, you can even wait in the car while we're inside."

"Why don't you just drop me off at home?!" Yamaguchi yelled. It didn't make any sense!

"We have to go now, how else are we supposed to find the house. We need to follow the caravan!"

"There's this great thing called a GPS you dickwad!"

Yams was getting mad. no, Yams was getting livid. He had spent his whole night sitting in a crowded stadium, watching a sport that was super boring, so he was a little tired of giving attention to his unappreciative brother. The man didn't even thank Yams for coming!

"Hey hey hey... Yamaguchiiiiiiii." Hinata cooed, squeezing Yam's cheeks in his hands. "Calm down."

"Bu-"

"Shhhh"

"Hey-"

"Shhhh"

Yamaguchi sighed. It was hopeless. He was going to have to go to this stupid house, for a stupid party, being thrown for a stupid person.

"Can we at least get some Taco Bell before we go. Please?"

"of course hun." Hinata baby-talked his best friend, taking his wrist lightly and walking behind the other two guys to Kageyama's car. They decided to carpool to the house party and come back to the school late to get Daichi's car.

"I'll tell the teammates to stop there too." Kageyama said, pulling out his phone to text 'the gang'

"I swear Hinata, you are the only one who can get through to him." Daichi laughed, sliding into the passenger seat of the hummer.

Hinata and Yams got into the back, Hinata leaning over him to buckle him up. The four drove out of the parking lot, following the other player's cars to the nearest Taco Bell. Once they got there, all of the team decided to go through the drive-through. They didn't want to take the time to go inside, you know. Gotta have time to party.

Anyways..... you know the story. They all got food, they all decided to eat it in the parking lot. Totally defeating the purpose of the drive-thru, but hey what could Yams do about other people's stupidity? Nothing.

Yams took another small bite out of his soft potato burrito. He didn't get anything big, the last thing he wanted to do was have to shit in a strangers house.

"Are you guys done?" Kageyama asked, taking Hinata's trash and throwing it away for him. Yams took the last small bite that he was able to before Kageyama also took his burrito, before getting up from the small bench outside of the fast-food restaurant and brushing the dust off of his skinny jeans.

"Let's go!" Hinata exclaimed, hugging Yamaguchi from behind and, for some odd reason that Yams couldn't figure out, licking his ear.

"Ew, you gross bitch."

"Whatever nerd. Let's go."

Once again, the caravan took off.

The drive took a while, and Yams was getting a little-concerned seeing as they hadn't seen any houses for like five minutes. Hopefully, this wasn't like one of those movies where a couple of unsuspecting, innocent people get baited and murdered by a crazy town cult.

Nope. That's the house. They actually had a destination. Now Yams just hoped that they didn't murder them. Yams was also completely and utterly stupefied at the size of the house. It was ginormous.

"Holy shit."

Everyone turned towards Yams.

Hinata replied with an awestruck, "Agreed"

"Well," Daichi started, "Let's go. This party isn't gonna start itself."


	4. Chapter Four

The music was loud, the house was hot and stuffy, and there were way too many people. This was hell for Yamaguchi. He would rather have a chainsaw stuck up his ass as he sung the star spangled banner. It was terrible, and to add to his suffering, everyone had abandoned him. Cliche huh?

Yamaguchi was currently huddled in a corner standing next to a couple of people who had offered him a joint numerous times..... and Yams had said yes.

Now he wasn't high, but he was feeling much better than he had been feeling. Of course, that still didn't make up for the fact that both Daichi and Hinata had promised to look out for him and they were both gone.

Yams couldn't say that he didn't see this coming though, it'd happened countless times.... well with Daichi at least. This was only about the second time that Hinata had ever ditched him, the first time was at a baseball game where he claimed Yams was "flirting" with one of the players, and he 'had to leave' or he would 'get sick'. Daichi, on the other hand, loved to leave Yams in uncomfortable situations in unfamiliar settings. It was a hobby made to torture him with social activities.

"Wanna hit?" the girl standing next to Yams asked, holding the little joint out. Yams was unsure, that was until he caught sight of Daichi hitting on some girl in the kitchen. He figured, 'what's the harm?' and turned towards the girl with a grin.

"why not"

******************************************

Tsukki's eyes opened slowly, his skull felt like it had split down the middle and somehow he was in his room. He tried to think back to how he got here. The last he could remember he was at the lacrosse game. Nothing had happened though, he could remember walking out of the locker rooms and approaching the field, but he couldn't actually remember playing.

Come on Kei.... think

For some reason, all Tsukki could remember was the color lilac....... _lilac in a bowl of milk..... no. Zoom out brain. It wasn't milk, it was a..... person. A person's neck? Were those freckles?_

_'Shit.'_

Kei remembered now. Ugh. he groaned, running a hand through his hair. Kei couldn't remember if he'd done anything... hopefully not. Goddess that would be embarrassing.

Tsukki then heard the thumping of the music downstairs and felt the slight vibrations in the floor.

"What the hell?" He picked up his phone and dialed his father.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad, where are you guys?"

"Are you okay? Do we need to come home?"

"No.... why would anything be wrong?"

"No reason Bud. Your mother and I are out to eat. Kuroo told us that he would look over you for the night so we could go out."

 _Why do I need looking after?_ Tsukki thought.

"Oh okay. Bye"

"Are you alright Kei? You sound a little out of it."

"Yeah," Kei said, frowning and rubbing some sleep from his eyes, "I feel a little out of it."

"Sorry, bud. Take an aspirin."

"Will do Dad. Bye."

"Bye."

Tsukki laid back down, his head was swimming. He felt like he'd been knocked out with an elephant tranq. He tried to think back to the game again. He needed to know that he didn't do anything to embarrass himself in front of his mate, but he couldn't remember anything past seeing him.

God, that choker looked good on him.

No no no no no.. stop it Kei. Calm down.

He could feel his wolf trying to claw it's way to the surface, he knew that this meant tomorrow he would be back to feeling shitty and depressed. He wasn't ready for his mate to him that close. Of course, Kei should've used his brain and connected the fact that Daichi was Yamaguchi's brother with the idea that Yamaguchi might be at the game.... and everyone though Tsukki was smart.... well think again everyone.

Tsukki's door suddenly slammed open and two teens burst into his room. Busy making out, they didn't even know Kei was sitting on his bed, jaw slack in shock.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping up from his seated position. The teens looked at Tsukki for a second with bored expressions before realizing who he was. They then hurriedly turned away and scampered out of the room like scared mice while spitting apologies all the way.

Kei sighed again. What was going on down there?

He decided to go shut the party down. He really didn't feel like cleaning up tomorrow morning, and he knew if the noise was any hint at how the party was going, if he let it continue he'd be scrubbing the floor until he died.

He opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Immediately he heard the loud blaring music coming down from the main floor.

 _Where the fuck is Kuroo?_ He thought. He didn't know what was happening or why, and the low lights and smell of warm bodies and sex wasn't helping. He needed to find Kuroo, Kuroo could tell him why he woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a bus. Tsukki stumbled down the stairs, pressing his back against the railing as he walked to avoid all of the people leaning against the walls either smoking, drinking, or making out.

Tsukki scrunched his nose up at them, thinking back to the couple that had busted into his room, he would have to go upstairs and lock it after he talked to Kuroo to prevent further invasions. Kei finally made it to the kitchen only to find that the usually classy marble countertops were covered in beer cans and red solo cups and that a very large makeshift bar had popped up on the island with none other than Kuroo being the one behind it mixing drinks for people.

Tsukki stalked over to the island, glaring at Kuroo who hadn't caught sight of the annoyed alpha yet and was currently flirting with a redheaded girl whilst leaning against Luna's newest pan rack. Kei walked up to the bar and stood there, waiting for Kuroo to pull his head out of his ass and notice him.

All he wanted was a little bit of explanation, what that too much to ask for?

"Oh hey Tsukki, feeling better man?" Kuroo asked, grinning at his best friend who definitely looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Why are there people in my house Kuroo?" Kei grumbled, placing his hands over his ears in an effort to block out some of the blaring music.

All of Tsukki's senses had been heightened lately, even more so than normal seeing as weres naturally had good senses. His mother said that it was mostly because he found his mate, but also because of scent and bond withdrawals. Kei wasn't having fun with it, to say the least, he didn't want to go into too much detail about it, but let's just say that he heard everything that happened in the house. EVERYTHING.

"We won the lacrosse game man! Well. not you and I, we were here, but the team won!" Kuroo shouted, raising a red cup and chugging whatever was in it. Tsukki just sighed, Kuroo didn't usually like to drink at parties, but when he did it was bad. Gone was a sensible best friend and in its place stood a reckless, loud, teenager.

"Why didn't we play in the game?" Tsukki asked, pulling Kuroo away from the girl and into a slightly quieter corner of the kitchen. Kuroo suddenly sobered up just enough to tell Kei what had happened.

"Shit."

"I know bro, it' fucking crazy. I mean those things were BEAR strength and you're already able to walk around unassisted." Kuroo laughed, slapping Tsukki on his back, "Anyways, I gotta get back to the party, your mom left some OJ in the fridge she said you should probably just go back to bed."

Bed. That sounded good. There Tsukki could just close his door and try to sleep off the terrible feeling of not having his mate around. Tsukki looked back at Kuroo, only to find him walking back towards his station as the bartender, the redhead for some reason, was still at the bar, and all Tsukki could hope was that his walls were thick enough.  
Kei scrunched his nose again. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow morning when he would no doubt have to clean all of this up. The stench was foul, he could practically see the smell of alcohol, hot bodies, and drugs hanging over the crowd like a veil.

"Yeah. Bed sounds good."

***********************************************

"So, you're new at school right?"

A redheaded girl that Yams didn't know the name of asked. He was fairly sure that she had introduced herself when he first walked over, but he couldn't hear her over the sound of music mixed with the off-key singing of drunk high schoolers.

"Yeah." He replied awkwardly, he was just standing there alone with a girl who was clearly intoxicated and swaying back and forth like a twig in the wind. Yams had never been great at socializing, but usually, he didn't have to. It was just this situation that he had been forced into.

"So... Yamaguchi was it? Will you do me a favor?"

"Ummm... I really don't think that-"

"Thanks" red giggled, leaning up against him a little more. "So I need my purse I left it upstairs though"

why the fuck would someone bring a purse to a house party? Who was this girl anyways?

"it's in the second room on the left...... I think."

"Umm," He said aloud, "I don't think that's a good-"

"Omigod thank you so much. You're so cuuuuuttttee!" Red slurred before kissing Yamaguchi on the cheek and leaning back against the bar. She looked like she had full on passed out.

Yams sighed.

God this school is weird. He thought, he looked back at the girl who still hadn't moved. He decided that he would just do what she asked and then he would have no guilt towards not helping her with her drunkenness. That's how ethics work right?

Yams decided to leave before she got back up and asked for more, but not before checking that she was still alive.

Yamaguchi walked up the elegant staircase up to the second floor, feeling uncomfortable as he passed people he didn't know, one girl's eyes went down to his neck, making him very conscious of the choker that was still hugging his neck, he considered taking it off but he didn't want to lose Hinata's necklace.

"God I hate this." He mumbled, tripping up the rest of the stairs, barely dodging a couple that was making out at the top of the staircase.

He looked at all of the doors, walking towards the second one on the left and turning the handle. As soon as he was in the room, the smell of his surroundings changed immediately, it smelt fantastic. He had smelt the scent somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on where, he just knew that it was probably the most heavenly thing he'd ever inhaled.

He looked around at the room a little more, it was a very modern room. It had a large bed with a black comforter on it, messed up of course, because who actually makes their bed every day? Yamaguchi also noticed all of the video games scattered across the floor and the backpack that had been flung against the desk in the corner. On the desk sat several books, Yamaguchi tried to casually make his way over to the desk, not wanting to seem super nosy.

CALCULUS  
AP CHEMISTRY  
ANATOMY

What?? Who's house was this? They were in his classes? Yamaguchi panicked.

"Oh my God, I'm such a creep. Ugh! Oh my god, where is that fucking purse.... why does it smell so damn good in here?"

He pulled on his hair as he turned in small quick circles, searching the room for that obnoxious girl's accessory.

In his excited state Yams accidentally knocked one of the books off of the desk. It fell to the floor with a loud thump, making him jump and then curse at the thick book that was laying on the soft carpeted floor of some guy in one of his classes who Yamaguchi was praying was downstairs drunk so they wouldn't walk in to find him acting like a fucking sherlock holmes in his room.

As Yamaguchi bent down to reach for the book his forehead lightly hit against the boy's nightstand, causing a glass of water to tip over and spill down the front of Yamaguchi's shirt.

"Noooo!" He whisper yelled, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it away from his body so that he wouldn't be able to feel the cold soaked water spot. He picked the now empty glass up and then stood to full height. He looked down at his now soiled shirt, he could already feel the shivers setting in, the room was cold.

"Why the fuck is it so cold in here?"

This was not a good night for Yamaguchi. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on a dresser.

_'He wouldn't mind if I took a shirt right? He won't notice will he? '_

Yamaguchi thought to himself as he walked over to the piece of furniture. He really didn't want to wear a cold wet shirt for the rest of the night.

"They won't mind," He told himself, and opened up the dresser, pulling out a shirt from the bottom of the drawer, it was an old “Jurassic Park” tee shirt. Yams thought that the shirt looked old, so he figured that the guy wouldn't mind if it suddenly went missing.

Yamaguchi hurriedly pulled his wet shirt off and put it on the floor. He then pulled on the new shirt, stopping for half a second to smell it. He knew he looked creepy but he didn't care. It smelt SO GOOD. He wanted this shit bottled so he could bathe in it.

_'okay that was creepy'_

He then turned back to close the dresser when he caught sight of a purse on top of a large stack of blankets on top of a shelf.

 _'how pragmatic'_ he mentally scoffed _'have a freezing room but a bazillion blankets'_

He stood on his tippy toes and started to reach for the purse, feeling the tower of blankets teetering underneath one of his hands. 'Come on almost there'  
and then the tower fell. Right on top of Yamaguchi. The force of the blanket avalanche pushed him off of his feet and onto the floor where he was buried.

"no... ugh wha-" Yamaguchi grunted, wrestling and struggling his way out of the pile. What happened was that he ended ass up with both of his arms stuck in the blankets, as well as his face.

While he was struggling, the door opened.

He didn't hear it.

"What are you doing in my room?"

_'oh shit'_

"Umm. I'm so sorry- I was just- oof."

Yamaguchi's face was already on fire from the fact that he got caught and the fact that he couldn't even sit up to apologize to the guy's face was even more detrimental to his pride.

"Oh my god this is awkward." He laughed, still stuck in the pile, his cheek pressed to the blankets. He felt the person move towards him.

Tsukki was going crazy. It was him. He had been struggling just fine on his own and then the gods decided to fuck him over by serving him his mate ass up on HIS floor.

"I'm so sorry this is happening you see I was trying to get this purse for this girl who I don't even know....... are you still there?"

Tsukki was frozen in place by his mate's voice, it was so soft. His mates whole back was exposed, his porcelain skin glowing in the dim light of his room, his hips looked so small Kei just wanted to wrap his hands around them and-

Kei was hard. Really hard, and the boy currently squirming in a pile of blankets in front of him wasn't helping. The thing that was the hardest to handle was the scent. The scent of his mate, he wanted it bottled. Which yes... his mother had done, but it just wasn't the same as what he was smelling now.

"Umm- excuse me?"

His mate's voice ripped him out of his daze and set his body on fire. He wanted nothing more than the get on his knees behind his mate and mark him, but the distress was rolling off of the small boy in waves, waves that, no matter how aroused, Kei couldn't ignore.

Tsukki knelt down next to his mate and gently helped him out of the pile. Yamaguchi chuckled awkwardly, not meeting Kei's eyes as he straightened the shirt he was wearing.  
Tsukki's eye glued to the boy's collarbone. It was peeking out from Kei's own Jurassic park shirt.

He'd forgotten he even owned that shirt.

He would never forget that shirt again.

"Again I'm-" the sentence just dropped off of Yamaguchi's tongue when he made eye contact with the guy that helped him to his knees. He was gorgeous. Yamaguchi had never laid his eyes on anything more attractive. This boy was sex on legs.

' _no no nonnononononooooo stop._ ' Yamaguchi's face got even redder as he felt his underwear get tighter.

"God, you're perfect," Tsukki growled under his breath before slowly leaning towards Yamaguchi.

Even with how smart Yamaguchi was, not even with how jaded and unfazed he'd lived his life, his brain couldn't keep up with all what was happening, the only thing Yams could focus on was the beautiful boys face getting closer to his, he felt his warm breath fanning over his face.

Yams remembered thinking about how beautiful the boy's brown eyes were before his own floated close as he felt the weight of the complete stranger's lips against him.  
Tsukki's brain wasn't working either, all he could do was wrap his hand around the back of the boy's neck, feeling the soft lace of the purple choker that he'd seen on his neck earlier at the football game. His stomach knotted, even more, thinking about the soft skin underneath his fingers, he took the boy's neck and drew his face even closer, slowly kissing him while wrapping a hand around one of the boy's hips.

 _'god they're so small'_ Tsukki thought, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth, who had somehow made his way into Tsukki’s lap.

' _oh god, what is happening to me!_ ' Yamaguchi's brain was yelling at him to stop, but he felt like he'd been drugged. He felt sluggish, he felt like the only thing he could move was his lips.... oh his lips. Yamaguchi knew they would be red once they stopped, he felt all of the blood in his face racing to them. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want it to stop.

And of course, as soon as he said that it stopped. Yamaguchi's eyes slowly opened back up, a little disappointed that the guy had stopped.

' _wait, what am I saying? I don't even know him!'_

"Hey, are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked gently when he noticed the boys eyes snapping open and shut again. His eyes were blinking so fast, and what was that.... silver? Yamaguchi was confused, and a little scared. He tried to get up but the hand on his hip kept him firmly in place. He was about to turn back and slap the guys face but then noticed that the guy was swaying.

"Hey what's wro-"

Tsukki hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, his wolf was fully awake, but he couldn't move. The only thing that he could think of was that it was the bear tranqs coming back for another round. His wolf was in full control yet his body felt paralyzed. His mate was now looking at him with concern, laying on the floor beside him seeing as Tsukkis hand that was gripping the boy's hip pulled him down with Kei.

Tsukkis tongue felt heavy as he tried to open his mouth and explain that he was okay, the boy reached out and shook his shoulder a little bit.

"Who should I contact? Where is your phone?" Yamaguchi asked, starting to feel panicked, not just because the guy he was making out with was suddenly dead weight on the floor, but also because he was stuck beside him by the hand on his hip.

Kei looked at the boy before looking down to his front pocket (as most as he could see he couldn't move his neck.)

The boy started to blush, a dark red color that looked like rosebuds on his cheeks, it almost made Tsukki forget about the severity of their situation. The boy timidly reached one of his hands down to the front of Tsukkis jeans, brushing his fingertips over the outside of the pocket, making Kei growl quietly in the back of his throat.

Yams was trying to hold his hand as still as possible as he dipped it into the pocket and drew out the device, his eyes were locked on a small spot on the ceiling but that didn't mean he didn't feel the small rumble come from the other guy's chest, vibrating Yams's body with it.

"O-okay... who do I call?" Yamaguchi asked shakily, slowly shifting his eyes from the wall back to the beautiful green eyes in front of him.

"Mom" Tsukki ground out through clenched teeth. The boy in front of him found his mother's number and quickly pressed call.

During the dial tone, the two boys found themselves locked in a very heated staring contest, Yamaguchi inspecting all of the silver specks that seemed to glow in the dark in the mysterious boy's eyes, and Tsukki looking deep into Yamaguchi's brown ones, swimming in the smooth dark color, making Yamaguchi shiver a little.

"Hello?..................hello?"

Tsukkis mothers voice broke the two out of their dazes, Yams quickly cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hi. This is Tadashi Yamaguchi.... I'm um.... a friend of your sons... he's having a bit of a problem. This is gonna sound crazy, but he's...um.... paralyzed?" Yamaguchi's voice was incredibly high and squeaky and if Yamaguchi had the choice he would've liked to crawl into a hole and die at the moment.

"What? Is this a prank?"

"No ma'am"

"Put my son on."

"He can't talk right now."

"What do you mean he can't talk right now if he's having a problem he better damn well speak to me!"

Yamaguchi felt the onslaught of stress tears coming to his eyes at the woman's aggressive tone, he'd never been one for dealing with stress and this night was no different.

"No, he literally can't speak!" Yamaguchi's voice was growing more and more distressed, which in turn made Tsukki was to tear his own hair out because of his uselessness.

The Luna sighed. She too could hear the distress and assumed she was talking to a human.

"Ok. Would you put Kuroo on?"

Kuroo. Kuroo. Yamaguchi had heard that name before, but when???? The lunch table! Of course!

"Yes of course. Is it okay if he calls you back?"

"Yes but please hurry."

With that, the Luna ended the call and left Yams with more dial tone.

"Okay," Yamaguchi whispered, looking the boy in his beautiful face again, "you need to let me up so I can go get Kuroo."

The boy's pupils widened and the grip on Yamaguchi's hip got a little tighter as well as another low rumble coming from the boy's chest.

"I'm going to try and take you to hand off okay?"

Yamaguchi gently placed his hand over the one on his hip, swallowing thickly at the size of the others.

' _God he has huge hands..... well you know what they say- STOP Yams._ ' Stop being your perverted little self

He slowly pried the hand off, being almost 100 percent sure that he would have a small bruise there tomorrow. He then got up on his jelly legs and teetered out to the hallway.  
This time going through the people on the stairs was much easier, Yams had both a task and a desire to get as far away from that walking Michelangelo sculpture as possible.  
He went to the kitchen where he'd seen Kuroo earlier, almost laughing in relief when he saw the boy at the makeshift bar.  
Kuroo saw him coming over and waved.

"Hey, Yamaguchi! Didn't figure this was your scene. Having fun?"

"Ummm your friend is upstairs paralyzed?"

Wow, Yams, way to be casual.

Kuroo's eyes got big. He had totally forgotten that Yamaguchi, was in fact, Tsukkis mate and that Tsukki in an obviously mentally weakened state was upstairs.

"Shit.....okay......um- is he in his room?"

Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow when Yamaguchi blushed.

'Fuck', he thought 'what did Tsukki do this time?'

"His mom asked for you to call her."

"Okay thanks, um...." Kuroo walked into the party area and flipped on the lights. "Party over every one. Sorry!"

There were boos but everyone eventually spilled out the door and left Yamaguchi and Kuroo alone in the living room.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm gonna go upstairs. Feel free to grab a drink if you want."

"Um actually-" Yams started, watching Kuroo walk towards the stairs "I was actually gonna go, my brothers probably leaving."

"Daichi? He left half an hour ago with Suga."

What. The. Fuck.

"Oh, I'll just-"

"Why don't you just stay here for a little bit. Then I can give you a ride home." Kuroo offered

"No... no thank you, it's really no biggie, I'll just call-"

"No offense Yamaguchi, but I don't think he'll pick up right now. Just chill for a while. K?"

"Umm.... okay.... thanks."

Kuroo smiled and nodded before turning and jogging up the stairs, leaving Yams completely alone in the trashed house.

That guy's parents aren't gonna be happy if they come home and see this.

Well...... if Kuroo's giving him a ride, the least Yamaguchi can do is clean up a little.


	5. Chapter Five

"Oh my gosh, Yamaguchi did you do this?"

Yams nodded, smiling tiredly at a shocked Kuroo who had just come downstairs for the first time in two hours.

Tsukki's (apparently that was the boy's name.) parents had come home to a completely spotless house that was a result of Yamaguchi cleaning harder than he ever had, not that he had much experience cleaning being the baby of the family and all.

Of course, Tsukki's parents probably knew that they'd had a party, but Yamaguchi was almost 100% sure that they had no clue what sort of mess there was. So they weren't super impressed with the state of the house after all they probably expected it to be clean. In fact, they didn't even really give Yams a second glance, they greeted him, introduced themselves, and then made a straight line for their son. Yamaguchi didn't blame them though, he knew that his parents would've been the same way if it was him.

After Yamaguchi had cleaned everything up he walked into the kitchen and helped himself to water in the fridge. He decided to wait at the table for Kuroo to come back down and take him home.

Kuroo had been right. Yamaguchi had tried to call both Hinata and Daichi at least 100 times, and his parents had flown out that morning to go to a distant relative's funeral out of state. So literally the only option Yams had was to wait for Kuroo to finish taking care of Tsukki.

Speaking of Tsukki, what the fuck? Yams thought. He was so confused at what had happened in the last couple hours of his life. One second he's making out with a super hunk and the second Super Hunk is lying motionless on the floor. Yamaguchi was a little freaked out, to say the least.

His hand raised subconsciously and his fingers brushed against his lips. Yamaguchi had been right earlier about his lips, they were very red and slightly puffy, but it was a small price to pay for what he had received.

What he had received.

He couldn't believe he had done what did. He couldn't believe that he'd reacted the way he did.

"Are you okay Yamaguchi?" Kuroo asked, slightly concerned about the boy. He knew that he needed to keep a close eye on Yamaguchi, if that had happened between Kei and Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, even if he was human, could experience certain mate withdrawal symptoms as well.

Yamaguchi's eye focused back in and a blush burned across his face.

"Yeah. Um... is there any way you could give me a ride home I-"

Yams suddenly felt very weak. His eyes tried to close, but he forced them back open. He was tired, but not that tired.

"Yamaguchi, why don't you sit down. You don't look too good."

"No no," Yamaguchi waved Kuroo off, "I feel fine. I just need some rest if you'll ju-"

"Yamaguchi! Dammit!" Kuroo rushed towards the smaller boy, picking him up off of the floor where he collapsed, he was hoping that Yamaguchi would actually be fine, but he should've known better. Tsukki was an alpha after all, and Yamaguchi was his mate. Their bond was bound to be much stronger than the ordinary bond. He tugged on Yamaguchi's underarms, surprised when he could pick the boy up like he was a sack of flour. Kuroo laughed a little before picking Yamaguchi up bridal style and carrying him up the stairs.

Kuroo was envious of Tsukki. Yamaguchi was truly a very kind soul, and clearly a hard worker. He had cleaned the large house in a matter of less than four hours, a job that would've taken Kuroo the whole morning by himself. Kuroo also couldn't help but notice how fair and feminine Tsukki's mate looked as well. A soft jaw and pale skin made him look like an angel in the low light. Kuroo could only hope that he would find his mate soon.

He wanted what Tsukki had. Of course, Yamaguchi could end up rejecting Tsukki. Kuroo thought, but Kuroo knew that it wouldn't end up like that if Yamaguchi was this affected after only a few minutes in close contact with his mate there was no chance in hell that he would reject Tsukki.

Kuroo pushed one of the guest room doors open with his foot and walked in. Yamaguchi moved around in his arms as he put him down on the bed and pulled the comforter over him, but not before carefully removing Yamaguchi's shoes for him.

Kuroo rolled his eyes at just what he would do for his best friend, which was just about anything. Even take the shoes off of his mate, but Kuroo could tell that he would like Yamaguchi. He was a good kid, and if anyone deserved Tsukki, it was Yamaguchi.

He smiled at the sleeping boy before silently closing the door after him and heading downstairs to tell Luna and Alpha that he was going to sleep over and that Yamaguchi was going to sleep over as well.

****NEXT DAY*****

_'My head hurts so much.'_

For the second time in the last 12 hours, Tsukki woke up with a headache, except this time there was no pounding music beneath him. So that was nice. He slowly got up, pushing the hair out of his eyes and back onto the mess on his head.

_'What's that sound?'_

He looked around his room, the door was closed, as was the window so the sound wasn't coming from outside his room. Kei's eyes looked around before landing on his bathroom. The bathroom was joined to the room next to his, which was a guest room so he usually had it to himself, but not today.

Kuroo must've stayed the night. Tsukki thought, after all, cleaning up the downstairs would've been an all morning for Kuroo and Tsukki was sure as hell not gonna clean that shit up.

He hadn't even been conscience to enjoy it.

....well...... he did enjoy some of it. A smile came over his face as he thought about his mate last night, how willing he had been for Tsukki. He thought about the position his mate had been in when he'd walked into his room.

Now that's a sight he'd never get tired of.

Not to mention that he was wearing Kei's shirt for some reason, and Christ did it look good on him. By now Tsukki had a mad case of morning wood, and all of these thoughts weren't helping.

Tsukki went over to the joint bathroom to relieve himself, he listened through the door before opening it, just to make sure Kuroo wasn't on the toilet or in the shower. Nope, by the sounds of it, Kuroo was brushing his teeth. Tsukki took the handle and twisted, then it hit him.

It wasn't Kuroo in the bathroom at all, it was Tsukki's mate. It was Tsukki's mate in HIS bathroom in the morning, brushing his teeth! Kei could feel his wolf already going crazy and he hadn't even seen the boy.

He opening the door just a sliver, peeking through like a complete pervert.

 _'God, please don't think of it like that.'_ Tsukki scolded his wolf.

_'What, everyone's thinking it Just go in there and mark him!'_

It was a tempting thought, but Tsukki knew that he couldn't do that, it may ruin his chances with his soulmate. Tsukki wouldn't be able to survive if his mate didn't want him. Tsukki settled with being a peeping tom.

His mate was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. He had earbuds in and was bobbing his head to the music and wiggling his body as he scrubbed his teeth with one of the new toothbrushes his parents kept in there in case of company.

Tsukki looked at his mate, he was still wearing Tsukki's tee shirt, it slipping off one of the boys small shoulders, exposing the spot that Tsukki would one day mark. Tsukki's wolf was growling, urging him to go in there and carry out his fantasies with the pale boy standing in front of the mirror, but Kei managed to hold himself back.

That was until Tsukki looked further down on his mate. He was wearing Tsukki's underwear.

' _Goddammit, Kuroo!_ ' Tsukki's wolf practically howled. There was no doubt in Kei's mind that Kuroo was the one who'd given the underwear to the boy, God knows why the article of clothing was far too big for the small frame of his mate, Tsukki could ever see a small knot tied at the hip to prevent the underwear from slipping down.

Before Tsukki could think about what was happening, his arm pushed the door open and in he walked.

His mate was bent over the sink, washing his mouth of toothpaste when Tsukki busted in. His mate's back straightened and the boy turned around with wide eyes.

"Oh my god not again- I'm so sorry. I-"

Tsukki's wolf didn't even let his mate finish his sentence before he attacked. Tsukki pushed the boy up against the countertop that he'd just been bent over and pushed his lips onto the boy's neck, right over the place he intended to mark him.

"What the fuck- stop! Let g- _ohh_ " Tsukki's mate moaned, putting his hands on Tsukki's chest but not pushing him away. Tsukki took it as a sign to continue.

Now if his mate had actually pushed him, Tsukki would've backed off but the sound that he'd made his mate produce drove him over the edge. He continued to mouth at the spot, making it puffy and red, prepping it for his mark. His wolf was going crazy inside of his mind, egging him on to just get on with it, but Tsukki wanted to enjoy it.

He wanted to enjoy that feeling of having his mate underneath his lips. He'd been waiting for this ever since he'd laid eyes on his perfect counterpart. He'd imagined how disheveled his mate would look after he took him and mated him. He imagined the soft pink lips wrapped around his dick before his mate would crawl onto him and sit on him and ride him like he wanted Tsukki as much as Tsukki wanted him.

" _Tsukki. Stop_. I- _I_.."

Tsukki abruptly stopped, he took his head out of the crook of his mate's neck and looked at him. Kei was so hard he could barely think, but he could hear his name roll off of his mate's tongue.

Tsukki wanted to ban his name from everyone except his mate, the way he said it, full of yearning and want. Tsukki wouldn't ever need to hear anything except for his name coming from his mate for the rest of his life.

Alas, he stopped because while Tsukki's mate knew his name... he didn't know his mate's name. He needed something to call this angel, and something told Tsukki it was a little too early for pet names.

"What's your name?" Tsukki rasped out, his throat dry with lust.

Yams squirmed under the intense gaze he was receiving. All he did was say his name. Yamaguchi wasn't the one who'd barged in and practically started to mouth fuck his neck against a sink.

"Yamaguchi... can you.... like.... explain-"

" _Yamaguchi..._." Tsukki growled pushing their hips together, making Yams very aware and very embarrassed of both of their erections pressing against each other. Yamaguchi was confused. He'd never felt like this before, he felt like he was getting whiplash with how fast whatever this was, was moving. All Yamaguchi could do was stare into Tsukki's brown eyes, which somehow seemed more silver this morning, and open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

What is happening? He thought as he felt Tsukki's hand slide around his hips and down to his ass.

I mean, it feels amazing, but who the fuck is this guy?

"God, you look sexy in my clothes."

_'What???? Kuroo said these were extra clothes just laying around!'_

"These are yours? I'm so sorry. God, I'm embarrassed." Yamaguchi whined, looking away from Tsukki, who was still pressed up very close against him.

Tsukki chuckled, the sound vibrating both of their chests, before dipping his head back down to Yamaguchi's collarbone.

"What are yo- _Tsukki!_ "

Tsukki grinned into the collarbone as Yamaguchis hands wrapped around the back of his head, holding him to his mate's neck.

'Now this is what I'm talking about. Now mark him!' Tsukki's wolf instructed him, pacing back and forth in the back of Kei's brain.

Tsukki left a long line of hickeys all the way across Yamaguchi's neck, licking and nipping at some spots, drawing the most embarrassing sounds out of Yamaguchi. Sounds that made Tsukki impossibly harder.

" _So sexy._ " He muttered into his mate's neck, briefly looking up to see Yamaguchi's beet red face staring back down at him with confusion and lust burning in his eyes. From what Tsukki could gather, Yamaguchi had never felt like this either, that made Tsukki's wolf keen in appreciation, the fact that Tsukki was the first to make Yamaguchi feel like this.

" _D_ -Don't _S_... say that." Yamaguchi moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Say what?"

Yamaguchi blushed, hiding his face over his shoulder from Tsukki's burning stare.

" _D_ -Don't say I'm sexy" He whispered, his face burning in embarrassment. Tsukki laughed, a full-fledged laugh that went straight to Yamaguchi's stomach like lava.

"I'm just saying the truth Kitten."

'I thought it was too early for pet names?'

"Well don't" Yamaguchi whined, hiding his face behind his shoulder, "I don't even know you....."

As soon as he had said it out loud, something in Yamaguchi's brain snapped. His inner hormonal teenage boy retreated and the logical part of his brain was finally allowed to speak.

"Wait... I don't even know you!" he yelped and shoved Tsukki away from himself. He couldn't believe how lewd he let himself become. He didn't know who this person was. This incredibly sexy, desirable, impossible to deny, person who just- _focus Yamaguchi!_

"Trust me you will get to know me very _very_ soon kitten." said the sex god in front of Yamaguchi, who as he said those words, inched his lips closer to Yamaguchi's neck, trying to resume what they'd had going and it almost worked.

Yamaguchi let Tsukki's lips linger over his skin for a second, just breathing hot air onto the sensitive area, but soon enough Yamaguchi's logic monster was rearing its head, urging Yamaguchi to stop this thing before he got past the point of no return.

"No- NO. I don't know you!" Yamaguchi's hand firmly slapped Tsukki away, stunning the alpha into a short-lived submission.

In that time Yamaguchi ducked around the other male and quickly walked back into the room that Kuroo had given him. He tried to lock the door that separated him from the joint bathroom but was bewildered when he found that there was none. The architects of this house just weren't on Yams's side today.

"Oh my god," He mumbled to himself, letting out a flustered sigh and propping his hands on his hips.

"What the fuck was that Yams? You don't even know him. You are not some 2 cent whore who jumps the first man hunk you see in this little podunk ass town!" He scolded himself, pacing across the soft carpeted floor. He heard the door to the bathroom opened and didn't even have time to turn his head to look before he was pushed against the wall of his loaned bedroom.

"You may not know me right now Kitten," Tsukki breathed roughly, his lips barely hovering over Yamaguchi's, "but I plan to know you very, very well. In fact, it takes all of my will power not to just bend you over this bed and _fuck you_ until your ass is a custom sheath for my dick. I plan to drill my cock into so hard you won't be able to walk for _weeks_. Do you _feel that, Kitten?_ " Tsukki asked, pressing his erection against Yamaguchi's "that's how you make me feel, and unless your body is lying to me, I can tell that even if you don't know me, you want to know me."

" _Holy shit_." The small, pale boy gasped out. He hadn't the slightest clue anything about Tsukki and yet somehow he was ready to just surrender himself to exactly what he had described. Yamaguchi wanted it, he wanted it so bad that it scared him. He had never felt like this before. He felt like his veins were on fire, he felt like he'd just swallowed a thousand wasps. His face was ridiculously red and his soul was definitely tainted after withstanding the dirty words that had come out of Tsukki's mouth.

" _Mmmmm.._.. like I said... _sexy_ " Tsukki chuckled, taking the lobe of Yamaguchi's ear into his mouth and lightly sinking his canines into it, drawing another breathy sigh from his mate. His hands slowly grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist's and raised them above their heads, pinning them against the wall so Tsukki could feel the whole length of Yamaguchi's slim, tight body against him.

Yamaguchi let out a particularly loud moan when Tsukki took both of Yamaguchi's wrists into only one of his own so he could lower his other and grip the shorter boys ass and pull him impossibly closer.

"Please _Tsukki._..I can't....."

"Please, what?" He gyrated his hips against his mates, drawing another loud moan out of Yamaguchi.

"I can't...... _oh_!" Yamaguchi yelped when he felt Tsukki release his hands and use his newly freed hand to support Yamaguchi as he lifted him up against the wall.

Tsukki laughed, both he and his wolf loving every second of contact with their mate. He knew that he probably shouldn't have initiated this sort of thing so early in the relationship, but he didn't care at the moment. The only thing that he cared about was the perfect, adorable specimen that was trapped between his chest and the wall.

"Just wait," Tsukki growled, kneading Yamaguchi's ass so hard that Yamaguchi jumped forward and accidentally thrust one of his clothed nipples into Tsukki's face. Tsukki just smirked and took one of Yamaguchi's sensitive buds into his mouth through his shirt, and lightly bit it, making him let out a loud cross between a cry and moan.

"shhhh _Kitten_ , someone's gonna hear you. Hear how much you want me, but I promise I won't take you. No... I want you to _beg_ for my dick..... I want you to admit how badly you need me......" Tsukki dragged his nose along the side of Yamaguchi's neck inhaling his mates scent deeply.

" _You smell so good_."

"Don't say that." Yamaguchi whimpered, he knew that if Tsukki said anymore he may just finish right there on the spot. Yamaguchi had never been spoken to like that, sure he'd played around with guys before, but this was so much more... intense. Yamaguchi was going to be hard for days.

"Don't be embarrassed Kitten. If you're embarrassed now, I wonder how embarrassed you'll be when I bend you over my knee and slap your ass till it's blue." Tsukki took Yamaguchi's bottom lip in his mouth and lightly bit it, causing Yamaguchi to writhe even more against the wall, subconsciously pushing his hips forward, trying to gain some sort of friction to relieve himself a little.

Yamaguchi was far beyond the point of no return, his mind was so blurred the only thing he could sense was the large male against him and the large male's large....friend pushing against his pelvis.

" _Yeah_ ," Tsukki groaned in his mate's ear, thinking of all of the unholy things that he planned on doing to the angel underneath him, "I'll take you in every single room in this house, maybe even outside, _would you like that_? Being pressed again a tree with me slamming into your delicious little ass. _Ohh_ , you'd like that wouldn't you kitten?" He murmured, licking the shell of Yamaguchi's ear at the end of his erotic speech.

Yamaguchi couldn't reply. All he could do was squint his eyes and turn his face away from the man in front of him, he was too embarrassed and too turned on to form any kind of response.

 _Ugh..._ Yamaguchi thought, If he talks like this now, I wonder what he says in bed.

Yamaguchi's stomach clenched at the thought and he got impossibly harder. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, that he shouldn't be provoking his body to get even more riled at Tsukki's touch, but he just couldn't help it. It's as if he was a magnet and he had finally met his exact polar.... he just couldn't unattach himself from this.... this...  
Yamaguchi couldn't even describe him. He was like a god, his build, his eyes, and oh... his hands. Every aspect of this man, made Yamaguchi want to surrender himself and leap onto his lent bed and scream 'take me now!'

" _Answer me_ , Kitten," Tsukki growled into his mates ear, biting it a little bit harder this time. His chest swelled with pride when his little mate moaned, throwing his head back against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

"I take that as a yes? So why don't we start with this room Kitten? Huh? I'll put you on the bed and then slam my cock into you and fuck you until you can't even remember your own name."

Yamaguchi whimpered, all of the dirty words going straight to his own dick, which as still being mercilessly ground against. It felt... so good... Yamaguchi didn't want it to stop...... but he needed it too..... but he just.... couldn't.

And to make things, even more, embarrassing, Yams could already feel his end rising up from deep in his pelvis, and knew if Tsukki didn't stop, he was going to lose his dignity in front of the sexiest man he'd ever laid eyes on.

" _yeah_... but you'll remember my name. You'll be _screaming_ my name, and then I'll pump into you until I fill you with my seed. _Make you mine_...."

" _Oh my god_... Tsukki.... you have to sto- _ohh_!" Yamaguchi practically cried, his nails scratching Tsukki's back, searching for anything to root Yamaguchi down so he would fly through the roof of this place.

" _So precious,_ " Kei grunted, he tried to control himself, he really did, but as soon as that first moan had slipped from his angel's mouth, he'd lost it. He was sure that he'd regret it later, but all he could focus on for now was his dick rubbing against his mate's ass.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He continued, gripping his mate's ass closer to him so he could carry him to the bed.

Tsukki swore to himself that he wouldn't mate the small boy just yet... but he wanted to get a preview on what, inevitably, would happen.

As he carried Yamaguchi to his bed, his mate's eyes popped open in shock, revealing blown up, deep brown pupils that seemed wholly unfocused and kind of dazed over.  
Sexy. Thought Tsukki. He placed the thin boy on top of the neatly made bed, before thrusting his dick back against his mates, making the boy cry out in pleasure. Yamaguchi's hands shot out and gripped onto to Tsukki's biceps and Yams couldn't help but notice how big and thick they were.... so strong.

He closed his eyes again, feeling his climax approaching rather quickly. He was beyond embarrassed by now, and all his body was focused on was finding relief.

"Open your eyes, Angel. I wanna see what I do to you."

Yamaguchi ignored him and pressed his eyes shut even tighter, you know, he thought, maybe this is a dream.... please god let this be some sick, twisted dream.

Tsukki wasn't pleased with his mate blatantly ignoring his demand, so in punishment he took one of his mate's sensitive nipples and rolled it between his fingers, pinching lightly. Success. His mate's unfocused eyes sprang open to look at him.

" _Holy fuck_ " he gasped, one of his own hands flying up to clasp onto the back of Tsukki's fingers, attempting to stop them.

" _ah ah ah_ ," Tsukki tsked, "Don't be a bad boy Kitten." He kept toying with the sensitive bud, relishing how Yamaguchi writhed against him. He leaned down to the boy's ear, which was already red from Tsukki's sucking and biting.

"Let me make you feel good."

Something in his mate finally snapped, and it made Tsukki even harder. His mate's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his back arched, pressing Kei's dick against his.

"Oh my god. yes.... _please._..." His mate gasped out, clawing Tsukki closer to him, to where their faces were literally inches apart. His head dropped back again and Tsukki took the opportunity to press his lips to the pale slender throat again.

"Please, what Kitten?" He muttered against his mate's warm flesh, licking at the hickey that he had just placed.

" _me..... please Kei- ohh!_ " The arms around Tsukki tightened again, and they were now flush together.

Tsukki could feel himself starting to lose it as well, his mate had lasted much longer than he thought he would. Time to drive it home then, Kei thought, wanting to be able to watch the angel in his arms unfold before he came in his boxers.

" _Ohh,_ so pretty. Such a pretty little boy for me aren't you? Come on baby, _look at my eyes_ ," He lightly held Yamaguchi's nape, angling his head so that he had no choice but to look at Tsukki.

"Yeah, I want to see your face when you cum Kitten."

Yamaguchi was painfully close..... so was Tsukki.

"I want you to imagine how much better it's gonna feel when I can bury myself in your ass and hit your g-spot over, and over, _and over again_." He grunted, emphasizing each over with a hard thrust.

It's gonna feel even better Yams thought? He imagined how it would feel with Tsukki's dick inside of him, how full he would feel.

" _Oh- Kei_... I'm coming!.... Kei I can't- _Ohhh_!"

Tsukki's mate started shaking violently and for a second Kei panicked, thinking that he had broken the poor boy until he heard all of the hot little gasps and whines coming from the boy as he shook against Kei's heavy frame.

" _Ohhh_ , feel that Kitten, that's what I'm gonna do to you every single day until I'm in that hot ass of yours."

"Fuck Kei..... _please..._ "

Yamaguchi whispered in the larger male's ear, pushing Tsukki over the cliff into oblivion. He felt his dick pulse and the cum shooting into the front of his boxers. He kept riding his high, thrusting at sound speed against a still shaking Sam.

" _Oh_... so beautiful.... _mine_." Tsukki breathed and then sunk his head back into Yams's neck, licking and kissing at the hickey where his mark would soon be.  
Yamaguchi slowly came down from his high and realized just what he had done.

"Oh my god," he whispered, his face on fire, "what the fuck did I just do."

" _mmmm_ , something so beyond sexy," Tsukki mumbled into his neck, still nuzzling it.

 _'It was sexy'_ , Yamaguchi's inner slut said, _'you should've let him fuck you.'_

"no no no no. God, I'm such a whore. Get off of me!" Yamaguchi screeched, pushing at Tsukki's bare sweaty chest, trying not to stop and grope the rippling muscles.  
Tsukki, half out of shock, complied and rolled off of his precious little spitfire and onto the bed.

"listen I'm really sorry. But this was a BIG mistake. I'm sorry for using your bathroom. I- I didn't know, but you need to get out now... an-and I'll get dressed and go home, and hopefully never see you again."

Fear and anger ripped through Tsukki's chest at his mate's hurtful words and he yanked the small boy to him again, now fully standing next to the joint bathroom.

"I meant what I said, Kitten. You are mine, I'm sorry for losing control just now, but I meant what I said... now I'll go back to my room so you can clean up and leave, think about what happened, but don't be fooled into thinking that I won't do this the next chance I get." He said lowly, practically growling the words at a stupefied Yamaguchi.

"Now," Kei grinned, "I will see you later." With that Tsukki left a searing kiss on Yamaguchi's lips before walking back through the bathroom and into his own room.

Yamaguchi exhaled and giggled a little when he saw Tsukki look behind his shoulder and wink at him.

"What just happened?" Yamaguchi whispered incredulously to himself, his fingers touching his now beyond swollen lips.

_Something so beyond sexy._


	6. Chapter Six

Tsukishima was on cloud nine. He wasn't completely sated, but he was definitely quenched for now. The way that Yamaguchi had reacted to his touch was a thing that would linger in his dreams for at least until he could claim more of the small boy. It was great, even though it didn't go quite as Tsukishima planned, it was great.

He had planned to make a much more subtle approach, you know, maybe introduce himself to Yamaguchi through his brother, Daichi, then slowly but surely work towards asking him out on a date. Then after a date or two, he would ask Yamaguchi if he could kiss him, then maybe after a month of casual dates, he would maybe tell Yamaguchi about his..... home life, and then finally, he would mate Yamaguchi.

....but things never seemed to go according to plan in neither Yams's or Tsukishima's lives, so Kei was completely fine with the fast-forward button that the gods had hit.  
Yamaguchi was so beautiful. If Tsukishima closed his eyes he could still see the shocked and confused, yet lusty and wanting look on his mate's face. The thought of it caused his recently 'handled' erection threaten to flare up again.

' _god_ ,' Kei thought, ' _if I could just walk in there again and take him by the-'_

A small knock interrupted Tsukishima's thoughts, and the joint bathroom door opened. Yams's head popped out, his hair flopping over his eyes as he reminded himself to breathe at the sight of Tsukishima's delicious and still half-naked body.

"Hey umm. If you wanted to... um- clean up... I'm done with the bathroom."

Tsukishima grinned, feeling an overwhelming urge to coo at the tender sight of his shy mate, who couldn't even bear to look up from the floor. He walked over to the door, watching as Yamaguchi's eyes grew wide in anticipation.

He gently opened the door, unclasping his mate's small soft hand from the handle. He kept walking forward, not pushing, but encouraging Yams to talk steps in the opposite direction until he was in the doorway of his lent bedroom.

"Thank you, Kitten. I'll see you at breakfast." He spoke lowly, using hints of his alpha tone to hopefully make Yamaguchi feel some of the fire that Tsukishima himself was feeling. He brought his hand up to the side of Yamaguchi's neck, brushing his thumb across the hickey that he'd placed on his mate's skin earlier. He stared deep into those lovely chocolate eyes before letting his gaze dance across Yamaguchi's adorable blush.

"I really don't think that I'm going to sta- umph!"

Tsukishima cut his mate off, pressing their lips together and caressing the nape of Yamaguchi's neck. He just couldn't help himself.

First, the boy stays the night, then he climaxes by Tsukishima's hand, then offers Tsukishima the bathroom so he could 'clean up'.  
Fuck. Kei thought this boy was just too much to handle. Tsukishima was just completely bewildered that some other guy hadn't scooped this adorable little minx up.

' _Of course_ ,' Kei's wolf reasoned, ' _if they did we could have to skin them before floating them down the nearest river_ '

The thought was still incredible though.

Tsukishima slowly pulled away from the soft kiss, leaning his forehead against Yamaguchi's.

"Please stay for breakfast." He whispered, staring straight into those soft eyes.

Yamaguchi blushed again. This all felt like a whirlwind or something that only happened in romance novels. He didn't know how exactly to respond to this total teen heartthrob. Then the only thing that he could do was squeak out a small. "ok" and scamper shyly back into "his" room, hearing the deep chuckle of Mr. Man-hunk behind him.

Yamaguchi practically slammed the door that connected 'his' room to the bathroom shut. After it was closed his shoulders relaxed and he felt at the most ease for the first time that morning. He let out a huge sigh, unaware of the fact that Kei could hear everything with his increased senses.

"oh my god." Yams breathed out, slowly letting himself sink to the floor against the closed door, his hands unconsciously came up to cup his flaming cheeks, and without Yamaguchi's permission, his lips curved into a smile too.

"oh my god...." Yamaguchi sighed again, trying to urge his brain to come off of the cloud it was on. He was able to push himself off of the ground despite his jello legs, and walk over to the little bedside table that had his phone resting on it. Just as he was about to pick it up, it started to buzz.

"Daichi..." Yamaguchi muttered, "You son of a bitch."

Yamaguchi hesitantly picked the phone up, he was tempted to ignore the call completely and give Daichi a taste of what he did to Yamaguchi the night before, but alas, Yamaguchi was a better person than Daichi, so, he picked it up and pressed the little green phone button.

"Hello?"

"Yams, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you asshole"

"I'm sorry Yams, I don't know what I was thinking, it was just-"

"You weren't thinking."

"Yeah... I know."

Yams wasn't mad. He'd gotten over the initial rage and hurt in about an hour while he was cleaning Tsukishima's house. The only person he was mad at was himself. If it hadn't been for his inner slut, Yamaguchi could've been out of that house by 7 am, but no. Now he's staying for breakfast.... maybe. Yamaguchi hadn't quite figured that one out yet.

"Listen, Yams," Daichi started, the guilt in his voice practically oozing out of the speaker of the phone, "I'm really sorry, are you at Hinata's? I can come to pick you up right now."

"No."

"........." the line was silent.

"What do you mean no? Where are you Yamaguchi, didn't Hinata and Kageyama give you a ride?"

"No. Hinata wouldn't pick up his phone. I'm still at the house that the party was at."

"WHAT! Yams! What the hell! We don't even know those people!"

' _Waaait a hot second_ ' Yamaguchi thought, ' _now whose fucking fault is that? Who the hell does Daichi think he is? It's not like we wanted to be trapped here with that sex-crazed wall of muscle!_ '

"Oh hell no. Don't turn this onto me Daichi, I didn't ask to be abandoned did I? I couldn't ask anyone else for a ride because unlike you, I'm not Mr. Popular. I don't know anyone here and Kuroo kindly let me stay over at this house. So don't try to make me feel bad because it won't work. Now does your hungover ass remember the address?"

Yams went off. He felt his blood pressure elevating, he was mostly a very well mannered person, but he wasn't about to let Daichi make HIM feel bad for something that was Daichi's fault.

".....yes."

"Ok then. Please come get me and make it quick, I haven't had the best night, and if my day gets any worse, I may just have to tell mom and dad about this mishap when they get back."

With that Yamaguchi hung up. He sighed again and started to quickly get dressed back into his clothes from last night. He knows that he told Tsukishima he'd stay for breakfast, but Yamaguchi didn't know if his body could handle being that close to him.

Yamaguchi still wasn't quite fully aware of what had happened earlier, it all went so fast. One thing he was aware of, was how ashamed he felt. He couldn't believe what he had turned into, and frankly, it scared him a little bit. He'd never felt that pure carnality, the extreme feeling of wanting, needing, another person, a stranger for that matter, that bad.

  
All Yamaguchi could do was lower his head and retreat out of this hell house and pray to god that those weren't really Tsukishima's books that were sitting on that desk, that Tsukishima wasn't really in almost all of Yamaguchi's classes. If he was, well.... let's just say that Yamaguchi would not be happy.

' _Yeah_ ,' he thought, ' _half an hour was enough, I don't need to see him throughout my day in school._ '

Yamaguchi shuddered at the thought, he would rather stick a hot knife down his throat, than have to sit in a classroom and feel Tsukishima's eyeing him. He would rather move to North Korea or eat nothing but toast for the rest of his life, than have to be in Tsukishima's presence, knowing what had happened between them.

Just thinking about it made Yamaguchi want to bury his head in the ground like a cartoon ostrich. He just couldn't get over it. It felt like he was trapped in the best nightmare ever.

  
 _'Maybe I should go wait on the porch. That'd be safer than in here, where he could just burst in and mouth fuck me again_.' Yamaguchi thought, tying his left shoe and slowly standing, his eyes locked on the bathroom door the whole time.

_'Who knows, we may get lucky... he may fuck us for real this time.'_

Yamaguchi inaudibly gasped at the thought, his inner slut really wasn't letting him off of the hook today.

_'You know you want it.'_

"Shut up," Yamaguchi muttered to himself, his gaze still focused on the door. He was afraid that it would open.... and then... who knows what would happen, probably something bad. Probably something that would embarrass Yamaguchi even more if he saw Tsukishima in the halls, after all, he did have to go to the same school as the walking sculpture.

  
Yamaguchi decided that it was in his best interest to just push all of those thoughts to the bottom of his soul and repress them. They couldn't hurt him there, right? He stood up and quietly made his way to the exit, all the while watching that cursed door, just anxiously expecting for it to burst open and sexy satan himself to emerge.

He practically sang when his hand made contact with the brass knob. It was probably the most victorious moment of his whole week. He silently opened it, never forgetting about the threat in the next room, and stepped out into the hallway with a smile.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Yamaguchi's heart dropped and if he hadn't relieved himself this morning, piss would be running down his thigh.

"Oh my god." he wheezed, grabbing onto the door frame to support himself.

Kuroo just stood there and looked at Yamaguchi a little funny. He knew that the kid was what some would call..... eccentric, but he couldn't think of any rational explanation of why he would be sneaking out of that room as if there were a sleeping giant in it.

"Are you okay?" He asked Yamaguchi, wanting to offer a helping hand, but unsure if he should leave any kind of scent stamp on Yamaguchi.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me." Yamaguchi mumbled, keeping his voice low.

"Well..." Kuroo started, noticing how Yamaguchi's wide eyes kept glancing between him and Kei's door. "I was just coming to tell you that Daichi is here, he said that you called him to pick you up."

"oh." Yamaguchi sighed in relief, sending out a prayer to Daichi, who had for once done something right. "Thanks, I'll just be leaving then."

"Ya know, I could've driven you home, I just thought you might want breakfast first."

"Oh, no- no thanks- I don't eat in the mornings....umm... weak stomach.... anyways. I gotta go, um, thank you for all of your help. I suppose I'll see you at school on Monday."

With that Yamaguchi practically ran down the stairs at a breakneck speed, leaving Kuroo stupefied and beyond confused with the boy's actions. Kuroo shook his head and tried to recover as quickly as he could so he could at least be polite and say goodbye to Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi was already almost to the door.

"Hey wait! Thanks for cleaning up it really was a-" Kuroo started yelling as he leaped down the stairs, landing at the bottom only to see Yamaguchi climbing into the passenger seat of Daichi's car.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Kuroo asked himself, he'd never seen anyone behave that strangely, he wondered if that was the way Yamaguchi acted around people that he didn't know-

"Shit." Kuroo cursed, turning to the stairwell and looking at Tsukishima's door.

' _It was his fault most likely._ ' Kuroo's wolf said, ' _But you were the one to put them in the two rooms with a joint bathroom_.'

"Fuck."

********************************

"Yamaguchi......Yams... Yamaguchi, God! I already said I was sorry Yamaguchi, what more do you want!" Daichi hit his forehead with his palm for the fifteenth time that morning, he looked over at a pouting Yamaguchi, who'd, ever since getting into the car, hadn't spoken to him.

Daichi knew he fucked up. He was quite good about admitting when he was wrong, and most of the time when he admitted honestly that he fucked up, Yams would brush the whole thing off and forgive him in five seconds flat, but not today. Today, Yams was in a mood. Daichi had no clue how Yams had gotten into that mood, or why he was so upset with Daichi.

"Yamaguchi. Answer me," Daichi said, glancing between his angry brother and the road.

"I'm sorry," Yams said, tilting his nose into the air, "You're dead to me."

"WHY!"

Daichi was starting to get mad, he was already frustrated and the frustration mixed with his overwhelming sense of guilt was enough to push him into the "angry" territory.

It took Yamaguchi a minute to reply. He just sat there and stared out the window, wondering how many traffic laws Daichi broke hauling ass on the way there. He considered answering Daichi, he didn't like having bad blood between either of his brothers, but on the other hand Daichi kind of deserved this kind of treatment. After all, he did ABANDON Yamaguchi in a house full of drunk teens. Yamaguchi could've gotten seriously hurt.

'but, if Daichi hadn't of forgotten us, you never would've met that tall drink of water'

'On the other hand.....' Yamaguchi thought, 'Daichi's only human.'

"You want to know why I'm mad?" Yamaguchi asked, studying the tired, guilty reaction of his older brother as he nodded. "Very well then, I'll tell you."

"Thank you," Daichi said calmly, quite composed for how he had been minutes earlier when he was racing down this same road to pick Yamaguchi up.

"I'm upset at you because I was left in an unfamiliar house, in an unfamiliar town, with complete strangers all around me, who just happened to almost all be intoxicated. Do you realize how uncomfortable I was Daichi, being forgotten? Think about it, I could've been drugged...."

Daichi's hands tightened on the wheel.

"Beaten..."

They fastened even tighter, Daichi felt guilt and sorrow burning like acid through his veins.

"kidnapped...."

Daichi couldn't believe he had been that careless and irresponsible, he couldn't imagine what he would do to himself if that happened to his baby brother.

"raped..."

If Yamaguchi had set out to make Daichi feel nauseous, he had succeeded.

"Or worse, I'm sorry if I sound melodramatic Daichi, but I'm not as strong or as fast as you. If any of those things happened, I couldn't fight my way out and I probably couldn't outrun it. Think about it, if a guy your size, which many guys at this high school are, decided that they wanted to hurt me.... what would be stopping them? Not everyone is a good guy like you."

Yamaguchi was so busy rambling about how terrible of a brother Daichi was, he didn't notice the few tears that slipped down Daichi's face. Daichi felt terrible, he felt like Yamaguchi had taken a hot branding rod and stuck it on his tongue. As soon as Daichi noticed the tears on his face, he quickly reached up and smeared them away.

"I'm sorry Yams." His voice was a little thick with emotion, not that Yams could tell. The boy just nodded through his own tears and wrapped his arms around himself under the seat belt.

"It's okay," Yamaguchi whispered. "I was just a little scared, mostly just angry. You know how I can be.... fractious."

"No, you have every right to be mad. I'm sorry."

"I know. We all make mistakes."

***************************************

Yamaguchi made the mistake of not staying for breakfast. Tsukishima was crushed. No, Tsukishima was beyond crushed.

He was so hurt by Yamaguchi's departure that he himself skipped breakfast, a difficult thing to do as a werewolf, and went straight outside to train in the rain.

Kuroo was currently watching his best friend run back and forth across the field, dragging a muddy tire behind him. Kuroo couldn't tell if he was crying, if he was Kuroo would be shell shocked, Kuroo had never in all of their years of friendship, saw Tsukishima cry.

He honestly didn't know how to handle the situation. The Alphas had woken up early and gone to their jobs, leaving Kuroo with the dangerous job of taking care of a temperamental werewolf, especially one with alpha genes.

Kuroo opened the door to the backyard where Tsukishima currently was pouting and moping about, not even putting in full effort to pull the tire anymore.

"Hey Kei, why don't you come in before you get struck by lightning?"

Tsukishima stopped and looked at Kuroo, his head lolling to the side of his neck as if he was too sad to have good posture, his eyes were completely silver meaning Kei's wolf was in full control and that's why Kei was currently outside without a shirt in the freezing rain.

"Noooooo" Kei howled, turning away from Kuroo and quickly transforming into his actual wolf, a large deep brown one. The wolf howled and flopped over into the mud, making its fur coat stick to its powerful body.

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he watched Kei's wolf start rolling back and forth in the mud, howling as it did so.  
"What a drama queen," Kuroo muttered.

No response from the grieving wolf, just a string of whimpers followed by another howl.

"I'm gonna be inside. When you decide to come in, hose off first."

Kuroo then closed the door, closing the shades too so he wouldn't have to watch Tsukishima be depressed for the next few hours. He then decided to make himself a grilled cheese. Tsukishima refused to eat breakfast and Kuroo had forgotten too, seeing as he was busy dealing with the lovesick pup.

He went to the pantry and got all of his ingredients, considering if he should make Tsukishima a sandwich too. He knew that if he put one out there that Kei would eat it, no doubt, but what if he didn't. Tsukishima would have to eat sometime, but Kuroo had a feeling he would wait as long as possible to show everyone just how much of a detrimental hit this was to his ego.

"Maybe Yamaguchi will reject him." Kuroo marveled. After all, Tsukishima has kind of screwed himself over with all of the torment he's put Yamaguchi through so far. The Were just didn't know how to take it easy and chill.

Of course, Kuroo didn't want Yamaguchi to reject Kei. Not just because he would inevitably be the one to have to listen to Kei complain and bitch about it, but because he wanted his best friend to be happy....... okay.... it was mainly because he didn't want to have to listen to Tsukishima bitch about it all of the time, but you couldn't blame Kuroo for that. Kuroo had no clue what it was like to have a mate, he didn't know how that connection felt, or how strong it was. Kuroo was in no position to offer Kei sympathy.

no.... Yamaguchi wouldn't reject him. Yamaguchi just needed a little extra.... confident boost. Yamaguchi needed a confidence boost and Tsukishima needed a chance. A chance to think level-headedly and actually talk to Yamaguchi. The only thing bad about that was Kuroo didn't know if Tsukishima was capable of being in the same room as Yamaguchi yet. They were still unbonded, and Yamaguchi was definitely unmarked, much to Tsukishima's dismay.

Kuroo looked back outside, Kei hadn't moved, his wolf was still laying in the same mud puddle as before, but instead of rolling around in it, his wolf was just laying there still. So still that Kuroo lingered by the door, watching just to make sure that Tsukishima was still alive. It was uncommon that a wolf died from 'heartbreak' but very, very rare. Plus, it's not like Tsukishima had been rejected, just.... stood up kinda.

Kuroo opened the door again to reason with Tsukishima's wolf.

"Hey, bud, why don't you hose off and come eat a sandwich, look I have one right here!" He called, holding his plate outside a little, hoping that Kei would catch the scent and get hungry, but did not want to put it out far enough for it to get rained on.

Tsukishima didn't respond, not even with a dramatic, forlorn howl.

"Come on Kei... Grilled Cheese!" Kuroo called again, wafting the smell out the door with his hand.

The wolf didn't even move.

"Dammit Kei," Kuroo sighed, putting his plate down on the counter, "look what you're making me do, here are you happy," Kuroo asked exasperatedly, standing outside in the rain now, walking towards the lump of fur, "now both of us are out here getting soaking wet. Why don't you come inside Bu- woah!"

Tsukishima's wolf had suddenly jumped up and turned towards Kuroo, a growl ripping through the air. Kuroo was shocked, he took a slow step away from the large animal, who in return took a daunting one towards him.

"Kei. What are you doing? "

Kuroo thought about shifting to his wolf as well, it was the only chance he had at survival if Kei's wolf chose to start a fight.

' _no_ ,' he thought, ' _have a little faith in Tsukishima, he wouldn't hurt me_ '

Tsukishima's wolf snarled again, inching closer in a predatory stance.

' _on second thought.._.'

Kuroo switched to his wolf as well, and as soon as he did, Kei's wolf sprang.

Kuroo's wolf flinched, ready to be knocked back with the full force of an alpha. Tsukishima's wolf hit Kuroo's knocking them both to the ground, but to Kuroo' surprise, he felt no teeth gripping at his wolf's fur, he felt nothing except for a heavy weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see his friend just laying on top of him, buck naked and human.

' _okayyyyy this is probably the second weirdest that Tsukishima had ever acted_.' Kuroo thought, not wanting to shift back into human form himself, but also not wanting a 200 lb sack of naked flesh sulking on top of him, not to mention, Kei was still muddy.

So Kuroo's wolf stood up and carried Tsukishima on his back over to the side of the house where the hose was located, before dumping him there and returning to the back door where he'd emerged from earlier.

Kuroo shifted and jogged inside, hoping that no one was there to see him in his present state of nudity as he ran up the stairs to retrieve new clothes for both himself and Tsukishima.

He practically jumped into the clothes before sprinting back down the stairs and out the door again, (after putting on shoes of course). He found Tsukishima right where he left him, but thankfully Kei had taken the hint and started to somberly hose himself off, not seeming to mind that he was still fully nude.

"Hey man, here are some clothes and a towel, after you finish there's a sandwich waiting for you inside."

Tsukishima just nodded sadly and continued to clean himself. Kuroo left, awkwardly sending one last worried glance towards his friend. He'd never seen Tsukishima this depressed, and as ridiculous as it may sound, Kuroo was kind of afraid that Tsukishima would soon grow suicidal if things didn't start happening.

'Maybe I should call Daichi and make up an excuse to get them over here..... would that help Kei, or would it just seem weird?' Kuroo thought. On one hand, having Yamaguchi close would definitely soothe Kei's wolf, but on the other hand, Kuroo didn't know if Kei had enough control over his wolf to be around Yamaguchi and not mark him.

' _is it worth a shot?_ ' he thought, and then decided, yes it was, whenever he looked out the window to see a half clean Tsukishima struggling to find the will to clean himself.  
Kuroo picked up his phone and dialed Daichi's number, trying to think of a good excuse as to why he was calling. Homework?...... Lacrosse?......maybe he shouldn't have dialed just yet, he needed more time to come up with something. Right as Kuroo was taking the phone away from his ear to turn it off, the line picked up.

"Hello?"

_shit._

"Hey, Daichi...." Kuroo started awkwardly, "I know that you just picked up Yamaguchi and I didn't really get a good chance to thank him for all of his cleaning."

"Oh. He says that it was no bother."

"Yeah well.....Tsukishima and I aren't really doing anything today, we thought we would work through some plays for the game this week, you up for it? Yamaguchi can chill in the rec room."

There was a beat of silence on the other end, and Kuroo winced because he knew that it was most likely Yamaguchi refusing to go anywhere near Tsukishima's house.

"Ummm......."

Daichi's unsure voice came through the speaker and Kuroo, with his werewolf hearing, could hear Yamaguchi whispering furiously in the background.

"I swear Daichi if you say yes I will not hesitate to tell mom and dad, then dance on your grave when they kill you!"

"....I actually have plans for today, but if you guys wanna do it after practice on Thursday we can."

Kuroo deflated, slouching into the nearest kitchen barstool.

"Yeah, that works."

"Ok then, see you at school I guess," Daichi said.

"Bye man," Kuroo muttered, before hanging up and slamming his phone down on the counter in frustration.

"Dammit!" he sighed, resting his head in his hands. He really didn't know if Kei could stay sane that long, Tsukishima may actually die. Whose fault would it be? That's right, Kuroo's. Kuroo was the one to throw the party, Kuroo was the one to put Yamaguchi in a room right next to Tsukishima's, it would be Kuroo's fault if his best friend died of heartbreak, Kuroo didn't know if he would be able to live with himself if that happened.

He trudged back over to the back door, thinking surely that Tsukishima was ready to come in and eat his sandwich.

"Kei come and get yo- Jesus Kei!"

Kuroo just couldn't win today, because there, lying in the same fucking mud puddle as before, was Tsukishima.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Yams I already said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm over it, I'm not even upset."

"Yamaguchi I can tell you're upset."

With that statement from Hinata, Yamaguchi turned around in his desk to look at his friend.

"I am not upset. Will you just let me do my work?"

"How do you even have work today, it's the first hour on a Monday, I know for a fact you've already done all of your homework over the weekend.

"no, I forgot the worksheet that's due next hour."

"Fine," Hinata pouted, flicking Yamaguchi on the nose, "Slacker."

Yamaguchi sighed and turned back to his work. On any other day, Yamaguchi would've retaliated to the 'slacker' insult, but today he was far too nervous to hold any sort of conversation with anyone.

Yamaguchi had been worrying the whole weekend about this hour, this was the hour that confirmed or denied his worst fears.

"You know, if you don't want to talk to me because of your homework then you should at least pretend to have it," Hinata said, his neck stretching to look over Yamaguchi's shoulder to look at his non-existent Calculus homework.

"Stop it." Yamaguchi hissed, pushing Hinata's face away from him. He felt his nerves chewing away at his insides, all of the anxiety he had pent up inside of him for the last two days was starting to seep out of all of his pores.

Hinata sniffed and flicked the back of Yamaguchi's head, He was confused by his attitude. This wasn't the witty, snappy Yams he knew. He could tell that Yamaguchi was still upset about the whole 'forgetting him at a complete strangers house' and he honestly felt terrible about it. Hinata had no idea how he AND Daichi BOTH managed to abandon Yamaguchi in a foreign environment. He and Kageyama had only left the party because they thought that Daichi and Yamaguchi had already headed home.

Hinata also couldn't help feeling that something else had happened to Yamaguchi, something a lot more severe than just getting left at a party, but seeing how temperamental he was being at the time, he decided it was best to not bring it up.

"fine, but you better talk to me after class."

"Can't." Yamaguchi quickly replied, pushing his glasses further up his nose, a nervous habit that he'd had for years. "I have to go straight to Calculus and ask the teacher a question." he lied, what he was really planning on doing was being the first one in the classroom so if Tsukishima was in fact in his classes, the large male wouldn't notice his small huddled figure in the corner of the room.

"Ugh. Fine I guess, but you have to talk to me at lunch. I don't think I can stand another sentence from Yama about Lacrosse."

Yamaguchi was still unsure, he didn't want to be in the same lunchroom as Tsukishima, especially if Tsukishima was planning to sit at the same table as his best friend Kuroo, which also happened to be the table the Yamaguchi usually sat at.

He was going to refuse Hinata again, tell him that he needed to work on AP Government homework, but when he turned to do so he looked at him with a pout on his face and he found himself nodding and promising to speak to him at lunch.

"Good," Hinata stated and then finally leaned back into his own desk and continued to read the chapter that the Physics teacher had just assigned 30 minutes earlier. Yamaguchi had already read the chapter, he had read it when he had gotten home from Tsukishima's house on Saturday. It was a thing he did when he was stressed.

He found it relaxing to invest himself completely in his school work. He would often take his books into his room and complete all of his assignments for the upcoming week, only coming out of his room when he was a whole week ahead of his class.

This resulted in many class periods where Yamaguchi had literally nothing to do. Usually, he filled the time helping Hinata with his homework or just talking with him about random shit, but as previously stated, Yamaguchi was so nervous that he wanted to disappear into his room and not come out until he had his fucking doctorate.

Yamaguchi was bursting with anxiety, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. The last time that he'd had this feeling was just days earlier in Tsukishima's house, and we all saw how that ended. Yamaguchi could only pray that no such events would take place today.

Little to Yamaguchi's knowledge, Tsukishima was feeling the same way..... though not for the same reasons. He knew that if he lost his cool and touched his mate in an..... inappropriate manner, he would blow his last chance with his mate. If that happened, Tsukishima would die. Literally. It had happened many times before, in the.... unfortunate situation where a wolf had a human counterpart that rejected them. At first it's just a light depression, something like what Tsukishima had been going through recently, but then it would progress to where if the person didn't kill himself, their wolf would, usually something quick, a bullet to the heart, rope around the neck, but in other cases, it would be from dehydration, the were refusing any water or food in attempt to kill themselves.

Overall it just wasn't pretty, but, sadly, that was where Tsukishima was headed, and that worried both the young future alpha and his friend Kuroo. Tsukishima's parents on the other hand mostly shrugged the situation off, knowing that sooner or later, Tsukishima's mate wouldn't be able to resist the pull of the mate bond. They'd seen it many times before, in many different ways, so they knew, in the end, it would be okay. Of course, no matter how many times they expressed that to their son he would just ignore them and go back to sulking.

That's what Tsukishima was currently doing. Sulking. He was sitting in his first hour English class, staring longing out the window. Everyone in this particular class was a werewolf, or at least knew of them and coexisted, so they all knew what was going on, and while not everyone in the class could understand the severity of Tsukishima's plight, they all tried to sympathize with him, even the teacher had decided to give them a free day to work on their upcoming analysis of John Steinbeck's "East of Eden", but Tsukishima couldn't even force himself to pick up the book, all he could do was think about his elusive, entrapping mate. The thing that Tsukishima wanted most in the world right now, was to see his mate. His heart ached for it, just to see him smile, preferably at Tsukishima, to touch his soft, rosy skin. He wanted to stroke that perfect, pale, freckled neck, Tsukishima remembered that purple choker on his mate's neck, the lightest lilac encircling the most perfect skin... Tsukishima's mouth was watering, he could feel his canines slowly emerging from his gum line, piercing through the pink flesh at the thoughts running through Tsukishima's brain.

Luckily, Tsukishima's best friend, Kuroo, was sitting at the desk next to him and noticed how tightly Tsukishima's jaw was clenched and how fast his foot was bouncing against the floor tiles and leaned over to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing," Tsukishima muttered, his eyes now closed while he focused on trying to regain control of his body. Kuroo sighed quietly and turned his eyes back to his book, yet he couldn't bring himself to focus on the writing because as soon as he tried to, he saw small claws beginning to form out of Tsukishima's nail beds.

"shit." He whispered, his anxiety growing as Tsukishima's eyes rapidly switched colors. He looked around the room, hoping that no one else was as interested in the situation as he was. His eyes landed on the English teacher, an older werewolf that was a friend of the Alan family, their eyes locked and Kuroo received a small nod, letting him know that the teacher didn't mind if they stepped out of the classroom; After all, the teacher had been through the whole mating process himself long ago.

Kuroo hurriedly stood from his seat. He reached out for Tsukishima's arm, noticing that it was slowly sprouting the coarse hair that his wolf sported.

"Kei. Come on" Kuroo said under his breath, just loud enough so that Tsukishima could hear. Tsukishima got up, feeling discombobulated, and followed Kuroo out into the hallway.

Kuroo sighed, checking up and down the hallway to make sure no one could see or hear the both of them. Once sure that they were in the clear, he turned towards Tsukishima who had started to pace back and forth in front of the door they'd just walked out of.

"What's going on today?" He asked, earning a low growl from Tsukishima as his hand angrily brushed through his hair.

"Nothing."

"Kei, this is clearly something. Listen, I understand your frustrations about Ya-"

"Don't!...... say his name," Tsukishima grunted, bending over, placing his hands on his knees in an effort to keep his erection from rising any more than it already had. He really couldn't afford to be thinking of his mate at the moment, just one mischievous thought could lead to Tsukishima laying siege to the school until he had his mate in his arms.

"Sorry," Kuroo said cautiously, this was just one of the instances that Kuroo felt bewildered by Tsukishima's extreme conditions, and he felt helpless that he couldn't help his friend. "Do you need to go home for a couple of hours?"

"No." Tsukishima couldn't really afford to miss school anymore, not if he wanted to maintain the 95% attendance required to stay in the A-plus program. He had lowered his attendance in the past week more than he wanted to, so he had no choice but to tough it through the day despite its challenges.

"I'm sure you can get the attendance office to waive the days Kei, it's only gonna get worse, you have pretty much the same schedule as him."

"Then I better get used to it."

"Okay..... I'm gonna go back to class, why don't you take a breather, go outside for a couple of minutes."

"yeah...." Tsukishima sighed, walking down the hallway to the doors that led outside. Once there he raised his nose and deeply inhaled the clean fresh scent of the outdoors, his wolf inside him keened, relishing the feeling of the wind. He slowly exhaled, looking around him at the yellowish turf schoolyard, he wanted to be in the woods, to feel the dirt under his paws, to relinquish some of the stresses that being in the same building as his mate had arisen. Alas, if he shifted, he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to control his wolf, and someone could get hurt.

' _then Yamaguchi would hate me forever_.'

That made the idea of shifting exponentially less appealing to Tsukishima. It was true, if Yamaguchi knew it was Tsukishima in this form, he would never have a chance at winning him over. Not to mention how much of a problem it would cause for the pack as a whole. They'd yet to find any way of talking to the new family, especially with Yamaguchi's parents being out of town, but what they had done in the past was, the alphas would go to the house of the new family and offer them some sort of welcome gift, sometimes a pie, sometimes a gift basket kind of thing, then they would extend an offer to one of the pack barbeques, from there on they would develop a neighborly friendship until finally breaking the town's secret to them. It had gone well with all of the other human families currently living in Smallwater, they had all accepted the community rather gracefully, Tsukishima could only hope that Yamaguchi's family would do the same.

****************

' _Oh God please no. No no no nononononono noooooo_ '

"Hey, Yamaguchi how are you? I didn't know you were in this class."

Kuroo smiled and waved at Yamaguchi as he and Tsukishima entered the room.

Yamaguchi let out a breathy laugh in response before giving a weak nod and a shrug.

"Yep..... I am..."

His eyes flickered between Kuroo and Tsukishima, his brain yearning for more students to fill the classroom so it wouldn't feel so chokingly quiet.

Tsukishima wasn't looking at Yamaguchi, he couldn't risk it. The last thing he needed was to see the beautiful face of his mate. It was hard enough hearing him, not to mention the absolutely, mouth-watering scent that his mate exuded.

' _Just one look_ ' his wolf thought. ' _What's the harm in one look?_ '

Before logic could stop him, Tsukishima's eyes looked up from the ground and landed on his mate.

' _Beautiful_ ' he thought, reveling in the sight of the ethereal glow of his mates' skin, what he wouldn't give to touch that skin.... to bruise it.

Yamaguchi was blushing, his eyes were locked on Kuroo but he could feel Tsukishima's gaze burning a hole in the side of his head. Yamaguchi tried his best to remain composed but something about the two dominant males, Tsukishima in particular, made him uneasy so he settled with looking down at his desk.

"Yamaguchi?" Kuroo asked, unsure if the small male had heard his question, he'd asked if Yamaguchi was liking all of his classes so far but he could tell that Yamaguchi was much more focused on Tsukishima, and if Kuroo's hunch wasn't right in itself, Yamaguchi locking eyes with his desk with a prominent blush on his face pretty much confirmed it.  
Yamaguchi's eyes shot back up to Kuroo, embarrassed that he had completely blanked and missed the question.

"Huh?"

Tsukishima chuckled at that, a deep rumble in his chest that Yamaguchi found himself trying not to swoon over.

"I asked how you were liking your classes so far."

"Oh," Yamaguchi smiled awkwardly, obtaining eye contact with Kuroo so he wouldn't be tempted to sneak another look of the larger, more muscled sex God behind him. "They're okay I guess, I really love my science classes."

Kuroo nodded and suddenly started coughing.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Yamaguchi gasped, springing up from his seat to whack Kuroo on the back. He shot a look at Tsukishima who was just standing there, unmoving.

Kuroo didn't reply, he just coughed harder, trying to mask the sound of the low growls coming from Tsukishima. Whenever Yamaguchi got up, the growling increased so Kuroo's coughing also got louder.

"What is happening?" Yamaguchi exclaimed, thrown completely off guard by Kuroo's best friend, totally disregarding the situation.

Kuroo just continued to cough, getting worried with the steady increase of Tsukishima's growling. The last thing that both of them wanted was for Yamaguchi to hear the carnal sounds.

"Nothing," he wheezed through a fake cough, "we're just gonna step into the hall so Tsukishima can help me find my inhaler."  
"I can help you fi-"

"NO- no, really it's okay. Thanks though, we'll be back in a minute." Kuroo quickly said, backing out of the room, coughing like he had TB and hauling Tsukishima by the handle of his backpack.

"How bizarre" Yamaguchi mumbled, slowly sitting back down at his desk.

' _This school is extremely peculiar_ ' he thought. Nothing super specific had happened to make Yamaguchi reach that conclusion, it had just been small things that his subconscious had picked up on. He wondered if his brother or Hinata felt the same way about the school, but then he remembered how at home Daichi already seemed, and how Hinata was so oblivious to things like that, that they wouldn't agree with him that this place was a little.... off.

Maybe Kageyama noticed, Kageyama had always been more aware than Hinata, he pays more attention to the smaller, more minute things.

Now don't get Yamaguchi wrong, they were all very nice there, he'd yet to run into anyone who wasn't outwardly friendly and perhaps that's why he thought they were weird. Yamaguchi was so used to having haters so that now that everyone was nice to him, he didn't know how to respond.

"Much better," Kuroo said, reentering the room with Tsukishima by his side. By now there were several students already in their seats and fortunately for Yamaguchi, all of the seats around him were already taken.

Yamaguchi felt slightly more relaxed knowing he wouldn't have to deal with Tsukishima in close proximity. Who knows what would've happened if Tsukishima had kept staring at him, he just might have melted.

Then, as if Yamaguchi hadn't had enough trouble for the day, the person behind Yamaguchi got and moved, as did the person to the right of that desk.

' _Please let it be that they're just sharpening their pencils_ '

Nope. Tsukishima and Kuroo assumed the seats, Tsukishima directly behind Yamaguchi and Kuroo next to Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi wanted to scream in frustration, he wanted to dig a hole and die in it.

' _Why is he so close?_ ' Yamaguchi thought, feeling Tsukishima's breath on the back of his neck.

Tsukishima couldn't help it, as soon as he'd walked into the room he had been longing for more of his mate's scent, it wasn't super strong today, probably a result from Tsukishima's scent withdrawal training that he had been going through. He couldn't just sniff and smell Yamaguchi, not without getting all other scents from the room with it.  
So he tried to discreetly move his body forward, as if he was leaning on his hands in boredom, to get closer to the wonderful smelling scent of his soulmate.

Yamaguchi was slightly uncomfortable with that. Tsukishima wasn't close enough for Yams to know for sure he was purposefully trying to get close to him, but he was still too close for comfort. Yamaguchi just sighed in frustration.

' _Maybe he'll move tomorrow_.' He thought, trying to be hopeful about the situation.

Then Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima's breath a little harder like Tsukishima was definitely blowing on his neck on purpose. Without thinking, Yamaguchi turned around to look at Tsukishima, just to find him in a relaxed pose, leaning back against his desk.

Yamaguchi peered at Tsukishima, confused and quite suspicious.

"Were you-...." Yamaguchi trailed off, realizing he didn't want to seem crazy.

"Hmm?" Tsukishima grinned at his mate, the adorable look of confusion made him want to lean in and kiss him.

Yamaguchi just cleared his throat, a blush quickly making its way onto his face.

"Erm.... nevermind." He slowly turned back to the front of the room, embarrassed beyond embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just compulsively did that.  
Yamaguchi decided to just get his supplies out and try to forget about the strong presence behind him, but soon after he began to actually forget, he once again felt a hard blow on the back of his neck.

' _Or maybe he'll never move. Thanks, God_.'

As the day went on Yamaguchi began to find that Tsukishima was in almost every single one of his classes, the only break from the jock he had so far was his first hour of the day.  
He was currently sitting in his Anatomy class. He and Hinata had assumed the seats that they had been occupying for the last few weeks, and were starting to settle in to take notes.

Yamaguchi had barely gotten his binder out of his bag when he heard

"get up kids, I'm assigning lab partners."

That, of course, was followed by a collective groan. To which Mr. Takeda, the science instructor, replied.

"Quit griping you babies! It's just for this semester, next semester you'll get a new one."

Yamaguchi hoped that he and Hinata would end up together as lab partners in this class as they had in AP Chem. They had gotten to choose their partners in AP. Chem.... of course, it had less than half the students that this Anatomy class had.

Mr. Takeda started to list the pairings and one by one people started moving around and settling in with their new lab-mates.

Sadly, Hinata wasn't paired with Yamaguchi. He was paired with the girl from their first hour, Yachi.

Yamaguchi bit his lip, if he wasn't paired with Hinata, who would he be paired with?

"Tsukishima," Mr. Takeda began, and Yamaguchi got a terrible feeling in his stomach, "you'll be with Yamaguchi."

'Dammit.'

Yamaguchi sighed in defeat and took his seat next to a very happy Tsukishima.

"Hi there." Tsukishima offered, his wolf purring at the sight of his small mate. He smelled so good, and Tsukishima noticed that he had shivered at Kei's deep, smooth voice.

Yamaguchi said nothing. He just looked down at the desk submissively, thinking that if he ignored the problem that it would go away. Wouldn't it? Yamaguchi hoped so.

The teacher went to the front of the room and began writing notes up on the board, lecturing as she did so, but Tsukishima found it easy to tune out the science as he stared at his mate.

He leaned closer to Yamaguchi and whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Did you miss me, Yammie?"

Yamaguchi froze, his pencil stopping mid-word on his paper. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things, it was so quiet, so low.

"What?" He whispered, turning his face to look Tsukishima in the eyes. Yamaguchi was thankful that they were at the very back of the room if anyone were to have heard what Tsukishima said Yamaguchi would surely die from embarrassment.

Tsukishima leaned closer, close enough for Yamaguchi to feel the hot air on the shell of his ear.

"I said, did you miss me, baby?"

Yamaguchi could feel his face starting to heat up.

"I just saw you last hour." Yamaguchi snipped, lowering his attention back to note-taking.

Tsukishima chuckled, a sound that set off a series of memories in Yamaguchi, memories of their second meeting where Tsukishima had pushed him up against various surfaces and dry humped him until he came.

' _God Yamaguchi! Don't think of that right now! The last thing you need is a boner!_ '

Tsukishima looked at his mate, and even though he couldn't read his mind, Tsukishima knew exactly what he was thinking about, not that Tsukishima was complaining, he loved to watch the small male squirm in his seat, he adored the light pink that graced his mates beautiful face.

Tsukishima was about to say something else to keep Yamaguchi in his flustered state when he felt a ball of paper hit the side of his head. The look to his left and saw Kuroo glaring at him from his lab station that happened to be the only station in the room that wasn't in front of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Kuroo gave Tsukishima a stern 'stop it' look before glancing sympathetically at an anxious-looking Yamaguchi who had been desperately trying to focus on science.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes but decided to stop nonetheless. He probably should start taking notes.

He picked up his pencil and looked at his mate through the corner of his eye, then he whispered in his alpha voice, once again, just loud enough to where only Yamaguchi could hear.

"Not what I was talking about Kitten."

********

Yamaguchi also had the last hour of the day away from Tsukishima. Yamaguchi had chosen to take Physics, bringing his science class total to 3, and Tsukishima was in athletics for Lacrosse.

It was a much needed hour for Yamaguchi to say the least.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, wasn't thrilled about it. Was he happy that he got to spend the other 5 periods of the day with his mate? Yes, but it was unfortunate for him that he didn't get to see Yamaguchi the first and last hours of the school day.

Tsukishima was currently running laps around the lacrosse field with Kuroo, a punishment for missing the game the Friday before.

"And then, we had a whole 5-minute conversation on the significance of logarithmic functions when figuring molar concentration of solutions at equilibrium, he's taking AP Chem with Takeda, that means he has it first hour instead of it being 5th hour like it was last year for us."

Kuroo listened almost painfully as Tsukishima continued gushing about Yamaguchi, just like he had been doing for the last 30 minutes.

He loved Tsukishima, but damn was he annoying. Now that doesn't mean Kuroo wasn't happy for Tsukishima, he was glad that his friend had gotten over the severe depression he had encountered, but he didn't really want to know EVERYTHING that Tsukishima thought about Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima had made it a point to sit next to Yamaguchi in every one of the classes they had together. Every. Single. One. He didn't care if had to use his alpha voice to get his way, he would always either ask or in some cases, command that the person sitting next to Yamaguchi move and it always resulted in both Yamaguchi and Kuroo being embarrassed to know Tsukishima.

Anyone with eyes could tell that Tsukishima was absolutely infatuated with Yamaguchi, and if you could see that, you could also see that Yamaguchi was slowly and secretly starting to like Tsukishima's attention. Very slowly.

"Did you already ask Daichi to come over and run plays?" Tsukishima asked, snapping Kuroo from his mentally catatonic state.

"No, why?"

"Because," Kei replied, "I want him to invite us over to his house to do it."

Kuroo shot his best friend a sideways look at that, knowing exactly what Tsukishima's true intentions were.

"Be careful Kei, you don't wanna mess it all up."

Tsukishima nodded, he wasn't going to mess anything up this time, he would be the perfect balance of gentleman and sexy.

He was absolutely not gonna lose his cool.

******

"Yeah, sure! Do you want me to send you the address or do you just wanna follow my car?" Daichi asked, casually leaning against Yamaguchi, who was struggling to keep himself and Daichi upright and avoid Tsukishima's merciless gaze.

"Address please," Tsukishima answered, and for the hundredth time that day he sprinkled in just enough of his alpha voice to make Yamaguchi's knees shake a little.  
Yamaguchi was so ashamed at how his body was reacting that he chose to just sit in the car and pray that Tsukishima couldn't see how much he affected Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi turned, twisting out from under Daichi's arm and slipped into the front passenger seat. He heard Daichi's muffled voice as he gave the other 2 lacrosse players their address.

' _Great_ ,' Yamaguchi thought, 'now he'll know where I live.'

Yamaguchi decided that the only logical thing to do then was cross his arms and pout. Now it sounds childish, but it had always worked for Yamaguchi before, pouting was a last resort for Yamaguchi, he didn't like playing the baby card, but sometimes he had no choice but to take advantage of having his family wrapped around his finger.

"Hey Yams, how was your day?" Daichi asked, getting in the driver's seat.

Yamaguchi didn't answer.

"Yams, how was your day?" Daichi asked again, a little more forcefully. When he got no answer again, he looked at his little brother to find him sulking, his arms crossed across his chest and his bottom lip sticking out, both classic signs that Yamaguchi wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi just twisted his mouth shut and furrowed his brows at Daichi, he wanted Daichi to feel some guilt before he told him what he was upset about.

"Yamaguchi.." Daichi gave him a much more stern look this time, Yamaguchi lowered his arms and broke out into a childish whine.

"I don't want your friends to know where we live, what if they wanna beat me up someday?"

Daichi just laughed, he knew that Yamaguchi had a bad past with athletes but these guys were softer than butterflies, he knew that Yamaguchi had nothing to worry about with Tsukishima and Kuroo. They wouldn't do anything to Yamaguchi, Daichi was sure of it.

"They won't beat you up Yams, they're cool about all that LGBTQ stuff."

Yamaguchi sighed, he wasn't really worried about them beating him up, and he was pretty sure that Tsukishima was 'cool' about that LGBTQ stuff, much too 'cool' actually.  
Yamaguchi wasn't so sure that Tsukishima 'wouldn't do anything' though.

In fact, Yamaguchi was almost positive he would do something.

The question was.... _what?_


	8. Chapter Eight

"I'm going to my room," Yamaguchi told Daichi, not even sparing his brother a glance as he got out of the car and rushed inside.

' _what's his problem?_ ' Daichi thought he'd never seen his brother act like this, he only ever acted like this around Daichi's friends, he would get twitchy and anxious, he reminded Daichi of a mouse when he acted like this. Daichi didn't know why he acted like this, the only explanation he could think of was that Yamaguchi was always anxious around athletes, ever since middle school, Yams had been afraid of larger males, Daichi knew exactly why and he wished his brother would understand that Daichi would never let something like that happen again. He would always be there to protect him.

"What's up with Yamaguchi?" Kuroo asked, slinging his back onto his back and following Tsukishima up the sidewalk towards Daichi.

"Eh," Daichi shrugged, "He just doesn't like many of my friends."

Kuroo nodded, keeping a close eye on Tsukishima's reactions. Which to that statement was quite tame, he just nodded slowly, his eyes glinting silver barely long enough for Kuroo to catch it. Kuroo, like Yamaguchi, was uneasy right now, he wasn't super keen on Tsukishima putting himself in such close, intimate, proximity with his mate. This wasn't school, there weren't hundreds of other scents to mix with Yamaguchi's, there were only like four other people living in this house, that meant Yamaguchi's scent was going to be much much more concentrated. Kuroo didn't know if Tsukishima could handle that, so he went to Tsukishima's mother and got another elephant grade tranq... just in case.

"Why?" Tsukishima asked, his mind concentrating on anything that was about his mate. Daichi shrugged, he didn't know how to respond to the question, he didn't know if Yams really wanted him telling people about his past.

"Bullies." is all he said before leading the two lacrosse players into the house, which to the werewolves' surprise, was quite luxurious.

"Nice house. What do your parents do?"

"Ehh, boring stuff," Daichi responded, walking straight to the kitchen to get a snack. If he was going to be using his brain in the slightest after school hours, he was going to need fuel. "You guys want anything?" he opened the freezer, "Pizza rolls?"

"Hell yeah."

"Sure"

"Alright, I'll ask Yamaguchi to watch them while we work on lacrosse. You guys wanna work in the gaming room or mine?"

Tsukishima didn't care where they worked, as soon as he heard his mate’s names, he spaced out. The only thing on his mind was Yamaguchi. God, Tsukishima loved him, he'd had the BEST school day he'd had in a long time, all day he got to see Yamaguchi, to smell Yamaguchi, to listen to his voice. He'd learned a little bit about Yamaguchi through the little info spills that the teachers tried to pull out of 'Yamaguchi the new student'.

Yamaguchi was literally Tsukishima's dream. He wanted to pursue a career in the medical sciences, he loved animals, especially DOGS! He was perfect in every single sense of the word. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Yamaguchi, to love him and care for him. It was truly surreal.

"Gaming room sounds cool," Kuroo said, lightly hitting his shoulder against a day-dreaming Tsukishima.

"Yeah...." Tsukishima muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Cool, it's right down the hall, third door on the left. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Tsukishima and Kuroo nodded before turning and heading to the gaming room, a large room filled with gaming chairs and bean bags. There was not only one huge TV to game on, but also 3 smaller ones and a large gaming desk in the corner of the room, decked out with 3 PCs and LED trim.

Kuroo thought that he had died and gone to heaven, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what he saw in that room.

"Dammn Kei.... this is even nicer than the pack house's, this is the fucking bomb."

"If you guys want to pick out a game I'm just gonna go ask Yamaguchi to help me out with the oven."

Daichi walked to the edge of the stairs and called for Yamaguchi.

"What?" Yamaguchi asked, standing in the doorway of his room, his semi-formal school wear swapped out for a pair of sweatpants and one of Azumane's old tee-shirts.

"Hey Yams, can you pretty please come to help me put some pizza rolls in the oven?"

Yamaguchi sighed, he didn't want to risk even stepping foot downstairs while Tsukishima was in his house if something happened Yamaguchi knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself, and Yamaguchi much preferred to keep his dignity.

"I guess." He jogged down the stairs, surely if he did it quick enough he wouldn't encounter Tsukishima.

"Thanks, Yams." Daichi grinned, following his baby brother into the kitchen and watching him heat the oven. Of course, Daichi knew how to do it himself, but if he would've flat out asked Yamaguchi to stay down here and watch the rolls, Yamaguchi would say no, so he had to ask for help starting the oven to get Yamaguchi downstairs so he could ask for further help.

"You should sooo know how to do this by now. You go to college in a year."

Daichi just grinned and rustled Yamaguchi's hair.

"Nah, I'll just go to college with you, then you can make me all the pizza rolls I want"

Yamaguchi scoffed in response, shoving Daichi's hand away and leaning up against the counter.

"Whatever, is that it?"

"Not quite."

Yamaguchi frowned at Daichi at that, but he couldn't say he was surprised, Daichi had been pulling these sort of stunts since childhood.

"Can you stay in the living room and make sure they don't burn please?"

"Daichi I don't wanna, you know I hav-"

"You won't even know we're in the house, Yams! We're going to be in the gaming room, you can just chill in the living room, and once the pizza rolls are done you can go back to your room."

".....you promise you guys will stay in the gaming room?"

"Promise," Daichi said, putting his pinky out to solidify the deal.

Yamaguchi just sighed, giving into sibling pressure.

"Fine. You owe me."

Daichi grinned back at Yamaguchi before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Thanks, Yams."

*********************

Yamaguchi couldn't believe this was happening.

......ok, that was a little bit dramatic, Yamaguchi could, in fact, believe it was happening, he just didn't want to believe it was happening.

He could smell Tsukishima's cologne. All the way from the kitchen he could smell it. It had to be some superhuman cologne, it simply wasn't possible for something to be that strong and not just totally suffocate everyone in the whole house.

The most upsetting thing about it was that Yamaguchi adored the scent, he found himself slowly drifting into the kitchen to be slightly closer to the gaming room, and he was also ashamed to be supporting an embarrassingly, raging boner.

Yamaguchi swore up and down that he was going to hate his brother forever, Daichi knew he was extremely uncomfortable around jocks, and to make everything worse it was Tsukishima, it wasn't just any dumb lacrosse jock, it was the one that Yamaguchi could not get out of his head... and his dreams. Yes. It was quite embarrassing.

"Hey."

Yamaguchi wanted to die. Tsukishima, on the contrary, was on the slow, downward spiral towards death, but he didn't usually open conversations with that. All Tsukishima wanted to do was wrap his arms around his mate and claim him in Daichi's kitchen, but he swore to himself that he would suppress those feelings in order to make actual progress in their relationship, Tsukishima just wished he had an 'inside man' other than Yamaguchi's own brother to tell Tsukishima how Yamaguchi was feeling about him.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

Yamaguchi just stared dumbfounded at Tsukishima. He couldn't believe that he was standing five feet away from him instead of the usual, pressed up, right against Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi couldn't decide if he was happy about the new amount of space between them or not.

Tsukishima cleared his throat, pulling Yamaguchi out of his thoughts and causing his face to light up pink.

"Yes of course."

He turned away from Tsukishima and walked over to the cabinets to retrieve a glass for Tsukishima, motioning for him to follow.

Tsukishima clenched his fists at his side as he followed his mate further into the kitchen, his eyes couldn't help but follow the soft sway of Yamaguchi's hips down to his adorable perky ass, they locked onto it as Tsukishima's mind started to wonder to dangerously seductive places.

Tsukishima couldn't help but wonder how his mate would react if he trapped him against the marble counter and ravished him. He imagined being able to lean down and renew the hickey's that he'd given his mate almost a week earlier. He wondered what Yamaguchi would do about it, would he tell Tsukishima to stop? Or was he secretly craving Tsukishima's touch just as much as Tsukishima was craving his? What if he did want it just as much as Tsukishima, what would stop them from sealing the mating bond right there in that kitchen?

Tsukishima cleared his throat, shifting from his left foot to the right as he tried to inconspicuously shift his pants to hide his growing erection.

Yamaguchi jumped a little at the sound, on edge at how silent the large, alpha male was being. He was slightly frightened that Tsukishima was standing behind him, out of his vision, but he wasn't brave enough to look behind himself or move to where he could see what the jock was doing.

Tsukishima wasn't doing anything though.... well not exactly. He was staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to control himself and keep his erection deflated.  
' _Jesus_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _how long does it take to make a glass of water?_ '

In reality, it had only been about 2 minutes since Tsukishima walked into the kitchen, but to both of the boys standing in front of the fridge, it felt like years. Yamaguchi was getting very uneasy, not only because of Tsukishima's presence but also because of Tsukishima's cologne. It was worsening the condition of Yamaguchi's.... you know what, and all he could do was pray that Tsukishima wouldn't notice his growing hard-on beneath his sweatpants.

"Here you go," Yamaguchi said, his voice surprisingly calm for the party happening in his pants. As if on cue, Tsukishima's eyes quickly shifted down to Yamaguchi's erection.  
Yamaguchi was horrified, the only thing he could think of is how much he wanted to die at the exact moment, in fact he was so preoccupied with planning just which Scandinavian country he was going to move to, that he didn't realize that his own eyes had glanced to the front of Tsukishima pants and that there was a clear outline of Tsukishima's rock hard member.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at and he felt his cheeks set fire. He snapped his gaze back to Tsukishima's face while Tsukishima did the same.

  
Their eyes met, and somehow, no matter much Yamaguchi wanted to look away out of embarrassment, his eyes seemed locked in place by Tsukishima's gaze. Yamaguchi found himself staring into the deep, dark eyes, there was something so.... relaxing about them... mesmerizing even.

  
Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima's face was getting closer to his own, and he also knew that he and Tsukishima could get into some crazy trouble if Daichi walked in and saw them like this, but he couldn't find the strength to care about either issue. In fact, he found himself waiting, subconsciously praying, for Tsukishima's lips to meet his own, to feel the weight of Tsukishima's bulky, built frame against him. But the feeling never came, instead Tsukishima took a large step back and awkwardly chuckled.

"Thanks for the water." He mumbled, carefully taking the glass from Yamaguchi's hand, extra careful not to brush fingers with his mate.

"No......problem?" Yamaguchi replied with confusion, but Tsukishima was already out of the room and out of Yamaguchi's sight.

' _What the fuck?_ ' Yamaguchi thought ' _He was right there. He was right there, and he was going to kiss me... why the fuck didn't that asshole kiss me?_ '

"woah, woah, woah. What the fuck Yamaguchi? You don't want that. You barely know him." Yamaguchi whispered to himself, trying to shake the strange feeling of rejection.  
Don't get Yamaguchi wrong, he wasn't above being rejected, it's just that he'd never been rejected, the only time he would fool around with guys was when they came to him for it. He never initiated it. Perhaps it was how his attraction to large, athletic males totally conflicted with his fear of them, or perhaps it was the two overprotective brothers and over-concerned parents.

Either way, Yamaguchi had never faced rejection when it came to his romantic or sex life, and to be honest, it fucking sucked.

But it wasn't like Yamaguchi wanted to be kissed..... maybe.... he didn't quite know what he was feeling, other than a little butthurt. His heart felt like it was having a small asthma attack as it got punched in the gut.

His dick, on the other hand, was still uncomfortably hot and hard in his pants and showed no sign of yielding. Yamaguchi decided to lay down on the couch and watch cartoons to take his mind off of everything, his feelings, his body, everything.

After some unsuccessful cartoon watching though, his mind couldn't help but return to the question of why Tsukishima hadn't kissed him.

Was it his breath? No, he brushed his teeth regularly and he had mint gum in his mouth.

Was it that he was afraid of Daichi? It couldn't be, he was much larger than Daichi. There was no doubt in Yamaguchi's mind that Tsukishima could beat Daichi in a fight.  
Was it that he just wasn't interested anymore?

That thought probably bothered Yams the most. Why wouldn't Tsukishima want him? He was like, super hot! And, if that was the case, why had Tsukishima been hitting on him literally all day?

There was only one answer... well, two answers, the first answer was that Tsukishima finally understood that Yamaguchi was a stranger and he needed to respect his boundaries, and the second, more likely answer, was that Tsukishima was trying to tease Yamaguchi.

And even though Yamaguchi hardly even knew the guy, it was working. He wanted nothing more than to storm into the gaming room and demand that Tsukishima kiss him.

  
' _Or better yet, fuck me_ ' Yamaguchi's inner slut added, and for some reason, Yamaguchi didn't even try to correct himself. It was like some sort of chemical was in Tsukishima's cologne, because the more that Yamaguchi smelt it, the more he just wanted to fling himself at the sexy lacrosse captain.

Yamaguchi knew it made no sense, but he swore that something was making him feel this way, it simply wasn't possible for him to want a person this badly without knowing the slightest thing about them.

Now don't take that as Yamaguchi saying he wanted to know Tsukishima, he wasn't saying that at all. In fact, Yamaguchi never wanted to have to see Tsukishima at all, and if that were the situation, Yamaguchi would have no problem with begging Tsukishima to take him the next time he saw him. But if Yamaguchi slept with Tsukishima he would have to see him almost every hour of his school day for the next 8 months.

So the only thing Yamaguchi could do was suppress his feelings into his dreams and pout as he wondered why Tsukishima hadn't totally attacked him as he had promised to the day he stood him up for breakfast.

' _Maybe that's why he didn't kiss me, as payback for leaving before breakfast_.' Yamaguchi thought.

But really, none of Yamaguchi's guesses were correct. The only reason that Tsukishima hadn't kissed his mate was because he was afraid that it would end up like the last time they had kissed, and even though Tsukishima was counting the seconds until he could please his mate as he did then, he feared that if Kuroo or Daichi caught them, that Yamaguchi would hate him forever.

Yamaguchi didn't know that, all Yamaguchi knew was that Tsukishima had completely rejected him. Yamaguchi wanted to know why, he wanted to stomp up to Tsukishima and insist Tsukishima tell him why he was trying out this twisted little seduction game, but for Yamaguchi to do this, he would have to admit his attraction towards Tsukishima, he would have to admit he wanted Tsukishima, and that wasn't something Yamaguchi was ready to do quite yet.  
So Yamaguchi had two options. He could admit defeat and wait for Tsukishima to come to him, or for the first time in his life, Yamaguchi could metaphorically suit up and ride out to war to meet him.

"Hey, Yamaguchi! Kuroo and I are going to run back to the school, we forgot the playbook. Tsukishima fell asleep so we're just gonna leave him here, ok?" Daichi said Yamaguchi looked up from his spot on the couch to see him and Kuroo running down the hallway towards the door with a set of car keys in Kuroo's hand.

"No, I would prefer not to-"

"Okay thanks, Yams, bye, love you!" Daichi said, rudely cutting Yamaguchi off.

"Bye Yamaguchi!" Kuroo called behind him, not even thinking about the fact that he was leaving Tsukishima all alone in a house with his unmarked mate.  
Yamaguchi stood there in shock, just watching and listening as Daichi's car started up and pulled out of the driveway. He slowly turned away from the window before slamming his face into one of the couch cushions.

"Fuck! Daichi you motherfucking dickweed piece of shit, I hope you burn in lucifer's- heyyyyy Tsukishima. I thought you were sleeping?"

Tsukishima walked into the living area, rubbing his light-sensitive eyes while he deeply inhaled his mate's delectable scent.

"Woke up whenever Kuroo accidentally kicked my head on his way out," Tsukishima looked out the window to find Daichi's car pulling out of the drive, "where are they going?"

"To the school to get the playbook."

Yamaguchi turned back to the TV, bringing his legs up onto the couch to minimize the space he took up, in his head, he thought that the smaller he made himself the quicker Tsukishima would leave.

And it was a good way to hide his magically reappearing boner.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, had no way to hide his own... problem, and honestly, didn't really feel a need to hide it. He was alone with his mate, why should he care if Yamaguchi knew how aroused he was, unless, of course, it made Yamaguchi feel unsafe or uncomfortable.

Tsukishima walked around to the front of the couch and sat down next to Yamaguchi, leaving barely any room between them.

'Really?' Yamaguchi thought, ' _all of the chairs in this living room and he had to sit next to me?_ '

Yamaguchi was frustrated, if he wanted to, he could reach out right now and touch Tsukishima, he was so close.

If Yamaguchi wanted to, he could crawl on top of Tsukishima and take him hostage until Tsukishima admitted to Yamaguchi what his intentions were.

' _Or I could climb on top of him and do to him what he did to me last week_ '

But instead of thrusting his clothed dick against Tsukishima's he could just sit there, refusing to give Tsukishima any more than the slow, excruciating grinding of Tsukishima's cock against his ass.

Needless to say, Yamaguchi liked that idea for more than one reason.

And little to Yamaguchi's knowledge, Tsukishima was imagining a similar situation in his own head. Except in Tsukishima's version, it was a fully nude Yamaguchi bouncing up and down as Tsukishima's cock pounded in and out of the ass that Tsukishima hadn't been able to get his mind off of for what seemed like years.

But alas, Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi might not want that, so he restrained himself.

"So, how are you liking school?" Tsukishima asked, trying to ease some of the sexual tension in the room.

"I like it so far. I really like the science teacher."

"Do you like science more than math?"

"Yeah, it's what I wanna pursue as a career."

"Cool, how are you liking the people?"

Yamaguchi was answering all of Tsukishima's questions, but not even he could ignore the thick air of arousal in the room, and to be honest, Yamaguchi was growing very frustrated with the situation. He was quickly growing sick of the little game Tsukishima was playing, what would he have to do? Beg Tsukishima to have his way with him?

Yamaguchi's brain was now foggy with arousal, it was something about Tsukishima that was making him go crazy with lust. He couldn't control it. Yamaguchi was going to have to ride out to war, it was no longer a waiting game, he wasn't going to wait for Tsukishima, he was going to take matters into his own hands, no matter what the consequences were.

"They're fine," Yamaguchi bite back, before deciding to do a little teasing himself.

"So," Yamaguchi asked, "is Kuroo single?"

To say it was a mistake is an understatement.

"What?" Tsukishima growled out, his eyes narrowing as anger swelled in his chest.

Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima's reaction and was actually quite pleased with it, so much he decided to continue riling up the jock.

"Is. Kuroo. Single?" Yamaguchi asked slowly this time, enunciating each word sharply while training his eyes straight on Tsukishima's murderous gaze.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" Tsukishima growled.

He was angry at Yamaguchi, pissed even. At first he was a bit taken back at how brash Yamaguchi was about, how blatantly Yamaguchi was teasing him. Then, as Yamaguchi repeated himself, it dawned on Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi was trying to make him jealous. Yamaguchi was finally feeling the pull of the mate bond that he was trying to seduce Tsukishima. And while normally, he would find that incredibly sexy, Tsukishima couldn't erase the thought of Yamaguchi choosing Kuroo over himself, and that pissed him off exponentially.

Tsukishima wanted to slam Yamaguchi against the couch and take him right there, to fuck every mischievous thought out of Yamaguchi's body, but he couldn't. Yamaguchi got angry at him the last time he touched him intimately. So all Tsukishima could do was dig his fingers into his own thighs and try to resist the urge to pounce on his mate.

Yamaguchi wanted Tsukishima to react, he needed it. He didn't care that he barely knew the guy, he felt like he knew everything about him, and he especially knew what his body craved, there was no more denying it.

"What's wrong _Tsukki_? Did I hurt your feelings last week? After you......." Yamaguchi trailed off, slowly sliding off of the couch and onto the carpeted floor of the living room.  
" _What was it you told me_?" He whispered, getting on his knees in front of where Tsukishima was sitting.

"Was it that you were gonna _fuck me until my ass was a sheath for your cock_?"

Tsukishima's eyes were glued on Yamaguchi's thighs as they slowly spread open.

"Or was it that you were gonna make me _beg_ for your cock?"

Yamaguchi rolled his hips in a slow circle, imagining himself on Tsukishima's lap.

Both boys were getting hotter and harder by the second, Yamaguchi felt like his skin was on fire, all of his thoughts had flown out the window. It was as if he had tunnel vision for only Tsukishima.

"Yamaguchi, **_don't_**." Tsukishima firmly stated, trying to use his alpha tone on his naughty mate.

Yamaguchi grinned, slowly standing. He placed his hands on his pelvis and dragged them down to his legs, pulling down the sweatpants until a line of the pale skin of his hips was showing.

"What? Is the big bad wolf afraid all of the sudden? Now that I'm standing here, _so ready to take your_ -"

"Yamaguchi stop. Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

"How do you know I'll regret it?" Yamaguchi was back on the ground in between Tsukishima's legs. He lightly slid his palms up Tsukishima's thighs, relishing in how thick and powerful they were, letting out a breathy moan as he felt the tense, corded muscle.

"Stop Yamaguchi," Tsukishima growled through a clenched jaw. His eyes were burning silver by now and his canines were slowly extending in his mouth.

Yamaguchi knew what he was asking for, he wanted it, all inhibitions that he had previously had about Tsukishima were gone. He didn't care that he didn't even know Tsukishima's middle name or favorite color, he needed Tsukishima.

He wanted to break Tsukishima, and with the next words he uttered while biting his lip seductively, he set free the beast that Tsukishima had been trying so hard to contain.

" _Make me_."


	9. Chapter Nine

" _Make me_."

The next thing Yamaguchi knew, he was pinned to the floor, his shirt miraculously missing, with Tsukki's mouth attacking his neck.

" _Oh fuck_!" He gasped, arching his back off of the ground in pleasure. He was in such a state of bliss, he didn't even have time to wonder how Tsukki had accomplished so much in less than a second. This was what he had secretly been craving all week, he was done denying or repressing his feelings, Yamaguchi didn't care if he was acting like a slut, all he cared about was how fast he could get Tsukki's dick inside of him.

"Dammit, Yamaguchi!" Tsukki growled, biting the sensitive flesh on his mate's neck, making Yamaguchi gasp again and twist his wrists that Tsukki had pinned to the ground above Yamaguchi's head. "You like teasing me? Huh? Do you like being bad?"

"I only teased you, because you teased me firs- _shit-_ yeah _that's good_." Yamaguchi moaned, his hands flying out from under Tsukki's grip to Tsukki's hair. Tsukki's wolf howled in appreciation at his mate's movements and urged Tsukki to hurry up and mark the delectable specimen.

"I _thought_ ," Tsukki groaned, moving his lips up Yamaguchi's jaw, "You wanted _space_!" he captured Yamaguchi's lips with his own, he slammed Yamaguchi's hips down, preventing the little minx from any friction the boy was attempting to acquire.

"Not anymore." Yamaguchi placed his hand on the nape of Tsukki's neck and pulled him back into a searing kiss. Tsukki groaned into his mate's mouth, quickly taking control and thrusting his tongue into Yamaguchi's mouth.

Yamaguchi let out a breathy whine, his dick was hard and leaking precum and most frustratingly, untouched. He brought his hips up, seeking any sort of contact to help relieve some of the pressure, but was denied when Tsukki pinned his hips back to the floor with his big, strong hands.

" _God, please Kei_."

Tsukki was in a similar state of reckless lust, there was no doubt in his mind that his eyes were fully silver and his canines were on the brink of extending. He and his wolf had longed for this for days now, to touch his mate, to hold the slim hips he often found his mind stuck on every second of the day. He had imagined Yamaguchi acting like this when he jerked off, but the thoughts greyed in comparison to having his mate hot and needy right underneath him.

"Please what, Kitten?" Tsukki growled, determined to make Yamaguchi beg for it.

Yamaguchi let out a lewd whine, bucking his hips desperately upon feeling the stiff outline of Tsukki's dick against his hip. Yamaguchi knew what Tsukki wanted, and even though Yamaguchi wanted it just as bad, he didn't think Tsukki was actually going to make him beg for it. That would be ridiculous, but when Tsukki slowly brought his hips down on Yamaguchi's before drawing them right back out of reach, Yamaguchi knew that he was serious.

"You know what I want," he whined, looking straight into Tsukki's.... silver? eyes.

"I know that you've been a bad boy, and bad boys have to beg to feel good. Are you gonna beg baby?"

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as his body arched off the ground, again.

"You're a kinky fuck aren't you?" He asked, not even attempting to fight Tsukki's hands as they took his wrists again and held them over his head. Tsukki gave a wolfish grin in response, thrilled that Yamaguchi was turned on by the dirty talk just as much as he was.

"Such a dirty mouth _Kitten_. Haven't I warned you about what I would do to you, if your pretty little lips cursed?"

Yamaguchi tried to recall if Tsukki had ever warned him, but it was hard, especially since Yamaguchi had been trying to wipe his mind clean of all of the dirty words Tsukki had ever said to him.

"No?"

"Well then, since you don't know the rules, kitten, I suppose I'll let you off with a warning."

At seemingly superhuman speed, Tsukki pulled himself and Yamaguchi onto the couch and before Yamaguchi could protest, Tsukki draped Yamaguchi over his lap, ass up, and yanked down his sweatpants, exposing Yamaguchi's smooth, bubble butt.

"Hey what the he- _Shit_!" Yamaguchi gasped at the feeling of one of Tsukkis hands coming down on his ass, his hips unwillingly lurched forward into one of Tsukki's thick thighs.

"Now, since you don't know the rules yet, I'll let you off with just five but you do have to count. Okay, baby?"

 _'Fuck'_ Yamaguchi thought, his dick getting impossibly harder at the thought of Tsukki spanking his ass red, and although it was terribly enticing to Yamaguchi, he wasn't sure he was willing to let Tsukki see him that vulnerable.

"Like hell, you will! Now let me down, you kink-"

_Smack! Smack!_

Tsukki's hand connected with Yamaguchi's ass twice in a row, echoing through the house and making Yamaguchi remember how glad he was that they were the only two there.

" _Kei stop_." Yamaguchi gasped, trying to wiggle his way out of Tsukki's lap, yet the only thing he managed to do was rub himself against Tsukki's lap, and before he could stop himself, the most desperate moan he'd ever heard came out of his mouth.

Tsukki just chuckled, rubbing his mates already red ass with his hand, kneading the pink flesh in circles, trying to relieve any discomfort that Yamaguchi was feeling.

Yamaguchi wasn't feeling uncomfortable because of his ass though, the only source of discomfort was his rock hard dick that was sandwiched between his body and Tsukki's legs. In fact, Yamaguchi was liking the ass spanking much more than he would ever admit, but Yamaguchi had a feeling that he didn't have to say anything for Tsukki to know that he was enjoying it much too much.

" _Remember Baby_ ," Tsukki whispered, wrapping his hand around Yamaguchi's throat and bringing his face up towards his own, making Yamaguchi arch his back, thrusting his dick into Kei's lap even more. " _You have to count._ "

" _N_ -no" Yamaguchi stuttered out, his face burning as he refused to look into Tsukki's eyes, making the need for Tsukki's wolf to feel dominance over their mate even greater.

Tsukki wanted to look into Yamaguchi's chocolate eyes and see just how badly his mate wanted his dick, he wanted to see just how good Yamaguchi felt when he slapped his ass, he wanted to see tears of pleasure well in the corners of Yamaguchi's eyes as he fucked him into Yamaguchi's living room floor. He wanted watch Yamaguchi unfold as he had in the guest bedroom of his house, he couldn't wait to watch Yamaguchi melt into his hands, to finally fully give in to the pleasure that Tsukki had to offer him.

" _Look at me, Baby_ ," Tsukki growled, slamming his hand down against the ass he'd been waiting to plow his dick into since day one.

With a needy moan, Yamaguchi's eyes snapped to Kei's. Staring at the now silver orbs, Yamaguchi didn't know if he was just delusional from the lust or what, but he didn't remember Tsukki's eyes being silver, and he definitely didn't remember them glowing like they were being burned in molten lava.

Tsukki ever so slightly tightened his grip around Yamaguchi's throat, causing the boy's mouth to spring open and a gasp to leave the puffy abused lips.

"Now listen baby, I'm gonna slap your ass twice more and you're gonna count for me alright? If you don't count I'm gonna spank you 3 more times on top of this, _understand_?" He asked, bringing Yamaguchi's face to his to leave a searing kiss on his mate's lips.

He didn't wait for Yamaguchi to reply before he brought another heavy smack down onto his cherry red butt, soothing the pain directly after with loving caresses to the inflamed skin while still holding Yamaguchi's face inches from his own, staring into his baby's eyes.

" _One_." Yamaguchi gasped, his voice barely louder than a whisper, this was a whole new level of embarrassment for Yamaguchi, no one had ever touched him in this way, sure he'd been with some guys, but never had it been this.... intimate, this.... electric.

Tsukki groaned in pleasure, his dick hardening at the surge of power he felt having his precious little princess obey him like that.

" _Yes_ ," Kei moaned lowly, "That's a good boy, isn't it? _Are you a good boy for me Baby_?"

Yamaguchi didn't want to answer the question, but something about the way Tsukki's silver eyes bore into his soul, setting fire to all of his insides, made desperately want to please the dominant male that had him pressed over his thighs.

" _Yes_." He whispered, his eyes never leaving Tsukkis.

Tsukki almost came on the spot. The sight of his mate, ass up on his lap panting as if he'd just ran a marathon was a sight that Tsukki would never ever get tired of. He spanked Yamaguchi once more, watching as his mate's head lolled back, his neck still sporting Tsukki's hand like it was a collar, exposing the slim column of pale skin. Tsukki's mouth found its way home at the crook of Yamaguchi's neck as the small boy cried out, rubbing Kei's leg like a bitch in heat in search of friction to work towards his release.

" _Two_ "

"such a good boy, Baby. _Did you like that?_ Do you like it when I spank your cute little ass?" Tsukki whispered into Yamaguchi's ear, kneading Yamaguchi's red ass with both of his hands, letting Yamaguchi's neck go to reveal a light pink tint where his hand had been.

Yamaguchi was biting the back of his hand to prevent all of the embarrassing sounds in him from coming out, he would literally die before he told Tsukki that he enjoyed having Kei's strong hands knead and bruise his ass.

Yamaguchi could feel that Tsukki wasn't angry anymore, the initial rage that had come with Yamaguchi teasing him about Kuroo was gone. Yamaguchi was afraid that meant that their..... session was going to be cut short because Tsukki would say that he couldn't go any further without losing control, but that's what Yamaguchi finally wanted, he wanted Tsukki to take out his cock and fuck Yamaguchi right into the ground, but as previously mentioned Yamaguchi knew that wouldn't happen unless Yamaguchi managed to push Tsukki off of the edge, and even though it would be embarrassing, Yamaguchi had to do it. Tsukki had told him that it was the only way to get him to fuck Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi wanted-no, _needed_ Tsukki to fuck him.

"Kei." Yamaguchi breathed out, shifting off of Kei's lap back onto his original place on his knees in front of Tsukki, he looked up at Tsukki, staring the strong alpha male straight in the eyes. Yamaguchi maintained eye contact as slowly slipped the rest of his sweatpants off of him, leaving him completely nude.

Tsukki clenched his fists, trying with much difficulty to stop his claws from emerging, his canines were already half extended and salivating to mark his mate. His eyes were still locked with his mates but flickered to the delectably bare body that was propped right between his legs. Once again, Tsukki found himself wondering how he was so lucky as to receive Yamaguchi as his other half from the gods.

"Kei, look in my eyes," Yamaguchi said, noticing how Tsukki's eyes were no longer on his, instead, they roamed up and down his body, sending racks of shivers all over Yamaguchi's body.

Tsukki's gaze went back to Yamaguchi's and Yamaguchi could feel hot desire pooling in his pelvis when the beefy athlete did what he said.

" _Kei_ ," Yamaguchi repeated, staring into Kei's eyes once again, " _please fuck me_."

Tsukki's cock twitched at Yamaguchi's words, but Tsukki knew that he couldn't fuck Yamaguchi now, or here in Yamaguchi's living room no matter how much he wanted to.

" _Kei please_ ," Yamaguchi whined, spreading his legs as far as they could on the ground, gasping when the tip of his dick brushed the carpeted floor. "I _need_ you to fuck me."

"No Yamaguchi," Kei grunted, his dick pressing against the front of his pants, attempting to stand straight up.

Yamaguchi could see how much Tsukki was struggling to contain himself. Just one more little push and Yamaguchi would finally get what he wanted from Kei.

Without a word, Yamaguchi's hands snaked up Tsukki legs and rested on the tops of Tsukki's deliciously thick thighs. He looked up at Tsukki through his eyelashes, biting his lip as he unzipped Tsukki's jeans and pulled Tsukki's dick out of his pants, marveling at the sheer size of the hot flesh in his hand.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi gasped, leaning in to lick Kei's cock, "Please fuck me, Kei, I need you so _badly_."

"No. You're not ready." Tsukki practically wheezed out, it took every last drop of willpower that he had to not slam Yamaguchi down and finally fuck the precious little ass he'd been dreaming about since day one.

Yamaguchi was getting tired of this frustrating game of cat and mouse, at first, it was Yamaguchi holding out, and now it was Tsukki holding out.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Yamaguchi groaned, rolling his eyes at Kei as he slowly twisted his fist around Tsukki's dick.

" _N_ -No?" Tsukki's hands were nearly shaking at this point, his eyes were having trouble focusing and his canines were almost fully extended. Tsukki had never felt so powerless, but at the blue time, he was buzzing. He could feel every single nerve ending in his whole body humming and jumping at the touch of his mate. It was heaven and hell for Kei at the blue time, he knew he couldn't give in, but he didn't know how to stop his minx of a mate from torturing him until his wolf took charge and did exactly what Yamaguchi wanted him to do.

"Then are you going to fuck me?" Yamaguchi asked, his eyes wide and his bottom lip slightly protruding and slightly red and swollen.

"I **_can't_** " Tsukki grunted through gritted teeth, clenching his hands beside him, his nails digging into his now bare legs. He knew that he was close to breaking, he needed to find a way to diffuse the situation... but how? Yamaguchi seemed hell-bent on having what he wanted, Tsukki had no clue how to end this other than finally giving in to his cravings and taking his mate on the floor of this living room.

"Yes, you-" Yamaguchi was cut off by the sound of Daichi's car entering the driveway.

" _Shit,_ " Tsukki grunted quickly yanking his pants back up before helping his mate struggle into the sweatpants and oversized tee he had stripped off.

They stood there in silence, both confused and panicked on what to do now. Tsukki wasn't sure if he should greet the two at the door or just go back to the gaming room and pretend to still be sleeping.

Yamaguchi was in a similar boat, did he go to his room or stay on the couch, and if he did stay on the couch would he be able to ignore his raging hard boner and make actual conversation?

As soon as Yamaguchi wondered about hiding his boner, his eyes shot down to the front of Tsukki's pants where the jock's own rock hard cock was making a very prominent tent.

"Fuck, you can't stay in here!" Yamaguchi hissed, pushing Tsukki towards the staircase.

"What- why?" Kei stuttered, almost tripping over his feet as his small mate tried to force him up the stairs.

"Because you wouldn't fuck me okay? They may not notice my problem, but they would have to be blind not to notice yours." Yamaguchi stopped pushing Tsukki and then began to pull him up the stairs.

"Shit," Tsukki muttered, just now noticing how extremely visible his dick was.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi said sarcastically, "So you can hide in this bathroom and... take care of yourself or something."

"Wait-" Tsukki tried to reach out and take Yamaguchi's wrist but the small male was too quick in slipping out the door and firmly closing it behind him.

Kei stood there, shellshocked at everything that had happened in the last 45 seconds. He couldn't believe that they came home right then, it must have been godly intervention, something sent to help Tsukki contain himself.

Even 1 more minute of Yamaguchi on the floor licking his cock, and Tsukki knew he wouldn't have been able to hold back. It was a miracle he had for as long as he did.

Tsukki's dick twitched at the thought of his mates tongue on it, licking hot stripes up and down while his precious little hands twisted around it. Tsukki couldn't help but be a little mad, his mate was far too good at what he was doing, it made Keis blood boil to think that there had been guys before him to receive that treatment from Yamaguchi.

His hand wrapped around his dick, his mind pictured Yamaguchi sitting there on the bathroom floor, just as he'd been in the living room. Tsukki may not be able to take his mate yet, but it certainly couldn't hurt to imagine it.

Yamaguchi had done his best, tucking his dick down into his pants and trying desperately to flatten it. He was so angry at Tsukki, the hot alpha male was sending some seriously mixed signals, and Yamaguchi was starting to think it was a classic little 'seduce the gay boy and then humiliate him' act that he'd seen more than once in his life.

Yamaguchi managed to make himself look decent right in time for his brother and Kuroo to walk through the front door with the lacrosse playbook.

"Hercules, really Yamaguchi?" Daichi laughed at Yamaguchi's last-second choice of television. He and Kuroo walked into the kitchen to eat some of the now cold pizza rolls.

Yamaguchi didn't reply to the question, he was still suffering from the whiplash he'd gotten in the last minute, and who could forget the ever so delicious thought that Tsukki was jacking himself off upstairs in Yamaguchi's bathroom.

"Earth to Yamaguchi," Daichi said nudging Yamaguchi's shoulder, drawing him out of his mini stupor.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if Kei was still sleeping in the gaming room."

"Oh," Yamaguchi muttered, trying his damndest to not let a blush come onto his face. His eyes unconsciously shot up to Kuroo's and then to the upstairs bathroom. "No, I think I heard him wonder upstairs, I think he's in the restroom."

Daichi nodded before turning back towards the gaming room.

"Alright, can you tell him that we're here when he comes down?"

"Yeah sure," Yamaguchi replied, attempting to cool his face which was, at this point, undoubtedly red. He just hoped neither of the boys noticed.

"K thanks," Daichi called, halfway down the hallway already.

Yamaguchi let out the breath that he'd been holding ever since they came in the door, his body sagged against the back of the couch.

He was so relieved that he didn't even notice that Kuroo was still in the room, accessing Yamaguchi's reactions and deducing that Tsukki had to of done something to but the boy that much on edge. Deep down Ven knew he shouldn't of left the alpha wolf here with his mate, but at the blue time he was happy for his friend because he could smell the arousal on Yamaguchi, meaning that Kei was making progress with his mate.

"Are you okay Yamaguchi?" Kuroo asked, a small smirk making it's way onto his face when a panicked look overtook Yamaguchi.

"Oh, yeah..." Yamaguchi laughed nervously, the embarrassment causing his face to redden even more. "Why?"

"Just making sure," Kuroo said before turning and walking down the hall to the game room.

'That was way too close for comfort.' Yamaguchi thought as he climbed the stairs, right now he wanted nothing more than to crawl under his bedsheets and never come out. He couldn't believe what he'd done, he was beyond embarrassed. Who was he if he couldn't even seduce a guy who had literally said he wanted to fuck Yamaguchi before?

Yamaguchi's pride was damaged to say the least, that was before he walked past the bathroom.

"Shit, _yeah that's good_. Fuck I should've fucked you baby."

Yamaguchi stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his ears, could he have heard that right? He was just about to walk away when he heard the voice again,

" _Fuck_ , Yamaguchi."

It was Tsukki. Yamaguchi was shocked, he'd gotten under the jock's skin so much that he was in there pulling his cock to the thought of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi's ego was instantly reinflated, the feeling of victory coursed through his blood, making him a little light-headed.

He imagined Tsukki behind the door, propped against the bathroom counter, his thick thighs spread in a powerful stance, his hand moving up and down the thick cock that Yamaguchi had his lips on not even 5 minutes ago. Yamaguchi's erection was slowly re-emerging at the thought of having Tsukki wrapped so much around his finger that the strong adonis would be pleasuring himself with Yamaguchi's name on his lips, and just like that, the heat that Yamaguchi had escaped, came back in full effect, filling Yamaguchi with an unquenchable need for Tsukki.

Yamaguchi practically glided across the space between him and the door, turning the know and slipping in without a second thought. He was greeted with the sexy sight of Tsukki exactly how Yamaguchi had pictured him, radiating dominance and exuding an essence that Yamaguchi couldn't quite place a finger on. The smell of Tsukki was thick in the air, and Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he didn't want to strip right then and bathe in the scent.

" _Yamaguchi_." Kei gasped, his silver eyes burning into the soothing eyes of his mate. "You shouldn't be in here." He grunted as if he were in pain and Yamaguchi knew he needed to make Tsukki cum if it was the last thing he did.

" _Kei_ ," Yamaguchi whispered, slowly pulling his pants off, exposing himself completely to Tsukki, exactly how he'd been 10 minutes ago, " _I want you so much._ "

He sunk down to his knees until he was faced with Tsukki's pulsing erection. He lightly blew air onto the tip of it, reveling in the growling sound that came from the back of Tsukki's throat.

"If you won't fuck me at least let me make you cum."

"Yamaguchi yo-"

" _Please_ , Kei."

Yamaguchi spoke with such hot desperation that Tsukki literally couldn't find it in himself to say no, his wolf howled in anticipation, he was finally going to get what he wanted!

Without a word, Tsukki's hand threaded itself into Yamaguchi's hair and Yamaguchi almost came on the spot. Just to know that he'd finally won, that he had the power to seduce Tsukki like this. A hot moan slipped out of Yamaguchi's mouth and he took Tsukki's cock to his lips.

"Shit, I want you _so_ much Kei." He whispered, licking Kei's tip, "you're so hard for me, _were you thinking me Kei_?" He asked, looking up at Kei through his lashes, his pupils blown wide and drool already slipping down his chin.

" _Fuck yes baby_ , suck my dick now," Kei growled, pushing Yamaguchi's head down onto his cock, his whole body tensing as Yamaguchi's hot mouth encased him. Tsukki expected Yamaguchi to stop him, to gag, but his mate just closed his eyes and opened his jaw for Tsukki's dick to sink further.

"Shit baby." Kei hissed, his dick almost all of the way down Yamaguchi's throat. He looked down at his beautiful mate, there were tears in the corners of Yamaguchi's eyes but his eyes were still locked on Tsukki's as if he was enjoying himself just as much as Tsukki was. Tsukki's balls were coiled so tightly, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on with Yamaguchi looking at him like that. Then Yamaguchi started moving his head, back and forth at a speed that Tsukki didn't expect in the least, the pace was mind-boggling and Tsukki's abused dick was loving every second.

" _Fuck_ , Yamaguchi I can't hold on much longer."

That was all Yamaguchi needed to hear. He wanted Tsukki to cum in his mouth, he wanted to taste it, he wondered if it tasted as good as Kei's dick did, it was so warm and heavy on his tongue, Yamaguchi himself was close to exploding all over his bathroom floor without any touch whatsoever, that's how much of an effect Tsukki had on him.

Keeping his eyes locked on Kei's, Yamaguchi swallowed around Kei's cock, flexing his throat around the thick appendage.

" _Fuck_ , Yamaguchi," Tsukki growled, feeling himself fall over the edge into the strongest orgasm he'd ever felt, he tried to pull out of Yamaguchi's mouth to cum, but the boy firmly placed his hands on the back of Kei's thighs, holding his head in place and causing Tsukki to plummet off that cliff of pleasure.

" _Fuuuuck._ " He growled, the vibrations of the sound sending shockwaves all of the way through Yamaguchi, making him buck his hips into the air between him and Tsukki. Yamaguchi tried to swallow the gushing streams of cum that flooded his mouth as quickly as he could, but his abused throat could only swallow so fast and cum started to leak out of the corners of Yamaguchi's mouth.

Tsukki thrust his dick into Yamaguchi's mouth a few more times before pulling out and slouching back against the counter, his mind blown at the incredibly hot experience.  
Yamaguchi kept his eyes on Kei as he cleaned his face with his fingers before licking the excess fluid from the sticky digits, smiling when Tsukki's cock twitched again.

"Thank you." He whispered, feeling the warmth coiling in his abdomen, Yamaguchi knew that as soon as he got to his room that he'd have to fix his own problem, but what he didn't know was that Tsukki intended to pay him back for the pleasure he'd received.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Tsukki asked, half wanting to know and half hoping that Yamaguchi had never done that to anyone else before.

Yamaguchi just shrugged, he didn't want to admit to Tsukki that he'd done that kind of thing before, he didn't want Tsukki to think badly about him.  
But then again, why the fuck should Yamaguchi care if Tsukki thought bad about him? This was a one-time thing, it's not like Yamaguchi wanted to pursue a relationship with the jock.

"How many other guys have you been with?" Tsukki asked, his voice taking on a darker tone. Yamaguchi was shocked at the sudden change in demeanor and frankly, he was a little perturbed that Tsukki thought he had the right to know how many guys Yamaguchi had sucked off, not to mention the condescending tone that Tsukki had.

"Why do you care?" Yamaguchi bit, pulling his pants back up. He didn't need this bullshit, he could go to his room and watch some porn to get off, he didn't need or want Tsukki to do it for him......okay maybe he did, but it so wasn't worth it if Tsukki was going to make Yamaguchi feel lousy for being with a few guys, why did Tsukki care anyways?

Yamaguchi got up and tried to slip out of the bathroom door as he had done earlier, but Tsukki wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Because I care," Tsukki said, grabbing Yamaguchi's wrist and turning him around so the two were face to face again.

"that's not a real answer." Yamaguchi bit back, trying to twist his hand out of Tsukki steely grip and failing to do so.

"How many guys have you been with Yamaguchi?" Tsukki growled, his eyes flashing red as jealousy reared its ugly head inside of him.

"Listen," Yamaguchi shot back, slightly scared of the threatening mountain of muscle in front of him. "I don't need you to stand there and make me feel like a whore, I sucked you off now why don't you just go away."

Yamaguchi knew an angry jock when he saw one, he'd been beaten up enough times to know when to stand his ground and when to run the other way with his tail tucked. Tsukki was not someone he wanted to take chances with, Yamaguchi knew that he'd get killed if he challenged him further.

Out of pure impulse, Tsukki turned Yamaguchi around and pressed him against the bathroom counter into a position that was similar to one Yamaguchi had been in when Tsukki spanked him.

"How many guys have you let spank your ass, Yamaguchi?" Tsukki's hot breath fanned over the back of Yamaguchi's neck as his hand rested on one of Yamaguchi's ass cheeks, kneading it through his sweatpants before ripping them down once more.

"Let me up, you asshole, or I'll scream."

"I bet you've never let anyone do that, have you? I bet that you've never had to beg for anyone's cock before either, have you?"

"I swear to god if you don't let me up I'll-"

" _You'll what_? Go and tell your brother what happened, that you drank my cum and then thought I'd let you just walk away? You might've sucked some guys dicks before baby, _but I bet they've never wanted to fuck you like do._ "

"Are you trying to make me feel better about myself because it's not working." Yamaguchi gasped sarcastically, hell-bent on not enjoying the strong hand massaging his butt.

"Did any of those guys ever touch you, Kitten?"

Yamaguchi felt himself slowly slipping back into the euphoric state that he'd only ever been in with Tsukki, he felt like he'd been drugged, all he could think about was how hot Tsukki felt pressed up behind him.

" _Come on_ ," Tsukki said, lightly biting the shell of Yamaguchi's ear. "Tell me that you've never been fucked by anyone. Is that why you want my cock so bad? Because you know how _good_ I can make you feel?"

" _N_ -no." Yamaguchi stuttered, his mouth falling open in a silent O due to the intense pleasure building in his core.

"No what, Baby?"

Yamaguchi was someone back in the state of total recklessness. He didn't care that Tsukki was literally just making him feel bad, he wanted Tsukki to touch him, to slide his dick into him.

"No one's fucked me, no one's touched me, no one's- _ahhh_ " Yamaguchi hissed when Kei's hand wrapped around Yamaguchi's dick and gave it a firm tug.

"Do you want me to touch you, Baby?" Kei asked, his wolf all of the way at the surface.

Yamaguchi couldn't find it in him to refuse the offer, his vision was blurry and his heart rate was sky high, at this point he was convinced that the only way he could calm down, was if he did exactly what Kei told him to.

"Yes please."

Tsukki's wolf practically purred at the satisfaction of having his mate submit to him, he took his hand that was on Yamaguchi's dick and brought it up to the boy's mouth.

  
" _Suck it._ " He demanded, rubbing the tips of his fingers on Yamaguchi's lips before plunging them into the hot canal that Keis dick had been previously occupying.

Yamaguchi moaned around Tsukki's fingers, the feeling of that combined with the feeling of Kei's other hand running up and down Yamaguchi's body would soon make Yamaguchi lose it.

"Yeah, get those fingers nice and wet for me baby," Tsukki said before pulling his fingers from Yamaguchi's mouth, the movement evoking a wet 'pop'

"I can't believe you've never ahead anyone else do this to you Baby, I guess you're only a slut for me... _is that right Kitten_?"

Another moan left Yamaguchi's mouth, this one a bit louder than any of the others and Tsukki remembered that there were, not only 2 people downstairs, but one was a werewolf with super-hearing.

" _Shh, Baby, you don't want them to hear you do you?_ " Tsukki whispered, slowly sweeping his slick fingers across Yamaguchi's hole. Massaging the puckered muscles in circles as Yamaguchi fought to contain the cries of pleasure fighting to get out.

"I know I don't want them to hear you, your moans are for me and me only. _Right_?" Tsukki asked, dipping his finger into Yamaguchi's slicked hole.

" _Yes..._ " Yamaguchi panted, " _just for you. I'm your slut, fuck me please_."

Tsukki groaned, his erection back in full effect.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer, hed waited as long as he could to do this, Yamaguchi was just too incredibly sexy to resist anymore.

" _Shit that's tight_." Kei cursed as he pushed two fingers into Yamaguchi's ass, the thick digits gliding in like Yamaguchi had been waiting for this for days.

" _Oooh fuuuckk yes_ ," Yamaguchi whined, his head falling down to rest on his forearms that were propped on the counter.

" _Shh_ baby." Tsukki whispered, wrapping a hand around Yamaguchi's mouth, trying to stifle the desperate mewls coming from the writing minx as Tsukki fingered him slowly.  
Yamaguchi pressed his ass back to meet Tsukki with every slow, painstaking thrust. He was so close to completion, that if Tsukki didn't hurry up, Yamaguchi was going to go insane.

Yamaguchi took the hand off of his mouth and turned his face towards Tsukkis, capturing the jocks lips in a searing kiss.

"Please, Kei," he begged, " _please go faster_."

" _Fuck_."

Without another word Tsukki quickened the pace and added a third finger to fuck his mate, pounding into the quivering Yamaguchi faster than Yamaguchi thought humanly possible. Hitting Yamaguchi's sweet spot every single time.

Yamaguchi's bones felt like they were turning to jelly and if it wasn't for the bathroom counter being there, he probably would be on the floor.

"Shit. Harder Kei... _Fuck me harder_."

Kei moaned at his mate's words, working his fingers impossibly faster into Yamaguchi.

"God, Kei, I'm so close. I'm so close, I'm gonna cum."

That fuelled Tsukki even further, he slipped his free hand around to Yamaguchi dick and started to stroke it up and down, each stroke in perfect time with the thrusting of his fingers.

" _Oh!_ " Yamaguchi cried, biting the back of his hand to control his volume.

He had never felt this good, he could only imagine what actual sex with Tsukki would feel like.

Before long Yamaguchi felt his balls tighten and his muscles clench around Tsukki. He saw little specks of white in his vision as he experienced the most mind-shattering orgasm he'd ever had.

Tsukki was incredibly turned on by Yamaguchi, and this time when the boy froze in his arms he didn't freak out, he now knew for sure that Yamaguchi was one of the best submissive out there when he started shaking with the most powerful orgasm ever. Tsukki kept his pace of stroking Yamaguchi's front as he finger fucked his ass as his mates cock spurted out white ribbons of seed.

" _Yeahh_ , _that's right baby_. Give me all your cum." Tsukki growled, ravaging Yamaguchi's mouth with a dominating kiss as the small male bottomed out, sagging lifeless against Tsukkis chest.

"Good boy, Baby," Kei whispered in Yamaguchi's ear, leaving soft kisses down the pale columns of his neck. "I'm so proud of you." He continued, rubbing small relaxing circles into Yamaguchi's back.

Yamaguchi was still stuck in the only thing Yamaguchi could describe as the twilight zone, as Tsukki cleaned Yamaguchi up with the hand towel that had been sitting next to the sink and helping Yamaguchi back into his sweats.

"You did so good." Kei swooned, carefully picking his princess up bridal style and carrying him out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Where is your room Kitten?" Kei asked, looking down into Yamaguchi's pleasure blown eyes.

Yamaguchi subconsciously pointed to his room before laying his hand back down on Kei's solid chest. The muscled lacrosse captain was so warm that the covers of Yamaguchi's bed paled in comparison when Tsukki laid Yamaguchi's down and wrapped the sheets around his body.

"I gotta go now baby, this isn't over though. I promise that when I know you're ready, I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week after."

Yamaguchi just smiled, only half processing the dirty promise as he drifted off into a post-euphoric nap.

As Yamaguchi's eyes slinked close he felt Tsukki's lips softly caress his own, before he fell asleep with the sweet, sweet memory of what had just happened.


	10. Chapter ten

Yamaguchi had been avoiding Tsukishima like the plague. He thought that after what had happened a few days prior, his system would be completely cleansed of Tsukishima, that since Yamaguchi had gotten his taste, there would be no urge to further sample the goods. It may sound stupid or naive that Yamaguchi thought that, but that's how it had always worked in the past. Yamaguchi would get with a guy and then "magically" never want to be near him again. Of course, none of them had been anywhere near the degree of sexy that Tsukishima was, but still. Yamaguchi thought he'd be okay.

He was pathetically wrong.

The feelings hadn't fizzled, they had done the furthest thing from it. Before the incident Yamaguchi could at least sit next to Tsukishima without having dirty thoughts, now Yamaguchi's mind turned vulgar at the mere thought of the jock.

It was truly infuriating for Yamaguchi, the worst thing was that he saw Tsukishima every. single. day. and every day Tsukishima would do something to drive Yamaguchi into a sexual frenzy to where he couldn't focus on school work.

The day after.... the incident, Tsukishima had literally only smirked at Yamaguchi. That's all it took to send Yamaguchi into a downward spiral of horny-ness, he was just lucky he could control the occasional boner, he would simply whip out his calculus book and solve math problems, a natural boner killer for most. On a similar note, Yamaguchi was almost a month ahead of the class.

Now Tsukishima wasn't doing nearly as bad. One would think that he would be terrible seeing as he hadn't made a whole lot of development in his relationship with Yamaguchi, but actually, Tsukishima was quite happy with the progress he had made. He and Yamaguchi had had a couple of real conversations (in class, where Yamaguchi couldn't escape) and Tsukishima also found that if he placed a hand on Yamaguchi's thigh at their lab station, the smaller boy wouldn't knock it off for a good 5 minutes.

Sure he wished that he could hold and kiss Yamaguchi whenever he wanted, or that he and Yamaguchi could have sleepovers or cute dates, but for now, he had to take what he could get. So if that meant that Tsukishima could only slip in conversations during class and rest his hand on Yamaguchi's thigh, Kei was happy. Kuroo and Kei's parents, however, weren't quite as happy for the lovesick teenager, the full moon was approaching fast and they knew that once it hit, there would be no one to control Tsukishima's actions, not even an elephant tranq. They knew that they only had a couple of options when it came to Yamaguchi's and Tsukishima's safety. The first choice was that they could take Tsukishima away, hopefully far enough to where Tsukishima physically wouldn't be able to get to Yamaguchi, the upside of this choice would be that Yamaguchi would be oblivious to the whole ordeal and he would be at the optimal level of safety. The downsides were that to take Tsukishima that far away from his mate, might not only be damaging to Tsukishima's health, but it would also need to be almost a full state away from Arizona. The second choice would be to tell Yamaguchi and his family about the town's secret and then explain to Yamaguchi that he was indeed bound to Tsukishima by fate and unless he wanted Tsukishima to die a painful, lonely death he would have to spend the rest of his life with him. The downside is that this plan rarely worked, the last time that the alphas told a human family about the town too soon, that family skipped town and claimed everyone in it was in a drug trade fueled cult. But on the upside, if it did work, then it would be like ripping off a band-aid, it would spare both the town and the human family stress and all of the tension that they'd been feeling for the last couple of weeks. The third and most appealing choice to Tsukishima was to not tell Yamaguchi yet, seduce him, and then break the news to him right after. The downside to this plan was that it was a terrible one, that would no way in hell end up well.

So all of this left everyone stumped on what to do. They didn't see a way to handle the upcoming moon without someone being upset about it.

Kei jogged down the stairs of Tsukishima manor, wanting to grab a light snack before he started his Saturday morning workout when he met the sight of his parents, Kuroo, and a few senior pack members gathered around the table.

"Hey...." He said, slowing to a cautious walk at the bottom of the stairs as everyone's heads turned to look at him. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing too much, just talking over some stuff." His mother answered, a slightly stressed smile on her face as she tried to indiscreetly cover the list of choices and solutions that they had been working on for the last hour. "Did you sleep okay, honey?"  
"Yeah, I slept fine. Why are you here Kuroo?" Tsukishima continued, approaching the table to try and see the paper that he noticed his mother trying to hide.

"I'm just here to keep notes..... for my parents?"

Everyone at the table winced a little at Kuroo's inability to lie on command because while usually, it made Kuroo the most trustworthy person in a room, today it was bound to blow their cover and expose to Tsukishima that they were coming up with his quarantine plan.

"Where are your parents today?" Tsukishima responded, giving up on looking over his mother’s shoulder and focusing on his best friend. Kuroo was shit at lying and Tsukishima knew it, ever since they were young it had always been Kuroo to break under pressure and tell the truth.

"They're out...... busy..... at-"

"Kuroo's parents are filling in for us at a conference with a couple of other packs. We sent them for us because we needed to have this meeting today." Tsukishima's father cut Kuroo off, he actually told the truth about where Kuroo's parents were, they were filling in for the alphas at a conference, the only thing he lied about was the reason, the conference was much more important than the meeting about Tsukishima and the full moon, but the alphas simply had to put their son before work. So they sent Kuroo's parents in place.

Tsukishima nodded, he knew that his father was also most likely telling the truth for he wasn't one to lie, so he decided to drop that matter, but he still wanted to know what they were discussing. There was an itching feeling in the back of his mind that said that they were in fact, talking about Tsukishima.

"So why aren't you guys having this meeting in the conference room?"

"We just aren't. Now I'm sorry to sound mean Kei, but you're being annoying." the Luna responded, crossing her arms and giving Tsukishima a look that said "walk away now or you'll regret it"

"Okay," he said, offering his mother a gesture of surrender, "I'm just going to get a banana, and then I'll be gone. I'm gonna head to the gym is that alright?"

"What time will you be home? We were thinking of having a pack run tonight." Tsukishima's mother asked.

"I'll be home on time, I'm only gonna stay at the gym for a couple of hours." He said, and with that, he grabbed a banana off of the counter and opened the door that led to the garage. "Bye, have a nice meeting." He called over his shoulder before opening the garage and walking to his car.

Tsukishima knew that they were probably talking about the upcoming full moon, and he decided to ignore them. He had a feeling that everything would turn out okay. He had a feeling that somehow Yamaguchi would understand, and all of this worrying wouldn't help the situation at all.

***************

"I don't get it, Yamaguchi, you like him, he likes you. Just stop being a pussy and ask him out." Hinata yelled across the court, hitting the tennis ball back over the net towards Yamaguchi.

"I don't think you get it Hinata, I can't do that and I don't like him!" Yamaguchi yelled back as he too returned the ball across the net.

"Yes, you do and he clearly likes you, everyone can see it. He's literally looking at you non-stop, he only sits next to YOU in class, and if he's not next to you, he's talking about you with literally whoever will listen to him. It's hilarious if you can't see how badly he wants you."

"Ew," Yamaguchi whined, scrunching his nose up at Hinata's words. He didn't want to hear his best friend talk about how badly he was desired by Tsukishima, it was bad enough just talking to him about the matter. "Don't say that please, and I can't believe that you're urging me to ask him out, or even saying I like him! If anything, I'm being harassed by that boy and no one believes me!"

Hinata let out a barking laugh, hitting the ball to the furthest corner of Yamaguchi's court, causing him to miss the return. He approached the net to talk to his friend.

"Yamaguchi," he said, smiling, "If you were truly being harassed I would totally kick that guy's ass. But it is painfully obvious to everyone under this sun, that you and he have some major sexual tension between you two, and it's clearly mutual. So you might as well not argue with me, I know that I'm right."

"You're wrong." Yamaguchi frowned, grabbing the ball and stalking over to where he'd set his water bottle down, taking a seat on one of the small court-side benches. Hinata just laughed and sat down beside him.

"If I'm wrong, then why is it that you can't say his name without blushing."

Yamaguchi's jaw dropped, he could so say the name without blushing, the only reason he would blush was if his brain decided to recall how it felt to be trapped between Tsukishima and a wall.

"I can too say his name. As I said, I don't even like him."

"Say his name then Yamaguchi." Hinata urged, the smile never leaving his face.

"No. I don't need to, we both know who we're talking about. There's no need." Yamaguchi turned his face away from Hinata, not wanting him to see the light pink blush that was somehow already forming on his cheeks.

"Whatever, all you're doing is proving me right."

Yamaguchi just stuck his tongue out in reply as he stuck his palms against his warming cheeks. You'd think that after a match of tennis one wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a blush and blood flow to his face due to exercise, but since it wasn't super hot outside, Yamaguchi's face wasn't very red, making the growing blush blatantly observable.

'Maybe' he thought, 'if we change the subject, it'll go away'

"What are you doing tonight? Do you wanna come over and watch a movie?" He asked Hinata, trying to take his mind off of the thought of Tsukishima.

Hinata clicked his tongue in thought, looking towards the sky as if it would help him remember if he had made any plans.

"Kageyama did ask me this morning if we could go on a hike this afternoon, but we should be back by like seven, so if I get to pick the movie, yes, I can come over tonight."

"All right. Deal." Yamaguchi said, nodding. It'll be good for him to just hang out with Hinata for a few hours, let some of the stress that he'd been feeling for the past week go.

"Cool, now let’s leave, my calves are starting to hurt from running all over the court," Hinata said, grabbing his keys that he had set down right beside his own water bottle.

"I can't help that I'm just better than you at everything," Yamaguchi said, teasingly pushing his shoulder as they began to walk out of the courts and to Hinata's car.

"You're a cocky little sonofabitch today, you know that?" he teased back, rolling his eyes as Yamaguchi's walk took on a confident, sassy sway.

"I know." He grinned, "I'll race you the rest of the way," He said before taking off for the last 40 feet between them and the car.

"I hate you so much!" Hinata yelled, pushing himself to run despite the protest in her calves. He caught up to Yamaguchi fairly quickly before running ahead and beating him to the car.

"Dammit," Yamaguchi whined. He might have been able to beat Hinata at tennis, but he was a lousy runner and he knew it. He wondered why he even challenged him in the first place.

"Get in Weirdo" he laughed, unlocking the doors and sliding in the driver's seat himself.

***************

After dropping Yamaguchi off at home, Hinata had left to go meet his boyfriend so that they could go on a hike or something. Yamaguchi's parents weren't coming back into town until the next week, Azumane of course had to work, and Daichi was out on a date with someone. This left Yamaguchi all alone in the house for at least another 4 hours. At first, he did some simple cleaning tasks, even taking out the trash. Being the youngest sibling, Yamaguchi had never taken out the trash before so that was quite the adventure, but after he had gotten that done and squared away, he found himself quickly becoming bored.

He eventually wandered upstairs and into his bedroom, he plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV that he had in his room, scrolling through the channels for something to watch. After a minute of scrolling, Yamaguchi saw the porn channels.

 _'Should I?'_ he thought. It had been a while since he'd gotten any sort of release, and with all of the teasing Tsukishima was putting him through, Yamaguchi's blue balls were practically purple.

' _you deserve it. You've been super stressed out because of him, and he's probably just doing all of this to fuck with your head._ '

Yamaguchi did agree with that thought, so it didn't take much of him convincing himself to pull out the credit card that his parents gave him and order himself a nice little gay porn. ' _because honestly_ ,' he thought, _'what's the harm?'_.

Well, 'the harm' became evident as soon as the porno came on because as soon as Yamaguchi saw those two naked men going at it, the only thing he could think of was him and Tsukishima in the place of them. He started to think about how it felt when Tsukishima slapped his ass and choked him out, he started to think about how it felt to be pressed between Kei's hard torso and a wall, he started to think about how good his dick felt in his hand and how it tasted, and before long Yamaguchi was on his back panting and stroking himself to the thought of the hot jock licking and biting his neck and whispering all of the dirty kinky shit he wanted to do with him into his ear. Yamaguchi knew that it was wrong to think of all of this, but alone in the house, there was literally no one or nothing to stop him from indulging in all of the scandalous thoughts that had been clouding his mind for the last week.

Yamaguchi wondered if he would ever actually get to sleep with Tsukishima, or if the alpha male would keep teasing him until he literally died. He couldn't understand why Tsukishima wouldn't just bite the bullet and fuck him, clearly, they both wanted it, yet every single situation in which Yamaguchi literally begged Tsukishima to take him, he got rejected. The most he'd been able to do with Tsukishima was a blowjob. A BLOWJOB? Yamaguchi couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't even be in the same room as Tsukishima without thinking about how hot it was when he fingered Yamaguchi against his own bathroom counter. That's the real reason that Yamaguchi had been avoiding Tsukishima because he wanted him so badly and clearly, he wasn't ready to give Yamaguchi what he wanted, so the healthiest thing that Yamaguchi could do for himself was stay away from Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi was close to finishing, he pressed his eyes closes, imaging that it was Tsukishima's hand stroking him and imagining that it was Tsukishima's hand running up and down his side. Yamaguchi was so close and he needed something to push him over. He thought back to his previous thought of Kei fingering him, and his hand subconsciously slid towards his face, and he slowly wrapped his lips around his fingers, remembering how it felt when Kei told him to suck Tsukishima's thick digits. He could feel his orgasm getting stronger and stronger, his hand slid down between his thighs and his newly wet fingers slipped into himself, not filling him up nearly as good as Tsukishima's had, leaving Yamaguchi feeling slightly empty. Yamaguchi slowly twisted his fingers, trying desperately to mimic the actions that Tsukishima had performed upon him. Yamaguchi had pleasured himself this way before, but after what Tsukishima had done, anything that Yamaguchi would be able to do would pale in comparison. So all he thought about was how good it felt when Tsukishima did it, and within seconds he was reaching his climax and gasping out Tsukishima's name.

"Fucking shit, what the hell is wrong with me?" Yamaguchi whispered to himself. He was laying in bed, pleasing himself to a man who had been mercilessly teasing him for weeks now. Yamaguchi wondered if there was something wrong with him. He had never been so caught up on someone, and quite frankly, it was starting to scare him. What was he supposed to do? A relationship would never work with Tsukishima, people like Tsukishima never ended up with people like Yamaguchi, not in real life. Yamaguchi was bound to get hurt, and Yamaguchi didn't want to hurt Tsukishima. It was a mess.

Yamaguchi crawled off of his bed, ashamed of what he had done and on the edge of tears. He was confused and horny, and suddenly, the fact that Yamaguchi was all alone in the house was stifling and terrifying and then, for some reason, Yamaguchi began to cry. Not a loud ugly cry, only a couple of tears managed to slip out as he sniffled while cleaning himself up. He didn't even know why he was crying. He didn't want to cry, he just felt shitty. That's why he was crying. He pulled his sweatpants back on and crawled into bed to go to sleep.

************************************

"Yamaguchi!" "Yamaguchi!" "Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi woke up to Hinata's frantic voice ringing through his house, and before he could even get up out of bed he was busting through the door and flinging himself onto the bed.

"You're not gonna fucking believe this, I'm fucking freaking out."

He was panting as if he had run all the way from where he and Kageyama were hiking, all the way to Yamaguchi's house. Yamaguchi looked up at him, his eyes were only slightly red from earlier.

"Huh?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as Hinata frantically rolled off of his bed and started to pace the length of Yamaguchi's bedroom.

"I'm fucking freaking out Yamaguchi. I don't even know if what I saw was real, and-and-and- I don't know who they were, and I feel like I'm having a heart attack! I don't know if I should go to the police, or what. They would probably think I'm fucking crazy. I jus-"

"Hinata. You need to calm down and talk to me for a minute." Yamaguchi said, sitting up in his bed. To say he was getting worried about his friend would be an understatement. The boy's eyes were wide and his face was red and Yamaguchi was afraid that he would start crying at any second.

"I'm sorry." he gasped, trying to level his breathing, "I'm just.. a little freaked out."

"Yeah," Yamaguchi said soothingly, reaching out to comfort his friend, "it's okay. Just calm down. Where is Kageyama?"

"He's at the house. He didn't see it... an-and he tried to calm me down but I knew I had to tell you, and- I just can't believe that I saw it. Please don't think I'm crazy."

"I won't. It's okay Hinata. What did you see."

"Okay." Hinata gulped, taking in a deep breath of air to calm himself. "Do you remember the first day of school when all you would talk to me about was how weird you thought everyone was, and I just told you to shut up and that they were just nice and shit? Well, you were right Yamaguchi, you were so fucking right and I am so sorry for belittling your feelings."

To say that Yamaguchi was confused would also be an understatement.

"What did you see Hinata?"

"They're dogs." Hinata wheezed out, his hand coming up over his heart as if getting that off his chest was some great relief, and while Hinata was relieved, Yamaguchi was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"They're what?" He said, just barely containing his smile. Hinata looked up at Yamaguchi's face to see the amusement and disbelief in his eyes. He placed his hands on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes, trying to Yamaguchi to take him seriously.

"They're goddamn dogs, Bro. Like full-on, they're dogs."

Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrowed once he saw how serious Hinata was, he had no clue what he was talking about, and to be honest he was sounding pretty fucking crazy. He didn't understand if he was playing some kind of joke, and if he was... what was the joke? Was it funny to him? He didn't want to upset him by saying anything, but he had no clue as to what he meant.

"I don't understand Hinata." He said, gently taking Hinata's hands off of his shoulders and placing them back in his lap.

"Shit...." he sighed, "I don't either. But, you like.... in Twilight.... how Jacob is like half dog?" Hinata asked, carefully monitoring the changes in Yamaguchi's facial expressions.

"A werewolf?" Yamaguchi offered, trying to help Hinata portray his point.

"Yes!" Hinata agreed, scooting closer to Yamaguchi on his bed. "They're werewolves."

Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh this time. He still didn't quite know what the joke was, but he did know that Hinata clearly had some great acting skills.

"Yamaguchi." Hinata said evenly, his tone saying that he was completely serious, "The people in this town are werewolves. You have to believe me."

The smile dropped from Yamaguchi's face and it was immediately replaced with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Hinata. Do you honestly expect me to believe that the people in this town aren't humans? That they can transform into wolves like Jacob from Twilight? Do you understand how crazy that sounds and how impossible that is?" Yamaguchi asked the amount of sincerity in Hinata's face was seriously concerning to him.

"Yes Yamaguchi, I know I sound crazy. But I was walking with Kageyama and he wanted to run ahead because he heard a stream or something, and my calves were absolutely dead from playing tennis, so I told him, 'ok Kageyama, go ahead. I'll catch up' so he ran off and I just continued down the path until I got to a fork in the trail, and I couldn't hear the stream, so I called for Kageyama and if sounded like he went down the one on the right, so I went down the one on the right. After about 5 minutes of walking, I realized that I had clearly chosen the wrong path and turned around to find my way back to the fork when I heard a really familiar voice, so I walking off of the trail and towards the voice. I got to a gap in the trees, where I could see out over a big yard and I realized that we were in the woods behind Tsukishima's house, and in the yard was Tsukishima, his family, and a shit ton of other people that go to our school, and the person whose voice I had heard was Kuroo from the lunch table's voice. Then Tsukishima's dad I guess started talking and he started talking about running and a full moon, and then the weirdest shit happened and you have to promise me that you'll believe me." Hinata said, stopping the story to take a breath and for Yamaguchi to promise that he would keep an open mind.

"Okay, I promise to believe you but only if you promise that this isn't a joke."

"I fucking swear it isn't Yamaguchi."

"Okay."

"Okay. So Tsukishima's dad said something and then..... you have to believe me.... he turned into a dog."

"Hinata." Yamaguchi sighed, still disbelieving him and slightly disappointed that he continued to lie.

"NO Yamaguchi! I'm serious, and not only did he turn into a dog, but everyone, Tsukishima, Kuroo, everyone Yamaguchi. There's a whole lot of shit we don't know about this town, but I swear to God that I know what I saw was real."

"Hinata. Do you understand what you're asking me to believe?"

"I know, Yamaguchi. I don't want to believe it either. Hell, there shouldn't be any way in hell that this is real, but I am telling you what my eyes saw today."

"Holy shit" Yamaguchi breathed out, sitting back on his knees. In all of the excitement, he had fully gotten out from underneath the covers of his bed and joined Hinata on the surface.

"I know," Hinata replied, over the moon with relief that his friend had at least heard him out.

"This can't be real," Yamaguchi whispered. So what did that mean for this thing between him and Tsukishima? Did this mean that a fucking werewolf was trying to bang him? Was Yamaguchi the new Bella? It hurt his head to think about it.

"I know."

"So, what do we do now?" He asked, "It's not like we can just go back to school and pretend that everything is normal."

"I know, and at first I thought about just ignoring it. But I think it's too much to ignore. I think we should check the library tomorrow for information about it or something, I mean there were a lot of people that I saw, the whole town has to be in on it."

"It seems unlikely that we would be the only ones not to know though" Yamaguchi replied, running a hand through his hair as he thought about if Tsukishima was some half-man half-dog creature.

"We are new in town," Hinata said trying to come up with an explanation as to how everyone but them would know, "maybe they just haven't gotten the chance to tell us yet?"

Yamaguchi laughed, that was a ridiculous thought.

"That's ridiculous Hinata. What do you think they'd do, sit us down at dinner and gently break the news, 'hey guys, not to bring alarm, but we could tear your limbs off if we wanted to because we are supernatural man-wolves?'"

Hinata let out a little giggle as well, "I don't know man. How else would they tell us?"

"I don't know" Yamaguchi giggled.

The two then started to laugh, finding humor to be the only coping mechanism to help them think about the situation.

After the two calmed down, Yamaguchi sighed.

"So do you want to go to the library tomorrow and maybe even Monday since we have a long weekend?"

"Depends, can I stay the night? I don't I can go through explaining this to Kageyama too."

***************************

The next day Yamaguchi and Hinata went to the town library and asked the librarian if she had any books about the supernatural, werewolves in particular. Without batting an eye, she leads them over to the NONFICTION section and gave them more than enough reading material over the subject, then she asked if they were reading up on some history, to which Yamaguchi replied, 'yes, we're doing a project over the history of Smallwater.' The librarian simply nodded and went back to her desk, further proving to Yamaguchi and Hinata that Hinata just maybe, wasn't bat-shit crazy.

They found a desk near the back of the library and sat down, spreading the array of books out in front of them.

"So," Yamaguchi sighed, a bit overwhelmed at the sheer mass of the information in front of him. "Where should we start?"

**************

"Yamaguchi."

They had been reading for over an hour now.

"Yes, Hinata?"

Yamaguchi had read so much about werewolves that the severity of how real the situation was, was becoming frighteningly apparent and he had actually started to believe that Hinata had really found out the town's dirty secret.

"I think you should read this. You won't be happy, but I think you should." Hinata said, passing Yamaguchi a book opened to a page that labeled 'soulmates in werewolves'

****

SOULMATES IN WEREWOLVES  
 _Everyone has a mate, upon creation, every single soul is split into perfect halves and placed into two separate beings, the purpose of these two halves is to one day, join and become whole again. Some wolves will have to wait a long time to meet their soulmates, others can find theirs directly after turning 18 years of age, but the two souls will always find each other._

DO HUMANS HAVE SOULMATES?  
 _Yes, humans do and can have soulmates, but although they can and do have them, sometimes a human will never find their soulmate. Werewolves however will always find their soulmate in their life. A human will never know if they've found their soulmate if their soulmate is another human, but if a human is indeed the soulmate of a werewolf, the human will feel the same effects of the soul-bond as their werewolf counterpart._

THE MARK  
 _A werewolf will know their mate as soon as they set eyes upon them, and in cases of alpha wolves when they catch a sniff of their mate's scent. The scent of one's mate is extremely intoxicating and is the main token to identifying one's mate, in fact, one of the telltale signs that a wolf has found it's mate is that it can't resist what, at first, they would think is a perfume or cologne, only to come to find out, that it is the natural scent of their soulmate. As soon as the werewolves meet they will most likely bond, at first through a mark. A mark is a bite placed on the neck of each counterpart of the soul-bond and is semi-permanent. Upon complete mating, the mark is made completely permanent. The purpose of a mark is to mark the wolf’s territory of their mate to other wolves. If a mark isn't placed within the first full moon of meeting one’s mate, a werewolf will slowly decline into weakness and perhaps even death._

BONDING  
 _Complete soul-bonding takes place within the 3 days of a full moon, meaning the day before, of, and after a full moon. The complete bond is defined by humans as sexual intercourse, but in regards to werewolves, often results in knotting and pregnancy in female wolves. If a soul-bond isn't completed within the first full moon, both wolves involved will begin a decline into weakness and perhaps even death._

DEATH  
 _A wolf cannot live without its mate. If one's mate dies, the other is not far behind, for if half of a soul dies, the other half simply can't recover._

**************

"Holy Shit Hinata." Yamaguchi breathed out, letting the book fall closed in front of him. The fear inside of him was rolling off of him like waves. He turned towards his friend who was solemnly staring at him as if he already knew what he was thinking.

All of the puzzle pieces were falling into place for Yamaguchi, how he always seemed to be drawn to Tsukishima's colog-scent, how he could be totally livid at Tsukishima one second and then the next, be begging Kei to take him, it explained why Tsukishima always acted so fucking intimate with Yamaguchi, even in the middle of class.... hell, it even explained the ridiculously harsh hickies that Tsukishima left on his neck.

Everything from the past couple of weeks was coming into a mind-shattering focus, and Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he could handle it. He didn't know if he was just trying to make connections where there were none, or if he was predetermined to spend the rest of his life with Tsukishima. And if that was the case, Yamaguchi didn't know how to feel about it either. On one hand, he would never have to worry about being lonely because his other half was literally sealed by fate and would love him, unconditionally, forever. But on the other hand, Yamaguchi would be thrust into a completely unfamiliar and seemingly, completely unrealistic world and he would kind of, in a new way, be alone. It was terrifying and Yamaguchi didn't want to know the truth, he didn't want to know if that was his future, for Christ's sake, this morning the only thing he had to worry about in regards to his future was a test that they had in the upcoming week.

Yamaguchi looked into Hinata's face.

"I think......... I think I'm bound to Tsukishima" He whispered. Tears starting to well in his eyes.

"I think so too Sweetie." he smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around Yam's small frame and that's all it took for the floodgates to open and for Yamaguchi's tears to begin wetting his t-shirt.

"This fucking sucks."


	11. Chapter Eleven

After a long night of more research and even more crying, Yamaguchi and Hinata woke up in Yamaguchi's bedroom. They had fallen asleep watching werewolf conspiracy videos online and were still fully clothed in the day before's clothes. Yamaguchi woke up first, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and yawing. As he got up out of his bed, he tried his best to stretch his limbs and scrub the dirty feeling of old tears off of his face. Instead of waking Hinata up, he decided to go to the bathroom and wash his face and change out of the old clothes.

As he dried his face off and moisturized, Yamaguchi thought about all of the new information that he and Hinata had discovered the night before. There were definitely pros to the situation, but of course, with pros, there were plenty of cons as well.

For example, one pro was that in the werewolf community, if your mate for some reason were to cheat on you, you had the power to ask the 'council' (which was still a concept Yamaguchi didn't understand yet) to end the bond between you to and you would be able to watch your mate perish while you stayed perfectly fine.....so....that was cool, right? Or that in werewolf communities there was no sexism when it came to the ruling, it actually tended to lean more towards the matriarchy....so....that was cool too. Now on the downside, if Tsukishima was indeed Yamaguchi's mate, Yamaguchi would have to 'mate' with Tsukishima when the next full moon came or Tsukishima could die. It just so happened that the next full moon was in fact, in 1 week. So yeah..... that's not very cool. Another thing that wasn't very cool was something that Yamaguchi would also apparently have to go through called heat. Heat was when the more submissive half in the bond would undergo extreme pain and discomfort around the time of a full moon. The point of heat was for the body to release pheromones that made it harder for the mated pair to resist 'mating'. Yamaguchi didn't know if his body, being human, could physically do that so he wasn't super worried about that one but he was very worried about how close the next full moon was, and if he was even sure that he could accept Tsukishima as his 'mate'.

  
Think about it, this was all super new to Yamaguchi, 24 hours ago he didn't even think these types of beings existed. To find out that he pretty much had to spend the rest of his life with one was scary. He was just a kid really, he didn't know if he was ready for a relationship that meaningful or deep but if he didn't do something, from what he read, Tsukishima could die. He had no clue what to do, and it wasn't like he could just walk up to Tsukishima and ask. What was he supposed to do? Corner Tsukishima and demand the truth? Because Yamaguchi trying to demand things from Tsukishima had worked out so well in the past. But, cornering Tsukishima seemed like the only thing to do, it was the only way Yamaguchi was going to get answers.

Yamaguchi decided that that was what he would do. He would wait for Tsukishima to get out of Lacrosse practice and talk to him then. He would have to avoid Daichi of course, but he could just hide out under the bleachers and then ask Tsukishima for a ride home, he would confront him then. Yamaguchi was confident that Tsukishima would tell him because even if it was really hard to get Tsukishima to break to Yamaguchi's will, he had managed to do it once already, what was once more? Easy.

Once Hinata woke up, Yamaguchi told him what his plan was, and after a bit of convincing him that he would be completely safe with Tsukishima, he helped Yamaguchi plan a couple of questions to ask Tsukishima. The questions mainly consisted of things like, 'are you are a werewolf?', 'am I your mate?', 'will it hurt to complete 'the bond'?', 'do we have to do it within the first full moon?', things like that. Yamaguchi seemed confident in his questions, but deep down he was praying that Tsukishima would just stare at him like he was a crazy psycho and kick him out of his car, and they would never have to talk to each other again, and that would be that. He had a feeling it wouldn't turn out that way, but he was still praying.

***************************

It was Tuesday. It had been three days since Hinata found out about the town’s unbelievable secret, and two days since Yamaguchi found out that he was destined to be bound to some fairy-tale creature for the rest of his life. It did make a little sense though, every part of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's relationship, all of their interactions, the way that Tsukishima made Yamaguchi feel, had felt like it came straight out of a fairy-tale.

Today was the day that Yamaguchi was going to confront Tsukishima about the issue. He would say goodbye to Hinata after his last hour of the day and then go hide beneath the bleachers and wait for the lacrosse team to get released from practice. Once the lacrosse team was out, he would try his best to avoid Daichi and ask Tsukishima for a ride home. Once in the car, Yamaguchi was going to confront him. He would ask Tsukishima his list of questions and then...... well.... that was the tricky part, hopefully, Tsukishima would then drive Yamaguchi home and let him process it on his own time, but Yamaguchi knew from past experience that Tsukishima could be totally unpredictable. So that part of the plan was more flexible. Yamaguchi just hoped that he wouldn't chicken out.

"Are you ready for today?" Hinata asked worriedly, placing his school supplies down on the desk in front of Yamaguchi. They were in their first-hour class, one of the only 2 hours that Yamaguchi didn't share with Tsukishima.

"Do I have a choice?" Yamaguchi asked, trying to deflect the serious question with a lopsided grin, but Hinata could see the fear and anxiety in his best friend’s eyes. Hinata reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Yes. You do." he said. Hinata had been surprisingly reasonable and logical about the whole situation, Yamaguchi was impressed with him. Every time he expressed doubt about it, Hinata would hold his hand and let him know that everything was inside of his control and that he could back out anytime he felt uncomfortable.

Yamaguchi knew that wasn't quite true. Yamaguchi knew that once Tsukishima was set on a certain course, there was very little Yamaguchi could do to regain control, not only was the lacrosse captain stronger and faster than Yamaguchi, he had a supernatural power to make Yamaguchi submit. If it didn't seem like Yamaguchi was walking into a losing fight, he didn't know what it seemed like.

But he knew he couldn't tell Hinata any of that, he simply wouldn't understand. So Yamaguchi just smiled and nodded before returning his focus to the assignment that the teacher had given them the week prior, he would've done it over the long weekend, but alas he was otherwise engaged finding out weird secrets of the cult-like town.

Yamaguchi and Hinata did their work, sometimes they would exchange conversation with each other, sometimes their classmates would chime in. Whenever they would, Yamaguchi would try his best not to show his uneasiness, after all, he and Hinata now knew that every single other kid in that class was probably a werewolf that could rip them to shreds in a matter of seconds. Other than Yamaguchi's uneasiness towards his peers, the first period of the day went by rather quickly, and soon the bell rang and it was time for Yamaguchi to pack up, go to his next class, and face the music. The music being Tsukishima. He and Hinata got up and gathered their things, Yamaguchi wanted to stall, to tell Hinata that he didn't think he could face Kuroo and Tsukishima, but he knew that it would ultimately hurt him if he showed up to the class late. If he was early, at least he would get to pick the seat he would be uncomfortable in.

"Well. Good luck Yams, you can do it." Hinata said once they reached the door to Yamaguchi's next class.

"I'll definitely have to try." Yamaguchi joked, giving Hinata a small wave before turning and walking into the class. Thankfully Yamaguchi was one of the first ones there, and today he decided to choose a seat in the very back corner, he didn't want his back to be to Tsukishima at any point during the school day.

He tried to get situated, pulling his binder and pencil out from his bag. He debated if he should simply tune out the lesson today and lay his head down on his desk with his hood up, if he couldn't see Tsukishima then maybe Tsukishima wouldn't look at him.

As Yamaguchi struggled with the choice, the rest of the class filed in. They all saw Yamaguchi in the back corner and automatically left the seat beside him and the seat in front of that one open. Yamaguchi had noticed that everyone did this the third or fourth day of class and he didn't blame them, what was the use of sitting beside Yamaguchi if Tsukishima was going to ask them to move anyways.

After five or six people came into the room, Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima and Kuroo. Kuroo was his usual smiling self, greeting a few people as he walked down the aisles of desks, but Tsukishima wasn't his usual self, instead, he was wearing one of his light gray Nike hoodies with the hood drawn up around his face. He had both of his hands tucked into the front pocket and wasn't even attempting to look up at people. Yamaguchi was a bit taken back by the sight, but he was even more awestruck when Kuroo and Tsukishima chose seats on the opposite side of the room to Yamaguchi. Of course, everyone else noticed this too, and the room suddenly got very tense.

Yamaguchi watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Tsukishima took his seat before crossing his arms and laying his head down to rest on the desk, not even bothering to get his stuff out. There were a few whispers from the class, a few glances at Yamaguchi, and the empty desks now surrounding him. Yamaguchi's plan was already off to a rocky start, see it was just like he said, Tsukishima was unpredictable.

After what seemed like 50 years of tense silence, the teacher entered the class, closing the door behind herself and smiling at the class.

"Good morning class, I hope you all enjoyed your long weekend." She paused for a response, but everyone was too on edge to say anything and break the silence. The teacher frowned and cleared her throat, glancing around the room, she quickly picked up on what was happening as well.

' _She must be one of them too_ ' Yamaguchi thought.

"Well, aren't you a happy class this fine morning. Anyways," She said, quickly moving on. She walked up to her desk and took a seat, not writing an assignment on the board like usual.

"I figured I would make this a workday today, so if anyone has assignments missing or needs to come and ask me some questions, today is the day to do so. As you all know, you're lucky students this week, because it is, in fact, a three day week. You all have another long weekend ahead of you so just make it through these next three days. When we come back though, we will be starting a new chapter, so expect that when you come back."

There were a few comments in response, mostly just friends turning to talk to each other. Who knew if it was about the class or if it was about the boy sitting in the back of the room alone. Yamaguchi was alone in the back of the room as if people were too afraid to sit near him and Yamaguchi felt so terribly out of the loop. He didn't understand what was happening and for the first time since he had joined the new school, he felt like a freak. He knew what it felt like of course, at his old school he was discriminated against horribly, and his classmates weren't even supernatural creatures. Yamaguchi was no stranger to isolation, but the familiar sting of it was something that he definitely had not missed. So he decided to revisit an earlier idea and mirror what Tsukishima was doing, except Yamaguchi didn't pull his hood on, he simply rested his forehead in his crossed arms and closed his eyes, listening to the whispers of the class grow.

When the bell rang Yamaguchi put his head up and stretched his neck, he looked around the emptying classroom to find that Tsukishima and Kuroo had shot out of the room like a bat out of hell.

' _They must have super speed or something_ ' Yamaguchi thought, noticing that it was not the first time that Tsukishima had done something seemingly impossibly fast and just like that, dirty thoughts were filling Yamaguchi's head again. But this time Yamaguchi knew that it wasn't entirely his fault that he was thinking of Tsukishima, now he could blame the soul-bond thing or whatever, so that made Yamaguchi feel a little less pathetic.

His next class went very similar to the one before it, Tsukishima and Kuroo ignored Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi ignored them in return. It was weird, and Yamaguchi didn't like it. He found himself being disappointed that Tsukishima wasn't giving him any attention like usual, and that's when he realized.... he missed Tsukishima.

In the couple of weeks that Yamaguchi had known Tsukishima, he had developed some sort of feelings for Tsukishima. Yes he got annoyed at the pesky boy almost daily, but now that Tsukishima wasn't talking to him, or nudging his leg, or whispering lewd comments to him.... he found himself filled with......heartache? It wasn't quite strong enough to be heartache though, he hadn't know Tsukishima long enough to have a crush on him, so what was it? Was it merely the chemistry of the whole 'mate' thing? What if the 'mate' thing ending up being false? How would Yamaguchi justify his feelings then?

Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and texted Hinata to meet him in the library instead of the lunchroom today, with the odd feelings towards Tsukishima that he just acknowledged he didn't want to have to sit across the same lunch table from him, it would just be easier if he ate in the library.

***********************

"So what's wrong?" Hinata asked as he placed his lunch box on a library table and sat down next to Yamaguchi. He looked up at Hinata, his brows knitted. He didn't know how to begin the sentence without sounding desperate.

"Tsukishima and Kuroo are ignoring me." He said, biting down on a carrot and slightly pouting.

"and you're upset?" Hinata asked, he thought that Yamaguchi had been complaining about the attention he'd been receiving for weeks, now suddenly he's upset they weren't talking to him?

"No, it's just that.... they never ignore me. In fact, they've been going to weird lengths to ignore me. Today, in second period, they sat across the room from me and left me all alone in the corner."

"Yamaguchi," Hinata replied, looking at him with confusion, "I thought you didn't like the attention Tsukishima gave you. Now you're upset about it? I just don't understand."

"Hinata..." Yamaguchi whined, leaning closer to his friend and lowering his voice, "I was uncomfortable with the attention at first but now..... I kind of..."

"Miss it?" Hinata scoffed, laughing at the scowl that came over Yamaguchi's face when he unveiled that his friend indeed had a crush on Tsukishima.

"Don't talk so loud," Yamaguchi bit out, "The last thing the both of us need is people hearing, those things have better hearing than us you know." He whispered, glancing suspiciously around the empty library.

"Yamaguchi I wish you would stop referring to them as things. They're living, breathing, feeling..... beings, and just a friendly reminder, you're pretty much tied to one for the rest of your life."

"We don't know that yet," Yamaguchi said stubbornly, taking another loud bite out of one of his carrot sticks. "We might just be two crazy bitches that think they've walked into some fantasy novel. We could be completely wrong." He insisted and it was Hinata's turn to scowl at him.

"I know what I saw Yamaguchi."

"I know," Yamaguchi nodded his head at Hinata in fake sympathy, "and I believe you......I believe you think you saw the whole town turn into werewolves."

Hinata rolled his eyes. He knew Yamaguchi was kidding but the matter was still a little sore, it was one of Hinata's biggest pet peeves to have his feelings or experiences belittled, even in a joking manner.

"Ok Yamaguchi, I get it. I'm just a little....wound."

"You're wound," He asked incredulously "I'm the one who has to spend the rest of my life with one, or did you miss that plot point?"He tried to lighten the mood with his comment, but Hinata just looked in his eyes.

"Yamaguchi, you know you can say no right? You can refuse him if you want to."

Yamaguchi nodded. He knew he could, but if he did that and Tsukishima died, Yamaguchi would never stop regretting it.

"Yeah, I know."

*************************

"Hey, do you know where Yamaguchi and Hinata are?" Daichi asked Kageyama as he took a seat at the lunch table.

Tsukishima's head automatically snapped up at the sound of his mate's name and his eyes ran a quick search through the lunchroom.

"I dunno," Kageyama replied, looking around the room the same way Tsukishima had, "My best guess would be the library? Maybe even the benches outside?" Daichi nodded in response and went back to eating his lunch.

Tsukishima would have been more concerned if his mate was out of his sight and alone, but since Hinata was most likely with him, and since Tsukishima was doing his best to keep some distance between him and his mate, he didn't linger on the subject either, but it did get him wondering if Yamaguchi was avoiding him in return. Surely Yamaguchi had noticed he and Kuroo's distancing throughout the day, Tsukishima wondered if it had hurt Yamaguchi's feelings and in return, his mate was going to ignore him. The thought made Tsukishima's wolf whine in rejection, he knew it was him who started the avoidance, but it was only because Tsukishima didn't want to do something he would regret doing.  
The full moon was less than a week away, and every day it was becoming increasingly harder for Tsukishima to contain himself, especially around Yamaguchi. He didn't want to lose control of himself and claim Yamaguchi in front of their class, and he especially didn't want to do it without Yamaguchi's complete confidence and consent. The big problem with that was first Yamaguchi would need to be informed about just what Tsukishima was, and Tsukishima had no clue how to even start to tell Yamaguchi that he wasn't a regular human like him.

All of these worries and pressures had already started to take a toll on Tsukishima, the teen was finding it increasingly more difficult to sleep at night, and even harder to get up in the morning, he was always tired, unmotivated, he was on a downward spiral. This resulted in him wearing a hoodie to school and sleeping restlessly through all of his classes.

"You okay Bud?" Kuroo asked, nudging Tsukishima's arm when he noticed that his friend had been staring at the same point on the wall for 5 minutes straight. Tsukishima glazed over eyes turned to Kuroo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled before slowly taking another bite of his food. Kuroo's brow creased with worry.

It was getting so much worse than Kuroo imagined it could get, Tsukishima couldn't sleep, he was beginning to refuse to eat. For once, Kuroo was truly afraid that his friend wouldn't make it through the full moon and Tsukishima wasn't the least bit to blame for it, and neither was Yamaguchi. The people to blame were Kuroo and Kei's family. They had been brainstorming ways to make it better, but so far it had been all talk and no action, and the full moon was approaching at what seemed like a supersonic speed.

If Tsukishima ended up dying, Kuroo didn't think that the pack could recover. Tsukishima's parents loved him so much that the heartbreak might cause them to perish as well, and as much as Kuroo loved his mother and father, they weren't fit to run the pack. It would fall into chaos and eventually ruin. They had to prevent that, but how? He didn't understand Yamaguchi, humans were such weird and complex things. Kuroo knew for a fact that Yamaguchi had to have been feeling the effects of the mate bond, so why weren't they bonded yet? At times like this, Kuroo found himself getting a little angry at how long it took humans to process things, for example, if Kuroo just walked right up to Yamaguchi and told him they were werewolves, it would take weeks for Yamaguchi to wrap his head around it, assuming that he would believe Kuroo in the first place.  
It was all chalking up to be a quite impossible situation, and Kuroo had no clue what to do.

The lunch bell rang and they went to their next class, then the next class, then the next class all the while they avoided Yamaguchi and always sat on the opposite side of the room as him. Kuroo actually started to feel bad for how sad and isolated Yamaguchi began to look in their classes, all alone surrounded by empty desks, but every time someone would make a move to sit near Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, like clockwork, would let out a vicious, deep growl, warning the person and shocking them into submission. Kuroo thought that for sure Yamaguchi would've heard the growls by then, but the small male had only laid his head down and stayed like that for the last 3 classes.

Finally, the last bell rang, releasing them to their last hour. It was heaven-sent. Kuroo couldn't take any more of the tension that rested in any classroom that contained both of the mates, the bell was truly a miracle. Kuroo and Tsukishima departed for their last hour, lacrosse practice. It would be good for Tsukishima to be outside on the field, away from his mate's scent. Hopefully, it would recharge the male....hopefully.

**************

It was go time. Yamaguchi had been hiding under the bleachers for the last 45 minutes, trying his best to avoid being seen by anyone. The team had finally been released, and one by one they were trickling out of the locker room and heading home. Yamaguchi prayed that Tsukishima would be the last one out, he prayed to save himself of the embarrassment that would surely come if he had to do this in front of Tsukishima's athlete friends.

Yamaguchi was ready, the adrenaline was pumping and he felt like there was nothing that Tsukishima could do to stop Yamaguchi from getting the information he wanted.  
There was only one car left in the parking lot, Yamaguchi had already watched Daichi and Kuroo leave. He knew that there was only one person that the black jeep could belong to. Now it was only a matter of waiting for him. Yamaguchi decided it was safe enough to leave the comforting shelter of the bleachers and decided to wait by Tsukishima's car.

Tsukishima exited the locker rooms, and as soon as he did his eyes locked onto the sight of his little mate leaning up against the passenger side door of his car. He couldn't stop the growl that left his mouth at the sight of Yamaguchi's thin, lithe body casually pressed up against the dark metal that perfectly contrasted the pale skin of his mate.

Yamaguchi's outfit today had taken Tsukishima's breath away the first time he saw it, it was similar to what he wore every day, but today Tsukishima had noticed that Yamaguchi had left the bottom of his button-up shirt untucked under his sweater and that Yamaguchi had also forgotten to wear his usual cologne, intensifying his delicious scent. It was as if he were trying to make this difficult for Tsukishima, all Tsukishima wanted to do was keep Yamaguchi safe from himself, now he found his mate waiting for him, his perfect ass displayed tortuously in Tsukishima's sight.

Tsukishima debated on whether he should even go to his car, he could definitely run home, but after looking around and seeing no other cars in the lot, he assumed that if he left, Yamaguchi would be alone. So he pressed his slightly lengthening claws into the palms of his hands and approached his mate, steeling himself to anything that the small male might do.

"Daichi left me on accident," Yamaguchi frowned, trying his best to pout convincingly, "Can I have a ride?"

"Sure" Came the gruff reply.

Already it was impossible for Tsukishima, he thought he could take it, but as soon as Yamaguchi had pushed out his lower lip in a pout, Tsukishima could feel that he was fighting a losing fight. His only hope was to get Yamaguchi home before he broke.

Yamaguchi on the other hand decided that there was no better place to do this than the empty parking lot. So as soon as Tsukishima got into the driver’s seat, Yamaguchi sprang into the passenger seat and snatched the keys away from Tsukishima, successfully surprising the werewolf.

"I have a few questions Tsukishima," Yamaguchi said, taking the keys and sitting on them, he knew Tsukishima wouldn't dare come that close, not after he'd been avoiding him all day.

Tsukishima's shock was obvious, his jaw was slack and his eyes wide, and fear that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something was starting to grip at his heart, but he did his best to bury the feelings again, he had to repress it... for Yamaguchi. He cleared his throat, trying to shift enough in his seat to hide his growing erection.

"Yes?"

The roughness of his voice make Yamaguchi's insides shake a little, it sounded like Tsukishima had just eaten iron shavings, and Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he didn't think that it was sexy as fuck.

"I um...."

_'be confident Yamaguchi!'_

"I know what we are."

Tsukishima looked confused to Yamaguchi, which in return confused Yamaguchi. He thought that as soon as he said that Tsukishima would understand, and soon a small shred of doubt came in that Yamaguchi and Hinata were fucking crazy people and there was no secret at all.

"What?"

"I know," Yamaguchi continued, urging himself to just lay it all out on the table "I know that you're a werewolf. I know that a lot of kids at school are werewolves. So before I say anything else, I want you to tell me if that is true, or if I'm just crazy."

Tsukishima's head was spinning, he had so many questions but he didn't know how to ask them, part of him wondered if Yamaguchi was even being real about it, he couldn't tell if Yamaguchi believed there were werewolves or if Yamaguchi was asking this to make Tsukishima look like an ass, but this matter seemed far too specific to be a trick. It was true after all, he was just curious to find out how Yamaguchi found out, but he was also beyond relieved, Yamaguchi had just made Tsukishima's job a million times easier, he no longer had to hide who he was with his mate.

 _'But will he accept you?_ ' Kei's wolf asked, reminding Tsukishima that just because Yamaguchi knew about Tsukishima's...situation, it didn't mean that he would agree to bond with Tsukishima.

"Yes....." Tsukishima said slowly, trying to gauge Yamaguchi's reaction as he spoke "It is true."

Yamaguchi felt relieved too. He and Hinata weren't crazy, and he didn't look like an idiot. On the other hand, what the fuck?

'It's actually true?' He thought, it was ridiculous and Yamaguchi could barely believe it. He wanted to run, even if he knew Tsukishima would catch him, he wanted to run away. This was crazy and Yamaguchi didn't feel half as scared as he should have, for some reason Yamaguchi wasn't running away.

"Okay......" Yamaguchi said quietly, his confidence and courage now gone and his eyes focused on his hands intertwined in his lap.

Tsukishima wanted to comfort his mate, he could only imagine the shock that Yamaguchi felt at that moment, he wanted to wrap Yamaguchi in his arms and tell him he was sorry but he also didn't want to lose control of his wolf who was urging every second to mark his mate.

"Yamaguchi...." Tsukishima started, waiting for Yamaguchi to look up at him, “I’m really sorry nobody knew how to tell your family, and I understand if your scared or shocked, I just want you to know that, I'm always here if you have questions."

Yamaguchi refused to look at Tsukishima, if he looked at Tsukishima he would 100% cry. There were so many emotions he was feeling, and he knew that the stupid soul-bond thing was to blame for at least half of them.

 _'ask him about that'_ his conscious told him, and before Yamaguchi could stop himself, his eyes met with Tsukishima’s.

"Am I your mate?" He asked his voice barely over a whisper. He heard Tsukishima swallow, and noticed how the Lacrosse player's eyes flashed silver. (Yamaguchi now knew that Tsukishima's eyes did indeed change color and he wasn't crazy about that either)

"Yes," Kei replied, his voice was thick with emotion. It was taking every ounce of Tsukishima's willpower to not hold Yamaguchi, to not kiss Yamaguchi, he wanted to place his mark so badly. He felt his wolf going stir crazy inside of him, and he was painfully aware of his growing erection.

Simply hearing the words leave Yamaguchi mouth had sparked something in Tsukishima, and now he wanted nothing more than to hear Yamaguchi say that he was his.  
Yamaguchi must've felt similarly, because Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi squirming in his seat, and Tsukishima smelt the arousal slowly leaking off of Yamaguchi's skin. It was enough to make Tsukishima go crazy, his canines were already half extended and his fingers were digging into his thighs, desperately trying to get a hold of himself. Yamaguchi noticed this, and in a vicious circle, it made Yamaguchi even more aroused.

The tension in the car was tremendous, both boys’ breathing was heavier than normal and neither dared to move a muscle.

Yamaguchi's inner voice was telling him to make the first move, to ask Tsukishima if and when he was going to mark him. Yamaguchi knew that he would let Tsukishima. He wasn't going to let Kei die because of him, they would figure it out, Yamaguchi was no longer afraid.

Tsukishima's wolf was telling him to make the first move, to mark his mate and then take him in the back of the car, to claim Yamaguchi in a way that would ensure he would be Tsukishima's forever but Tsukishima knew that if he did that, and Yamaguchi didn't want it, he would never forgive himself. So he dug his claws into his thighs even deeper and tried to even out his breathing.

Yet, with all of this going on in both boys' heads, neither moved.

_'get it over with Yamaguchi.'_

"Are you going to mark me?" Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima didn't reply, his vision was beyond blurred with the need to touch Yamaguchi, to kiss him. He couldn't even really tell what Yamaguchi said, it sounded like everything was underwater.

When he got no response from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi looked over at him. He looked down at Tsukishima's hands and then he saw it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I dive a bit into Suga and Daichi's dynamic in this chapter. Lmk if you want a little 'side adventure' including their plot. I love reading comments, they truly make my day, so please feel free to leave them. You can also request other stand alone stories between any characters you'd like. :)

Yamaguchi noticed the growing blood stains on Tsukki's sweatpants.

"Holy Shit! Kei, you're bleeding!" He gasped, his automatic reaction was to reach out and snatch Tsukki's hands away from his thighs. As soon as Yamaguchi did so, Tsukki's claws retracted and left the two of them with views of bloody puncture marks through Tsukki's pants.

"Shit," Tsukki growled, not because he was in pain, but because Yamaguchi was close to him because he was holding Tsukki's hands and inspecting them. Tsukki was getting close to the point of no return, it was getting too hard to control his wolf.

"Are you okay Kei? Yamaguchi asked, trying to wipe away the blood left on Tsukki's hands with the sleeve of his sweater. Tsukki grunted in response.

"Why did you do that Tsukki?" he asked, angry that Tsukki had hurt himself.

Tsukki wouldn't look at him, he kept his gaze out in front of him and kept deadly still, making Yamaguchi even angrier for some reason, why didn’t Tsukki care? There were literally stab wounds in his thighs.

"Tsukki, look at me!" He demanded, reaching out to make Tsukki look at him.

Before Yamaguchi could even touch Tsukki, a loud growl ripped through the jeep, stopping Yamaguchi dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi squeaked out, holding his hands up. He winced, expecting pain to follow the growl.

Tsukki saw his mate flinch and he instantly regretted letting his control slip as he had. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to take Yamaguchi's hands back into his own, but he also didn't want to risk physical contact, his palms were burning from where Yamaguchi touched him.

"Tsukki....." Yamaguchi said gently.

Yamaguchi didn't know what was happening in Tsukki's mind right then, but he knew that he would never be able to understand how Tsukki was feeling. In all of the books he read it had said that werewolves that had just found their mates usually marked them on the first day, he read that usually, a werewolf will suffer if they don't mark their mate within the first day. Tsukki had known Yamaguchi for weeks and hadn't marked him, Yamaguchi knew that he couldn't even begin to fathom the struggles that Tsukki had encountered. Tsukki controlled himself for Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi knew that now. That's why Tsukki refused to have sex with him, that's why Tsukki had been ignoring him because he can't control himself.

Yamaguchi realized all of this as he sat in the passenger side seat and stared at Tsukki's bloody sweatpants and suddenly, he wanted Tsukki to mark him.

"Tsukki, please look at me." He tried again, reaching his hand out slowly to turn Kei's face towards his.

When Tsukki was finally looking at him, Yamaguchi gently pulled Kei's chin towards him. Kei's eyes flickered between Yamaguchi's beautiful brown eyes and his mouth, he couldn't control his canines which were fully extended, and longing to sink themselves into Yamaguchi's pale neck. Yamaguchi pulled Tsukki closer until their noses were touching and Yamaguchi could feel Tsukki's labored breaths against his lips.

" _Kiss me Tsukki_ ," he whispered, looking straight into his eyes before closing his own and parting his lips, inviting Tsukki to claim them.

Tsukki groaned deeply, grabbing hold of his mate's chin, and slowly laid his lips over Yamaguchi's. His wolf howling at the heat behind Yamaguchi's parted mouth. Their lips moved in perfect sync, light and soft, yet there was so much emotion and passion behind it, Yamaguchi felt his toes curling in his shoes. Yamaguchi let out a small sigh and placed his hands on Tsukki's perfectly toned chest, relishing the warmth that met his palms. Yamaguchi quickly gave Tsukki complete dominance over the kiss, and Tsukki was in heaven feeling his mate relaxed and completely submissive beneath his lips.

"Kei," Yamaguchi groaned when they broke apart for air, he tilted his eyes up to look into Tsukki's, feeling his arousal grow even more seeing Tsukki's burning silver eyes. " _Please mark me_."

Tsukki wanted to come on the spot.

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to mark me Kei. Please." Yamaguchi breathed out, being so brave as to lick Tsukki's bottom lip, causing a long rumble to vibrate through Tsukki's chest and into his own hands.

"Here?" Kei asked, his voice practically a growl with how turned on Yamaguchi was making him.

"No stupid. Nobody is in my house right now, do it there." Yamaguchi replied, reaching under him and handing Kei his keys back. "Or are you too hard to drive?" He grinned evilly, noticing Tsukki's blatantly obvious hard-on pressing against the front of his sweatpants.

"You better stop laughing or you'll find out real soon just how hard it is," Tsukki growled, using 100% of his alpha tone to force Yamaguchi to squirm in his seat, clasping a hand over his mouth to silence a moan. Then it was his turn to laugh at his little mate, who in return looked at him through his lashes.

"I would start driving Kei before I take your dick out and make it impossible."

" _Fuck,_ " Kei grunted, earning another breathy giggle from Yamaguchi.

The air between the two of them was electric and filled with small glances and a lot of flirty looks. Tsukki was having a difficult time focusing on the road, how could he with Yamaguchi sitting 2 feet away, aroused and ready to take his mark. His knuckles were white from the pressure he was exerting on the steering wheel, trying to ground himself in reality enough to make it to Yamaguchi's driveway yet his mind kept slipping to what he was going to do to Yamaguchi as soon as they walked through the front door.

' _if I make it that far_ ' he thought, and as if on cue, he felt Yamaguchi's hand snake onto his thigh, massaging the muscles all around his new wound (which had already begun to heal)

"Yamaguchi," He grunted, wanting his mate to continue, but needing him to stop "Unless you want to get fucked in the back of my jeep on the side of the road, I suggest you stop." His voice was deep and rough, heading straight to Yamaguchi's dick and weakening his knees even further.

' _Yes please_ ,' he thought, imagining how hot it would be to have Tsukki pounding into him on the side of a back road. But, that wasn't how Yamaguchi wanted his first time with Tsukki to be. He wanted to be able to enjoy the moment and then take a nap in his bed directly after. So he slowly retracted his hand, but couldn't stop himself from giving Kei's thigh a light squeeze before doing so, making him release another small growl.

They were only about a minute away from Yamaguchi's house and Yamaguchi had never been more grateful for anything in his life, he was already feeling his orgasm bloom in the bottom of his stomach and Tsukki hadn't even touched him yet. Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukki was grateful too, with the end in sight, his knuckles were beginning to regain their color and his shoulders were less tense, but his breathing was still ragged and his nostrils flared, constantly inhaling the scent of his mate's arousal, making his dick leak pre-come.

When they finally pulled up to their destination, Yamaguchi almost cried. He couldn't take it much longer, he needed release and he needed it soon.

"I bet I can beat you upstairs," Yamaguchi said, unbuckling and getting ready to open the car door and sprint into his house as soon as Tsukki slowed the car enough to where he could jump out.

"You don't wanna do that ki-"

As soon as the car was slow enough, Yamaguchi opened his door and sprinted towards his house, leaving Tsukki to scramble with stopping the car and parking. Yamaguchi figured it was only fair seeing as Yamaguchi had to unlock the front door, and Tsukki was superhuman.

He ran up to the door, fishing the house key out of the pocket on the side of his bag as he went, the car's engine hadn't even stopped yet, so Yamaguchi thought he might actually beat Tsukki. He unlocked the door and slipped his shoes off. The car engine was off. Yamaguchi didn't have time to glance behind him as he started a quick ascent up the stairs to his room. He'd made it halfway down the hallway before he felt hands wrap around his waist and push him against the wall.

"You really thought you could run from me, Kitten?"

Yamaguchi tilted his head back against the wall, remembering how good it felt to be pressed this close to Tsukki.

"I thought I could try." He whispered playfully, letting Tsukki take his wrists and hold them above his head.

"So cute," Kei crooned, slowly lowering his lips down to Yamaguchi's neck, licking the skin over where he decided he was going to place his mark. "and you're all mine," he growled, putting more pressure behind his lips.

Yamaguchi knew it was true, he knew that he could try to deny that he and Tsukki were bonded but denying it would be futile, no one could affect Yamaguchi the way Tsukki could. Yamaguchi knew he was Tsukki's, but he also loved to poke the bear. So he simply wrapped his lips around one of Kei's earlobes, biting at the soft flesh, and purred...

" _Prove it_."

That gave Tsukki just the push he needed to attack Yamaguchi's neck like he wanted to, pushing the smaller boy into the wall using his hips and leaving aggressive open-mouthed kisses at the base of his neck, all of the way up to his jawline, evoking gasp after gasp from the boy.

"You're such a _fucking_ tease." He growled, releasing Yamaguchi's wrists from above his head to grab his mate's firm little ass and carry him into Yamaguchi's room. Yamaguchi squealed as he was carried into his room and thrown down on the bed, Tsukki falling over him and propping himself on his elbows above his mate. Yamaguchi’s giggles quickly turned into a long whine as Tsukki continued the onslaught of abuse to his neck, biting and licking Yamaguchi like he was his favorite dessert.

" _Kei_ ," Yamaguchi gasped out, feeling the scrape of Tsukki's canines against his neck. "Kei, I'm gonna cum if you don't slow down."

Tsukki growled and looked up at his mate's blushing face. He took Yamaguchi's lips in a possessive kiss, kissing Yamaguchi so hard that the young boy was positive it would bruise.

" _Go ahead kitten, cum for me_ ," he said, rolling his hips down onto Yamaguchi's, their erections rubbing together through their clothes.

"No... **I want**... I want you to mark me." Yamaguchi panted, pressing his hips up, desperately craving contact with Tsukki's. Tsukki let out a deep chuckle, a sound that shot straight down to Yamaguchi's cock, making him want to cry out and beg Kei to stop the torture.

"Come on Kitten, what do you want? You want me to mark you and then fuck you? Can you last that long?" Tsukki was using his alpha tone, urging his mate to let go and cum for him.

" _No_." Yamaguchi gasped out, feeling his end rising faster than he wanted it to.

"No what, baby?"

Tsukki brought his hands behind Yamaguchi's ass and started to knead it through his jeans.

"No, I can't... I- _oh shit_. Holy fuck that's good" Yamaguchi moaned, turning his head away from Tsukki in embarrassment and fear that he was gonna finish before they even started.

Tsukki kept massaging Yamaguchi through his jeans, working his way to the front of them before softly caressing the bulge in Yamaguchi's jeans. While pressing Yamaguchi through his jeans, Tsukki also resumed his attack on Yamaguchi's neck sucking on the junction between the boy's shoulder and neck, prepping it for his mark.

Yamaguchi was a moaning mess, his body was being touched and caressed from every direction, he was torn between pressing his ass back into Kei's hand or pressing his dick forward into the other, the pleasure was overwhelming and with all of the stimulus, Yamaguchi couldn't stop his orgasm from coming up through him.

" _Oh, Kei_." He moaned, feeling his briefs stain with his release.

"That's a good boy," Tsukki murmured into his mate's ear, he decided to give Yamaguchi's body a quick break as he began to undress himself and his mate. He quickly ripped off his own clothes, taking less than a few seconds to leave himself only in his underwear, but he took his time with Yamaguchi's lifting the sweater off of the boy, who was lost in space following his release. He unbuttoned each button off of Yamaguchi's shirt before tossing it over the side of the bed, along with Yamaguchi's jeans that he managed to help his mate shimmy out of while he was incapacitated with pleasure.

Once seeing his mate in only his light purple underwear Tsukki let out a deep moan of his own, letting his eyes drag along Yamaguchi's pale, perfect, unmarked skin. He watched Yamaguchi squirm as he came down from his high, regaining his awareness before he once again returned to the pale thin neck.

Tsukki let his teeth drag across the skin first, letting Yamaguchi know that he was about to sink them in and claim Yamaguchi as his. He wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's waist and pulled his mate impossibly closer, he knew that as soon as he bit Yamaguchi's both of them would reach their peaks, Yamaguchi for a second time. He ground down on his mate one last time before sliding his canines into the soft neck.

" _Oh!_ " Yamaguchi cried out, his orgasm somehow renewing as he felt the sharp pain in his neck along with Tsukki's hot tongue along with it, working the skin all around the forming mark. He pressed himself into Tsukki and rubbed the possessive male's cock through the black underwear he was sporting. Yamaguchi moaned, feeling the hot seed shoot out of Tsukki's cock as he sank his canines even deeper into Yamaguchi.

There must've been some sort of chemical or drug in Tsukki's bite to make Yamaguchi feel like that, his whole body was buzzing and it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, even the time when Tsukki finger fucked him over a counter paled in comparison.

"Oh my god," Yamaguchi moaned, "how does it feel so good?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Tsukki's neck and pulling him even closer. Tsukki groaned in reply, the vibrations of it shooting down his canines and into Yamaguchi's body making his gasp moan even more.

After they both came down from their highs, Tsukki decided that he should pull out of Yamaguchi and close the mark. He carefully contracted his canines and extracted them from his mate, licking the fresh blood off of the pale skin and urging the wounds to close.

Once he finished cleaning Yamaguchi up he smiled warmly down at his mate, delighted at the sight of the beautiful bruise forming around his newly placed mark and the blissed-out expression that still occupied Yamaguchi's face. He leaned back down for one last kiss, taking Yamaguchi by the back of his head and gently caressing Yamaguchi's mouth with his tongue. He pulled away, amazed and overwhelmed with emotion and love towards his mate, his wolf was finally at peace and he could feel the blossoming bond between his and Yamaguchi's hearts, sewing their souls together as one.

" _So beautiful_." He whispered as he leaned away, gathering Yamaguchi's bridal style in his arms to help him clean up and change into new clothing.

Yamaguchi nuzzled into Tsukki, inhaling his scent with now zero shame. He recalled that only a week ago he would rather be caught dead than be found showing any sort of preference towards Tsukki, and now he was being carried to his bathroom as he thought about the rest of his life with the same man.

' _fate is one twisted sonofabitch_ ' he thought. Tsukki sat him down and on his bathroom counter and then left the room. He returned with a pair of sweatpants and his own t-shirt that he had been wearing before he had marked Yamaguchi, as well as some fresh underwear.

"Okay Kitten, wrap your arms around me so I can help you get dressed now," Tsukki said, guiding Yamaguchi's arms to rest around his neck whenever the smaller boy was unresponsive. He held Yamaguchi's waist in one hand, while the other pulled Yamaguchi's now dirty underwear down his legs and off of his body, only briefly stopping to admire Yamaguchi's beautiful ass. All the while, the only thing Yamaguchi could do was hum in content in Tsukki's ear, feeling the strong hands wrapped around his body, making him feel protected.

Once the underwear and sweatpants were on, Tsukki sat Yamaguchi back down on the counter and coaxed his head and arms through the t-shirt, wrapping Yamaguchi in Tsukki's scent and further strengthening their bond.

" _Mhmm_." was all Yamaguchi said, the first thing he had said in almost 10 minutes as he pulled the collar of the shirt up to his nose to further take in Tsukki's scent.

Tsukki just smiled and gazed at Yamaguchi with heart-bursting affection, he was so proud of how Yamaguchi had done, and couldn't wait until the boy was conscious enough for him to praise him.

"You were so good for me Princess" He crooned into Yamaguchi's ear as he picked him up and carried him back into his room, laying him down in his bed.

Yamaguchi's cheeks turned pink at being called princess and he felt a rush of warmth flow straight to his brain, making him slightly light-headed.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled, his wide eyes looking up at Tsukki standing in the doorway.

"Shh.." Tsukki soothed his mate "I'm just going to fold your sweater and put it on your dresser so it won't get all wrinkled." He explained, folding the mustard yellow sweater before placing it on top of the dresser.

"What's this?" He asked, picking up a small clothing article from the top of the dresser where Yamaguchi had left them that morning.

Yamaguchi had debated on whether to wear the pastel pink panties to school that day, thinking that they might boost his confidence and that Tsukki might like them. He ultimately had decided against it and then didn't think twice before just throwing them on top of the dresser from which Tsukki had just picked them up from.

"Are these your's Kitten?" He asked, feeling blood already rushing to his dick with the thought of Yamaguchi dressed only in the tiny panties that he was holding in his fingers. His mate only looked away, an embarrassed blush spread across his face.

"You're lucky you were so good for me today Kitten, or else I would have to spank you for owning something so dirty." He muttered, noticing how Yamaguchi was squirming under the covers of his bed.

"I can put them on for you right now." Yamaguchi offered lightly, his voice hoarse and his lips looking deliciously red and abused.

"No baby," Tsukki laughed at his mate's eagerness, it was incredibly sexy but he knew that Yamaguchi's body had had enough for one day. "You've had enough for one day"

  
"But you didn't even fuck me." Yamaguchi pouted, pulling puppy dog eyes at Tsukki and biting his lip, but nothing would change Tsukki's mind, no matter how much Yamaguchi tried to tease him.

"Trust me, baby, someday I'll walk in on you in nothing but those panties, and I'll rip them off and fuck you so good that you won't be able to walk for a week. I'll fuck you on every surface in this house, I'll fuck you so good and so hard that you'll forget your name, and the only words you'll be able to remember is ' _please Tsukki, fuck me_ ' and oh how I will Kitten. I will pump you full of my seed and make sure that every goddamn werewolf within a 50-mile radius knows who you belong to."

" _oh, yes... please Kei_." Yamaguchi purred, attempting to pull Tsukki down onto him.

"But today is not that day Kitten. It will be here sooner than you think, but today is not it." He said, merely kissing Yamaguchi on the forehead and walking back over to his discarded sweats, pulling them on before rejoining Yamaguchi in bed.

"But, I didn't get to mark you," Yamaguchi whined again, turning to where he was facing Tsukki while laying down. Tsukki just chuckled and asked

"How are you going to mark me, my love?"

"I don't know...." Yamaguchi said he wanted some way to mark Tsukki though, it was only fair. "A ring. I want you to wear a ring."

"Like a wedding ring?" Tsukki asked, not opposed to the thought.

"No," Yamaguchi scoffed, horribly opposed to the thought "Like a little ring that tells every werewolf that you're my mate."

"Say that again," Tsukki growled, pulling Yamaguchi's body closer.

"You're my mate?"

" _God_ , you make it so hard not to fuck you now." Tsukki groaned, kissing Yamaguchi.

"You had your chance" Yamaguchi teased, turning his back to Tsukki and snuggling into his blankets, making it a point to press his ass up against Tsukki's slightly hard dick.

"I'll make you regret that later _Kitten_ " He growled in response, but choosing, for now, to simply wrap his arms around Yamaguchi and spooning him affectionately.

"Looking forward to it... maybe you ca-"

"Shh." Tsukki shushed his mate, pressing a hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes and listened closely, he heard a car coming down the subdivision.

"Where is Daichi?" He asked, releasing his hand from Yamaguchi's face, ignoring the glare on the boy's face.

"I dunno, he texted me earlier that he was going to some guy's house. Why?"

"I think I hear his car," Tsukki said, quickly leaving the bed to look through the window in Yamaguchi's room.

"You can tell it's his car just by the sound?" Yamaguchi asked, getting up and joining Kei at the window to see his brother's car at the end of the subdivision, driving way too fast as per usual.

"No, lucky guess," Tsukki replied, quickly walking over to Yamaguchi's dresser and retrieving his Milwaukee Bucks shirt that Yamaguchi had taken and never returned.

"How did you know that was here?" Yamaguchi asked, embarrassed that Tsukki had found it, but also impressed that he managed to open the correct drawer of the first try.

"Did I park far enough down the sidewalk that Daichi won't recognize my jeep?" He asked, ignoring Yamaguchi's question.

Yamaguchi looked out the window to see Daichi's car in the drive and his older brother already out of it and storming up to the house.

"Ok, he either didn't notice because he's mad, or he's mad because he noticed?"

They heard the door open.

"What!" Tsukki whisper yelled.

"I don't know!" Yamaguchi whispered back.

"Yamaguchi!" Daichi's voice rang through the house, and his footsteps started to sound up the staircase.

"Get in my closet!" Yamaguchi panicked and pushed Tsukki into the walk-in closet before closing the door and hurrying back to his bed to act casual. He barely had the time to flick on the TV, before Daichi burst through his door and looked at him.

"Yamaguchi, we need to talk. I think I'm going crazy and I don't know what to do."

Yamaguchi felt a bit of de ja vu.

'no...' he thought, 'there's no way that Daichi would be able to figure it out. He's not nearly as observant as Hinata.'

"What's wrong?" He asked, patting a spot on the end of his bed, signaling for Daichi to sit.

"So I slept with Suga a few nights ago right?"

"Ew."

"Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, right."

"And the next morning I noticed this super dark, painful hickey he gave me. I mean, this thing was disgusting, and I guess he broke the skin because it was scabbing over, and I started to worry it was going to get infected, I mean it was-"

"Daichi," Yamaguchi interrupted, wondering where the story was going, "There's a point to telling me all about your disgusting escapades right?"

"Yes, I promise there is, anyways so I figured I would let it heal and everything would be fine, but..."

"But?"

"But this morning I woke up to this," Daichi said before pulling the collar of his shirt down, revealing a disgusting bite mark at the top of his right pectoral. Yamaguchi unconsciously rubbed his mark, wincing at how similar yet different the two bites looked.

Yamaguchi hadn't seen his yet, but it felt only slightly bruised, and there were only two bumps where Tsukki's fangs had inserted. Daichi's on the other hand, was angry red and the bruise was the circumference of a baseball and instead of just two small bumps, there were two, inch long cuts running through the middle of the bruising.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting." Yamaguchi groaned, holding his stomach as nausea reared its ugly head. He wanted to look away from the wound, but somehow he couldn't.

"I know, that's not the worst part," Daichi said, his panic being fueled by his brother's reaction until it was gripping his heart like a claw machine.

"What's the worst part!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, he didn't believe there could be anything worse than that.

'But why would Suga do that?' Yamaguchi wondered, 'Is he Daichi's mate?.... no... that's impossible…..right?'

"I went to school today and confronted Suga about it, I asked him what his problem was and I asked him if I should go to the doctor or if people he frequently had sex with experienced the same problem, and suddenly he got really weird. He started telling me how I couldn't ever show or tell anyone about it, that he was totally drunk and didn't realize he did it and when I asked him why he was being so weird he told me to go to his house after school and he would explain it."

"So that's where you were."

"Yeah, so I went there and I demanded that he tell me what's going on, and he told me..... he told me......"

Daichi ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. He felt like he should be tossed into an asylum, he had no idea how he expected Yamaguchi to believe it if he told him, it was just too much to believe. It sounded like complete bullshit, but Daichi knew it was true. He was scared and panicked and Yamaguchi could clearly tell.

'he was drunk,' Yamaguchi thought, 'and he didn't realize he bit Daichi, so clearly they aren't mates and that definitely doesn't look like my bond. Is it a bond at all? If it's not a bond, what is it? Was he..... was he trying to turn Daichi into a werewolf? Could he even do that?'

Yamaguchi hadn't researched how to turn into a werewolf, for some reason he thought that sort of thing would be impossible. He was tempted to pull Tsukki out of his closet and ask him, but he felt like that wouldn't really help the situation at the moment.

"What did he tell you, Daichi?" Yamaguchi asked, placing a hand on Daichi's trying to comfort his brother like he had his friend when he was trying to tell him that he thought he was insane.

"he told me that...." He let out a shaky breath before continuing, "he said he was a werewolf, you know, like, out of Twilight and that he accidentally bit me. Then he said, I might turn into one, he said he didn't know for sure. Obviously, he's fucking with me, I mean, how could something like that be true? It's such bullshit, but I can't help but feel like he was telling the truth Yamaguchi, and I'm scared. I know he's lying, but I feel like I'm going insane."

He looked at Yamaguchi, tears of fear gathering in his eyes.

"I don't want to be a werewolf, Yamaguchi." He whispered.

If his brother hadn't been so distraught and if he wasn't so confused, Yamaguchi might have laughed at the situation. But seeing his tough older brother on the verge of tears left him feeling like it would be a very inappropriate response.

"Daichi. I don't think you're crazy. I also need you to not get mad at me when I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" Daichi asked, looking at Yamaguchi with confusion.

"Hinata found out about the whole werewolf thing last week and told me about it. It's true."

"What?" Daichi gasped, looking around the room, he felt like he was going to pass out, "It's real? This is real? I might be-"

"I don't know." Yamaguchi said gently, cutting Daichi off, "But I'm sorry I hid it from you, I didn't know how to say it without you thinking I was insane.... also...... I got bit by one too." He admitted, pulling down the collar of Tsukki's shirt to reveal the mark to his brother, making Daichi gasp and mumble out.

"No Dashi, no.... please tell me one of them didn't-"

"No. I know this is hard to believe, but you have to trust me. I'm what they call a 'mate' to a werewolf, like a soulmate. I was destined to be with one of them, and that one of them bit me. I don't think I'm going to turn into a werewolf though and I don't know that you will either."

"Wait," Daichi asked, "So you have a mate... is that like a boyfriend?"

"Kind of, except I'm pretty sure I'm stuck with him for life." Yamaguchi responded, glancing at his closet door, just imaging Tsukki's growl at his use of the word 'stuck' to describe the relationship.

"What?" Daichi was starting to hyperventilate, his whole world was coming crashing down. He didn't know if he could handle it.

Yamaguchi pulled his older brother into his arms and began to stroke his hair, shushing him and trying to focus his breathing.

"It's okay Daichi, I wanted it."

"You wanted it?"

"Yes, and if you want, I can ask him if you're going to turn into a werewolf or if that was just crazy talk. Do you want me to?"

"Yes please."

"Okay," Yamaguchi sighed, "I will. But you have to promise that you won't get upset."

"Why?"

"Promise me, Daichi."

"Okay, I promise."

Yamaguchi gulped and cleared his throat, looking directly at the closet.

"I know you can hear us, can you guys even do that? Turn people into werewolves?" He asked, bracing himself for Daichi's reaction when Tsukki exited.

"What? Who are you talking to?"

"No, we can't turn people into werewolves. At least not that easily. Suga's a dumb bitch and he's wrong." Tsukki answered, walking out of the closet and standing in front of a dumbstruck Daichi.

"What the fuck Tsukki! I thought you were my friend? You're the fucking scumball who bit my baby brother!" Daichi yelled, suddenly very angry.

Tsukki just held his hands up in surrender and took a step back, trying to show Daichi that he meant no threat.

"You are my friend Daichi, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but as Yamaguchi said, he wanted me to do it."

"I can't take this today," Daichi cried, rubbing his hands over his face in defeat, he was definitely having the worst reaction to the werewolf news that Tsukki had seen in a while.  
Yamaguchi just rubbed his brother's back in soothing circles and tried to give words of encouragement. He really didn't want Daichi to find out that he had found a life partner in this way, but alas, this is the way that it was happening.

After a couple of minutes of Daichi processing, and Tsukki explaining he finally came to terms with how it was.

"So," He asked Tsukki "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf."

"No." Tsukki chuckled.

"And you're my little brother's mate."

"Yes"

"And you're also a werewolf. And so is half the town."

"Maybe more than half."

"Okay....... okay." Daichi said, getting up from his place on Yamaguchi's bed and approaching the door, but never turning his back to Tsukki "I'm going to go to my room and do some thinking. I want you," He pointed at Tsukki, "to get the hell away from my little brother, I don't want you guys up here doing stuff while I'm going over this shit show in my brain. I will see you tomorrow at school, we're still friends, but I also kind of hate you for not telling me. As for you," he pointed at Yamaguchi "I want you to go downstairs and make me some pizza bites because you owe me if I'm not gonna tell mom and dad about this. That's all, am I understood?"

"Yeah"

"Yes"

Tsukki and Yamaguchi replied in unison before watching Daichi walk out of the room and downstairs to his room. Once they heard his bedroom door shut, they turned to each other.

"So," Yamaguchi said, trying his best to contain his giggles at how poorly Daichi had handled the news "I guess that went as well as it could have."

Tsukki grinned down at his mate, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi and pulling their bodies together.

"I guess. He seems pretty pissed."

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

"He'll get over it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some pizza rolls to make and you have a house to get out of." Yamaguchi said, standing on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Tsukki's lips before beginning downstairs himself.

"yeah...." Tsukki sighed, following his mate down the stairs and to the front door. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Depends," Yamaguchi said, "Are you gonna be my boyfriend?" He asked, not that titles mattered to Yamaguchi, but he just wanted to understand where Tsukki thought they were in the relationship.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsukki laughed, giving Yamaguchi a kiss that made a blush spread across his face and his stomach do flips. "If it were up to me, I'd already be your husband." Tsukki kissed Yamaguchi once more and then retreated to his jeep, giving Yamaguchi a wave before getting in and driving out of the subdivision.

Yamaguchi stood there, shocked yet over the moon at Tsukki's words. He knew that he wasn't ready for marriage, and he definitely wasn't going to be one of those people who got married straight out of high school, but the sincerity of Tsukki's words made Yamaguchi's heart twist with joy.

' _he wants to marry me_ ' he reveled at the thought, smiling as he made his way to the kitchen to fetch Daichi's pizza rolls. He reached into the freezer, grabbing the bag and placing it on the counter. He stopped for a second and sighed, and that's when Yamaguchi realized.

"We're gonna get married one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I dive a bit into Suga and Daichi's dynamic in this chapter. Lmk if you want a little 'side adventure' including their plot. I love reading comments, they truly make my day, so please feel free to leave them. You can also request other stand alone stories between any characters you'd like. :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, nice lil side adventure for my darling Suga and Daddy Daichi

Suga was freaking out. Daichi had just stormed out of his house and he didn’t seem very happy. He had invited the new lacrosse player over to his house to offer Daichi an…. Explanation as to what had happened between them at Kuroo and Tsukishima’s party.

A blush came over Suga’s face as he thought back to that night, the lights of the party, mixed with sounds and smells of 50 plus high schoolers all crowded together, it was a wonder that Suga could even smell Daichi…..but he could.

Suga vividly remembered the very first time he’d ever smelled Daichi’s scent, an aroma of hot, freshly brewed coffee mixed with a deep woody scent. The first time Suga had smelled it, he almost died on the spot. Something about the fragrance was so masculine, so intoxicating, so…..Daichi.

Suga knew at that moment that he’d met his mate. The first time he looked into those coffee-colored eyes, he could see the rest of his life, he could feel every day that he’d spend with Daichi, every hug, every touch.

Suga remembered that the first time he met Daichi, the new lacrosse player had just stared at him. Probably because Suga’s eyes switched from his usual hazel brown to a stunning gold, a sign that his wolf had taken over in his mind, but Suga liked to think that Daichi was just as affected by Suga as Suga was by him.

The second time that Suga had really talked to Daichi, was at the party.

Suga had been drowning his feelings in alcohol. He was distraught over Daichi, Kuroo had told him that he wasn’t allowed to pursue Daichi until the alphas approached the newcomers and explained the town’s situation to them, so Suga had resorted to drinking and avoiding his mate.

Suga had also heard a rumor that one of the new kids was the alphas’ son’s, Tsukishima Kei’s mate, but that was mostly disputed. If one of them had been Tsukishima’s mate, the two of them would be mated by now. It had been at least 3 weeks since the new kids had been there, and Tsukishima wouldn’t have been able to survive that long if one of them had been his mate. The only reason that Suga was surviving was that he was considered an omega wolf.

Being an omega wolf had never really bothered Suga, yes he was treated differently, seen as ‘weak’ compared to alpha’s and beta’s but Suga figured that if women could deal with sexism, he could deal with it. But now that Suga had found his mate, being an omega was kind of sucking.

If he were an alpha or beta, the pack would’ve probably prioritized getting the new family caught up with their secrets a lot sooner. The reason that they weren’t was because since Suga was an omega, the mate bond didn’t affect him in the same way that it would if he was an alpha. If he was an alpha, the mate bond might become too much of a danger to him and his mate, but since Omegas only got ‘out of control’ during their heat, and were better at controlling their wolves, the pack hadn’t done much to help Suga.

Suga couldn’t complain too much, there were many packs that treated their omegas terribly. In some packs Omegas were seen as completely inferior, they weren’t allowed to get jobs and were treated like baby-machines and housekeepers. So it was obvious that Suga was grateful for his pack. In his pack, whilst some biases towards omegas remained, omegas were largely seen as equals to the others and if anything, omega’s were treated kind of sacredly.

All of that being said, it’s not really like any of it mattered anymore, Suga had a human mate. A human mate wouldn’t know just how precious Suga was.

Suga had been drinking that night when Daichi approached him, confident and sexy and smelling like heaven itself. Daichi was drunk too, Suga could tell by the way he moved his hips as they danced together, the lacrosse player was far too stiff sober, he was looser and moved with the music when he was drunk.

Suga remembered how badly he wanted to take Daichi home with him and completely satiate him. How badly he wanted to see the stoic, sexy human come undone. He wanted Daichi to dominate him… ruin him.

He and Daichi danced for at least 30 minutes with each song, their dancing got dirtier and more provocative until Suga’s back was quite literally pressed flush with Daichi’s chest, and Daichi was rubbing against Suga’s ass.

Little to say, they left after that. And everything was exactly what Suga hoped/expected. Daichi was quite possibly the hottest man Suga had ever seen, and he was unbelievable in bed.

The problem came about the next day and the days following.

It had started with Daichi approaching him in the hallway, yelling at him in a hushed tone about the night that they’d shared. Suga was confused and kinda taken back at the anger that his mate was showing, but when Suga looked into his eyes, he could see that where he was expecting anger, there was worry and fear.

Suga remembered when Daichi first pulled his collar down to expose the nastiest bite mark that Suga had ever seen. Suga had almost gagged at the sight, it was truly horrendous. The bite mark look infected with its dark purple and yellow bruising that surrounded it.

Daichi asked him what they had done, other than obviously sleep together. Suga swore that he didn’t know, and he was telling the truth. The only thing Suga could remember from that night was how good it felt to touch Daichi… to be touched by Daichi.

He ended up panicking and inviting Daichi to his house. Suga told Daichi he would ‘explain it’ even though he himself hadn’t the foggiest clue what had happened.

The story didn’t improve from there.

After school, just like promised, Daichi made his way to Suga’s house. He’d just finished lacrosse practice so he was freshly showered and ready to confront Suga.

When he knocked on the door to Suga’s house, Suga was busy with homework and when he went downstairs to greet Daichi, all his human mate could do was stare.

Being an Omega, Suga had a more feminine body than most guys. His thighs were a little softer and his hips were a little curved. It was nothing extreme, well it wouldn’t have been anything extreme if Suga didn’t totally play into his feminine side.

He was dressed in a light blue crop top with a matching pair of frilly blue night shorts that had been pulled up on his hips to make his legs appear longer. The whole outfit was almost enough to make Daichi forget why he was there.

Suga on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing as he led Daichi up the stairs to his room, having to hold in a giggle when he felt Daichi’s gaze on his ass as he climbed the stairs.

The sat and flirted a little, Suga would let his fingers brush Daichi’s arm, Daichi would let his eyes fixate on Suga’s lips, the energy in the room was electric.

That energy didn’t last. Daichi asked Suga about the terrible looking bite, and after fumbling over a lame excuse for five minutes, Suga only managed to make everything worse.

He’d told Daichi that everyone in the town were werewolves, and when asked about the fumbled mark, he’d told Daichi that he had been drunk and that Daichi might turn into a werewolf. Of course, that wasn’t true, Suga just didn’t want to tell Daichi about how he and Suga were mates. Especially when Kuroo and the alphas were telling him that he wasn’t allowed to!

Suga didn’t blame Daichi for storming out as he had, Suga knew that it was only human for someone to react to such absurd information like that. But still, Suga’s heart hurt now because of Daichi’s reaction.

“He must think I’m a monster” Suga sniffled into his pillow. He couldn’t remember when he started crying, he only knew that he’d been crying for at least the last half hour. He had crawled under his large, pillowy duvet to cry. At first, he told himself that he’d only let himself cry for five minutes, but as soon as he started thinking about what Daichi thought of him, he couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face.

His wolf was howling inside of him, and he swore that he felt a literally crack break its way down the middle of his heart.

Suga didn’t stop crying even into the night. The pain came in cycles and Suga realized that this was the first time that he was actually feeling the pull of soul-bond. Suga wished that he’d handled the situation better, he wished that he had someone to admit all of this to as well, but he had no one. His parents weren’t home, Oikawa was with Iwaizumi, and obviously, he couldn’t talk to Daichi about it.

“I hate love.” He whimpered, settling with curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

***********************

Suga woke up with puffy red eyes and what felt like a hole in his heart. He decided that he wasn’t going to school. He couldn’t face Daichi.

He got up and got dressed in an outfit similar to the one he’d fallen asleep in, the only difference was that this one was a golden yellow. He made himself walk downstairs and get breakfast. Nothing special, just quick oats. He sat down to watch TV, unable to bear the silence. He was miserable.

As he sat eating his breakfast, he started to cry again and couldn’t help but wonder how Daichi was feeling about the whole ordeal.

******************

“Hey Iwaizumi, Oikawa is friends with Suga right?” Daichi asked, the two of them were at lacrosse practice when Daichi approached him in between drills.

“Yeah, why?” Iwaizumi asked, giving Daichi a slightly threatening side-eye.

Suga was Oikawa’s best friend, so Iwa of course, was protective of the silver-haired omega.

“It’s just….Suga wasn’t in class today.” Daichi said, a blush making its way onto his face as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. “....and I just wanted to know if he was okay. I figured since Oikawa and he were friends he’d-”

“He’s a home crying right now. Oikawa said he’s sulking about some guy.” Iwa said, his eye watching Daichi’s guilty reaction carefully.

“You…” Iwa said darkly a terrifyingly intimidating look coming over his face as he stepped closer to Daichi, “wouldn’t happen to know anything about as to why he’s crying…. Would you?”

Daichi’s eyes were wide as saucers as he held his hands up in surrender.  
“NO! I-I……” He stuttered out, his gut twisting with guilt at the thought of tears on Suga’s face.

Iwa knew that Daichi had something to do with it, and it was taking quite a bit of self-control not to teach the newest member of the team a lesson about messing with sweet, kind Sugawara.

Now don’t be deceived, unfortunately, Iwa wasn’t observant enough to figure all of this out himself, Oikawa had told him at lunch that he’d figured it out. If it weren’t for his overly nosey mate, Iwa would still be in the dark.

“If I were you.” Iwa said, his voice barely loud enough for Daichi to hear, “I would go apologize to Sugawara after practice today.”

Daichi just nodded, averting his eyes from Iwa’s burning ones. He was thankful when the coach called the end of practice, making Iwa walk away from him.

***************

“Daichi?”

“.....Suga.” Daichi breathed out.

The sight of Suga was like a breath of fresh air for Daichi. As soon as the silver-haired boy opened the door, Daichi swore that he forgot his own name for a minute. He was in an outfit similar to the day before, but this time it was a soft gold, a color that made Suga shine even more than he normally did.

Daichi couldn’t help but let his eyes wander across Suga’s perfect body, the soft jawline, the beauty mark under his eye. Daichi couldn’t believe that he’d never noticed how beautiful Suga was. Obviously, Daiichi knew that Suga was beautiful, but now that he was looking at him in clear daylight, he was speechless.

“What are you doing here?” Suga said, his throat sore from crying all day.

“May I come in?” Daichi asked, snapping out of his stupor to look Suga in the eye, a feeling of guilt overtaking him when he saw that they were rimmed with red and swollen.

“Ummmm… I guess.” Suga mumbled, his voice sounded frail and laced with emotion.

The two boys went upstairs, and once again Daichi’s eyes rested on the sway of Suga’s hips as he walked up the stairs to his room. Suga could feel the eyes on him, causing a blush to rise onto his flushed cheeks.

The two of them got to the room, Daichi stood at the end of the bed as Suga cautiously rested on the side of it.  
“So… what did you-”

“Tsukishima told me that I won’t turn into a werewolf,” Daichi said, awkwardly shifting on his heels as he looked around the room.

Suga let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, he couldn’t believe what he’d heard.

‘ _He told Tsukii!_ ’ Suga panicked. He wasn’t supposed to come onto Daichi until he got the thumbs up from the alpha family. ‘ _My parents are gonna kill me_ ’ he thought.

“Oh.” Suga laughed uncomfortably, what was he supposed to say now, that he was lying to Daichi to avoid telling him that he was his mate? “Well, I was kind of kidding when I said that.” He chuckled.

“You lied?” Daichi gaped, his eyes squinting into a slight glare. He’d almost had a heart attack because of Suga telling him he might turn into a werewolf!

“W-well, not exactly… I-I was-” Suga stuttered, the panic setting back into his chest.

“What do you mean? Why would you say that!” Daichi said, his voice rising and causing the omega in Suga to get scared.

Daichi had approached the side of the bed and was looming scarily over Suga. Looking down at the silver-haired boy in disbelief and slightly anger.

“I’m sorry I just… I just couldn’t tell you the truth.” Suga whispered, his eyes wide and filling with tears as Daichi’s angry faced glared down at him.

Daichi’s face softened in realization that he was causing Suga distress. The last thing he wanted to do when he came here was make things worse with Suga, and that’s exactly what he was going.

Daichi thought back to the conversation that he’d been having with his brother. ‘Was it possible?’ he asked himself, ‘could I be Suga’s mate?’

As crazy as it sounded, Suga’s reactions to Daichi was suggesting that it was true.

“Suga,” Daichi said, his voice and face much softer than they’d been a second ago. “Look at me.” He placed his fingers gently under Suga’s chin and tilted it up so that Suga’s tear-filled eyes were looking up at Daichi’s.

Daichi looked down at Suga in awe. Even crying he was beautiful. It made Daichi wonder if Suga would look this good if he was crying tears of pleasure instead of sadness. He could make Suga feel good enough to cry, he knew it. Daichi would worship Suga until he was crying for release, crying for Daichi to take him again and again.

Daichi’s eyes scanned across Suga’s face. There were no hints of fear in Suga’s eyes, only a sadness that Daichi wanted to abolish from Suga’s expression forever.

He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d developed feelings for Suga, even though Tadashi explained the effects that the soul-pull had on both parties, Daichi couldn’t believe that as he stood above Suga, he knew wholeheartedly that we would move the earth and heavens to make Suga happy.

Daichi lowered his body towards Suga’s. His lips getting dangerously close to Suga’s. He could practically taste the sweet taste of Suga’s lips as he spoke.

“Am I your mate?” He asked, his eyes unashamedly landing on Suga’s mouth.

“Yes,” Suga whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He expected Daichi to retract, to call him disgusting, to leave.

“Why did you lie to me.”

“I…. was scared, that you’d think I was a disgusting monster” Suga whispered. His heart hurt, he was so scared of Daichi leaving him.

“Monster?....” Daichi asked, his brows furrowing in confusion, “Disgusting? Suga.” Daichi’s eyes locked onto Suga’s staring seemingly into the striking hazel-eyed boy’s soul.

“Koushi… you are the most amazing, beautiful person I’ve ever met.” He whispered, his head tilting forward. His lips gently pressed against Suga’s, his heartstrings pulling at the taste of Salt on Suga’s lips.

Suga made a strangled noise at the back of his throat as his arms wrapped around Daichi’s neck and pulled the lacrosse player down onto him.

“Daichi…” He breathed when they broke apart. His heart was beating faster than it ever had, Suga could swear that it was loud enough to hear across the room.

“You’re so beautiful.” Daichi mumbled, dropping his head down to attach his lips to Suga’s jaw “So fucking precious. _My Princess_.”

“ _Daichi…_.” Suga moaned the feeling of Daichi’s hands gliding up and down his sides creating delicious shivers that ran through his spine and made his toes curl.

“You’re so pretty for me Koushi. Were you wearing this for me? How did you know yellow was my favorite?”

Of course, Suga hadn’t put this outfit on for Daichi, and obviously, he didn’t know that Daichi’s favorite color was gold, but now that he knew, he swore that this was his new favorite outfit ever.

“ _Yes_.” Suga gasped, feeling the firm outline of Daichi’s cock against his hipbone.

“So _pretty_.” Daichi mumbled against Suga’s skin, “want you to suck me off with your pretty little lips, want you to get my dick nice a wet for you to ride it.”

“Daichi!” Suga gasped, his back arching off of the bed as Daichi’s hands slid Suga’s crop top off of his body and his lips wrapped around one of his nipples.

Suga couldn’t think straight as Daichi’s teeth scraped against the sensitive buds, crying out at the overwhelming sensation of his mate sucking on his chest, licking and biting it like he was addicted to Suga’s taste.

“Want to suck your cock.” Suga whimpered, his eyes looking up to Daichi.

“ _Ahh, shit._ _Princess._ Anything for you baby.” Daichi groaned, quickly switching places with Suga. He leaned himself up against the headboard as he helped Suga nestle himself between his thighs.

“ _Oh._ ” Sugar let out a small, barely audible moan as he ran his fingertips over Daichi’s thighs. Daichi must’ve come straight over after practice because all he had on were athletic shorts, leaving his thighs bare for Suga to enjoy.

Suga could cum just by Daichi’s thighs, the firm muscle was covered with deliciously tanned skin and rippled whenever Sugar scraped over it lightly with his nails.

Suga pulled Daichi out of his shorts, keening at the deep man that vibrated through Daichi’s chest.

‘ _Holy shit_ ’ he thought as he looked at the monstrous cock in front of his face. He’d never seen anyone as big as Daichi. He let out a lewd sound as he thought of how good Daichi would feel inside of him, pumping him full of his seed.

Suga began placing light kissed around Daichi’s base, letting his nose bury itself in the base, taking in deep breathes of pure unadulterated Daichi. He shuddered, feeling slick run down the back of his thigh as he became unbelievably aroused by his mate’s scent.

He moved up from the base to leave several kitten licks on the tip of Daichi’s cock, wanting to tease the human until he gripped Suga’s hair and shoved him onto his cock.

“Koushi….” Daichi groaned, his hand unconsciously resting on Suga’s head. He gently threaded his fingers through Suga’s soft silver hair. He didn’t guide Suga’s head down to his dick, he wanted Suga to enjoy himself as he made Daichi feel good.

“Yes?” Suga asked, his innocent eyes looking up at Daichi through his lashes, creating a picture that Daichi hoped he never forgot.

“I can’t control myself much longer if you keep doing that.” His voiced was deep and gravelly and made Suga moan as he finally decided to take Daichi fully into his mouth.

Suga wasted no time, taking Daichi all of the way to the back of his throat, despite how big he was.

“ _Shit Koushi!_ ” Daichi groaned, his torso flexing under one of Suga’s hands as Daichi tried to prevent his hips from bucking into Suga’s mouth and hurting him.

“Mmmmm,” Suga moaned, his tongue massaging the bottom of Daichi’s dick as his head bobbed up and down the incredible length.

Daichi threw his head back against the headboard, his grunts coming out in the form of ‘ _fuck Koushi_ ’

“You’re so pretty Koushi…. _So good for me_ …… you make me feel so good.”

His words of affirmation were going straight to Suga’s dick, causing the younger boy to be excruciatingly hard as he continued to suck Daichi. His hand gently traveled down his own body to grasp his own cock. Daichi noticed this and decided that it was his turn to have fun.

Without a warning, he pulled Suga’s head off of his cock, careful not to hurt him or startle him too much, and switching their positions again.

“ _Koushi_ … you’re so hot for me aren’t you?” Daichi whispered, his hand gently palming Suga through his skimpy night shorts.

Suga just moaned and nodded, his head was still spinning too fast to form an actual response.

“I wanna make you feel good Koushi,” Daichi muttered, licking a stripe along Suga’s jawline.

“ _Yes… please Daichi._.” Suga breathed, his hands grasping at the edges of Daichi’s shirt, trying to get the cursed clothing off of the lacrosse player’s body.

Daichi allowed Suga to take his shirt off, relishing in the feeling of Suga’s hands feeling their way down his now bare torso. As Suga took his shirt off, Daichi made quick work of the boy’s night shorts, taking them off in a fraction of a second before wrapping his hand around Suga’s dick.

“ _Ahh!_ ” Suga cried, the sudden stimulation overwhelming his senses as he almost came.

“ _Koushi,_ ” Daichi whispered, “ _I want to make love to you._ ”

“ _Yes_.” Suga moaned, his hands gripping desperately at Daichi’s back as the lacrosse player’s hand started to glide down Suga’s body, making its way between his thighs.

“Shit _…_.” Daichi gasped, pulling his hand away with worry, “You’re slick already!”

Suga let out a breathy laugh, he’d forgotten that they had both been drunk the first time they’d slept together.

“It’s a werewolf thing.” He giggled, pulling a worried Daichi back down into a kiss.

“ _Fuck that’s hot_.” Daichi groaned, his hand returning to Suga’s thighs.

Suga had been lonely all day, lonely and thinking of Daichi. It wasn’t a good combination and Suga was embarrassed to admit that he’d pleasured himself to the thought of Daichi not even three hours before his mate had shown up.

“Daichi….” He whimpered, stilling his mate’s strong hand as it neared his entrance “I’m stretched for you. I’m ready.”

Daichi thought that he’d literally died and gone to heaven. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t cummed yet with how ridiculously sexy and beautiful Suga was. It was truly a miracle.

Without a word, Daichi guided his cock to Suga’s entrance which fluttered in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” He asked, pressing a passionate kiss to Suga’s lips.

“Please fill me.” Suga moaned.

“ _Ahh!_ ” Suga cried as Daichi’s cock pushed into him, not stopping until the full, thick length was completely encased in Suga’s warmth.

“ _Fuck_ ” Daichi groaned. Closing his eyes to try and keep a grip on himself.

“Move..” Suga gasped, his nails dragging across Daichi’s shoulders, “Move now!” He demanded, trying to shimmy his hips to create friction.

Daichi didn’t have to be told twice, he started a slow, torturous pace, dragging in and out of Koushi as he played with his nipples and rolled his fist over Suga’s dick.

“ _Daichi. Please!_ ” Suga cried, actual tears of pleasure cascading down his face as the feeling of being full of his mate attacked his brain from all angles. “Faster!”

Soon Daichi’s thrusts were too fast for Suga’s hips to keep up with as Daichi fucked him into the mattress at a speed that Suga only thought possible by a werewolf.

They were both nearing release. Daichi’s thrust got even faster and he matched the pace with the hand that was pulling gently at Koushi’s cock.

His eyes were locked onto Suga’s tears stained face as the beautiful silver-hair boy babbled and begged for release.

“ _Daichi! I’m gonna cum!_ ” Suga cried, his nails digging into Daichi’s shoulder.

  
Daichi groaned into Suga’s shoulder as he felt his own release nearing. He bent his head down and attached his lips to Suga’s nipples again, gently biting down.

“ _Cum for me Koushi._ ” He groaned, his hips still keeping their unrelenting pace.

“ _Daichi!_ ” Suga cried, his release shooting up and coating Daichi’s abs as the lacrosse player continued to fuck into Koushi, griping his soft thighs hard enough to bruise them.

“ _Fuck_ Koushi… _I’m gonna cum_ ” He panted, his hips beginning to stutter.

“Fill me with your cum Daichi. _Please_.” Suga begged, his pupils unbelievably dilated as he rode out his high.

“Shit Princess. _Fuuuck_ ” Daichi grunted. Suga’s moans resumed at the feeling of Daichi’s hot seed shooting into him.

They both slowly came down from their orgasms, Daichi laid down next to Suga, wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

“By the way.” Daichi whispered in Suga’s ear, “I accept you.”

Suga turned around in his arms, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping like a fish.

“Really?” He asked, his voice full of emotion, making Daichi grin and press a kiss to Suga’s sweaty forehead.

“I’m gonna be the best fucking mate. Just you wait Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what else I should do, if you want more daisuga tell me. If you want an unrelated one shot with another character/ship, let me know. I love hearing from y'all! 
> 
> bye the way.... Suga smells like vanilla and sugar cookies.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Everyone knew. Yamaguchi had no clue as to how everyone had found out, but they did. The whole town pretty much. Yamaguchi had literally only told Hinata, Kageyama, and Daichi what had happened and Tsukki had only told Kuroo.

“One of you is guilty. I wanna know who. I’m not mad, I just wanna know.” Yamaguchi said, his arms were crossed and he was slightly glaring at the group that sat in front of him.

Hinata looked nervous, his eyes constantly shifting from the ground to Kageyama, back to Yamaguchi. His leg was bouncing at a hundred beats per second and his face was extremely quilty, which of course led Yamaguchi to believe that it was him. But Hinata didn’t really have anyone to tell, and he and Yamaguchi were practically always together. So Yams didn’t really think it was him.

Kageyama was simply sitting and enjoying a carton of milk. Yamaguchi had to bride him with the milk to even sit in the lineup, which of course made Yamaguchi fairly sure that it wasn’t him. Plus, no offense to him, but Kageyama was very dumb. He was a good athlete and a good boyfriend to Hinata, but sometimes Yamaguchi wondered how he was still alive. There was no way that it had been him.

Daichi was one of the main suspects. He had a lot of friends and he was always talking about Yamaguchi. On one hand, Yamaguchi found it endearing that his older brother loved him so much that he constantly bragged about him, but on the other hand, Yamaguchi never liked the attention that his older brother sometimes drew to him. Daichi was sitting in his seat, arms crossed, trying to mirror Yamaguchi to give the facade of confidence. But Yams could see right through him with the way his eyes kept flicking between Yams and the door.

Kuroo was also a suspect. The beta was lounging comfortably in his seat, not the slightest bit scared of his best friend’s small mate, clearly, he’d never seen Yamaguchi mad before. His legs were spread out and his arms were behind his head. He had his signature smirk on his face, and much to Yamaguchi’s annoyance seemed to be happy to be there.

“Why does it matter so much. Do you really hate me that much? You don’t want people knowing about us?” Kei mumbled against Yamaguchi’s hair. He had his arms wrapped around his mate and was standing behind him, letting Yamaguchi fill the role of bad cop, as he played the role of ‘cop who just wanted to go home and cuddle with his new boyfriend’.

“Yes,” Yamaguchi replied, his gaze not breaking from the staring contest that he and Kuroo were having.

“I want to know who thought it was their place to tell the whole school that we were together. I also want to know exactly what they told everyone about us.”

“But whyyyy, it’s so much trouble,” Tsukki groaned, dropping his face down to rest in the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, causing the boy’s face to light up like a Christmas tree. “I say we forget about this, go get tacos, and then go cuddle.”

Despite wanting to melt into Kei’s touch, Yamaguchi pushed Kei’s head back, not wanting the annoying male to distract him from his objective. It would start out with Tsukishima innocently laying his head there, then Yamaguchi would feel small nips and licks at his jaw, and before Yamaguchi would know it, he would be pushed up against the nearest wall all because his stupid hormonal boyfriend couldn’t keep his lips to himself.

Yamaguchi turned around in Kei’s arms to face him.

“Just because you don’t care if people know everything about our relationship, it doesn’t mean that I want everyone knowing.”

As soon as those words left Yamaguchi’s mouth, he regretted it. Tsukki’s eyes turned away from him as he started to pout. Yamaguchi was then faced with the decision to either stop and comfort his big, dumbass boyfriend or continue to get answers from the group of assholes in front of them.

As Yams was thinking, Kuroo stood.

“Well, this has been fun.” He said, before beginning to walk out of the room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yamaguchi asked, glaring at Kuroo, who just smirked in return.

“I’m bored. I told everyone in the pack. You’re gonna have to learn that we don’t keep secrets here. As soon as Tsukishima told me, it got sent out in an email to everyone that the future alpha had found his mate. It’s nothing personal.”

Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped in disbelief. He didn’t even bother to look back at a moping Tsukki to scold him. He broke out of Tsukki’s arms and marched up to Kuroo.

“It sure as fuck is personal.” He said, sticking a finger in Kuroo’s face. “You could’ve at least asked me!” Yamaguchi was seething. He couldn’t believe that it had taken him fifteen minutes of glaring at Kuroo just for him to admit to the crime because he ‘was bored’.

“Hey, you need to calm down. The sooner you learn how things work around here, the better.” Kuroo replied, his cool demeanor not cracking in the slightest.

“You could’ve told me.” Yamaguchi reiterated, stressing his words, even more, this time.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Kei!” Yamaguchi called, whirling back around to look at the lacrosse captain who was still standing where he’d been before Yamaguchi confronted Kuroo, looking like a sad, disgruntled puppy.  
Tsukki only looked up in response, his face looking rather uninterested in anything other than his mate.

“Tell Kuroo that he shouldn’t have done that without telling me.”

“Tell Yamaguchi that that’s just how things work around here and he should get used to it.”

Tsukki looked back and forth between his best friend and his mate. He knew that Yamaguchi had a valid point and he wanted to support his mate more than anything in the world. But also knew that this was just how the pack operated. They didn’t keep secrets, and if anything, the announcement that Tsukki had found his mate was something to be celebrated.

Tsukki was trapped, and he didn’t know how to get out of it. So he just walked up to his mate and wrapped his arms back around him.

“Let me go and tell him Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined, the annoyance and anger still prevalent in his voice.

“Yeah Tsukishima, tell your mate that he's being delusional and overreacting.”

That really did it.

“WHAT!” Yamaguchi yelled, he was angry now. Like actually angry. It was one thing to argue about whether Kuroo was right to tell everyone, but it was a whole nother issue for Kuroo to say that he was overreacting and that he was ‘delusional’

“I have a name!” Yamaguchi bit out, the anger in his voice making Kuroo’s cool demeanor falter for a second as the normally, sweet and kind Yamaguchi turned into quite possibly the scariest thing Kuroo had ever seen.

“Kei, control your boyfriend he looks rapid.”

“That sounds real cool coming from the actual fucking dog.”

Kuroo’s face dropped its smirk. His mouth suddenly twisting into the scariest expression that Yam’s had ever seen. As he stepped up to Yamaguchi, he got within an inch of his face.

“What did you call me?”

Yamaguchi glared back, not willing to back down.

“I think you heard me.”

Everyone around them was silent, the room had taken on a tense atmosphere and everyone felt like the dam was about to crack.

Tsukki decided that it was probably time to intervene. He expected this kind of explosive behavior from Kuroo, but he was slightly disappointed that his mate had let Kruoo get the best of his emotions like that.

“Hey- What’re you! Stop!” Yamaguchi yelped as Kei’s arms tightened around him and picked him up off of the ground. He gently maneuvered Yamaguchi to where he was practically slung over the beefy lacrosse player’s shoulder.

“I’ll deal with you later,” Tsukki said, pointing to Kei as Yamaguchi’s fists came down on his back.

“Tsukishima put me down or I swear to god I’ll- Shit! You motherfucker!” Yamaguchi yelped as Tsukki’s hand came down across the back of his thighs, successfully shutting the smaller male up.

“We’ll be leaving now,” Tsukki announced to the others, who in return just nodded, they were all used to Yamaguchi being like this, so they weren’t really concerned. If anything, they were happy that it was Kei having to deal with Yamaguchi’s fit and not them.

“Kei, but me down or I’m breaking up with you.” Yamaguchi threatened as Kei carried him to the car before abruptly letting him off of his shoulder to put him in the passenger seat.

Tsukki thought nothing of the empty threat, he knew that Yamaguchi’s heart wasn’t really behind it, and his wolf knew that as long as Yamaguchi carried his mark, he would belong to Tsukki.

“I hate you.” Yamaguchi pouted, crossing his arms as Tsukki started the car and pulled out of the lot.

“If you keep talking Kitten, I will punish you.”

Yamaguchi was shocked into silence, he couldn’t believe how Tsukki could just say things like that out of nowhere. How was Yamaguchi supposed to stay mad if thoughts of Tsukki slapping his ass and ‘punishing’ him were flowing through his brain.

Yamaguchi settled with glaring at the side of his boyfriend’s head. He wasn’t talking so technically he was obeying Tsukki, but he really wanted to open his mouth and give Tsukki a piece of his mind, the only reason he wasn’t was because he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to walk after Tsukki’s punishment, and Yamaguchi needed to be able to still go and kick Kuroo’s ass after this.  
Tsukki was kind of disappointed, but also glad, that Yamaguchi finally shut up. He didn’t like it when Yamaguchi was mad, and he didn’t like it when Kuroo was mad either. He knew that Yamaguchi had crossed a line when he called Kuroo a dog. And to be completely honest, if anyone ever said that to Kei, he would probably beat the shit out of them.

It was also pretty obvious to Kei that Kuroo had struck a nerve when he had referred to Yamaguchi as ‘your mate’ rather than his actual name, and that actually got Kei thinking.

What if the reason that Yamaguchi was afraid of everyone knowing about them, was that he was afraid that everyone would only view him as an accessory to Kei. What if no one took the time to learn his name, what if all they cared about was the fact that he was Kei’s mate.

As soon as Kei started thinking of the situation like that, through Yamaguchi’s perspective, he could see why his mate was anxious about everyone knowing. He also remembered Daichi telling him and Kuroo about how Yamaguchi used to get bullied about his sexuality and he began to understand his mate’s caution even more.

He had decided that it was best if he just got Yamaguchi out of there, so he took Yamaguchi and was going to drive him out to a waterfall that he liked to go to whenever he was feeling overwhelmed with the world.

Yamaguchi didn’t know where they were going, they had only been driving for a couple of minutes, but they were already outside of town and driving through what seemed to be a very secluded forest. He wanted to ask Tsukki, but he wasn’t ready to forgive him for not taking his side against Kuroo just yet.

After about two more minutes of driving, they came to a small dirt trail off of the main road, Tsukki pulled into the mouth of the trail and parked the car.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, it was the first time he’d spoken to Yamaguchi after ‘threatening’ to punish him if he didn’t stop talking. He got out of the car and walked around to Yamaguchi’s passenger side, opening the door and holding out his hand for Yamaguchi to take.

Yamaguchi peered suspiciously at the outstretched hand. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Tsukki…… it was just that right now he didn’t really trust Tsukki.

Plus, Yams was still bitter about the whole Tsukki not being supportive of his crazy anger tantrum. Even though Yamaguchi knew that he had probably overreacted a little bit, he still thought that Tsukki should’ve backed him up 100 percent.

“No,” Yamaguchi said, turning his nose up and his face away from Kei, crossing his arms across his chest as he did so.

“Yamaguchi……” Tsukki said expectantly, it was as if Yams had completely forgotten about the looming promise of punishment from him.

“Hmph.” Yamaguchi huffed, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout.

Kei tried to stay focused even though all he wanted to do at the moment was absolutely wreck that bratty look on his stubborn mate’s face. He imagined Yamaguchi’s pink lips wrapped around his cock while he whined about how rough Tsukki pulled his hair. He wanted to throw Yamaguchi over his knee and spank every bratty little ‘hmph’ out of his body and make it to where the only thing Yamaguchi could be upset about is how Tsukki would deny him his orgasm.

But alas, he had to focus on getting Yamaguchi out of the car first before he could seduce his little mate into forgetting about the whole Kuroo ordeal. And the only way to get his mate out of the car was to use his alpha voice.

“Get out of the car Kitten.” Tsukki rumbled, loving the way that a shiver visibly ran through Yamaguchi’s body and made his knees shake slightly. Only about a second after he’d spoken, he smelt a slight hint of arousal waft off of Yamaguchi’s skin, a scent that smelled of strawberries and cream, and reminded Tsukki of how Yamaguchi tasted.

“N-no!” Yamaguchi squeaked, his pride somehow managing to overpower the need to follow Tsukki’s every demand.

“Now,” Tsukki growled a sound that shook the ground and almost caused Yamaguchi to feint with how fast blood rushed to his nether regions.

Before Yamaguchi could stop himself, his hands were unfastening his seat belt and he was practically throwing himself towards Tsukki, wrapping his arms around the thick biceps of his boyfriend as their eyes clashed, chocolate on burning silver.

As soon as Yamaguchi had realized what happened, he shoved himself away from the hunky werewolf and glared.

“It’s not fair when you do that.” He pouted, his bottom lip once again capturing Tsukki’s attention as it pushed its way out.

“It’s not fair that you’re so adorable.” Tsukki retorted, reaching out to brush a piece of hair that had fallen out of Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Don’t say things like that,” Yamaguchi muttered as a blush found its way onto his cheeks “I’m still mad at you.”

Without another word, Tsukki took one of Yamaguchi’s hands into his own and started to lead him down the dirt trail.

The two of them walked through the woods, Kei first followed by a hesitant Yamaguchi. Every minute or so, Kei would stop them to lean down and pick a flower for Yamaguchi, always making sure to never pick the same kind of flower twice. This mixed with the smooth tone of Kei’s voice as he educated Yamaguchi on the local flora and fauna, caused a blush to seemingly permanently situate itself on Yamaguchi’s cheeks.

And every time Kei stopped to pick flowers he would look at Yamaguchi and admire him. Kei loved how the sun lit up Yamaguchi’s face, making him glow like an angel. He swore every time he looked into Yamaguchi’s eyes he discovered a new fleck of gold where it hadn’t been before. He loved the pink tint across his mate’s cheeks as he bent down to kiss him every time he added a flower to the quickly accumulating bouquet in Yamaguchi’s grasp. He loved the way every time he did it, Yamaguchi would forget why he was mad at him a little bit more.

“I can’t believe I was given such a beautiful mate.” Kei would whisper every time Yamaguchi accepted another flower.

Yamaguchi was slowly forgetting all about the incident with Kuroo, how could he continue to be mad when he felt so insanely happy? He couldn’t find it in himself to remember to scowl as Tsukki looked at him as if he were a priceless painting hanging in a gallery.

“You’re pretty lucky aren’t you.” Yamaguchi would whisper in response, his words sounding like a breeze fluttering through the trees.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi alike couldn’t remember a time in which they’d ever been so happy. It seemed like the only thing that existed was each other.

Finally, after at least half-hour of this, they reached their destination.

Yamaguchi had noticed the sound of the water about a mile back, but he wasn’t expecting to meet the sight that he did. He gasped when the sparkling waterfall came into view. The water was crystal clear and it looked like something out of a dream as it reflected sunlight back towards the pair.

“Kei……” Yamaguchi breathed, he couldn’t believe that such a place existed in hell-hole Arizona. It seemed to be too good to be true. Yamaguchi reached out and rested a hand on Tsukki, trying to make sure that it was all real and he wasn’t, in fact, dreaming.

“I come here when I’m angry. You were angry, so I thought you might like it.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the squeeze he felt in his heart as Kei wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist and coaxed the small boy to lean back against his chest.  
“Thank you.” Yamaguchi sighed, letting his eyes drop close and the anger that he’d felt earlier melt out of his body. He knew that Tsukki was thoughtful and caring, but he couldn’t believe just how much the lacrosse player seemed to love him.

“You can go ahead and scream at Kuroo if you’d like. If we go up close to the water, I won’t even be able to hear what you yell.”

Yamaguchi laughed, a sound that Tsukki had never heard, a sound that genuinely took his breath out of his lungs. The only way that Tsukki could describe it was like a thousand little fairy bells ringing. It was the happiest and purest sound that Tsukki had ever heard, and he quickly decided that he could spend the rest of his life only listening to that sound alone.

‘ _Truly, the only sound that rivals it is when he screams my name_.’ Tsukki thought, effectively ruining the moment.

Yamaguchi stepped out of Kei’s arms and walked over to the waterfall. He started yelling, the sound was inaudible to Kei, but from how Yamaguchi’s face quickly contorted into one of annoyance and even anger, Kei knew that his mate wasn’t yelling about how much he loved him.

After only about a minute of Yamaguchi yelling, he srang back over to Tsukki, a small smile gracing his face as he went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” He said. Burying his face is Kei’s warm chest.

Yamaguchi was so much happier now, between the peaceful walk and the catharsis of his feelings to a waterfall, he felt like a new person.

Kei said nothing in response, simply pressing a kiss to the top of Yamaguchi’s head as he guided the two of them to lay back against a tree on the soft, mossy floor of the stream bank.

“I know that Kuroo said some things that really made you mad, and I’m not going to try and defend him. He shouldn’t have said those things. I know that you don’t know this, but sometimes Kuroo just likes to cause trouble.” Tsukki said, his head resting gently atop Yamaguchi’s. His arms were secured around his little mate as they both watched the waterfall flow.

“That being said,” He continued, “The way that Kuroo told everyone is just how things work in our lives. Our pack doesn’t hide things from each other, and I had already hidden you from them for weeks.”

“Tsukki I-” Yamaguchi started, only to be gently hushed by Kei’s finger. He wasn’t done yet.

“I know that it wasn’t how you wanted to announce it, and I’m sorry. I’ll work harder in the future to consider your feelings before I let something like that happen again.”  
Once again, Yamaguchi was amazed at the emotional maturity of Tsukki. He was so touched by Tsukki’s words and thoughtfulness that guilt began to fill his chest and he became ashamed of how poorly he had handled his reaction to the news of their relationship getting out.

“I’m sorry Tsukki. I was being a brat. Sometimes I just forget who I am, and my memories take over. Sometimes I’m just really scared to get hurt, and I act out to protect myself- and I know that I don’t need to do that anymore, I-I know…… it’s just that sometimes…. I guess I forget that you’re in a relationship with me for the long haul…….”

Yamaguchi’s words were rushed as his eyes glued themselves to the forest floor in embarrassment. He didn’t usually have trouble expressing how he felt to those he loved, but Tsukki was a fairly new figure in his life, and he couldn’t help it if it took a little bit of time for his brain to warm up to Tsukki and trust him with Yamaguchi’s emotions.

Yamaguchi felt Kei’s head rest itself on his shoulder, he felt the warm huff of air that came out of Tsukki’s mouth as he spoke.

“Thank you for telling me that Kitten. I want you to look at me.” He said, taking his head away from Yamaguchi’s to give his mate space to turn his gaze up to Kei’s.

Yamaguchi’s eyes slowly turned up to Kei's, the striking silver orbs once again not failing to make Yamaguchi’s stomach flip in delight.

Kei’s eyes darted to Yamaguchi’s mouth as his mate subconsciously licked his lips, his tongue darting out and leaving the delicious looking lips slightly wet and shiny.

“You know that I’ll love you forever don’t you?” Tsukki said, his voice never coming above a whisper.

Yamaguchi couldn’t respond, he couldn’t only nod his head. His pupils were dilated and the only thing he could focus on was Kei’s eyes burning holes through his soul.

“Tell me that you’re mine Kitten.”

Yamaguchi’s whole body was on fire, it was a slow, delicious burn that was slowly licking its way up his torso. His lips opened in a quiet gasp/moan as Kei’s hands began to massage his hips where he held him, rubbing small circles in the hot flesh.

His eyes felt unfocused as they stared into Tsukki’s and his arm felt like jelly as he raised his hand to rest on the back of Kei’s neck, pulling his alpha in closer to him.

“ _I’m yours_ ,” Yamaguchi replied, his hand pulling Kei’s face down as his lips parted, welcoming Kei’s tongue in to taste him.

Kei groaned into the kiss, reveling in the flavor of Yamaguchi’s hot mouth as his hands tightened their grasps on Yamaguchi’s hip as he turned his mate around to sit in his lap.

“ _Kei…_ ” Yamaguchi moaned out as Kei’s tongue pressed against his own, their mouths slotting together perfectly as they both moved to deepen the kiss.

Yamaguchi’s arms found their way onto Kei’s chest, rubbing the corded muscles under the alpha male’s shirt, if Yamaguchi’s mouth wasn’t already occupying it would be watering at the firmness of the skin beneath his fingers. He let his fingers trail down the front of Kei’s body, wrapping around the hem of the shirt and tugging it up and over Kei’s head, their mouths disconnecting to do so before immediately reattaching to each other.

Yamaguchi’s fingers returned to Kei’s pecs, the lacrosse captain groaning low in his throat as his mate’s nails lightly drew across his skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.

“ _Tadashi…_ ” Kei groaned, breaking out of the passionate kiss to attack his lover’s neck, earning a long whine from the squirming Yamaguchi.

That was the first time Kei had ever called Yamaguchi by his given name, and he felt like he could cum simply due to the way that Kei’s voice sounded as he said it. He never wanted anyone else to say his name but Kei, he could die before anyone dared to try and mutter his name. No one would ever be able to say it properly, not with how it dripped with promises of eternal possession when Kei muttered it.

“ _Please…_..” Yamaguchi gasped, scraping his nails across Kei’s chest before taking one of his boyfriend’s nipples between his fingers and rolling it as the alpha’s teeth lightly bit into his mark.

Kei never knew it could feel so good to be touched, his mate was driving him crazy with the contact and he hadn’t even so much as looked at Kei’s dick.

“What do you want Kitten?” Kei asked, his lips barely leaving Yamaguchi’s neck as he spoke.

“Please Kei…..” Yamaguchi repeated, his brain not even knowing what it was asking for. All he knew was that he needed Kei to do something before he went crazy with lust.

Yamaguchi’s fingers closed again, rolling the nipple between them and pulling another deep moan out of Tsukki. Tsukki’s own hands then came up and covered Yamaguchi’s.

Despite loving the feeling of his mate’s hands on him, Kei wanted to be the one to bring Yamaguchi pleasure. He wanted his mate to know that he was devoted to his bliss and his bliss alone.

“Such a naughty Kitten aren’t you?” Kei asked, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hands and putting them behind his mate’s back, grinning in delight as Yamaguchi arched into his chest.  
“Trying to tease me with your fingers…. I thought you didn’t want to be punished baby.” He smirked, his lips returning to suck on his mark on Tadashi’s neck.

Yamaguchi practically mewled at the sensation of Kei’s hot mouth against the sensitive skin, his erection was pressed firmly against Kei’s hip as he tried to rock his hips forward, seeking any friction he could get.

“Ah ah ah,” Kei tutted, he transferred both of Yamaguchi’s wrists to one hand so the free one could come around to still the movement of his mate’s cock against his front. “Bad boys don’t get to feel good. They have to work for it, baby. They have to take their punishment.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Yes, what princess,” Kei asked, his grip turning iron-like as Yamaguchi tried desperately to rub himself against Kei.

“ _Punish me please_.”

Tsukki groaned, Yamaguchi’s words went straight to his hardening cock that was wedged under his mate’s soft, pliable ass. He couldn’t believe how quickly Yamaguchi could go from blushing and avoiding eye contact, to asking for punishment and drooling over his cock. It was a quality of his mate that Tsukki found absolutely mouth watering and mind blowing at the same time. It made him wonder just how he was lucky enough to be tied to Tadashi forever.

“Are you gonna take my punishment like a good little slut.” He asked, testing the water with the new label. 

Yamaguchi’s pupil blew up even more than before, which Kei thought to be impossible. Yamaguchi knew that Kei was one kinky bastard, but this was new. He'd never called Yamaguchi anything but 'baby' or 'kitten' or 'princess'. The new term surprised him, but regardless, he found himself getting unbelievably hotter at Kei's words. The neediest moan left the small boy’s lips as he leaked precum at Kei’s abusive words.

In his head, Yamauchi was pouting. It always seemed to be Kei having all of the fun, always catching Yamaguchi off guard by saying lewd, dirty things that made his insides twist and ache. He wanted Kei to feel that way, he wanted to show Kei that two could play that game. Most of all, he wanted to make Kei feel good.

“ _Yes, Daddy_.” He moaned out, his eyes looking straight at Tsukki as the dirty name left his lungs.

“ _Fuck_ baby,” Kei grunted, his cock lurching at the filthy term that left his princess’s lips. He was impossibly hard and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to wait until they got back to his house to find relief.

“Such a dirty little thing aren’t you.” He growled, leaning in and biting Yamaguchi’s bottom lip.

“ _Please_ ….” was all Yamaguchi said as his blown out eyes begged Tsukki to give him his punishment.

“Ok baby,” Tsukki complied, “suck my cock for me, Princess.”

Without a word, Yamaguchi hurriedly scooted off of Kei’s lap to sit between his legs. He wasted no time and before Kei could blink Yamaguchi had Kei’s pants unzipped and his cock all of the way down Yams’ throat.

“ _Fuuuuuckk_ ” Kei growled, his fingers automatically gripping into Yamaguchi’s hair as his mate bobbed and licked over his cock, bringing his head up to place small kitten licks on the tip before taking long strokes to the back of his throat.

Kei’s head was spinning with pleasure, and he found himself having to hold back his release after only a few thrusts of Yamaguchi’s head. He couldn’t believe how quickly Yamaguchi could bring him to release, but at the same time, he knew that the amount of power that the little minx held over him was astounding.

He pulled Yamaguchi’s head off of his dick, groaning again when his eyes were met with the sight of a crying, drooling Yamaguchi.

“I’m gonna cum baby.” He growled, his wolf howling with delight as Tadashi’s head lolled back in submission as his abused lips panted for air.

“Please Daddy, _give me your cum_ ” Yamaguchi begged, his soft hands gripping Tsukki’s thighs and digging his nails into the hard muscle.

“ _Shit Princess_.” Tsukki groaned before quickly lowering his mates head back onto his cock, his needy mate’s throat relaxing and taking him in to the hilt.

“You want my cum, Princess?” He panted, his hips jerking up into Yamaguchi’s hot mouth, “You better swallow all of it okay?”

Yamaguchi did his best to nod as Kei continued to thrust his dick down Yamaguchi’s throat. Yamaguchi wanted it so bad, he needed it. One of his hands left Kei’s thighs and gently grasped the alpha’s balls, lightly drawing his nails against them.

Tsukki let out a guttural moan as his dick exploded into his mate’s mouth. His hips snapping so violently that he was afraid that he might actually dislocate Tadashi’s jaw.

“Fuck Tadashi.” Kei groaned as he finally felt his high come to an end. He pulled his boyfriend off of his cock with a wet ‘pop’.

“Did you take all of Daddy’s cum princess?” He asked, his hands massaging into his small mate’s ass.

“Yes.” Yamaguchi moaned, one of his hands reaching down to knead himself through the front of his pants.

“Ah ah ah” Kei tutted again, his fingers gripping Yamaguchi’s wrist to still the movement.

“Don’t you want to know your punishment Kitten?” He asked, enjoying the broken look that made itself onto Yamaguchi’s face.

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, and he didn’t have to. Kei could tell by the blissed-out expression that Yamaguchi would do literally anything Kei asked of him.

“Sit on my lap baby.” He instructed, helping Yamaguchi climb onto his legs. Yamaguchi let out a hot little moan as his clothed dick brushed against one of Tsukki’s thick thighs.

“Now I want you to ride daddy’s thigh baby.”

Yamaguchi moaned and shook his head furiously. Getting off thinking of Kei was one thing, there was no way Yamaguchi had the confidence to get himself off ON Kei.

“Are you refusing your punishment baby?” Tsukki asked, his hand rasing up and quickly coming down across the top of Tadashi’s ass.

“No Daddy!” Yamaguchi yelped before hesitantly beginning to rub himself on Tsukki’s thigh.

“Good baby. Now I want you to go as fast as you can. If you don’t cum in one minute, Daddy’s not gonna let you cum for another hour. Kay?”

Yamaguchi moaned and nodded. His face was on fire with embarrassment, but he knew that Kei was serious about denying him his release for another hour, so he began to quickly rub himself against Kei, his hips moving in fast, small circles.

“ _Oh fuck_.” He gasped, feeling Tsukki’s hands on his hips, helping him grind harder onto the hard muscle of Tsukki’s thigh.

“Oh fuck, _Daddy_.” He moaned out, feeling his orgasm already blooming in the bottom of his stomach as his hips drew back and forth in the air.

He rode Tsukki’s thigh quick and hard, gasping and pleading for his alpha to touch him, to kiss him and bring about his end, but all Tsukki would do is help Yamaguchi guide himself over his leg.

“I’m gonna cum.” Yamaguchi cried, 45 seconds into the minute he was given. “ _Oh fuck me Kei_.” He pleaded, his hips beginning to jerk.  
Without a word, Kei leaned his head down to his mark on Yamaguchi’s neck and bit down, hard enough to throw Yamaguchi off of the cliff to his orgasm.

Yamaguchi cried out as his body shook with pleasure, his cock shooting cum into his boxers, completely ruining his pants. His fingers clutched at his boyfriend’s shoulders as tears of relief fell down his face.

Tsukki, like always, just hushed his mate and repeated to him how proud he was, and how good he did as he rubbed soothing circles in the small boy’s back.

Eventually, Yamaguchi stopped shaking and his breathing steadied.

Tsukki gently brought his face to Yamaguchi’s, his fingers caressing the red and puffy mark on his mate’s neck.

“I’m yours forever Tadashi.” He whispered laying a ghost of a kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips as he wrapped him up into a hug.

Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the fresh stream of tears as his arms tightened around Kei’s body.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments!!! They truly make my day and it makes me so excited to see that people actually want to read what I write. Y'all's comments are the reason I keep writing!

“Do you mind telling me again why we’re outsourcing for our little problem?” Kuroo asked as he and Tsukishima walked down the long, unfamiliar hallway.

“I already told you, this is a good opportunity to strengthen our relationship with them, not to mention it will be a huge help to have back-up. I don’t want to risk anything when it comes to Tadashi.” Tsukki replied, his heart clenching at the thought of anything going wrong with Yamaguchi. Just the thought of him making his mate uncomfortable or scared when the full moon came was enough to make Tsukishima sick to his stomach, petrified of emotionally scarring his soulmate. If anything happened to Tadashi, Tsukishima would never forgive himself.

“Yeah yeah, you said that, but I still don’t see why you don’t trust the pack to handle this ourselves.”

“You know that trust isn’t the issue Kuroo. This will be my first full moon as a bonded wolf. No one knows how I’ll react to the moon, and no one knows how hard it will be to keep me under control.”

“Tell me again why it matters?” Kuroo groaned, the scents from the room at the end of the hall getting stronger and stronger as they approached. “You and Yamaguchi have accepted each other, why can’t you take this opportunity to mate him? It’s gonna happen sooner or later, why not sooner?”

Tsukki sighed, he knew why Kuroo was so hesitant. His best friend had issues when it came to trusting others, especially with a matter as intimate as this one.

“I want to be in control when I mate Tadashi. I want him to know that I’m doing it out of love not out of primal instinct.”

Kuroo scoffed, feeling bitter with just how whipped his best friend had become. Mainly, Kuroo was jealous. He wanted his mate and he wanted them now. He was tired of waiting. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to find his other half and spoil and love them rotten.

Deep down, Tsukki knew that this was the real reason that Kuroo was so mean and bitter about the full moon. Tsukki knew that Kuroo was hurting, and complaining was the only way to make himself feel better. That being said, Tsukki still wished he would shut up and stop being such a downer.

“Whatever” Kuroo mumbled, trying his best not to glare in envy at his best friend as the two werewolves came to stand in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

Both of them fell quiet as Tsukishima lifted his hand to knock on the large, ornate door.

“Come in.”

With one last look at Kuroo, Tsukki slowly opened the door, revealing a room full of the neighboring pack of cat shifters.

“Ahh,” A large man in the middle of the large study said, spreading his arms in a welcoming manner towards the entering wolves. He was sitting at a large mahogany desk surrounded by several of his pack members. “If it isn’t our lovely neighbors from the west.” His almond-shaped eyes squinted in a smile, glancing between Kei and Tetsuro.

The room was tense, Tsukki and Kuroo were shifting uncomfortably as the leader inspected them with his eyes, no doubt trying to size up the wolves to determine if they were dangerous or not.

Before he had left, the alphas had told Kei that the leader of the cat shifters family was a man that one should be very cautious around. They told Kei that while he was no immediate threat if they let their guard down they could end up in a world of hurt.

The cat shifters were largely an enigma to the wolves, this only being the 3rd informal meeting between the two packs in the last 20 years. The only things known about the neighboring pack was that they were one of the oldest and largest packs in the world and were regarded like royalty amongst other cat-shifters and that they were fiercely loyal to their own.

The other members of the pack occupying the room were tense as well. They didn’t like the scent of the wolves, it put them on edge. There were two of them, one on either side of the leader. They were the two largest of the cat-shifters, one of them being over 6’3” with silver hair and a threatening scowl on his face and the other being around 6’2” with sleepy half-lidded eyes and an even more intimidating expression.

There were three other pack members, besides the three in the center of the room facing the wolves. One was lounging on the couch in their cat form, a dark red cougar that was stretched across the furniture, looking at the visitors with large curious eyes. The other two were on another couch across from the shifted cat, a man with dyed grey hair with a dark undercut was lying on in the lap of a bored-looking black-haired man. They were both unamused with the two men speaking to the leader and were paying very little attention to anyone but each other.

“Hello,” Tsukki greeted, not lowering his guard as all of the eyes in the room turned towards him. “My name is Tsukishima Kei. This is Kuroo Tetsuro. We’re here to discuss a deal you made with my parents.”

The leader nodded, a sly smile gracing his lips as he realized that he was talking to the child of the alphas to the west of them.

“Very well. Have a seat…. But before you do, I must ask, is something wrong with your friend…. He reeks of distrust. The leather in this room is really quite expensive. I would hate for his scent to ruin it.”

Tsukki glanced at Kuroo as a growl sounded through his best friend’s chest. He placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, signaling to him that he had better cool it or Tsukki would tell the alphas it was his fault the deal fell through.

“Oh, you’ll have to excuse him,” Kei laughed warily, “He’s just a little on edge. He’s never been around cat shifters.”

“The proper name for us is Ailuranthrope, my boy.”

“Forgive me. Unfortunately, this is one of my first interactions as well.” Kei said, bowing his head.

The pack leader smirked at the wolf who was clearly discontent with being so submissive towards the cats.

“Ahh,” He sighed, waving a hand carelessly, “All is well, simple mistakes are forgiven. If your friend would like, he can wait out in the hall.”

“I think that might be best.” Kei said, his eyes looking towards Kuroo as if to say, ‘go cool off, and maybe I’ll forgive you for embarrassing me.’

Kuroo nodded silently, biting his tongue in distaste for the cats’ leader before opening the large door and leaving the room.

He was a little anxious to leave Tsukishima in the room alone with the other pack. As little as he knew about the cat shifters, he knew that they couldn’t be fully trusted. The only reason that he had left Tsukki, was because he was afraid of what his best friend would do to him if he disobeyed.

“Stupid alleyway dwellers. Shifty cat motherfuckers.” Kuroo grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms as he grumpily sat down on a plush, expensive-looking bench in the hall.

Kuroo had a bad feeling about the whole situation. He didn’t see why their pack needed the help of cats to keep Tsukki under control. He knew that half of his was to form an alliance with the cats in case of future use, but he couldn’t get the idea out of his head that teaming up with them was somehow betraying the ideas of loyalty and family that were deeply instilled within the pack. Another large reason as to why Kuroo was so far on edge was because of the full moon. Despite being an unmated, unmarked wolf, Kuroo still got stir crazy on the full moon, especially since he had beta blood in his. So while Kuroo wouldn’t be going through quite as much strain as Tsukki would be going through on the full moon, he was still struggling with containing all of his instincts.

Kuroo had closed his eyes in thought, although careful not to let down his guard and he had just leaned his head back against the wall behind him when suddenly, the smell of chamomile and honey made its way into his nose.

It was like the whole world around him suddenly stopped, his eyes snapped open, and as soon as they did he knew that they must’ve been a glowing silver.

 _‘Mate’_ his wolf growled as Kuroo lept to his feet. His silver eyes were looking around wildly as his nose tried to locate the source of the scent. His feet started moving on their own, carrying him down the hallways, going deeper and deeper into the estate of the cat-shifter pack. As he rushed towards his mate, his mind was reeling and silent at the same time. He could barely believe that he had found his mate and he could barely believe that of all of the people in the world, his mate was a cat-shifter.

After at least 3 minutes of hunting his mate, trying to track the scent through the seemingly millions of hallways, Kuroo found himself standing in front of the door to a room. No lights were coming from inside the room, only a faint sound of….. video games?

Kuroo took a deep breath, his hand resting on the door. He’d been waiting for this moment for years and ever since Kei found Yamaguchi, the need for his mate had begun to make Kuroo restless. Kei and Yamaguchi had only known each other for a little while, but it had felt like years for Kuroo, who had to witness their blossoming relationship from up close.

He opened the door.

It was dark. Almost too dark to see, the only source of light was a small game console in the hands of Kuroo’s mate.

“What do you want?” his mate mumbled. Kuroo couldn’t see anything except for his mate’s face, but even just the sight of the small cat shifter’s concentrated face was enough to completely take the usually cool and collected wolf’s breath away.

He was even more gorgeous than Kuroo could ever imagine with golden eyes and partly dyed blond hair, he looked like an angel.

Kuroo smirked.

_“Only you Kitten.”_

“No.” His mate replied, unfazed, not even looking up from his game.

“………………. What??? I’m you’re mate don’t you know that!” Kuroo gaped, his cool facade immediately melting away at the small cat’s words.

“Duh.” He mumbled. “I’m not stupid.”

“Then don’t you have anything to say to me!”

“No. I’m in the middle of a level.”

Kenma couldn’t believe his ears. Did the mate bond not affect cats the way it did wolves? Why was his mate so...so… jaded? They were soulmates and his mate was more concerned with video games? Unbelievable!

“My name is Kuroo Tetsuro from the clearwater wolf pack. I-”

“Please shut up. I’m busy.”

‘I can’t believe it,’ Kuroo thought incredulously ‘how can someone who looks so angelic be so….difficult?’

“ _Listen here_ ” Kuroo growled, pointing his finger at his mate, who was still seemingly ignoring Kuroo. He began to stalk towards the smaller male, a growl (nonthreatening, but a growl nonetheless) boiling in the back of his throat. He crouched down to eye level with the cat-shifter trying not to faint at the sheer beauty of the gold- eyed boy.

“Look at me.” He said, two of his fingers hooking under the smaller boy’s chin and pulling towards him.

Their eyes connected. Kuroo felt as if the world stopped completely. That was until he saw and felt the unfiltered anger coming from his mate’s gaze.

“Look what you’ve done.” His mate hissed, rage radiating off of his slim form. His hand gripped itself in Kuroo’s t-shirt, pulling the wolf dangerously close. “I was almost through with that level.”

Now, even though his mate was clearly angry with him, anyone could see that with how plainly obvious that was, Kuroo couldn’t find himself to be very afraid. If anything he was….... turned on.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Kuroo grinned. His usual carefree demeanor back in full force as he stared down at his mate’s scowl. He wondered what the small cat would do if he leaned forward and tasted what was his.

The golden-eyed cat froze, pondering what he should do. Obviously, he couldn’t deny the innate urge to give in to his instincts and let his mate take him, but his stubbornness simply wouldn’t let him do that. He mentally smirked before letting his usual blase expression return to his face.

“Nothing” he shrugged, before quickly shifting into his cat, a small black and orange tortoiseshell cat, and running away, slipping out the door that Kuroo left open and down the hall, leaving his mate with a dropped jaw and a look of annoyance on his face.

 _‘Damn cat!’_ Kuroo thought, jumping up from his crouched position and sprint out of the room after the small housecat.

He ran through the hallways, his wolf begging to break free and chase down his prey so he could claim the little minx. Unfortunately, Kuroo couldn’t let his wolf take control because they were still in werecat territory and the last thing that he wanted was for the wealthy family to catch scent of a wolf and kill him and Kei both. So he continued to use his mate’s scent of chamomile and honey to track him down in human form, but alas, his human legs were no match for the short, quick sprints of the cat.

 _‘But I still can’t give up.’_ Kuroo thought, pushing even harder to catch his mate. He thought about the overwhelming happiness that had washed over his heart when he first saw the pudding headed boy and how badly he wanted to feel that again.

“It was nice doing business with you.”

“Likewise, I can’t express how grateful I am for your services, I fee-”

Kuroo rounded the corner, interrupting and almost colliding with Tsukishima who was standing in front of the big mahogany door with the cat shifters leader.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima questioned why his best friend was currently silver-eyed and running wild around the manor.

The leader just laughed at Kuroo’s frustrated expression and slapped a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Well, it appears that your friend is feeling better.” He chuckled, his cat-like eyes almost disappearing in humor.

“What’s wrong Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, half embarrassed and half concerned for his friend after seeing the wild look in the hunting wolf’s eyes.

“I’ve just met my mate,” he said, surprisingly casually as he shoved his wolf to the pack of his mind, despite much protest from the inner animal.

The leader titled his head up and sniffed the air.

“Ahhh,” he chuckled, a pleased look coming over his face. “Your mate must be my youngest son, Kenma.”

  
“Kenma…” Kuroo whispered a love-struck grin fighting its way onto his face. The usually intimidating Kuroo was quickly transformed into a swooning fool, just at the mention of his mate’s name.

‘ _A perfect name for my perfect mate…_ ’ Tetsuro thought.

“Unfortunately, it seems that he’s run away from you. He’s frustrating in that way. He’s very good at evading when he wants to be so unfortunately it’s unlikely you’ll see him again today.”

Kuroo absentmindedly nodded, he felt Kei grab onto his shoulder and offer a light congratulations before wishing the leader goodbye again and leading the both of them out of the manor. When they got outside, and the scent of his mate was mostly gone from the air Kuroo regained his brain.

“So…” Tsukishima grinned, side eying his dazed friend. “I bet you’re awful glad we chose to ‘outsource for our problem’” he said, imitating Kuroo’s words from earlier.

Kuroo scoffed, emerging from his temporary daze. Now that he didn’t smell his mate, he could think straight. He rolled his eyes at Kei, not wanting to admit just how ecstatic he actually was.

“Whatever.” he shrugged, having to turn his face away from Tsukki to hide the small smile that was still stuck on his lips.

The happy energy coming off of Kuroo was too much to ignore, Tsukki could practically see Kuroo’s tail wagging behind him along with hearts in his eyes. He was truly happy for his friend, he knew that Kuroo had been feeling very down about the whole mate situation so he was over the moon that Kuroo had found Kenma. The energy remained unaddressed as the two wolves walked off of the property, but anyone who would see the two would be able to see the way that wolves’ eyes were alit with love at the thought of each of their mates.

‘ _Hmmm_ ,’ Kenma thought, watching the wolves walk down the long, bricked driveway leading away from the house from his perch on the second-story balcony. His eyes were glued to the back of his mate, watching carefully as the wolf’s black hair swayed in the wind and his broad back slowly got further and further away. He smiled to himself, the unmistakable sound of his heartbeat quickening as he stared at the powerful gait of the man. That first interaction with his mate hadn’t been anything like what he’d expected.

Kenma remembered the annoyed look when he refused to give him the reaction he wanted when he distracted Ko from his game. The way that the silver eyes bore into his soul.

‘ _I think I’ll like this new game I’ve found._ ’

******************************

“Have they been sedated?” the Luna asked worriedly, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to be present for the sedation of her son and his friend as the full moon had made its way into the sky.

“Yes, Luna.” The pack’s doctor confirmed, their eyes filled with sympathy for the two boys as well as their families. There was nothing dangerous about the sedatives that they’d been given, still, it was always a gamble to try and suppress one’s wolf on a full moon, especially two newly mated wolves, one of them already having placed a mark on their significant other.

The Luna nodded and thanked them before dismissing them. She turned out of the small clinic room in the pack house and walked down the hallway, passing the door to the basement where her son was currently sedated, restrained, and probably longing for Yamaguchi. Two cat shifters were guarding the basement door, unaffected at the angry wolf pheromones wafting out from under the door. The rooms themselves were scent proof, but that hadn’t stopped the smell of the wolves from the initial trip down to the basement, from lingering.

The Luna offered them a grateful smile as she passed them. The whole pack was grateful for the werecats’ help. So grateful that their whole group had been invited to stay in the packhouse and thrown a large feast. They all hoped for a deeper allyship between the two groups, especially now since it was discovered that the leader of the cat shifter’s son was the future beta’s mate. Of course, the only people who knew of the relationship where the people in power in the packs. They thought that it’d be best if they didn’t announce the news to the packs until the full moon was over.

Even though his mate was currently sedated and restrained in a basement, Kenma was still wandering the werewolves’ town quite happily. He’d already met the alphas’ son’s mate and had formed a special friendship with the boy’s human best friend. Kenma couldn’t explain it, but something about the loud, orange-haired boy had intrigued him and now, he, Kenma, and Yamaguchi were all becoming good friends.

Kenma hadn’t yet begun to think of any of the problems that were to come with his mate. Like who would live with who’s pack in the future. Kenma was only the youngest son, so it’s not like he was going to inherit any position of power, but that still didn’t mean that he wanted to abandon his family, and Kuroo was going to be the future Beta, so he couldn’t leave his pack either. It was a conundrum that made Kenma’s head hurt. So he chose to ignore it for the time being.

Kenma also had not actually seen his mate since that first day he’d met him. Everything he knew regarding the black-haired wolf, he’d learned from Yamaguchi. He was avoiding his mate, partly for the purpose of not wanting to tempt the wolf during the full moon, and partly because as unfazed a Kenma appeared to be, he was wracked with nerves when he thought of his mate.

He wasn’t just nervous, he was scared. He’d never felt anything like this before. The only thing that he used to get excited about was new video games and beating his high scores. But now, he got…. A different kind of excited whenever he thought of his mate. Desire would burn in his stomach when he recalled the rough feeling of his mate’s fingers gripping his face. The smell of dragonfruit and spice burning his nose and memory alike as he laid in bed at night, palming himself to the thought of the somehow cat-like wolf.

Honestly, it was pathetic. Kenma hated the way he was feeling. He hated not being able to control himself, and since meeting Kuroo Tetsuro, it seemed like he was constantly out of control of himself.

“I don’t know, after all. I’m just a simple little human with a simple human boyfriend.” Hinata said he was currently laying against Kenma, his head in the blonde’s lap as Yamaguchi and Kenma battled each other in super smash bros on Kenma’s switch. Yamaguchi was pitifully bad compared to Kenma, but somehow, Hinata was worse, so it was decided that Yams would take on for the team and play against the tech-obsessed cat-shifter.

“Yeah, I wish I could offer advice, but Tsukki and I decided that we wanted to wait until after the full moon to mate,” Yamaguchi said, a light embarrassed blush painting his face at the mention of intimacy with his boyfriend.

“I just…. kind of want to get it over with you know?” Kenma said, his mind only half concentrated on the game (Yamaguchi’s skills weren’t enough to require Kenma’s full attention, but he was still glad someone was willing to play him.) “I’m just a little scared…I guess.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata both nodded. They might not have been able to understand all of Kenma’s struggles, but fear was a universal concern when it came to new relationships, so despite being humans, they both understood fully.

“Do you know what you’re afraid of Kenma?” Tadashi asked lightly, reaching over to place a soothing hand on Kenma’s arm, not caring when he lost the video game on the screen due to negligence.

“I guess I’m afraid that it’ll hurt… that he’ll be too rough the first time,” Kenma admitted, a blush lighting up his whole face as he ducks his head, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hair.

“Well,” Yamaguchi said, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “You could always be the one in charge for the first time.”

“What?” Kenma asked, his eyes peeking out from behind his hair curiously. When his gaze met Yamaguchi’s face, the human let out a little squeak of embarrassment before looking down at his hands that were twisted in his lap.

“I just know,” he said shyly, “that sometimes when I’m unsure about something, Tsukki will let me be in control and I’ll feel a lot more confident.”

“....he lets you top him?”

“NO! Nonono-” Tadashi blurted out, his hands coming up to smack over his eyes in shame. That wasn’t what he’d meant in the slightest! Just the thought of Yamaguchi dominating Tsukki was enough to make both of them roll in their graves! “What I meant was…. He’ll let me boss him around… tell him what to do…. You know?” Yamaguchi finished his sentence quietly before burying his blushing face in his hands.

“Oh…. I see.” Kenma said nodding.

‘ _That doesn’t sound so scary._ ’ he thought, in fact. Kenma sort of liked the idea of being able to boss his mate around.

The room was suddenly kind of quiet, Yamaguchi was still trying to recover his pride, while Kenma was deep in thought of how and when he’d be able to mark his mate.

Kenma wasn’t human, so the mate bond had a much stronger effect on him than it did on Yamaguchi. His inner animal, although it was lazy since it was a cat, was craving the touch and mark of its mate, and every day that passed, the urge to find and ask Kuroo to fuck him into a wall was getting stronger.

“Well. I’m not really sure about any of this,” Hinata said, breaking the silence. “But, it sounds like if you want to be the one in control…. The full moon might be your best opportunity. I know Kuroo and he’s the type that wants to be in control. So I hate to say it, but if that’s what you want, you should probably do it tonight.”

Kenma was shocked into silence. He couldn’t believe that Hinata was smart enough to calculate that. Not to be mean, but in the short time that he’d gotten to know the tangerine haired human, he hadn’t seemed very ‘street smart’.

“Unfortunately,” Yamaguchi added, finally over his embarrassment “I agree. The only reason that I’m not with Tsukki is that it means a lot to him that he mates me while not under the moon’s influence, but since you’re not a human, the fact that it’s during a full moon shouldn’t mean that much to you since you have a deeper understanding of your bond.”

Kenma nodded, impressed at the thoughtful responses of his new friends.

“Alright. That’s what I’ll do then. Thank you for your help.” He smiled at Hinata and Yamaguchi as he climbed out of Yamaguchi’s bed.

“Glad I could help.” Yamaguchi beamed, giggling at the warm thought of Kuroo, Kei’s closest friend being as happy as he deserved to be.

“Yaaaayyy! Kenma’s gonna take control!” Hinata cheered, a slightly scary look of determination resting on his brow “and I’m gonna boss Kageyama around tonight!”

Kenma just laughed and wished the duo goodbye, promising that they’d hang out the next day. He left Yamaguchi’s house and waited on the front porch for his older brother to come and pick him up.

Soon, a sleek black car was pulling into the driveway, and the window rolled down to reveal Kenma’s older brother, Issei.

He slipped into the passenger side seat and thanked his brother before asking him.

“Issei, can you help me with something?”

Issei gave his younger brother a side-eye, unsure that he wanted to be an accomplice to whatever the younger man was planning.

“Depends, what do you want?”

Kenma looked through the window, he wanted to make sure that this was going to be what he really wanted.

‘It is’ he thought to himself. ‘I want Tetsuro’

“I want to see my mate.”

“Well, shit…. Little brother has finally grown a backbone. You’ll owe me one.”

Kenma couldn’t contain the small yet excited smile that came over his face.

*******************

‘ _They’re in separate, sound-proof, scent-proof rooms so you won’t have to worry about anyone knowing you’re down there, not even Tsukishima._ ’ Kenma recalled his brother saying as he opened the basement door. Issei had told Lev and Tendou that they could take a five-minute break from guarding the door, giving Kenma more than enough time to slip in the door unnoticed.

As soon as Kenma had opened the door, he was surprised to find that his brother hadn’t been lying. There were no sounds and no scents of either of the wolves. The hard part for Kenma would now be figuring out which room held his mate and which held Yamaguchi’s.

He decided to put trust in the soul bond. He closed his eyes and tried to feel his mate.

‘ _I guess it's this room_ ’ he thought, feeling the slightest tug towards the third room of the left. He was actually kind of impressed that the rooms were this well insulated, even though it hurt his detection abilities.

He stood in front of the door, taking in a deep breath before hyping himself up a little, and then opening it.

He was automatically hit with a wall of his mate’s intoxicating scent. Making slick appear instantly, almost enough to begin dripping down his thighs.

‘ _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._ ’ he thought, gasping for air as his knees slightly gave out and he leaned on the now shut door for support.

And as if the scent wasn’t enough, his eyes finally landed on his mate.

 _“Fuck.”_ He whispered, a wave of heat washing over him from head to toe.

His mate was on his knees, bound to the ceiling of the room with ropes that held his thick, strong biceps just above his head, putting all of the gorgeous muscles of his torso on display as beads of moisture rolled down and over his built chest. Kuroo was currently dressed in only a loose pair of sweat-soaked sweatpants, his obviously hard cock straining against the thin fabric.

Kenma gulped, his pupils no doubt blown wide at the terribly erotic sight before him. It seemed that through the smell of his own scent, Kuroo had not yet noticed that his mate was there. The sedatives had long worn off, and Kuroo had already tired himself of trying to escape.

Kuroo was in excruciating pain, he was ashamed to say that he’d already come once in his pants without any stimulation at all. He’d come only to the thought of his mate, to the yearning of his mate beneath him. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. His head hung low in defeat, praying that the full moon would be over soon. He thought of his mate again.

Kuroo’s cock twitched, causing Kenma to gasp and gain the attention of Kuroo, whose head snapped up so fast that if he was human he would’ve snapped it. A thunderous growl ripped through the room. Kenma was thankful that it was sound-proof.

_“Mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops..... sorry for that ending. I promise that I'll release the next chapter ASAP. I'm on holiday break so hopefully I'll be able to make content faster. Thank you for all of the love and support. :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kenma’s mouth popped open in surprise, an inaudible gasp leaving his lips as he felt himself getting helplessly hard at the deadly stare of his restrained mate.

 _‘Holy fuck he’s hot.’_ he thought to himself, he couldn’t believe that the universe had given him someone as attractive as Testuro for his mate.

“H-hello” he mumbled, not daring to get any closer to the werewolf.

Tetsuro’s vision was practically red with lust as his eye drank in the delicious sight of his precious mate. He could see that even though the cat-shifter had his usual, uninterested expression on his face, the boy was turned on by the sight of him. The sweet scent of his mate’s slick was a dead giveaway. Kuroo licked his lips, his cock twitching again as Kenma’s thighs pressed together in a sad attempt to calm himself.

“Hello Kitten,” he replied, his voice ruff from exhaustion, stuck in a constant state of growling.

Kenma tried to steel himself as his inner cat keened at the words, yelling at Kenma to bare his neck to the wolf seeing as that was how wolves offered submission to each other. Kenma needed to remember why he was there and what he was there to do.

He took a deep breath and stepped deeper into the room.

Kuroo let out a possessive growl as the scent of his mate’s arousal hit his nose. His muscles once again started to strain against the ropes that were around his wrists. He wanted nothing more than to take his mate in his arms and claim him until the full moon was over.

Kenma approached the large male, marveling at the sight of his half-naked body up close. Kuroo was quite breath-taking in his own, handsomely rugged way. Kenma admired the way that Kuroo’s large muscles stretched and flexed as he got closer, their scents mixing together, both scents heavy with lust and slight desperation.

He came to stand in front of the kneeling wolf. He gulped.

“I-I want… to...touch you,” Kenma whispered. His face aflame, half with shame, half with want.

A deep groan rumbled through Kuroo’s chest at his mate’s word. He could only imagine how much he would rather touch his mate. He imagined being able to wrap his hand around that thin, pretty throat as he prepared his mate for his cock. His eyes almost went crossed at the thought of the pretty werecat blushing beneath him, begging to be marked and mated by Kuroo’s cock.

Little did Kuroo know, a similar situation was playing in Kenma’s head. He couldn’t wait for the day when Kuroo would dominate him, fulfilling all of the lewd fantasies that Kenma had been dreaming up ever since he’d met his mate a week ago.

  
“I would much rather you untie me, Kitten. If you do, I know I can make you feel good.” Kuroo smirked, the unmistakable feeling of his canines emerging as the scent of even more slick hit his nose.

“N-no,” Kenma whispered firmly, mostly in an attempt to keep himself from obeying Kuroo’s tempting request.

He knew that this was his only chance to be in charge. Wolves weren’t known for having a submissive nature. This was probably the only time in their lives that Kenma would get to be the one setting the pace, to be the one teasing.

He got down on his knees in front of his mate, since Kuroo was so much taller than Kenma, their eyes weren’t on the same level, instead, Kenma’s had to look up to make contact with Kuroo’s.

 _“Mhmm.”_ Kuroo practically purred, loving the sight of his mate’s wide eyes looking up at him. Images of those eyes glancing up as his mate sucked his cock invaded his mind, forcing another growl to bubble into the back of his throat. “ _Nevermind_ …. I quite like this position.”

Kenma reached out and placed a tentative palm on Kuroo’s bare chest, feeling the rumbling of his lungs as he growled appreciatively. Up close, Kenma could see just how…. Excited Kuroo was to see him and despite the intimidating size of his mate, it gave Kenma a ginormous boost of confidence.

“I will be the one in control tonight.” He told Kuroo as his small hand traveled from the bare chest up to tangle itself in Tetsuro’s messy black locks. He tugged lightly, pulling Kuroo’s head back to expose his thick throat, his tongue unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of Kuroo’s bobbing adam’s apple.

Kenma slowly leaned towards his mate, his golden eyes transfixed on the surprisingly soft-looking lips.

Kuroo leaned forward, trying to hurry his mate’s kiss, he closed his eyes, awaiting the blissful feeling of Kenma’s mouth against his.

 _‘Smack!’_ the sound of the crisp hit echoed through the room, taking both males by surprise. Kenma looked down at his tingling hand…. why did he do that? He looked up at Kuroo’s wide eyes, he couldn’t believe what Kenma had done either. It hadn’t hurt too much, it had mostly just shocked him. He wouldn’t have ever guessed that his shy, quiet mate would be capable of such an action.

As soon as Kuroo had recovered from the initial shock of the slap he grinned, his canines on full display making Kenma shiver.

“That was so hot.”

 _“W-what?”_ Kenma sputtered his mouth dropping open in surprise. Was his mate one of those kinky people who like getting hit? Would he try to kit Kenma? Kenma began to wonder how it would feel for his mate to slap him on the ass, wondering if it felt good. A blush made it’s way back onto his face at the naughty thoughts.

Kuroo grinned at the sight of his blushing mate, he could practically read the thin boy’s mind.

“I like it when you blush Kitten. _You look so gorgeous._ ” He purred, his eyes raking down Kenma’s body. His mate was only wearing an oversized hoodie and leggings yet the outfit still managed to take Kuroo’s breath away.

“Shut up,” Kenma muttered, his eyes shifting towards the ground. How could his mate act like this? Like he was the one in control despite literally being tied up and kneeling. He wondered if he really had the guts to take control… how was he going to do this? Kenma didn’t have the confidence to do this! He never should’ve listened to Yamaguchi and Hinata!

 _‘Woah’_ , Kenma thought to himself, _‘calm down. Start with something simple. Remember what Yamaguchi said, being in control doesn’t mean that you have to make the first move, you can still be in control just telling him what to do.’_

Kenma nodded to himself, taking a deep, calming breath.

“Kiss me,” he demanded. His eyes squinting at Kuroo in a glare, unknowingly turning his mate on that much more.

 _‘I love it.’_ Kuroo thought before almost lunging forward, capturing Kenma’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Kenma gasped at the feeling, it was so much more than he’d expected. The way that Kuroo kissed him made Kenma feel the same way he did when he beat his best-score in his favorite game. He knew that that sounded super lame, but it was truly the only parallel that served how incredible the kiss felt justice. He gently reached up and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s sweaty neck, tugging him closer to deepen the kiss.

Kuroo groaned into the motion, his hard-on pressing into the top of Kenma’s thigh as the smaller male moved closer to his kneeling form. His fingers itched to hold the pudding headed cat shifter, but alas his arms were tightly secured above his head. This still didn’t stop him from straining against the ropes, his shoulders tightening with strain under Kenma’s hands.

Kenma let out a light moan as the muscles under his hands flexed, displaying their incredible amount of strength as they yanked at the restraints. He was practically sitting in his mate’s lap, he could feel the hot outline of the cock against his upper thigh and he couldn’t help but let himself get hard as well. The stimulation was just too much. The feeling of Kuroo’s tongue in his mouth, demanding dominance as if the wolf had forgotten the position that he was currently in, the hot puffs of breath coming from both of their noses, the sight of Kuroo’s silver eyes, fully open and staring daringly into Kenma’s as he licked and nipped at the cat’s mouth, drawing small barely audible gasps from his lungs.

Kenma couldn’t believe it.

 _‘I’m gonna come just from one kiss._ ’ Kenma thought ashamedly his end brewing in the bottom of his stomach as Kuroo’s hips tried to grind his cock against Kenma’s. ‘ _No._ ’ he thought firmly, ‘ _I’m in control.’_

He shoved Kuroo back before weaving his fingers through the dark hair again and yanking the wolf’s head back, his inexperienced lips surging forward in an attack to the smooth column of Kuroo’s neck.

 _“Fuck.”_ Kuroo groaned through gritted teeth, the feeling of his orgasm rearing its ugly head. He usually wasn’t this sensitive, but with how incredibly sexy his mate was along with the full moon, it was understandable that he was almost reaching his peak.

“ _Shit Kitten_ … if you keep doing this I’m gonna fucking cum my pants.” Kuroo breathed, his eyes pressing closed as he tried to delay his orgasm.

“ _I want to touch your cock._ ” Kenma whispered hotly, his hand traveling down Kuroo’s hot torso until it reached the hem of his sweatpants. He glanced up at his mate, wanting the wolf’s permission. “ _Please…_ ” he added, making Kuroo throw his head back in pleasure. He was so close to losing it that he was starting to believe that it was a good thing that he was tied up. Who knows what he would’ve down to his precious little mate if he hadn’t been.

“Go ahead, Kitten….” He sighed, his thighs tightening at the light touch of his mate. “ _touch Daddy’s cock_.”

Kenma gasped at the dirty term, his thighs clenching as his hips unconsciously bucked into Kuroo’s earning a deep chuckle.

 _“Someone’s excited_ ” Kuroo teased as if he wasn’t in the same boat as Kenma.

Knema thought back to something that Yamaguchi had told him. He had told Kenma that Kei was very…. Kinky. He told him about a few things that had happened before saying that while he knew that Kei was pretty kinky, from what Kei had said before, Kuroo was even kinkier. So it’s not like it was a total shock for Kenma when Kuroo called himself Daddy. No, Kenma’s shock was only from the discovery that he wanted to call Kuroo daddy.

Without a word, Kenma’s small hand slipped under the waistband of Kuroo’s sweatpants and gripped onto his cock. Kenma shivered at the size. It was longer and much thicker than his own, and he found himself worried that he wouldn’t be able to physically fit it within him. Still, he twisted his wrist, using Kuroo’s sweat and precum as a lubricant as he began to give his first handjob ever.

 _“Fuuuck,”_ Kuroo growled, his eyes snapping shut at the indescribably good feeling of his mate’s hand on him. He couldn’t believe how much better it felt to receive a handjob when the one giving it was his other half. “I’m gonna cum Kenma.”

Kenma purred at the sound of Kuroo calling him by his name instead of Kitten, his hand quickening its pace with only the goal of getting Kuroo off in mind.

He tilted his chin up to look at Kuroo, the wolf’s eyes were shut and his heart was jumping out of the pulse point at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Kenma’s mouth latched onto the heartbeat, his smaller canines brushing the skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make Kuroo’s body jerk.

Kenma sucked a dark hickey into the skin. He could feel Kuroo’s end reading with the way that the larger male’s hips began to buck into his grasp and the way that deep moans were escaping his chest. He grinned, his confidence soaring as Kuroo’s body began to shake. He knew that he only needed to push Kuroo off the edge before he came.

Kenma leaned up, his lips brushing the shell of Kuroo’s ear.

“ _Cum for me Daddy._ ”

Another deafening growl ripped through the room as Kuroos body stilled and his dick began to spasm in Kenma’s grip, his seed spilling over the smaller male’s closed fist.

 _“Shit,”_ Kuroo grunted, his hips bucking wildly into his mate’s grasp, chasing his high and riding it though as Kenma continued to suck at his neck, no doubt leaving red hickies. As he slowly came down from his high, his cock still twitching in Kenma’s stilled hand, he grinned wolfishly at his mate. His mind seemed clearer than it had ever since the full moon began.

“Such a good kitten.” He purred, biting his lip as Kenma’s golden eyes bore into his. “Now why don’t you stand up so Daddy can suck you off?”

Kenma climbed off of the ground, pushing himself up and away from Kuroo causing a look of surprise to come over the dominant male’s face.

“Oh no, Daddy. I don’t wanna come yet…. _I’ve only just gotten started with you_.”

******************

“Yeah, moan just like that for me Daddy…. _.mmmm_ …. Not very much like a daddy are you? _Maybe I should call you Puppy?_ What’d’ya think about that?”

Kenma was currently five feet in front of Kuroo, his hand wrapped around his flushed cock, rocking back against two fingers that he had shoved up inside of him. His eyes were teary and his face was red and sweaty, his dyed hair sticking to his temples.

He’d found out that after making Kuroo cum three times in a row, he was still too afraid of the werewolf fucking him too hard. Even though Kuroo was exhausted, he was miraculously still hard, hot, and ready to pound Kenma into the floor. Kenma was honestly kind of scared of the stamina that his mate possessed. He knew that it was partly due to the full moon granting wolves strength, but still.

Kenma didn’t want to let Kuroo fuck him just yet, but he had been painfully aroused and his own leggings had been almost soaked through with slick. He needed some form of release, so he opted to fuck himself on his fingers as Kuroo watched.

“ _Hm-mmm mmmmhmm mph_ -” came the muffled response. Kenma had taken his own panties off and stuffed them inside of Kuroo’s mouth, making a makeshift gag to prevent the cocky bastard from saying anything that might convince Kenma to submit.

“What’d you say _Puppy_?” Kenma panted out, his breath was gone with every thrust of his fingers as he rolled his hips and imagined his fingers were Kuroo’s. “I can’t hear you.”

Kuroo glared at him, his cock once again hard and standing straight up as he watched the ridiculously lewd sight of his mate fucking himself as he moaned and cried, telling Kuroo dirty things like ‘ _I wish this was your cock Daddy_ ’ and ‘ _look how ready I am for you, all pretty and crying for you..’_

He couldn't help but wonder just where the absurd amount of confidence his mate had suddenly gained, came from. It was as if a switch inside of the cat shifter had been flipped. One second he was blushing and clenching his thighs in embarrassment and the next he was shoving Kuroo’s cock into his mouth as he sucked him off and made him cum not even 10 minutes after the first time.

“ _Oooh_ , _my fingers feel so good Puppy_ …. I’m so ready for your cock. _Do you wanna fuck me Puppy?_ ”

Kuroo nodded, his dick twitching as Kenma’s fingers popped out of himself with a lewd ‘pop’. He crawled on all fours towards Kuroo, before stopping barely 3 away.

“I’m afraid your big cock is gonna break me Puppy... _Will you be gentle with me?_ ” he whispered his small hand wrapping around Kuroos neck as the other yanked the panties from his mouth.

“Turn around and bend over _NOW_ ,” Kuroo growled as soon as his mouth was free. He hadn’t inherited an alpha voice quite as strong as Tsukishima’s, but he was still a powerful alpha male with a powerful commanding tone.

Kenma moaned, his stomach tightening at the new lilt to Kuroo’s voice. This was the first time that Kuroo had used his ‘alpha’ tone and Kenma wasn’t the slightest bit disappointed.

 _‘Yamaguchi was right,’_ he thought, ‘ _that was incredibly hot.’_

He whimpered, automatically turning his back to Kuroo and pushing his face into the ground and his ass into the air, his dripping hole on full display to his mate.

Kuroo licked his lips at the sight.

“Look at your pretty hole Kitten. _All sloppy and wet for me._ ” He growled, frustrated at the fact that he wasn’t able to move his arms to slap the perky little ass in front of him. He couldn't wait for the day he’d be able to spank the soft flesh red, he dreamed of the sounds that would come out of Kenma as he begged him for his cock.

Despite Kuroo’s domineering aura and commanding tone, both males knew that Kenma was still the one in control. That was blatantly obvious as Kenma shook his ass in front of Kuroo, giggling as his brain subconsciously equated the action with shaking a steak in front of a hungry dog.

 _“Will you be gentle with me Puppy?”_ Kenma asked, slowly inching his ass closer to Kuroo’s cock, his insides clenching in anticipation. He had barely backed himself against Kuroo when the larger male thrust his dick up, brushing the swollen head of it against Kenma’s hole, ripping an embarrassingly high pitched, long moan from the boy.

“Address me properly Kitten.” He demanded, having to restrain himself from mercilessly fucking into his mate’s waiting ass.

Kenma could only moan in response. All logic was gone, along with any need to control the situation. The only thing left inside of Kenma was the unadulterated need for his mate to be in him, the need was making his head spin and drool pool in the corners of his mouth. In the short time that he’d been in Tetsuro’s presence, he'd realized that the only thing he needed to fear was the size of his monstrous cock. There was nothing actually scary about the werewolf.

Kenma didn’t know if he felt this way because of the bond, or if he truly trusted the man but at this point in the game, Kenma’s inner animal had taken full control and the only option he had was to cave in to his primal instincts and submit to his powerful mate.

“Please….” he gasped, the feeling of the head of Kuroo’s cock brushing up against him again making his body press back in desperation.

“Please _what_ baby?” Kuroo asked meanly, biting his lower lip in an attempt to control himself and prevent his hips from taking matters into their own hands and shoving his cock into Kenma.

“ _Please Daddy_ …” Kenma cried, his body had finally decided it’d had enough teasing and had pushed itself back until the head of Kuroo’s cock was forcing it’s way past the tight ring of muscle.

Kuroo almost choked in surprise, feeling his fourth orgasm threatening to approach at the feeling of Kenma’s hot walls enveloping him. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. The only thing that prevented him from drilling into his mate automatically was the fact that his mate had done it without permission.

Yes, the idea of Kenma being just as lost and hungry for Kuroo as Kuroo was for him was mind-bogglingly sexy. Unfortunately, Kuroo felt an even stronger need to satisfy his dominant nature, and in order to do that, Kenma needed to properly obey, or else Kuroo would have to punish him.

“Fuck…..” Kuroo grunted, “ _Stop moving._ ” He commanded, using his alpha voice to freeze Kenma’s hips. “ _Did Daddy say that you could have his cock? Did Daddy say you could be a bad boy?”_

Kenma blushed, he didn’t realize he needed permission. It was a little ridiculous in his opinion, and yet he found himself arching his back and shaking his head in agreement.

“No….I just want your cock so bad Daddy.” He whimpered, a small bead of slick slipping out from around Kuroo’s stilled dick and down the back of his thighs. The older boy noticed this, his eyes almost going cross at the sight.

“Good boys ask nicely for Daddy’s cock.” He said, his eyes still locked on the droplet of slick running down Kenma’s thigh into the crease of his bent knee.

“C-can I please have your cock Daddy…. _please!_ ” Kenma cried, the feeling of salty tears hitting his tongue. He wanted Kuroo so badly that his claws were starting to emerge from his fingers, scraping the hard floor in front of him.

“Since you asked so nicely….” Kuroo teased before giving Kenma what he wanted and thrusting his cock fully into him, stretching him out painfully as more tears ran down his cheeks.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kenma cried, his back arching in pain as Kuroo’s massive cock speared him. His body was on fire, he was convinced that he was being torn in half.

“ _Shhh_ …” Kuroo whispered, his hips rolling as gently as possible into his mate. He assumed that it must’ve been Kenma’s first time, he wished that his arms were free so he could wrap them around his little mate and rub his back in soothing circles. “I know it hurts baby…. Do you want me to stop?” he asked. Kuroo might’ve been kinky and a bit of a masochist, but he wasn’t cruel. Kenma’s comfort and pleasure were and always would be his top priority.

Kenma took a deep, shuddering breath in, trying to relax in an attempt to ease the pain. He knew that it was going to hurt. It was his first time after all. Sure he’d masturbated before, he even once had used a vibrating plug, but this was his first time with a real cock inside of him so of course, it was going to hurt, and it defiantly didn’t help that Kuroo was… above average when it came to both the length and thickness of himself.

It had been almost two minutes of no response from Kenma and Kuroo was almost going to pull out in fear that he’d severely hurt his mate. But he also didn’t want to move in fear of making it even worse for Kenma.

Kenma took one more deep breath. The pain had mostly subsided. Now all he was left with was the feeling of being incredibly full.

“ _Please move Daddy_.” He whispered, his teeth digging into his arm in preparation for another burst of pain.

Kuroo, as gently as he could, rolled his hips, pulling his dick out of Kenma only slightly before slowly pushing back in.

To his surprise, Kenma felt no pain with the second thrust. All he could feel was the way that Kuroo rubbed up against his walls, his length setting his nerves all aflame.

“Shit Kitten….” Kuroo rasped, his biceps flexing above his head as he tried to focus on anything other than how quickly his end was approaching. He was hell-bent on bringing you to orgasm before he let himself let go. “You’re so tight for me”

Kenma mewled at the compliment, the sensation of Kuroo inside of him becoming more and more enjoyable with every drag.

Kuroo gasped at the way that Kenma’s hole clenched around him at his words. He grinned as he quickly put together that his mate really liked to be complimented.

“ _So pretty for me…. so hot how your greedy little hole sucks me in._ ” He purred, hips continuing their deliciously slow onslaught against the curve of Kenma’s ass.

“Fuck!” Kenma cried suddenly, his upper body snapping up and pressing itself against Kuroo’s chest.

‘ _What the fuck was that?_ ’ Kenma thought as every never in his spine tingled. He swore that he’d gone to heaven for a split second as Kuroo brushed against a spot within him. Kuroo only chuckled, his lips finally being able to attach themselves to his mate’s body, biting at his smooth, unmarked collarbone.

“Did Daddy find your pretty spot Kitten?” He asked, his breath hot against Kenma’s neck as his canines gently began to prep the skin for his mark, making Kenma tilt his head, opening further to the sensation of Kuroo’s mouth on his neck.

“ _Mhmm_ ” Kenma hiccuped, his teary eyes trying to look back towards Kuroo as he jerked his hips, trying to fuck himself down onto Kuroo. “ _Please fuck me, Daddy_.”

“Anything for you Kitten.” Kuroo moaned, his hips beginning to pick up again, aiming for Kenma’s prostate.

It took Kuroo a couple of more strokes before he could consistently hit Kenma’s good spot, but as soon as he managed to build a rhythm up, Kenma had begun to fall apart, babbling ‘ _faster_ ’ and _‘harder’_ as well as incohesive sentences of how good it felt and how much he loved Kuroo’s cock inside of him. His hips were desperately bucking back against Kuroo’s thrusts and Kuroo could tell by the way that Kenma’s back fixed itself in a permanent arch, that his small mate was incredibly close to orgasm.

“Daddy’s gonna mark you now baby.” He mumbled into Kenma’s ear, grunting as the cat-shifter clenched around him.

“ _yesyes…_. please Daddy…. Mark me!”

Kuroo licked the spot, giving it one last massage before quickly inserting his canines to minimize the pain. As he bit into his mate, he felt his end coming, so with one last brutal snap of his hips, he pushed himself into Kenma before releasing against Kenma’s prostate, sending the male off the cliff into his own orgasm.

Tears spilled freely down Kenma’s cheeks as his body began to shake with the absolute power of his high. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kuroo continued to fuck him through both of their highs, the feeling of Kuroo’s fangs marking him only made it that much more powerful.

He could feel the two of their souls binding together, sealing their fates, promising a lifetime of love and adoration. As he began to come down from his high, he twisted himself in Kuroo’s grasp and quickly bit into Kuroo, wanting to leave his own mark.

Kuroo hissed in surprise at the mild pain of Kenma’s teeth breaking the sensitive skin of his neck. Cat-shifter’s fangs were much smaller than werewolves so the pain wasn’t nearly as strong as the pain Kenma must’ve felt with Kuroo’s mark but it still managed to take Kuroo’s breath away for a split second before he was overwhelmed with emotion.

Kuroo had been waiting forever for this moment, and now that it was here, he couldn’t stop the tears from gathering in his own eyes. His heart was almost painfully squeezed with the joy he felt as Kenma retracted his fangs, his hot tongue leaving small licks over the quickly healing wound.

“Fuck Kitten….” he breathed his face nestling into Kenma’s shoulder as the now tired cat-shifter slouched against Kuroo’s strong chest. “I love you _so much_.”

Kenma’s stomach fluttered at the words, even though Kuroo had barely known him for a week, he could detect no hint of a lie in his voice.

Kenma was unsure if he was already in love with Tetsuro… he’d never loved anyone but his family. But he also knew that the intense feelings that he felt when he looked at the wolf were nothing to sneeze at.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes at his mate who was still grinning goofily in post-coital bliss. Even as he scoffed at the childlike love of his mate, he couldn’t help the small smile that fought its way onto his face as he turned away from Tetsuro’s wolfish gaze. “You’re so stupid.”

Kenma decided the was no longer a need for Tetsuro to be bound and restrained so he got up and cut through the base of the ropes with his razor-sharp claws (cat shifters claws were exponentially sharper than wolves’)

“So….what now?” Kenma asked hesitantly, his eyes glancing shyly at his mate as the tall, broad-shouldered male got up and stretched his limbs, sore from being in one position for so long.

“Now,” Tetsuro said, strutting towards his mate “I take you to my room and _properly_ mate you.”

 _‘Properly?’_ Kenma thought incredulously, what did that mean? Properly? As if that wasn’t a proper mating! Could his ass even handle ‘properly’?

“What do you mean? Wasn’t this enough?” He squeaked out, a familiar blush reappearing across his cheeks. Tetsuro just chuckled, his hand coming up and tucking a strand of sweaty, bleached hair behind Kenma’s ear.

“Enough? _I’ve only just gotten started with you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter wasn't the best. Thank you for reading, it means so much to me that people read this and actually enjoy it. <3


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...... the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! First of all, I would just like to thank everyone for the overwhelming support, when I first started writing this story I never would've thought that people would want to read it. Something that started as a little story for me to enjoy has turned into something that (hopefully) all of you enjoy. The support and love you have shown to me has been amazing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Also make sure to bookmark if you want to be kept in the loop on updates. 
> 
> Second of all, sorry if you don't like this chapter hehehehehehe. 
> 
> Third of all make sure to read the note at the end too. Love you <3

“Do you really have to go?” Yamaguchi asked his boyfriend, his arms wrapped tightly around the taller man’s torso from behind as the werewolf packed his bag. 

“It’s only for a little while.” Tsukki grinned, thoroughly enjoying how badly his mate didn’t want him to leave. It’d been a rocky journey, but the small human was finally head over heels for Kei and Kei couldn’t be happier. 

“Two weeks isn’t a little while! The full moon just happened!” Tadashi continued to pout and complain, his whole body was practically wrapped around Tsukki’s back as if he was a parasite preying on the broad muscles of the lacrosse player. His legs were wrapped around Kei’s hips, forcing Kei to all but carry his boyfriend around on his back. 

Tsukki only chuckled at the whines and reached his arm around to give Tadashi a light pat on the butt. 

“At least tell me why you’re going again?” 

“Kuroo wants to visit Kenma, plus it’s a really great opportunity to strengthen the ties between our packs.” 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, scrunching his nose at the thought of a lovesick Kuroo stealing Kei away from him for two whole weeks. 

Don’t misunderstand, Yamaguchi was thrilled that Kuroo had finally found his mate. And he was thrilled that it was someone as unimpressed with Kuroo as Kenma. They were perfect for each other. Kuroo clearly cared very deeply for the cat shifter, and Kenma was pretty much the only person Yamaguchi had ever met that was able to give Kuroo an ego check. The way that the video-game obsessed blonde could ignore Kuroo as if he wasn’t even there truly impressed and amused Tadashi at the same time. 

“Buuttt…..” Yamaguchi whined, climbing off of Tsukki’s back and pulling his boyfriend’s body to face him. Yamaguchi leaned up onto his tippytoes, his lips ghosting over Tsukki’s as he looked into the Silver eyes of his boyfriend. He grinned, licking his lips. He loved the power that he held over Kei, and even more the power that Kei held over him. He leaned closer and whispered against Kei’s mouth, “You haven’t even fucked me yet.” 

Tsukki groaned, his hands automatically coming up to grip Yamaguchi’s hips as the shorter boy pressed a teasing kiss against his lips, leaving the two of them connected just long enough for Kei’s mind to grow fuzzy before pulling away and boldly licking a strip up Kei’s jawline, causing a soft growl to sound through the werewolf’s chest. 

“You’re making it very hard to leave Kitten,” Tsukki muttered, his forehead leaning in to rest against Tadashi’s. 

“Then stay” Tadashi giggled before giving his mate a quick kiss on the jaw. 

“Tadashi…” Kei said in a firm tone, but nevertheless, he wrapped two strong arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, holding him in a tight embrace that seemed to promise that he would never let him go. 

“I know.” Yamaguchi sighed. Sadly, deep down, he knew that this was a part of Kei’s duties to his pack and that it was unavoidable and necessary for Kei to spend these next two weeks with the cat shifters. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Tsukki mumbled, pressing a kiss against the top of Tadashi’s hair, admiring how delicious his mate smelled, as well as how soft his beautiful hair was.

Kei was also going to have a hard time being away from Tadashi, especially since they’d bonded but not mated yet. Their soulbonds were under the stress of not being fully complete and the longer they waited, the higher the chances of either of them developing a sort of lovesickness that could actually pose a dangerous threat to either of their healths. 

“I’m gonna miss you more,” Yamaguchi whispered against Tsukki’s chest, causing the alpha’s chest to tighten with love as he tried to rub soothing circles into his mate’s back. 

“Really?” He mused, his hands lightly trailing down Tadashi’s back. He lightly pressed into the skin, massaging it as his adept fingers dug into the firmness of Tadashi’s ass.

Kei just couldn’t help it. He’d been blessed with a perfect mate that just so happened to also have a perfect ass and he wasn’t supposed to constantly want to touch it? 

“ _Kei….._ ” Tadashi breathed out, looking up at Kei with blown-out pupils and a light blush on his cheeks. He knew that if Kei didn’t leave soon he might not let the werewolf ever leave. He knew that if he really tried, Kei wouldn’t be able to refuse him…. He could keep Tsukki here if he really wanted to. 

“Fuck…” Kei groaned, closing his eyes as he willed himself not to get hard. He couldn’t believe he’d been so foolish to think that he’d be able to tease Tadashi without getting hot and bothered himself. Would he be able to survive these next two weeks without Yamaguchi by his side? “You make it so hard to leave.” 

“You have to go.” 

“I know.” 

“Just hurry back so you can finally make me yours.” Tadashi teased, his body moving away from Kei’s to continue helping pack his boyfriend’s things into a bag. 

Kei grinned, his wolf keening at his mate’s provocative words. As much as he loved seeing Yamaguchi shy and needy, he couldn’t help but find it incredibly sexy when his small mate displayed his fiery side. It was exciting and never failed to almost overwhelm Tsukki with the need to capture his mate and remind him just who was in charge. 

He walked up behind Yamaguchi, who was currently making the final touches on the packing, and pressed himself up against his mate’s back, his lips brushing over the nape of his neck, making a shiver run through the shorter male’s spine. 

“ _You say that like I don’t already own you, Kitten_.” He whispered, his teeth lightly nipping the skin, drawing a breathy, barrel audible sigh from Tadashi’s lips. 

“Well, who knows….” Tadashi, against his better judgment, continued to tease. “I might just get tired of waiting…. Do these things fade?” he asked, pointing to Tsukki’s mark on his neck. 

Kei knew that he shouldn’t get worked up over words, he knew that Yamaguchi was just being a cheeky brat, but that didn’t mean that he would listen to the logical voice in his head telling him that it was only a joke. 

And Tadashi knew that he shouldn’t tease like that, especially since Kei needed to be leaving in the next 10 minutes. Usually, when he teased Kei like this, he’d let the childish alpha dominate him a little to remind his silly, over-possessive mate that he was the only one for him. 

“I’ll kill any man that touches you,” Kei growled, his arms wrapping tightly around Yamaguchi’s waist as his canines didn’t hesitate to sink into the mate mark. 

Yamaguchi gasped, one of his hands clutching Kei’s wrists in surprise as his knees almost gave out at the sudden rush of arousal that flooded his body. His other hand flew to his mouth, his own teeth sinking into the back of it to prevent himself from moaning. He knew that if he let Tsukki know just how much he enjoyed being manhandled like that, the werewolf would definitely miss his departure time. 

After making sure that his mark had been properly renewed, Kei retracted his canines, making sure to lick the wound close as Tadashi tried to pry his arms off of his waist. 

“Hey….” Yamaguchi whined, turning around in Kei’s arms to pout up at the grinning wolf. “I was just teasing. You’re such a brute.” 

“I can’t help it. I have to make sure that the whole world knows not to touch my mate.” Kei replied, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Tadashi’s nose, making the smaller male blush and look away. He just couldn’t believe the audacity that Tsukki possessed. 

“Whatever. You better get going. Kuroo is going to get impatient.”

“Give me a kiss before I go.” 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No. Fuck you.” 

“You wish.” 

“You pig.” 

“Your pig.” 

“Gross.”

“You’re gonna miss me.” 

“No, I’m not. Good riddance.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” 

“ew.” 

“Give me a kiss Kitten.”

“No. Leave me alone.” 

“...............”

“Fine. Only one… then you have to go. Deal?” 

  
  
  
  
  


************************************************

“What do you think we should do Luna?” The luna looked down at her intertwined hands, deep in thought. 

On one hand, if the ritual was successful, it would undoubtedly make the lives of her son and her son’s mate much better. Not only that, it would guarantee that all of the surrounding packs that they were allies with would respect and honor Yamaguchi’s place as the future Luna of the pack. 

On the other hand, she hadn’t even brought up the idea to Yamaguchi yet. She had no clue how the boy would react to the proposal. She knew that Yamaguchi was quite mature for his age, but she also knew that it was a huge decision to make and it would be selfish and stupid of her to assume that Yamaguchi would be on board with such a drastic plan. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know how to approach the boy about it.” 

“Would you like us to call him in?” 

“No.” The luna sighed, her head falling into her hands. She stared down at the dark wood of the desk, contemplating what to do. Perhaps it would be best to tell Yamaguchi what she was thinking, to treat the situation as if it was a bandaid that needed ripping off. She nodded to herself, reaching her decision.

“Actually,” She said, “Bring him in. Tell him it’s important, but not to worry.” 

The beta nodded and left the room, going out to retrieve the young alpha’s mate. 

‘ _Shit_.’ the luna thought to herself. This was literally the worst moment for this problem to be suggested. Her husband and son were away on business and not only was she alone in figuring this out, but Yamaguchi was also alone in his decision. 

She wanted to wait for her family’s return, she really did. But that simply wasn’t possible. 

‘ _Plus_ ,’ she told herself, ‘ _it’s not as if Yamaguchi and I aren’t able to figure this out on our own'_. Yamaguchi is more than capable, perhaps even more capable than her own son when it came to certain things. Tsukki was obviously a natural leader, but over the last few weeks of knowing her son’s mate, the Luna could see that Yamaguchi was also a natural leader and quite honestly, might be a better leader than Kei. The human was definitely more compassionate as well as more clever. 

Of course, it was to be expected that Kei and Tadashi were a perfect match for each other, their souls were bound to each other after all. The gods knew exactly what they were doing when they blessed Kei with Yamaguchi and it hadn’t just been Kei that had been blessed. The Luna had noticed very early on how Tadashi could light up a room with his natural charisma and grace. The magnetism and charm of the young human had blessed all of them. All of this made the Luna extremely grateful for Tadashi, but it also made her that much more hesitant to ask Yamaguchi to go along with this ritual. He was far too precious to lose. 

A light knock on the door brought the luna out of her thoughts. 

“Come in!” She called, straightening her appearance as best as she could. The last thing she needed at the time was for Tadashi to be able to tell that she was stressed out about this situation. 

“Hello, Mrs. Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi greeted cheerfully, but even as he smiled at her, the luna could tell that he was anxious, his unnerved scent gave him away. 

“Please….” She said gently, turning her palm out towards the chair across from her, “sit.” 

Yamaguchi took the seat cautiously, despite lacking superhuman senses, he could tell that the room was tense it wasn’t hard to pick up on the anxious posture of Kei’s mother’s shoulders or the worried look that laid under her naturally beautiful facial features. 

“Yamaguchi…..I need to ask you something.” 

  
  
  
  
  


***************************************************

  
  


“KENMA! I’ve missed you!!” 

A smile came over the usually bored-looking cat shifter’s face. 

“It’s only been a couple of days since I left Shoyou.” He laughed lightly, his eyes lighting up with warmth as he looked at his two new friends through the screen of his computer. 

Yamaguchi and Hinata had asked Kenma if they could call him. Yamaguchi had a very serious topic to discuss with his two most trusted friends, and Hinata just really wanted to talk to Kenma. 

It had only been a day since the small group of werewolves, that included Kei and Tetsuro, had arrived. From what Kenma had been told they would be staying two full weeks to observe how the cat shifters lived and also to discuss furthering the friendship between the two packs. 

Kenma didn’t really care that the wolves were there. He really wished that Shoyou and Tadashi would’ve been able to come. They were the first true friends that he’d ever made on his own and they lived almost 5 hours away from him so it’s not like he could just go down the street and visit them. 

You might be wondering why Kenma wasn’t excited about his mate being there with him. At first, Kenma was excited for the sly wolf to visit his home, as much as Kenma didn’t want to admit it, he was already completely smitten with Kuroo. But as soon as his mate arrived, he realized that he’d made a fatal mistake in looking forward to some alone time with his other half. Kuroo had attached himself to Kenma and hadn’t let go for almost 24 straight hours. He followed Kenma wherever he went. Normally, something like this wouldn’t bother Kenma. After all, he’d grown up with very protective older brothers, he knew what it was like to be constantly smothered. The reason that this bothered Kenma was the insatiable attitude and prowess of his mate. 

Kuroo had no shame in pushing Kenma up against random walls in the halls of the mansion. He would trap Kenma against the wall and have his way with the cat shifter. No matter how many times Kenma begged him or demanded that he show a little dignity and modesty, Tetsuro would show no mercy as he claimed his mate against any surface he could find in the large house. All Kenma could do was pray that no one caught them, if they did, he would never be able to forgive Kuroo. 

“It feels like forever ago! Did Kuroo and Tsukki get there alright? I hope they aren’t bothering you too much!” Yamaguchi asked, smiling happily at the sight of Kenma. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. A light scoff leaving his mouth. 

  
“Tsukki has been great to have around. In fact, if he wasn’t here I probably would’ve killed myself by now. Without him, I wouldn’t be able to get Kuroo to leave me alone at all. This is the first time in the last day that he hasn’t been right by my side for more than ten minutes.” 

Yamaguchi and Hinata both laughed at the exasperated look on the cat shifter’s face. Tadashi knew how much of a handful Kuroo could be so he definitely felt for the exhausted-looking Kenma. 

“Are they busy right now?” Tadashi asked. 

“Yeah, they’re training right now. They won’t be back for at least an hour.” Kenma replied, “So, what did you want to talk about?” 

  
  
  
  


*********************************************************

  
  


“Luna, Yamaguchi Tadashi just called and said that he had something to tell you. He said he’ll be here in a couple of minutes.” 

The luna nodded. She’d been feeling restless ever since she’d talked to Tadashi the previous day. She had sat him down and explained everything to him. She left out nothing, she told him the good, the bad, and the extremely ugly possibilities, he deserved to know everything if she was asking him to risk everything. 

As expected, Yamaguchi reacted with an even head and extreme poise. The boy’s ability to comprehend just how serious the situation could be impressed the pack leader. It once again proved the Tadashi would be perhaps the greatest pack leader that they had ever seen. 

As she awaited Tadashi’s arrival, the luna’s mind wandered. There had been a situation like this in the past. She hadn’t even been alive at the time, but she could remember her grandmother telling her the story. 

The story of her grandparents had been her favorite story growing up. She would ask for a recount of it almost weekly, her grandmother always obliged. 

See, her grandmother was a pure werewolf, she came from a family that valued the werewolf bloodline and she had been told since birth that pureblood werewolves were simply superior to any other creature on Earth. 

Her grandmother had grown up all alone and mainly secluded from the outside world. She was the only child of her parents and therefore was very dear to them. Unfortunately, this led to them isolating her as if they feared letting her into the world would somehow make her impure.

Her grandmother would always remember to tell her how lonely it was all by herself, how she wished to be able to explore the world, to learn. 

One day, her grandmother accompanied one of the housemaids to the supermarket a few miles away from their home. It was a human owned and operated store and therefore that was the first time that she’d ever been. It was also the first time she saw a human. It was the luna’s grandfather. 

‘ _I didn’t know how humans were supposed to look_ ,’ her grandma would say, ‘ _so when I saw your grandfather, I got angry. He looked like an angel and I was angry that my parents hadn’t let me see humans before because I thought that they would all look as angelic as he did_.’ 

Her grandmother approached him, drawn to him by their soulbond. She only asked him for his name and if he worked there and shortly after he replied, the housemaid found her and yanked her away from him, scared that her parents would find out that she’d interacted with humans and fire her. 

From that day on, it was like a story straight out of a fairytale, so much so that the luna remembered asking her grandmother several times if she was making it up. 

Her grandma would only laugh before continuing the story, telling her of how she and the luna’s grandfather developed a secret romance. Until one day, her father found them in the gardens and banned them from ever seeing each other again. 

Her grandmother was heartbroken. She told the Luna of how the world faded of color and how her life force slowly started to fade. That was until one day, she was reading an ancient ritual book in her library when she uncovered something, a way for her and her mate to be together that her parents would have to recognize as proper. 

She snuck out one night and found her mate, working the night shift at his family’s grocery store. She quickly explained the ritual to him, crying and begging him to consider risking his life for the sake of being together. She said that he just laughed and took her face into his hands. 

‘ _A life without you is a life I wouldn’t want to live_.’ he said before agreeing to the ritual with the luna’s grandmother and closing the shop. 

‘ _This is where the magic happens_ ’ her grandmother used to say before describing how they completed the ritual in the back storage room of the grocery store. The rest of the story was less memorable. It ended up happily ever after and her grandparents went on to create her father who went on to create her. The pack was grown and learned that the pureblood ideals of the past were inane and outdated, resulting in the pack moving into and integrating with a human population. 

It seemed like destiny that her son would have a human mate, just like her grandmother did. 

For the second time in the last 48 hours, a familiar light knock brought her out of her daydream. She turned her head. 

“Come in.” 

Before he opened the door, Tadashi took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of his emotions for he knew that if he was anything but calm, Tsukki’s mother would know. 

“Hello, Mrs. Tsukishima.” He greeted, giving her a small smile as he took a seat across from her. 

The air in the room was thick with apprehension from both parties. Tadashi awkwardly stared down at his hands place in his lap, unwilling to break the silence. 

The luna sighed. ‘ _It’s time to rip the band-aid off'_ she told herself. 

“Tadashi. I just want to tell you that I support your decision no matter what it is. This procedure isn’t necessary for your happiness with Kei.” She said, She was trying desperately to read the expressions on Yamaguchi’s face, but alas, years of bullying and developing/maintaining facades had perfectly trained Yamaguchi to hide his emotions. 

Yamaguchi looked away in thought. 

_‘It’s not necessary to our happiness.’_ he thought, _‘but from the way that she explained this... It kind of is necessary.’_

“Will it protect Kei. Will it keep him from ever suffering?” He asked, his eyes once again meeting the luna's.

“As I said yesterday, without the procedure there is a chance that Kei’s wolf will weaken over time and that might have physical repercussions that hurt him.” She responded, her wolf wincing at the thought of her child ever in pain. 

“And this will guarantee that never happens?” 

“Yes.” 

Tadashi closed his eyes and thought of Kei. Kei had already put his life on the line when he’d met Yamaguchi. He’d kept his distance so as not to scare the delicate human. He’d loved Yamaguchi from the moment they’d met so much that he was willing to die to prevent Tadashi from hating him. 

Yamaguchi willed himself to be strong. Kei had been strong for him, it was his turn to lay down his life. It was his turn to protect his mate. 

“Ok. I want to do it.” 

  
  
  


***********************************************

  
  


All Yamaguchi could feel around himself was cold. It felt as if he’d been placed into a sub-zero degree bath. He could tell by the way it felt that he’d been stripped of all of his clothes and that there were what felt like silk ribbons wrapped around all of his hands, from his fingers all the way up to his wrists. There was also silk wrapped around the back of his head, securing something that was small and felt like a mouthguard in his mouth. 

Oddly, he could also tell that he was in a completely dark room. Even though he was blindfolded, he could tell that there was absolutely no light around him.

“Tadashi… can you hear me?” he heard the light, soothing voice of Kei’s mother to his right, he turned his head, nodding. 

“Good.” She said, “Now, all of the things on and around your body are there for your safety. There are three of us in this room. You, me, and a boy in your class named Sugawara Koushi. He is your brother’s mate.” 

“Hello, Tadashi.” Suga’s soft voice floating through the room, helping steady Yamaguchi’s pounding heart. “I’m here to help with the procedure. Are you okay?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, trying to even his breathing. He knew that he shouldn’t be worried. He trusted the luna and Sugawara with his life, but he just couldn’t help it. There was the slightest possibility that the last thing he would ever feel wrapped around his body, instead of Kei’s strong embrace, was the cold confines of whatever he was surrounded by. 

“I want you to relax as much as you can Tadashi.” 

A few moments passed the shaky sound of Yamaguchi’s breathing the only thing audible in the room. 

“We’re going to begin now, okay?” 

Yamaguchi sent out one last prayer. He tried to feel around in his heart for the bond that tied him to Kei. He tried to tug on the imaginary string as if to send him the message that he loved him. 

Yamaguchi nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll see you when you wake up Tadashi.” Suga said lightly, a comforting smile evident in his words. 

Yamaguchi heard the two sets of footsteps approach him. The luna spoke.

“Trust me Tadashi.” 

  
  
  
  


*************************************************

“Finally!” Kuroo yawned, his arms stretching over his head as he looked out of the window, greeted with the familiar sight of the packhouse. 

The two weeks had practically flown by. Both he and Tsukki had learned a tremendous amount of things about the way that the cat shifters lived. Not only had the bond between the cat-shifters and their pack strengthened, but Kuroo’s bond with his mate had also gotten the chance to blossom. 

He’d enjoyed being with his mate for the last two weeks, and the only reason he’d left was that Kenma had promised to come and visit and stay for a week in the pack’s territory. 

“Glad to be home, huh Tsukki?” He asked his friend. He’d thought that his friend would’ve been a lot more excited to be returning home, seeing as they were an unmated pair that had been separated for two weeks. But when he looked over to his friend, he found that Tsukki’s head was leaned solemnly against the glass of the car window. 

Kuroo had noticed that Tsukki had been acting strangely for the last week. He’d excused it as simple homesickness and longing for Yamaguchi, he’d thought that being so close to home would’ve perked the sulking wolf up. 

Tsukki only mumbled out a short response before staring intently back out of his window, his eyes were fixed on the front door of his house, waiting for Tadashi to come running through it as they were in some fancy period drama-romance. 

To tell the truth, Tsukki hadn’t been feeling well the last week. Something had felt….off about him and Tadashi’s bond. His father had waved it off as simple heartsickness for his mate, telling his son that he was feeling the same thing for his wife.

Tsukki hoped that that was the case. Surely nothing had happened to Tadashi in the two weeks he’d been gone. Right?

He’d first felt the feeling that something was off when he’d been at dinner. The cat shifters had practically thrown feasts every night that the wolves had been there. Extravagant and abundant meat dishes served with both savory and sweet sides. Not to mention wine and dessert with every meal. At first, Tsukki had just thought that he’d eaten too much when he felt the odd tug at his soulbond. He thought that maybe his stomach was so full that it had an effect on it. But as soon as he’d woken up the next day, he’d known that it wasn’t the food. And that was when he’d begun to worry and he'd been worried ever since. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was.... off. 

As soon as the car had parked, Tsukki was out and walking quickly towards the front door. 

“Mom.” He said in surprise when the front door opened and his mother came out, a wide smile on her face. As she approached him, he caught sight of the redness in her eyes, had she been crying? “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Oh,” she said, trying to wave the question off. “I’m just a bit tired that’s all. Now I want you to wait here while I go greet your father. Don’t go inside yet.” 

_‘Don’t go inside?’_ Kei thought as a feeling of dread began to grow in the pit of his stomach. It was impossible for something to have happened in the short span of when he was gone right? Surely the gods didn’t hate him so much that they would hurt Tadashi while he was away, right? 

He turned around to see his parent talking behind the car, the expressions on their faces unrevealing as they glanced towards Kei. 

‘ _I shouldn’t have left. I shouldn’t have left him alone. What happened?’_ He thought he tried to find the little imaginary string that connected his soul to Tadashi’s pulling on it when he found it, asking Tadashi to reply. 

“Kei.” His mother said, approaching her son slowly, “I want you to know that something has changed. It’s Ta-”

Without letting his mother finish, Kei stormed into the house. He frantically closed his eyes, his nose trying to focus in on Tadashi’s sweet scent. Where was it? He paced around the front foyer his lungs breathing in deeply trying to carefully unweave all of the scents that were tied together.

_‘He might be in our room.’_ Kei’s inner wolf said. Kei grunted and began to walk up the stairs to his room, his nose twitching as at least 1000 separate smells bombarded it. 

“Tadashi…” He breathed as his nose caught scent of the sweet smell of strawberry shortcake, Tadashi’s scent. He lept up the remaining stair before coming to his bedroom.

He stopped. 

What was waiting behind this door? Could he handle it? 

He had no choice. He would rather kill himself than have something happen to Tadashi, he thought as he made a silent vow that he would never again leave Yamaguchi’s side. Even if his mate screamed at him, told him he hated him, he would never leave him. He would rather die than live without Tadashi.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Was it quiet or could Kei just not hear anything over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears? The lights in the room were off, the only source coming from the open window. 

He gasped. 

_ “Tadashi….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, how did you like it? Leave me a comment about how you feel. Tell me what you think, what you feel, what you want to happen, what you think will happen, tell me anything! I absolutely love hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Hopefully the I'll be able to upload the next chapter within the next week. :)
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_ “Tadashi?”  _

_‘What is this?’_ Kei thought, he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his own heart beating. He knew that there was no way that his eyes weren’t silver and he could feel his claws fully emerged from his fingers.

_‘Is that blood?’_ he brought his fingers up to his mouth. The pads of his fingers skimmed over the edges of his lengthened canines. When he brought his hand away from his face he saw blood on his digits. 

_‘Fuck,’_ he thought, _‘I can’t move’_

Tsukishima was rooted in his spot. He willed himself to move but his wolf was nearly fully in control and both of them were in such a state of shock that he couldn’t move. 

_ “Kei…..”  _

The light whine brought Kei out of his stupor enough to partly realize the scene in front of him. 

Tadashi was kneeled on the bed, one hand wrapped around his dick and the other behind him, his fingers buried in himself as his tear-stained face looked at Kei. But the most jarring regard to Tadashi was his glowing golden eyes and the fangs at the corners of his mouth. 

_“Kei”_ he moaned again, somewhere deep within Yamaguchi’s brain he knew that his mate was probably beyond confused and shocked at what he was witnessing, but at the moment, all Tadashi was concerned with was being claimed and taken before the heat he was feeling completely consumed him. 

The luna had warned him about this, but she had said that it was very unlikely that it would happen within the first three months of the procedure. So imagine how surprised Tadashi had been when his whole mind and body had been overtaken with the unadulterated need for his mate that took the shape of an inextinguishable fire that had been burning through him for the last two days. 

This was the 5th time that day that Tadashi was fucking himself, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing could fill the un-tameable need for Kei’s cock. Just the thought of it made Yamaguchi let out another soft cry as his hips tried to quicken even further. 

“What the fuck….” Tsukki mumbled, as his back hit the door he realized that he’d been backing away from his mate. This was all too much to process. Was this a dream? 

Before anything else could happen, an arm shot in the door and pulled Kei out of his room and back into the hallway.

“Kei….” 

Kei looked up to see his parents looking at him, his father with a look of worry and his mother with one of guilt. 

“Kei-” 

“What did you do to him?” Kei growled, his eyes flashing an even more vibrant silver despite not being in his mate’s presence any longer. He felt his head filling with anger, what had they done while he was gone? He really couldn’t trust them enough to leave them alone could he?

“Kei-” His mother tried to talk to him again but was cut off again with another fierce growl. She stepped back in fear. 

“Kei….” His father said, stepping between the mother and son duo. He knew that Kei would never actually hurt his mother, but that didn’t stop him from placing himself between his angry son and his wife. “I think that you should sit down so we can explain everything to you.” 

Kei hesitantly nodded his head. He didn’t want to sit down, he wanted to go back into his room and comfort Tadashi, because no matter what had happened, he felt sure that Tadashi must be feeling just as confused and as scared as Kei was. Nonetheless, Kei agreed with his father and let his parents lead him to sit down in his mother’s office. 

No one said a word as they all walked into the office and sat down, Kei’s mind was filled with what he’d seen and his parents were trying to work out the best way to explain the situation to Kei. 

“Before I start explaining,” the luna began, “I just want you to know that Yamaguchi is completely safe and gave his full consent for everything that happened.” 

Kei didn’t respond. 

The luna nodded, she knew that this was probably very hard for Kei to process. She could only imagine the confusion running through her son’s mind at what he presumably saw. 

“There is no good way to say this, Yamaguchi has decided to transition into a wolf.”

‘A wolf???....... Tadashi is a werewolf?’ 

“........why?” 

The Luna winced at the accusatory tone that her son held towards her. She knew that he was probably feeling betrayed since no one had told him about the procedure that had been done a little over a week prior. They all had considered calling Kei and explaining it to him so that he would be prepared for what was awaiting him when he got home, but Yamaguchi ultimately decided that they shouldn’t because he didn’t want to distract him from his trip or cause any unnecessary worrying. 

“I told Tadashi about the possible health risks for you if he remained human.”

“I thought I asked you not to tell him.” 

Kei was eerily calm. At least on the outside, on the inside, he was still panicking at the thought of his mate undergoing any sort of ritual whilst he’d been gone. 

“Yes, but-” 

“He could’ve died!” 

“Yes but-” 

“What would I have done then?”

“I know there were-” 

“Did you even think of that?” 

“ **Tsukishima Kei!** ” His mother yelled. She had tried to be as understanding and as patient as she could be, but Kei’s behavior, although justifiable, was completely outrageous. She was trying to explain things to him, but how was she supposed to talk if he kept speaking over her and interrupting. 

Kei’s mouth automatically snapped shut as soon as his mother yelled. It was uncommon for her to lose her cool like that, so he knew that he’d crossed a line. He still didn’t want to show her complete complacency so he settled with crossing his arms stubbornly and looking at the floor. 

“I knew there was a chance that he could’ve died. I told him there was a chance that the procedure wouldn’t be successful. You might be my son but that doesn’t mean I’m going to lie to Tadashi about the dangers of a procedure this serious. I told him everything. He told me that he wanted to do it. He said that risking his life was worth it. He made the decision and I let him. Tadashi is not a child, he is your equal.” 

“But you should-” 

“I’m not finished.” The Luna interrupted Kei, holding her hand up, effectively silencing him. “Yamaguchi went through with the surgery because he is your mate. Now, everything went to plan, and he has fully recovered. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to plan when his first heat would be. Unfortunately it began two days ago and Tadashi has been in pain ever since. None of us can approach him. He’ll only let the few omegas in the pack approach him.”

The Luna sighed as she finished. Her mate noticed her stress and reached out to take her hand. She smiled at him, accepting his hand with a small smile and a squeeze. She had already told her mate all of this over the phone the day after the procedure had been done and she had asked him not to tell Kei. 

Looking back, the luna could admit that she perhaps made a mistake not telling Kei, but alas, Tadashi had been very clear that he wished for no one to tell Kei about the ritual until it was done and he was a werewolf. No one had expected his heat to come in his first week of being transformed. After Tadashi’s heat had started, everyone had been so worried and busy attending to him, that they had forgotten to tell Kei, and by the time anyone remembered to tell him, he was already on the way home from his trip. 

The room was silent as Kei tried to process all of the information that had just been thrown at him. He couldn’t believe that this was real, that this wasn’t a dream. It seemed so surreal. Why would Tadashi risk his life for him? That stupid boy was much more fragile than Kei, what if he had died? 

“He’s… in heat?” Kei mumbled, his eyes were locked on the ground, partly in shame. He was slightly ashamed at how he reacted towards his parents, a leader was supposed to always have a cool head and he’d exploded as soon as he’d discovered what had happened. How embarrassing. 

His mother nodded. 

“This is his first heat. He’s scared and he needs you to be a comforting presence. He’s barely conscious and he’s acting purely on his newfound instincts. I know that you didn’t mate during the full moon for the purpose of being fully in control, and I apologize, but you need to care for Tadashi. He has bouts of full consciousness so if you really want to wait and talk things through with him you can, but you should also know that his body is under a lot of stress, and being away from your scent is not helping. Do you understand?” 

  
  


“Yes.”

“Alright then,” his mother finished, standing up and motioning for her husband to follow. “We’ll give you some time and space to process all of this.” 

As the pair walked out they each pressed a kiss to the top of their son’s hair. The alphas knew that Kei’s reaction to the news was justified, they also knew that there was no good way to go about the issue. So all they could do was give their son time to work through his emotions and give their son’s mate the support that he needed now more than ever. 

Kei heard the door close behind him and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. His head dropped to his hands. 

_‘Tadashi... ‘_ he thought. At this moment, his other half was in his room, suffering through his first heat… alone. Kei knew that he should be with Yamaguchi. He knew that he was probably the worst partner on each for neglecting Tadashi like this in a time of need, but he just couldn’t stop the chaos inside of his head. He couldn’t’ stop thinking about what would’ve happened if the ritual wouldn’t have gone well. 

Tsukishima was upset with his parents for not telling him, but more than anything, Tsukishima mad at himself for not being there for Yamaguchi. How could he not have known something was wrong? He should’ve returned home as soon as he felt the discrepancy in their soulbond. 

But even despite all of the deprecating thoughts that were gnawing at Kei’s conscious, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to how he’d found his mate. 

The position that Tadashi had been in, reminded Kei of the position he’d found him in the first night that they’d met. Except for this time, Kei’s name had been on his lips as he tried to pleasure himself, Kei was the reason for his heaving chest and his tears of rapture.

The thoughts were more than enough to temporarily diminish the feelings of guilt and despair within Kei and replace them with a burning desire to go and comfort and provide for his love. 

_ ‘Tadashi risked his life for me…. what have I done to deserve him?’ _

Kei swore that he’d spend the rest of his life making this up to Tadashi. Tadashi had just signed away all of his chances at a traditionally normal life all for Kei.

Kei couldn’t even remember getting up and walking to his room. He couldn’t remember walking down the hallway to stand in front of his closed door. It was almost as if the whole world was in fast forward and slow motion at the same time. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Yamaguchi?”

The room was empty. The room was a disaster, Kei’s clothes were strewn out all over the place, all over the bed, all over the floor, it looked as if a twister had blown through and taken every article of clothing that had ever been on Kei’s body and collected them in piles all over the room. 

But with how messy and cluttered the room was, there was no Yamaguchi. Kei’s mate, who had been on his bed, waiting for his claim not even half an hour ago, was gone. 

Kei sat down on the edge of the bed in confusion. Where could his small mate have gone in the last half an hour considering the condition that he was in? Jealousy ripped through Kei as he thought about the fact that if any unmarked alpha caught the scent of Yamaguchi’s delicious heat, the thin male wouldn’t have a chance in hell fighting off a horny alpha. 

Kei leaped to his feet. He had to find Tadashi before something bad happened.

But as soon as Kei turned towards the door, it opened, and in stepped Tadashi with an apple wedged in his mouth, his newly formed canines glistening with the juice of the fruit. 

The apple dropped out of Yamaguchi’s mouth as a blinding smile overtook the boy’s features. 

“Tsukki!” He giggled, leaping towards his mate, wrapping his whole body around the taller male so hard that they both fell back onto the bed.

Kei laughed, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi as the over-eager new wolf sat up, straddling Kei’s hips as he giggled and pressed kisses against every square inch of his mate’s face. 

“I missed you so much,” Yamaguchi admitted. 

“Not as much as I missed you,” Tsukki replied, his heart clenching as his arms unconsciously tightened around Yamaguchi. 

_“Impossible,”_ Yamaguchi muttered against Kei’s cheek. His kisses were slowly getting further and further down the lacrosse player’s jaw. His lips kept licking and sucking at the strong jaw, basking in just how much stronger Kei’s scent was now that he was a wolf. 

“Shit- careful with the teeth baby.” Kei cursed, a small bead of blood rising to the surface of his jaw where Tadashi’s new fangs had accidentally scraped. 

Yamaguchi licked the bead of blood off of the skin, looking at Kei’s jaw in wonder as the skin almost instantly healed. He looked up at his boyfriend with a grin, flashing his shiny new canines. 

“Ya like ‘em?” He asked, his tongue running over the sharp edges as he stared into Tsukki’s eyes. 

“Mhmm,” Tsukki hummed, his hand coming up to brush across Tadashi’s cheek lovingly. “You make a very sexy werewolf baby,” he said, earning another giggle from Tadashi as he resumed his onslaught of attention to Kei’s neck. 

Kei’s hands had left Yamaguchi’s waist and wandered down his mate’s body, rubbing firm circles into his ass, he knew that massaging the soft flesh was the quickest way to get Yamaguchi hot and bothered, but seeing as Yamaguchi was in heat, and hot and bothered regardless, he did it in a less bruising, more comforting way. 

Despite the innocent intentions, the actions went straight to Tadashi’s cock.

“ _Keiiiiii…_ ” Yamaguchi whined, grinding down onto Kei, biting his lip at the feeling of Kei’s hard cock rubbing against his own equally eager member. “ _I need you so bad it hurts_.” 

Kei sat up, gently switching places with his mate as he hovered about the keening omega in heat. 

“Where does it hurt Kitten?” He asked, his lips massaging the skin of Tadashi’s neck as he’d been doing to Kei seconds earlier. 

“ _All over_ ….” Tadashi moaned, his back arching into Kei’s chest as he felt slick begin to slip down the back of his thighs. 

He thought after his last orgasm that he’d be done for the day, but that was before he’d been trapped under the literal definition of sex on legs. 

“Feels too hot... “ 

“ _Too hot?”_ Kei repeated, his hands gently moving down Yamaguchi’s body, caressing the exposed skin of his hips and thighs. 

All Yamaguchi was wearing was one of Kei’s shirts and Kei wondered if it was a kink to be this turned on when he saw his mate in his clothes. 

Yamaguchi nodded, his whole body was hot. Hot to the point that he was sure that if someone looked at him, they wouldn’t be able to tell he was blushing with how red and overheated the rest of him was. 

“You want me to make you feel better baby?” Kei grinned devilishly up at Yamaguchi, his cock throbbing at the sight of his baby drooling and desperate beneath him. 

“Yes.” Yamaguchi could feel the tears beginning to well in his eyes. 

He was afraid that he was about to burst before they’d even started. He was worried that any orgasm could be his last for the day considering how many he’d already had. He didn’t want to finish before he got what he really wanted. 

“Yes what Kitten. Ask nicely.”    
  


“Please! _Yes please!”_ Tadashi begged, his newly formed claws dragging across his mate’s back, drawing a quiet hiss and slight wince from Kei. He was definitely going to have to watch out for Yamaguchi’s claws and teeth from now on, because while it was beyond sexy to feel the biting pain of the sharpness that let him know just how good he could make his mate feel, if he got too scratched up people could begin to worry for him if they ever saw him shirtless. 

“ _Good boy…_ ” Tsukki mumbled against Yamaguchi’s nipple as he rolled the clothed bud between his teeth. 

He couldn’t believe how brash Yamaguchi was acting. He knew that it was mostly the heat making his boyfriend this bold, but after being away from Tadashi for the last two weeks, he was extremely glad for his mate’s desperation for him. 

Kei’s hands brushed down Yamaguchi’s body as his mouth continued to tease at Yamaguchi’s perked nipples through the fabric of Kei’s old lacrosse t-shirts. They quickly made their way down across Tadashi’s hip bones to rest on the tops of his thighs. 

Tadashi moaned as his boyfriend’s fingers curved around his ass, running through the slick that continued to drip out of his hole. He felt so ready for Kei’s cock that he didn’t want his boyfriend to prepare him at all, he didn’t know if he could handle being prepared. He could feel himself fluttering around the drowning feeling of emptiness as Kei’s fingers danced across the rim, only dipping his middle finger down to the first knuckle before removing it. 

“Fuuuck… _so wet_ … did you stretch yourself for me already, Kitten?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, biting his knuckles as Kei’s fingers continued to tease his hole. 

“Want your cock so bad…” Tadashi breathed, trying to thrust his ass back onto Kei’s fingers, making the lacrosse player hum in disapproval and pull his hands completely away. Tadashi cried out, immediately regretting his impatience. 

“Now,” Tsukki tutted, “don’t be a bad boy, Baby... I don’t want to have to punish you...not when you’re needing me so bad.” 

Yamaguchi gasped as Kei’s teeth bit across his hips, his canines lightly digging into the tops of his inner right thigh, his nose nearly bushing Yamaguchi’s flushed pink cock. 

“ _Yes_ …” Tadashi begged, “ _Please punish me, daddy_.” He tried to roll his hips up into Kei’s face, craving any form of friction so long as it was enough to make the heat on his skin subside. 

_“Oh?”_ Tsukki mumbled before giving a disapproving growl at the weak attempt at contact. He easily pinned Tadashi’s hips to the bed before leaning up and whispering in his mate’s ear. “So you’re feeling naughty today are you? I thought you wanted me to be gentle for our first-time baby?” 

“N-no! Please… no- need it, rough daddy! Need it _so bad_ right now….”

The only thought running through Yamaguchi’s head was how badly he needed to be filled. He foggily remembered Kei saying that he wanted their first time to be gentle and slow, but then again, they hadn’t been planning for Yamaguchi to be in heat during their first time. 

Plus, there would be plenty of other times to take it slowly wouldn’t there? Tadashi saw no good reason to hold back, not when he was quickly going crazy with lust. 

_ “You want me to fuck you real good baby?”  _

As he asked, Kei began licking his way back down Tadashi’s body. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, but he also knew that in Yamaguchi’s condition, that doing so would be cruel. 

_“Daddy…”_ Tadashi sighed as Kei’s lips caressed his lower abdomen, his mouth dangerously close to his about-to-burst cock.

“Yes Baby?” 

“Wanna suck you…” he panted. He knew that he needed to get Kei close to cumming, because as soon as Kei started to fuck him, he wouldn’t last very long. He was so close already.

“Not today Baby, K?” Kei responded, not being able to hold back the smile that came over his face. Even in this state, Tadashi was more concerned with Kei’s pleasure than his own. 

Yamaguchi just whined in protest. He thought that for once Kei would let him do as he pleased, but no…

“I’m gonna make you feel good today baby…”

“I want you to feel good too.” Yamaguchi pouted. He was a bit disappointed that Tsukki was so adamant about not receiving a blowjob, but barely a second later, his own cock throbbed, reminding him just how much he needed Tsukki inside of him. 

Tsukki only chuckled at the frown on his mate’s face before climbing back up his blushing body to kiss the expression away. 

“I feel good when you let me make you feel good, Kitten… _...now_ ,”

Kei laid a soft kiss on Tadashi’s forehead before pressing near bruising kisses back down the Tadashi’s writhing body until his face was once again almost pressed against his mate’s dick. 

“ _Are you gonna shut up and let daddy make you feel good?_ ” He asked, his index finger brushing across the rim of Tadashi’s rim, causing the boy’s body to arch off of the bed as a filthy whine left his mouth. 

“... _yes_ ….” 

“ _Mmmm_ , good boy…..” Tsukki hummed, “gonna fuck you so good. _You’re so wet for me baby_.”

  
  


“Kei….” Tadashi cried, “ _please_ …. I can’t hold on much longer….” 

Tsukki just chuckled, wrapping his hands around his mate’s hips to prevent him from squirming, tight enough that he was sure that they would bruise. 

As he gripped Yamaguchi’s hips, he pushed his middle fingers past the tight ring of muscle, his finger slipping in immediately due to the overwhelming amount of slick coming out of Tadashi’s desperate hole. 

“ _Hnnnngggg….yesss”_ Tadashi whined, his hips trying to move under Kei’s grip as the digit prodded into his. Fire filled him as Kei crooked the finger, gently massaging it against his walls, pulling the most embarrassing sounds out of him as he willed himself not to fall apart just yet. 

“Please-... _fuck me_ ” He begged, his fingers clawing at Kei’s shoulders in a weak attempt to pull him back up his body so that he could take Kei’s cock into him. “ _Nooo-!_ ” he cried, his hips hopelessly lurching as Kei took his dick into his mouth. 

He groaned at the feeling of the warmth of Kei’s mouth wrapped around him, he swore that he could feel the cheeky bastard smiling as he bobbed his head up and down. Tadashi knew that if Kei did this much longer, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from losing it, and he didn’t know if he had a second orgasm in him to give to Kei if he finally gave in and fucked him

“K-Kei… I c-can’t hold it anymore... “ Tadashi whispered, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. 

“ _Now now,_ ” Kei smirked, wrapping his fist around Tadashi’s dick and squeezing, effectively cutting off Yamaguchi’s orgasm. “Just hold on a little longer Kitten, I’m gonna give it to you real good.” 

“Noo- _can’t_..” There were tears in Yamaguchi’s eyes, threatening to spill over if he didn’t get his release soon. He knew that Kei was ‘mean’ in bed, but this was plain out mean, borderline cruel. 

“ _Shhh_ ” Kei cooed, bringing his body up to cover his mate’s, their faces becoming parallel to each other as Kei leaned in and gently kissed the tears off of the corners of Tadashi’s cheeks. 

He reached down, freeing his own cock from his pants, the hot appendage springing out of its confines as if it sensed that it was finally it’s time to shine. 

Kei gently lined his cock up with Tadashi’s hole, growling lightly as he ran it through the slick in between Tadashi’s ass cheeks. As gently as he could, he pressed himself into his mate, Tadashi’s stretched walls still feeling impossibly tight and hot around him. 

_“Shit”_ he grunted, his hips burning with the desire to thrust forward and stuff himself all of the way into a writhing Tadashi. 

“ _yesyesyesyes- fuuuuck_.” drool slipped out of Tadashi’s mouth as he felt Kei’s cock sheath itself completely within him. God- he was so much bigger than Tadashi had expected. Sure Tadashi had felt Kei’s cock in his hand before, but the size of Kei’s cock in his hand felt much different than the size of Kei’s cock inside of him. 

Tadashi could feel the tip of Kei’s cock resting right below his prostate, threatening to pound into it as soon as Kei moved his hips. The thought made Tadashi want to cum then and there, but before he could say anything before he could beg Kei to pound him into the mattress, Kei wrapped his hand back around Tadashi’s cock, the thick digits acting like a cock ring as Tsukki began to slowly grind into Tadashi’s quivering hole. 

Tadashi’s mouth dropped open as he choked on the feeling of not being able to cum as Kei’s dick began to press into his prostate. It felt like lightning was burning up his spine with every thrust.

With every slight movement of Kei’s hips, Tadashi could feel his walls hugging and sucking Kei’s cock further into him. His whole body was desperate and hot for Kei. He could feel himself losing his mind. Kei was so mean for not letting him cum. 

“ _Faster, please Daddy….fuck me faster_ …” he moaned, he felt like his dick was on fire with how tightly Kei was holding it, but the feeling of Kei’s cock dragging against his slick walls was too delicious not to beg for him to thrust into him harder. 

“ _Fuck princess_ ….” Kei grunted, not being able to stop hips from quickening at his mate’s request. “You take me _so good…_ ” 

Surprisingly, Kei could already feel his high starting to form in the bottom of his stomach. He hadn’t even been inside of Tadashi for five minutes and he was ready to drive the small male into the mattress and claim him like he’d been craving ever since he’d met him. 

He’d imagined taking Tadashi like this ever since he’d met him, and it was finally happening. It was almost surreal. Kei could feel his love and desire for Tadashi burning through every inch of his body as his hips snapped violently. 

_‘Shit’_ he thought, he was so helplessly in love. He looked down at his mate, groaning as Tadashi’s watery eyes stared into his own.

Yamaguchi’s eyes were blown out with pleasure as drool ran out of the corners of his mouth. He almost cried out in relief as he felt Tsukki’s pace quicken and as his thick cock began hitting spots within him even deeper than before. 

“Feels so good,” Tadashi gasped. He couldn’t help but drag his claws up Kei’s back and across his shoulder, no doubt leaving small welted trails in their wake. His vision was unclear by now with lust, he had no doubt that his eyes were glowing gold as his mate finally staked his claim over him. 

“You’re so good for me Princess.” Kei praised. Yamaguchi yelped as Kei grabbed his waist and quickly flipped him over on the bed.

Without giving him a second to adjust to the new position, Kei bottomed out back inside of Tadashi before proceeding to pound into his ass as one hand kept its hold on his cock and the other pressed his upper body into the mattress for leverage as he completely destroyed his leaking hole. 

“ _Ahhh_ , n-no… _gon-gonna cum!_ ” He pleaded. He could see a small puddle of drool and tears forming below his face on the bedsheets. 

“Come on princess, you can hold on a little more for daddy can’t you?” Kei panted, the sound of his thighs and balls slapping against Tadashi’s ass filled the room, making Tadashi push his face into the mattress in embarrassment at the overly lewd sound. 

“ _y-yes daddy_ …” He whimpered, his fingers clasping over Kei’s hand that was still wrapped around his leaking cock. 

Tsukki was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, abusing the spot with deadly accuracy as he tried to give Tadashi all of the pleasure that he deserved. Tears were running freely down Tadashi’s freckled face as he whined and pleaded Kei to go faster and fuck him harder, to which Kei tried his best to oblige. By now he was slamming into him at superhuman speed. 

“Fuck, Princess, I’m close,” Kei grunted, once again flipping Tadashi around in the sheets so that he could watch his boyfriend’s face as they both reached orgasm. 

“ _yes_ ,” Tadashi gasped as Kei’s hand began to softly pump him. He could feel the fire of his orgasm rising up into his stomach. He could tell that this was going to be the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had. He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to talk after he finished, so he decided to make it very clear to Kei just what he wanted. 

“ _Want your cum daddy_ \- want you to fill me up… _please!_ ” He begged, he couldn’t decide whether to press down onto Tsukki’s cock or forward into his awaiting hand. 

Kei’s hips stuttered at Tadashi's words and he had to close his eyes for a second to make sure that he didn’t cum before him.

“ _I love you so much Tadashi_ …” he growled, his eyes lighting up silver. He leaned down and captured Tadashi’s lips again. He knew that his princess was close, he could feel it in the way that he was clenching tighter and tighter around him, squeezing his cock, preparing to milk him. 

“ _Love you_..” the smaller male whined against his mate’s lips, he could feel the ball in his stomach about to snap... “ _please_ ….” he whimpered. 

“Please what baby?”

“ _Mark me please!_ ” Tadashi managed to gasp out. 

The deep growl that came out of Kei as his teeth neared Yamaguchi’s throat almost tipped the new wolf off of the cliff into oblivion, but he just barely managed to hold on until his mate’s fangs sunk into his neck. 

“ _Ahhh_ fuck fuck fuck! Yes! _Fuck me!_ ” Tadashi screamed as his cock began to spasm and spurt his hot seed into Kei’s fist that continued to pump him as he fucked into his sweet spot at the perfect angle. 

Tadashi’s vision was white as his senses were assaulted from every possible angle. His new and heightened sense of smell was completely taken over by Kei’s scent. The alpha’s possessive pheromones were quickly filling his whole consciousness. 

“ _Fuck. take all my cum Princess_..” 

Tadashi moaned as he felt the sensation of Kei’s hot seed spilling into him. Kei continued to rut into him, letting the both ride out their highs until they were both spent, Kei’s body resting gently on top of his mate’s. 

“Imma pull out baby…” he whispered, pressing a kiss into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck as the blissed-out boy whined at the cold feeling of emptiness. Kei climbed off of the bed before scooping Tadashi up into his arms and carrying him into his bathroom.

He gently sat his mate down on the counter before beginning to clean him up with a warm wet towel. 

Yamaguchi keened as the towel glided across his skin. He still couldn’t properly form words, and he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk for at least another half hour. As soon as Kei realized that Yamaguchi was conscious enough to hear him, he began whispering sweet praises and he peppered light kisses against Tadashi’s skin in wake of the cloth.

“You did so well for me Baby. I’m so proud of you.” He assured, his hands running some water through Tadashi’s soft olive hair. He knew that Yamaguchi was far too tired for a bath, but he also wanted his mate to be at least a little clean as well as comfortable so that he could get a little bit of sleep before the next round of his heat hit. 

As Kei finished up, he re-dressed Tadashi into one of his shirts and carried him back to the best, nestling him against his own body under the sheets. 

“I love you so much…” He mumbled against the top of Tadashi’s head. He knew that his mate was still too fucked out to respond, but he could feel the slight shimmy in Tadashi’s hips as the thin boy tried to cuddle into and press himself more against Kei’s large frame. 

Kei chuckled at the adorable attempt, his heart ached as he looked down at Tadashi’s sleepy form. When was the last time that he’d felt this happy? Had he ever felt this happy? 

‘God,’ he thought gratefully, ‘I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life like this.’

A small whine came out of Tadashi’s throat as he tried to communicate to Kei exactly how he wanted to be spooned. Kei just laughed and re-arranged his mate in his arms, chuckling at the happy sigh that came out of Tadashi as soon as he was properly settled. 

In a matter of seconds, Kei felt Yamaguchi’s breath steady, a clear sign that the exhausted boy had fallen asleep. 

“Sweet dreams, Kitten.” He whispered, burying his nose into his mate’s neck as he himself began to succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! I cannot believe you actually want to read what I right. I literally feel so amazed that you are so amazing! I have a couple of points that I would like feedback on
> 
> 1) first, thank you so much for reading! I love you sooooooo much! 
> 
> 2) What would you like to see in the next chapter?
> 
> 3) thank you again, and I hope that you know if there are any separate fics or one-shots that you want to see, lmk and I will be very willing to write it for you! Anything and everything, be as specific as you like in your requests. 
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH I'm back bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Well personally, I think it’s a wonderful idea. Plus, I’ve always wanted to attend a fancy party.” 

Kei scoffed and rolled his eyes at his perky mate through the mirror that he was standing in front of folding clothes and packing them into a suitcase. He walked up behind Tadashi, wrapping his arms around the shorter male’s waist, attempting to hinder the packing process. After all, it seemed like he’d only just gotten back from visiting the cat pack. 

“Well, I don’t. I just went to the cat-shifters’ I’m too tired to visit another pack!”

It wasn’t that Kei hadn’t had a good time with the cats. They had thrown them a feast nearly every night and they were good opponents when it came to training as well as surprisingly trustworthy when it came alliances. He was just tired of traveling so much, he wanted to relax with his mate for at least another month before he ventured anywhere else.

“Oh, whatever you big baby…” Tadashi lightly scolded, the smile never leaving his face as he turned around in Kei’s arms and offered the pouting alpha a kiss. “You’ll get to see me in formal attire... “ he said, wriggling his eyebrows, trying to tempt his boyfriend into cheering up about the situation. 

Kei grumbled, wrapping his arms around Tadashi tighter and burying his face in the crook of his mate’s neck. He let his mind wander to Tadashi in a suit, something like a light purple or even better a deep green. His mate already smelled and look like a little strawberry, putting his gorgeous body into a forest green suit would only enhance it further. 

“That’s about the only good thing coming out of this…” he mumbled, pressing kisses into Tadashi’s skin. Maybe if he was able to distract the olive-haired boy, they would miss their departure time and have to stay. 

Tadashi had only gotten over his heat two days prior, so his body was still sensitive and trying to fully recover from everything that Kei had done to him. So when the lacrosse player’s mouth danced across the delicate skin of his neck, he couldn’t help but get breathless, his body not-so-secretly craving more. 

“ _ Kei… _ .” Tadashi sighed. He lightly tilted his head, granting Kei’s lips just a little more access to his neck. He knew what Kei was trying to do, and while it wasn’t going to work, it was fun to let the lacrosse player think he was being clever. That being said though, it was still hard to put his foot down when Tsukki’s touch felt so incredible.

He let Kei languidly treasure him a little bit more, but as soon as he had determined that they’d wasted enough time goofing around, he tried to slip out of Kei’s grip, only to find himself locked in a strong vice-like embrace.

“Kei….” He said, a little firmer, yet still light and good-natured. 

“Hmm?” Tsukki hummed, pretending that he couldn’t see the slightly annoyed look on Tadashi’s face. 

“We need to finish packing.” Yamaguchi insisted, his fingers prying at Kei’s hands at his waist. After a couple of seconds of struggling, he decided to give up and try to make the best of the situation by trying to continue folding clothes as Kei attached himself to his back like a leech. He wished that he could say that he couldn’t believe how childish the alpha was being, but after knowing Kei for more than a couple of months, he knew that while the blonde appeared stoic and intelligent, he was just a dumb attention-starved puppy at heart. 

“Why do I need to go? I already did my job,” he whined, his lips trying to attach themselves back onto Yamaguchi’s neck, to which the smaller male somehow crooked his head and dodged. 

“Fine,” Yamaguchi said, finally having escaped the confines of Kei’s arms by wriggling like a madman until he managed to slip down and out of the hold, “As the future Luna of the pack. I’ll go alone.”

He propped his hands on his hips in confidence as he puffed his chest out. He said the sentence with such conviction, that Tsukki couldn’t help but take a second to admire his mate. 

Ever since Yamaguchi had transformed, he’d been spending more and more time with Tsukki’s mother. And to say that he was in awe of the woman would be an understatement. He was beginning to realize just how hard he and Kei’s jobs as the future alphas were going to be. 

Tsukki’s mother was truly amazing, going from meetings to work to family, then back to meetings was a real testament to her strength as a leader and with each passing minute that Yamaguchi spent as her ‘apprentice’ the more he learned to revere and appreciate the hardworking luna. 

And it wasn’t only Tadashi enjoying his new outlook on life as a werewolf, ever since his mate had been shifted, Kei had someone fallen even more in love. Every time Tadashi would talk to Kei about everything he was learning about werewolves, Kei got to watch his mate’s eyes light up and his smile light up the whole room. 

Not to mention, Kei found it incredibly sexy and equally as heart-warming when Tadashi talked about their future as mates as well as their future as a pack. 

“Absolutely not,” Tsukki growled lightly, tackling Tadashi back into a hug as he tried to pull the smaller wolf down onto the bed with him. 

With as much as Tsukki didn’t want to go, he could only imagine what might happen if his beautiful mate went into another pack’s territory alone. Some wolves wouldn’t care that Yamaguchi had a mate, they would make a move on the enrapturing male regardless. The mere thought of it made Tsukki’s blood boil, and he knew without a doubt that there was no way in hell that Tadashi would be going without his accompaniment. 

“Then you’ll just have to suck it up…” 

  
  


**************************************

“Oh my god, it’s so cold.” Tadashi shivered, his breath coming out in small puffs as he and Kei got out of the small aeroplane. 

Not even five hours ago, the two of them had still been in pleasant 70-degree weather. Now they stood on a snowbank surrounded by icy waters as the plane left, stranding them on the arctic terrain. 

“Didn’t I tell you it was going to be cold?” Kei asked he smirked to himself. Of course, he hadn’t told Tadashi that it was freezing where they were going, if he would’ve told Tadashi, the smaller wolf would’ve packed a bunch of extra-warm clothes and then Tadashi wouldn’t have to depend on Kei for warmth. It was truly an ingenious plan if Kei thought so himself. 

“You’ve been here before? I thought this was the first time you’ve ever visited?” 

“Yeah, I remember coming here with my mom and dad when I was about ten,” Kei replied, wrapping his arms around his mate and trying to rub some heat into him, much to Tadashi’s appreciation. 

“You asshole! You just wanted me to cuddle you more, that’s why you didn’t tell me isn’t it?” Yamaguchi glared at his grinning boyfriend. He should’ve known to ask someone else what kind of clothes to pack. 

When Kei only replied with a sneaky laugh, Yamaguchi scoffed and hit him on the back of the head. 

“I bet you think you’re real clever don’t you?” He glared yet stayed within Kei’s arms seeing as the alpha was practically his personal travel-friendly space heater. 

Kei just continued to laugh, leaning his head down to nuzzle his cheek against Tadashi’s, placing a kiss on his jaw. 

“Yes, I do.”

Yamaguchi just rolled his eyes before letting Kei guide him to the awaiting weatherized jeep. Kei just opened the door to the vehicle and lifted his mate into the backseat. 

“Hello.” A voice came from the driver’s seat, a guy with brown hair offered Yamaguchi a smile as he offered his hand. “My name is Kazuma Bobata. You can call me Kazuma. I’m here to be your escort around the village today.” 

Yamaguchi gaped at the boy, wasn’t he cold? He was only wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of snow pants. The tip of his nose and his ears were pink and yet he didn’t act like he was bothered in the slightest by the weather. 

“H-hi, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, you can call me Tadashi.” Tadashi offered shyly, put a bit on edge by the overly friendly attitude of the man. 

Kei opened the door to the other side of the jeep and climbed in, automatically on guard when he saw the smile that the driver was offering his mate. 

Yamaguchi zoned out as Kei and the driver exchanged introductions. He could vaguely hear the forced friendly tone of Kei as the alpha stupidly tried to exert dominance in the small interior space of the car but he knew that there was no way to get Kei to stop acting like that. If Kei wanted to act like a toddler, he was going to act like a toddler. There was nothing that Tadashi could do about it except pretend that he didn’t know the pompous wolf.

As soon as introductions were through, the jeep took off and began to drive through the snowy terrain. Yamaguchi looked out the windows in wonder, the snow sparkling against the afternoon sun, making the world look like it was something straight out of a fairytale. Yams could feel himself falling in love with the wintery wonderland. He just couldn’t help the swell of his heart as he admired the soft pillowy banks as well as the giggles that left him whenever he would see a small arctic hare or fox scamper out across the beautiful scene. 

Kei on the other hand wasn’t paying much attention to the outside of the car. His sight was transfixed on his mate. He was trying his best to keep his focus on the conversation he was having with the guide, but the way that Tadashi’s eyes widened and glimmered was proving it very difficult for Kei to stay on task. 

It was just when Kei thought that his mate couldn't get any more flawless, that he had to pull shit like this that caused Kei’s world to flip upside down and almost make the alpha forget his own name. He could feel his heart clenching with love for Tadashi as he tried to answer the guide's friendly questions, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Tadashi. He couldn’t help but be filled with humility and thankfulness that he’d been blessed with such a mate. 

Tadashi noticed Kei’s stare and set a small smile his way. Kei could hear the inaudible ‘hmm?’ as if his mate was asking him what was wrong. He just grinned and gripped Tadashi’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together as the smaller wolf rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the window, trying to hide the smile and blush coming over his cheeks. 

“Anyways,” Kazuma continued, pulling both wolves out of their small, loving stupors, “We’re almost to town. I do have to warn you, our traditions are quite different from yours, it’s nothing super extreme, all it really means is that you’ll be asked to wear the clothes that have been set out for you in your cabin and maybe participate in one or two ceremonial rituals.”

_ ‘New clothes?’  _ Tadashi wondered,  _ ‘I hope they're warmer than what I’ve packed’ _

“After all,” Kazuma continued, “it's been quite a while since we’ve had any outsiders visit us. Usually, they don’t want to go through the trouble of the rough climate, but you guys are here and you wouldn’t believe how excited everyone is!” 

Both Kei and Tadashi smiled at that, their hearts squeezing a little at the thought of the ice pack being so isolated merely due to the unsavory weather. 

“Well,” Kei offered, tightening his grip on Tadashi’s hand soothingly, “my mate and I look forward to leading a long alliance with your pack.” 

Tadashi noticed the way that Kazuma’s eyes shone with emotion as he smiled at them through the rearview mirror. He could only imagine how grateful the guide was towards Kei’s words. After all, promising a long alliance was a promise to end their pack’s obvious loneliness. All Tadashi could do was smile at his mate. 

_ ‘So,’  _ he thought humorously as he smiled out the window, _ ‘it’s nice to know that he preserves his stubborn, childish attitude for me.’  _

“I’m glad to hear that!” Kazuma beamed, turning his attention back to the road, his face settling in a warm smile as he continued the trek to the town. 

After a few more minutes of driving, they arrive at a small town. There were quaint little houses built on either side of the streets, as well as large dome-shaped buildings behind each of the houses, which Kazuma explained were greenhouses for their crops to grow in. 

As they drove through the town, Tadashi couldn't help but admire the simplistic lifestyle that they led, as well as how neat and beautiful everything looked under a fresh coat of snowfall. 

  
After only a minute or two of driving through town, they pulled up to the gates of a large mansion that sat almost right in the middle of the snowy community. 

“Well. Here we are! I’ll help you take your bags in and you can greet the leaders.” 

The wolves thanked Kazuma as he parked the jeep inside of an underground parking garage before offering to carry Tadashi’s luggage, to which the smaller wolf accepted (partly to make his mate jealous after refusing help from him)

As Kazuma let them into the mansion and showed them to their room, the estate was surprisingly silent as well as empty. When Kei asked where everyone was, Kazuma explained that they were a surprisingly independent pack and that the members were most likely out independently hunting. 

The mansion being as desolate as it was meant that the two wolves would have at least a few hours to recuperate from their travels before they were asked to attend the large welcoming ceremony that evening. And with one last goodbye, Kazuma left them to settle into their room. 

“Well, he was nice.” Tadashi hummed absentmindedly as he placed his suitcase on the bed to begin unpacking his belongings. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe that he was the only one there to greet us,” Kei replied, mirroring his boyfriend’s actions with his own luggage. 

“Oh,” Tadashi giggled as he flipped his hand up in a posh pose, “I didn’t realize that we were royalty that needs to be waited on hand and foot.” 

Kei sent him a small glare as he quickly snagged Tadashi into a tight hug. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He grumbled, to which Tadashi only nodded sarcastically, still insisting on trying to jokingly aggravate Kei. 

“Sure ya didn’t…” he drawled, his fingers coming up to lightly grip Kei’s biceps. “My liege….” he teased, his lips pressing against the taller males chin. 

“Are you trying to get punished, Kitten?” He growled, his hands gripping Tadashi’s hips as the little minx not so sneakily rubbed his thigh against the alpha’s groin. 

“Why would you say-” before Tadashi could finish his sentence, Kei brought his hand down quickly across the top of his ass, the sound of the slap resonating in the empty room as the alpha grinned wolfishly down at his mate. 

“Shit!” Tadashi gasped, his nails digging into Kei’s biceps at the stinging sensation. He glared up at Tsukki, his brows furrowed in distaste. Why was it that every time he tried to have a little fun, Tsukki somehow managed to turn it around and punish him for it?

“You jerk!” He pouted, squirming out of Tsukki’s arms and stomping across the room to put some distance between the two of them. 

“Oh come on Babe! I was just joking!” Kei chuckled, trying to corner a pouting Yamaguchi. 

“I don’t like you anymore.” Yams pouted, sticking his tongue out at Tsukki and turning to quickly lock himself in his designated closet. 

He tuned out Tsukki’s protests as he inspected the items in the large, walk-in closet. There were the basic necessities like a couple of bath towels, a couple of thick blankets, as well as a few items of clothing. 

Yamaguchi gasped as he realized what the articles of clothing were. 

_ ‘Dresses? _ ’ he thought incredulously as he looked at the selection of evening gowns that hung in the closet. The garments varied in color from light pink to dark green and everything in between as well as varying in styles. Yamaguchi never prided himself on being super knowledgeable about dresses, but he could tell the difference in all of the cuts that he saw in front of him, from empire cut dresses to a-lines and body-cons with slits deep enough to display more than enough of his hip bone. 

_ ‘Is this what Kazuma meant when he said the clothes that were set out for us? What’s in Kei’s closet?’  _

Yamaguchi considered exiting the closet to ask his mate just what was in his closet, but he also didn’t want to tell Kei about his wardrobe options. 

He continued staring at the dresses, inspecting them. They really were quite beautiful, and he’d always wanted to wear something a little fancier than a suit. He looked at the full-length mirror adorning the closet wall. 

His thighs would look pretty good in one of those dresses, wouldn’t they? Not to mention, if he wore one of those dresses to the party that night, Tsukki wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of him. 

‘ _ Hmph, _ ’ Tadashi thought smugly, ‘ _ consider it payback for being such a perverted meanie _ .’ 

  
  
  


****************************************************

  
  


“Tsukki!” Tadashi called out, giving his appearance one last inspection in the bathroom mirror before they left to go downstairs to the ballroom. “Are you ready!” 

“Yeah I guess.” came the slightly muffled response of his boyfriend. He assumed that Tsukki was ready to go and was just acting like a pouting child. 

“‘Kay… let’s go.”

Kei’s eyes widened as Tadashi walked out of the bathroom, he could feel his jaw practically drop to the floor. 

Tadashi was wrapped in a deep, emerald green dress that hugged his body gorgeously, framing his hips and accentuating his legs with a slit that ran from the omega’s navel down to the hem of the dress. 

The dress was paired with short, simple black heels and smooth gold jewelry that sparkled and caused the eyes to focus on the slim, freckled column of Tadashi’s throat. 

_ ‘Have I died?’  _ Tsukki thought as he drank in the sight of his mate, surely he somehow died and this was heaven. There was no way in hell that someone could look this good.  _ ‘Fuck’  _ he scowled,  _ ‘I’m hard now’  _

Tadashi, while knowing he looked fantastic, was suddenly filled with insecurities, did Kei, not like it? He wasn’t saying anything. He looked down at his feet as a look of embarrassment made its way onto his face.

“Tsukki? Are you ready?” he asked meekly, his hands coming up to try and shield his body from his mate’s view. 

As Tadashi’s gaze locked onto the ground, a growl tore through the room, making the smaller male jump. 

“As if I’m gonna let you go down there like that…” Tsukki growled, his canines unconsciously lengthening as possessiveness began to seep out of his pores. 

Yamaguchi looked up in surprise at his mate’s tense figure, mistaking the alpha’s need to protect and shield his mate for aggression towards himself. 

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I’ll- Tsukki!” Tadashi gasped as he was abruptly pushed against the wall of their bedroom, Tsukki’s body completely immobilizing him as he pressed his lower half against him. 

“No one is allowed to see you like this….only me… only I’m allowed to see you like this.” He growled, his forehead resting against the wall beside Tadashi’s face as he tried to control himself. 

“Wait…” Tadashi whispered, his eyes turning towards the alpha, “you like it?” 

“Like it?” Kei spat, his eyes snapping towards his mate, making the smaller male gasp at the intensity, “I’m considering throwing away all of your old clothes just so you could wear that instead.” 

Despite their positions, Tadashi’s face broke out in a wide smile. He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been for thinking that Tsukki didn’t like it! Still, it was a relief to hear the blonde tell him how much he loved it. 

“Well….” Tadashi purred, his confidence completely restored, “If you like this, just wait till you see what I have on under it….” he drew his face away from Kei’s his tongue slipping out and dragging across the shell of the alpha’s ear, causing a quiet growl to rumble through his chest. 

“Fuck…” he growled, his fingers gripping Tadashi’s hips as his nose buried itself in his mate’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent as he fought the urge to forget about the party and fuck Tadashi senseless. “You have to change baby…” 

“What?” Tadashi whined, the smile still prominent on his lips, “we don’t have time Kei.” 

Kei just grumbled against his skin, pushing more of his body weight against Tadashi as if to tell him that he wasn’t going to let him leave until he changed. 

“Tsukki, come on…” Tadashi urged, pulling Kei’s hands off of his hips and slipping out from under him to open the door to their room. 

After a few seconds of contemplating whether this was a good idea or not, Tsukki decided that he just wouldn’t let Tadashi leave his sight all night. He would protect his mate while simultaneously showing him off to this new pack. 

“Wooooowwww…” Tadashi breathed as he took in the brilliant sight of the ballroom before him, it was truly beautiful. There were chandeliers, men in tuxes, women in gowns, and an immense amount of crystal filled with delicious-looking food and drink. 

Tsukki smiled down at his excited mate, his arm wrapped securely around the olive-haired boy's tight waist to mark the beauty as his. He could already see several members of this new pack eyeing his mate, and he wasn’t very happy about it, but the look of awe on Tadashi’s face made it worth it. 

He gently guided his mate towards the pack leaders, stopping briefly to get the both of them glasses of a sparkling liquid that Tadashi claimed tasted like how moonlight looked. 

As they approached the pack leader, Tsukki couldn’t help but notice who he knew to be the pack leaders oldest son eyeing Tadashi, his eyes brushing across the omega’s skin, focusing on the bareness of his neck and the thigh peeking out of the slit of his dress just a little too much for comfort. 

Of course, Tadashi didn’t notice this and began to warmly introduce himself and Kei to the leaders. 

After a minute or two of introductions, the male pack leader asked Kei if he could speak to him alone, and led a begrudged Kei away from his mate, leaving him at the mercy of the oldest son who swooped in to talk to the stunning omega in the green dress. 

“Soooo,” the oldest son, a bleached blonde with a dark undercut, said as he sidled up next to Yamaguchi, extending his hand in greeting, “you’re an omega aren’t you.”

Tadashi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“How did you know?” 

The blonde laughed, exposing what looked like a tongue piercing to Tadashi as the small metal bead glimmered in the light. He just leaned back and began to circle Tadashi, stalking the shorter male like prey, admiring him from all angles. 

“Here, according to tradition, omegas aren’t allowed to wear formal pants, they have to wear only skirts and dresses. So…” he purred, his face getting dangerously close to Tadshi’s “judging by your exquisite outfit, I can assume that you’re an omega. 

“Even further,” he whispered, brushing his fingers through the hair at the nape of Tadashi’s neck, “you reek of that alpha’s scent. It’s so ugly that I can tell it’s not your natural scent.”

Yamaguchi was frozen in his spot. It was incredibly flattering as well as completely inappropriate and slightly uncomfortable that the leader’s son was acting like this. He prayed that Tsukki wasn’t watching, he knew that if he was, that the leader’s son would be dead within the hour. 

“What’s your name princess?” The blonde asked, coming back to face Tadashi. 

“Y-Yamaguchi T-Tadshi…” He stuttered his fingers knotting nervously. 

“How pretty... “ the blonde murmured, “my name is Terushima Yūji. You can call me Yu though,  _ Princess _ .” 

“Nice to meet you,” Yamaguchi mumbled, his eyes glancing from Terushima to Tsukki. He didn’t know if he wanted his boyfriend to see him and rescue him, or continue to not look and therefore not come over and murder the leaders’ son. 

“What’s the matter Princess, parties not your scene?” Teru asked, his eyes skirting down the omega’s forms as his tongue unconsciously ran across his bottom lip hungrily. 

“You could say that..” Tadashi awkwardly chuckled, shifting under Terushima’s lustful gaze. 

“Well, we would always go somewhere a little more…  _ private _ .” Teru offered seductively as his fingers teased at the hair on Tadshi’s nape, twirling the olive locks. 

Teru loved the way that the omega was blushing and stuttering beneath him, it really was a shame that he’d already been claimed by the wolf-shifter that was talking to his father, completely unaware of the advanced being made upon his mate. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, my mate will probably want to know where I am.” Tadashi offered, trying to tell Terushima that he was already taken. He was pretty sure that it was quite obvious, did the blonde really not care? 

“He won’t mind… I wanna see just how permanent this mark is..” Yu drawled as his index finger lightly traced the bite mark of Tadashi’s shoulder. 

“I really don’t think that that’s such a goo-” 

_ “Tadashi.” _

Relief washed over Tadashi as he heard the deep voice of his mate. Thankfully, Terushima took a casual step back, a smirk still gracing his face as Tsukki’s arm snaked possessively around Tadashi’s hip. 

“Hello, Tsukishima.” Terushima grinned, sticking his hand out to offer a handshake that Tsukki brashly denied. 

“I see you’ve met my mate Tadashi. I, unfortunately, haven’t received the honor of meeting you.” Kei said through gritted teeth, his alpha tone emerging and causing Tadshi’s knees to weaken. 

“The name is Terushima.” Yu laughed, shooting Tadashi a wink before offering a bored wave and rudely disappearing back into the crowd, but not before sending an “if you get bored of Mr serious, you know where to find me” over his shoulder at Tadashi. 

“Kei-” Tadashi started worriedly, afraid that his mate was about to lose it. 

  
“Are you okay?” Kei asked, his tone and facial expressions eerily calm. 

“Wha-” 

“Are you okay? He didn’t touch you did he?” Kei seethed, his jealous eyes turning towards Yamaguchi as if to inspect the scared omega, his eyes running across the exposed skin, scanning for any injury. 

“A little, but it’s not a bi-”

“Fuck…” Kei growled, both of his hands coming around Tadashi’s body to hug his omega to him, “that bastard” 

He looked down at Tadashi, his eyes swimming with jealousy and worry. “Fuck, I’m sorry for leaving you alone Kitten…” He growled, mentally kicking himself. 

What did he think would happen? Of course, that asshole tried to come onto Tadashi, look at him, he was perfect! 

Yamaguchi could practically see all of the self-blaming thoughts swirling around in Kei’s head. And he completely forgot about the pervy blonde that had just been harassing him, instead opting to focus on the pervy blonde in front of him that he loved with all of his heart. 

“Hey,” he whispered, his palm hugging Kei’s jaw as he tilted his head down to look at him. “I promise I’m okay. I just don’t ever want anyone but you touching me.” 

Kei sighed before closing his eyes and letting his nose inhale Tadashi’s scent at the omega’s wrist.

“Well,” he said, hugging his mate even tighter, “that can be arranged.” 

The rest of the night was hell for the both of them, but thankfully the party ended and Kei whisked Tadashi off to their bedroom to erase all traces of any other man’s touch on his skin. 

“What did he do to you Baby?” Kei whispered, he was kneeling above Tadashi on the bed, caging the Omega in against the silk sheets as he licked and sucked at his skin. 

“.....called me princess…” Tadashi whimpered, his body desperately craving more attention from Kei as the alpha teased him. 

“That bastard….” Kei growled, his canines running over Tadashi’s mark, sending electricity through both wolves' spines. “What else Baby, where did he touch you?” 

“ _ There! _ ” Tadashi gasped as Kei’s teeth continued to scrape against his mark, making the skin red and puffy. 

“That won’t do…” Kei tutted, licking the spot, drawing a quiet cry from his mate. “This spot is for me and me only, isn’t it Kitten?” 

Tadashi nodded, his back arching off of the bed and his hips bucking into Kei’s in a wild search for more friction. 

“Yes… _.all yours _ ” 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Baby? Fuck you so hard that you can’t even look at that bastard without remembering my cock inside of you?” He whispered hotly against the nape of Tadahsi’s neck, trying to erase the slight scent that Terushima had left on his mate’s skin. 

“ _ Please… _ .yes please…” Tadashi whined, pressing himself desperately against Tsukki. 

Tsukki inhaled deeply, the scent of strawberry shortcake and lust clouding his senses as he rocked back onto his heels to pull his cock out. 

“ _ I’m gonna fuck you in this pretty little dress okay my love? _ ” 

Tadashi moaned again, his hole weeping with slick at the thought of Tsukki finally taking him. He vaguely remembered promising Tsukki a surprise under his dress earlier in the night, but with the absolute desperation he was feeling, he couldn’t remember it and he couldn’t’ focus on anything but the need for Tsukki to fuck him so hard he forgot how to breathe. 

“ _ Yes….fuck me… _ ” he begged, pushing his ass into the air in Kei’s direction, making the alpha chuckled and land a firm slap to the clothed skin. 

“Alright…” he grinned wolfishly, 

_ “you ready Baby?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm sorry for doing Teru dirty like that. I just really needed someone harmless to ship Tadashi with for this chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!! I love you so much and I hope that you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
